Le Gentilhomme et le Félin
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Alors c'est vrai, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ?" "Qui peut savoir ?" "Toi" "Vous vous trompez, je ne suis qu'une ombre. Je n'ai pas d'opinion" Dans ce monde impitoyable, peuvent-ils oser commettre l'interdit ? [UA]
1. Bande Annonce

I'm back mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices !

J'ai décidé d'étoffer encore un peu le fandom SaNa. Après pas mal de réfléxion, je me dis que ce couple mérite d'être autant connu que le ZoSan ou le SanZo qui est à mon humble avis un peu trop exploité [tu dis ça mais ça t'empêche pas de lire les lem*BAF*]

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Je vous envie Oda-san... Ah ! Et pour vous donnez un peu une idée de réflexion sur la fic en elle-même, l'idée de départ me vient de _Sly Cooper_. Excellent jeu d'ailleurs.

Pour des explications plus approfondi, chers habitués, vous savez où aller. Pour les autres c'est toooooout en bas, à la fin de ce texte.

ENJOY !

**\~/**

Bande-Annonce

**Le monde tel qu'on le connait n'est plus…**

**Un homme, une femme : l'ombre et la lumière**

**Que leur réserve leur destin ?**

― Un briquet pour toi, histoire de t'éclairer, voleur de l'ombre ?

― Pas besoin, j'en ai un !

― M-MAIS C'EST LE MIEN ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite !

― Je suis pas voleur pour rien Inspecteur Dorobo !

**Ça s'annonce mal barré mais ce que nous pouvons promettre c'est qu'il y aura…**

**\*/**

_**Des dilemmes…**_

― Attends Pipo, tu m'as dis que je dois aller par où ?

Kuroashi attendit la réponse de son comparse, se demandant ce qu'il fichait. Il y avait un problème où alors il ne s'y connaissait pas. De son oreillette, il l'entendit feuilleter ses documents avant de reprendre la parole.

― Tu dois de suite tourner à gauche…

― Ok ça me va… SAUF que je n'ai qu'une ligne droite.

― …

― Alors je fais quoi ? Je fais le conduit moi-même ou je pars à l'aveuglette avec un copilote complètement paumé ?

**\*/**

_**De l'action…**_

Aisa était une jeune fille très maligne et avec un instinct de survie très développé. Quand on lui disait de faire quelque chose, même si c'était stupide, elle le faisait sans hésiter. Avec Wiper dans les parages, elle ne risquait rien.

Dès qu'elle vit le signal, elle se mit à sautiller dans la ruelle, chantonnant à tue-tête la chanson demandée.

― Il court, il court, le furet du bois mesdames ! Il court, il court, le furet du bois joli !

Sanji la considérait avec surprise et lança un coup d'œil vers Wiper qui la laissait faire. Il se dirigea vers lui nonchalamment.

― Wiper, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

― Que dalle, je suis pas artisan.

Sanji s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler.

―… Aisa se ridiculise en chantant « Il court le furet » et tu laisses passer ?

― Il a le droit de courir ce furet non ?

― Putain tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix…

Et après, les gens se plaignaient parce qu'il était violent...

**\*/**

_**De l'humour…**_

― Tu devras faire attention Sanji, Lucci est secondé par le meilleur garde du corps de la profession : Ener.

― Ouais, on l'appelle même "La foudre".

― "La foudre" hein…

― Oui la foudre.

― Me coupes pas dans l'élan, j'allais sortir une super punchline !

Usopp et Franky s'entre-regardèrent pendant que Chopper considérait celui qui était comme un frère à ses yeux avec perplexité.

― Excuse-nous alors. Vas-y.

Extrêmement fier de lui, Sanji posa un pied sur le dossier de sa chaise, un coude posé sur le genou et le menton installé sur sa paume.

― "La foudre" hein… On va mettre à l'épreuve mes aptitudes de paratonnerre.

Silence consterné alors que leur chef semblait très fier de son petit effet. Il piqua un fard en voyant leur réaction.

― NORMAL QUE SA TOMBE A PLAT VOUS AVEZ GÂCHÉ L'EFFET !

**\*/**

_**De l'amour**_…

― Que… de l'attention ? Normal, vous me coursez depuis des mois, si vous ne faisiez pas attention à moi, je me poserais des questions.

― … Pas l'attention. La tension. Crétin.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Pourtant, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille plus vite.

― Oh… Mais quelle tension sexuelle ? C'est pas moi qui embrasse à pleine bouche mon subordonné !

― LA FERME ! C'est de TA faute !

Sanji avait toujours rêvé qu'une femme soit folle de lui au point de vouloir abuser de son corps. Mais là… Par _elle_… Im-po-ssi-ble.

**\*/**

_**Du suspense**_**…**

Le grappin tenait bon tant bien que mal. Kuroashi grinça des dents et fut horrifié de constater que la belle rousse glissa petit à petit de son bras. A ce train là, elle allait vite tomber et il ne pourrait rien faire. Il devait tenir d'une main la corde du grappin pour assurer sa prise mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'inspectrice. Dans les deux sens du terme. Cela aurait pu être ironique s'ils ne risquaient pas de faire une chute mortelle.

Par pur réflexe, il enserra de son bras la taille de la jeune femme et posa la main sur la première partie de son corps qui était la plus proche. Son sein droit pour être précis.

_Huuuuum 95 I__… NON ! Faut que je me concentre sur le moyen de sortir d'ici vivant et pas à sa poitrine ferme, généreuse et si… Argh ! Je suis un gentleman merde ! Concentre-toi mon petit Sanji ! Pense solution et pas poitrine tentatrice !_

Il retira sa main avant d'être davantage perturbé. Si elle se réveillait à se moment-là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle se ficherait bien de l'endroit où ils seraient, elle penserait surtout à se venger de cet acte pervers. Il n'avait pas fait exprès néanmoins elle s'en ficherait comme de son premier soutien-gorge. _Raaaa non ! Penses pas à ça !_

Il cherchait encore lorsque le grappin lâcha.

**\*/**

_**Du romantisme**_…

― Comment t'appelles-tu ?

― C'est à vous de voir. Vous êtes la seule à reconnaître mon existence après tout. Vous me voyez. Vous me parlez. Donnez-moi le nom qui vous plaira.

L'inspectrice fut déstabilisée par cette réponse à la fois lyrique et sincère.

― Kuroashi ?

Il lui sembla que l'ombre eut un sourire.

― Très bien. A vos yeux, je serais donc Kuroashi. Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Il lui souffla un baiser et disparut dans la nuit avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste.

Ce qu'elle ne sut jamais, c'est qu'à l'autre bout du toit, il se prit les pieds dans la gouttière et se rétama lamentablement au sol.

― AÏÏÏE ! Qui a mit cette putain de gouttière là ?

**\*/**

_**Des combats légendaires**_…

Contre une tronçonneuse, Kuroashi ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ses jambes ne faisaient pas le poids face à ça. Les gadgets d'Usopp et Franky… Il n'y penserait même pas.

C'est pourquoi, dans un geste désespéré, il ouvrit la première porte venue et en extirpa le premier objet qui était à sa portée. Il fut assez désappointé par le résultat.

― Évidement, sur toutes les salles de ce fichu manoir, fallait que je tombe sur le placard à balais… Reste à savoir si le combat devient équitable avec cette serpillère.

\*/

**_Les critiques sont unanimes..._**

"Cette série décoifferait un chauve" _The Bald_

"..." _The Neutral_

**\*/**

**Bientôt dans vos chaumières…**

Le Gentilhomme et le Félin

**Chaque Samedi !**

**\*/**

**― **Pour la dernière fois, rends-moi ce briquet !

― Ah non, on a plus le temps, là ! La série va bientôt commencé et j'en ai besoin.

\~/

Voilàààà ! Vous aurez donc le premier épisode (qui est plus une sorte de prologue) Samedi, promis ! Ce que vous avez eu là sont des extraits qui seront présent dans la fiction. Pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas épuisé mon stock de bonnes idées.

Je sais, je sais, vous vous demandez "mais elle débloque où quoi celle là ?" Vous en faites pas, ça c'est juste pour vous appâtez [Tentative désespérée *BAF*]

Vous pourrez vous faire une bonne opinion Samedi. Attendez deux jours avant de jugez, vous ne devriez pas trop le regretter mais bon.. Dans tout bon film/série/whatever on nous fait languir avant de découvrir le résultat.

Je reviens le temps d'une page de pub les amis, ne vous en faites pas ! Si vous voulez commenter cette B.A. [les impressions surtout parce là c'est ri-di-cule*BAF*] vous gênez pas !


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Dommage... Quoique vu ce que j'en fais... Ah ! Et la chanson,** Bye Bye déjà**, appartient à Gérard Rinaldi [R.I.P. à toi Mister Ratigan, ta voix me donne de l'inspiration et cette fic est une sorte d'hommage à toi. Et à Ratigan. J'adore ce méchant !] et au Disney _Basil Détective Privé_. L'idée de départ me vient d'un jeux vidéo : _Sly Cooper_. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Rika.

Pour des explications plus approfondi, chers habitués, vous savez où aller. Pour les autres c'est à la fin de ce texte. Par contre, vous pouvez lire la fic avec la musique, ça met plus dans l'ambiance un peu décalée je trouve [c'est mon avis, je ne vous oblige à rien. Je suis pas en position d'ailleurs]

ENJOY !

\***/

Prologue

**\*/**

**Elle**

**\*/**

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la ville, glaçant les sangs des habitants qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que le calme soit interrompu par tant de haine.

Parce que c'était bien de la haine qu'ils entendaient. De la rage. L'envie d'étriper quelqu'un dans la seconde. Si possible la personne, la chose qui était l'objet de cette haine. Sinon ce qui lui passerait dans la main ferait l'affaire pour un moment.

C'est ce que fit la furie rousse en empoignant un de ses subordonnés par le col et en le secouant comme un prunier. Dans ses yeux noisette luisaient toute sa frustration et sa colère. Un autre officier tentait de la raisonner, en vain.

― COMMENT EST-CE QUE C'EST ARRIVÉ ?

― M-Mais je ne sais pas, Inspecteur. Bafouilla l'officier qu'elle tenait, les larmes aux yeux.

― C'est pas une réponse ça ! Le piège était parfait ! Ce petit crétin était tombé dedans et il en est ressortit sans aucun problème ! POURQUOI ?

― Inspecteur Dorobo*, je vous prie de lâcher ce pauvre homme. Il n'y peut rien si vous avez échoué.

La jeune femme serra les dents et obéit. Elle se tourna avec lenteur vers la grande perche aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait attachés en un strict chignon. Son uniforme était impeccable, contrastant avec celui de l'inspecteur qui s'était agité en vain durant deux bonnes heures.

― Vous allez un peu vite en besogne, Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi**. Répondit enfin la belle rousse. Dois-je vous signalez que vous avez approuvé le programme de mobilisation que j'avais établi et que c'est pour superviser que vous êtes venue ?

― J'étais surtout venue pour la musique.

L'ironie se percevait dans la voix de Tomoshibi Robin. Elle éludait la question et puis, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas à se justifier devant une personne qu'elle considérait comme une subalterne. L'Inspecteur lança un coup d'œil noir vers la petite radio qui avait remplacé le superbe coffre sertie de pierres précieuses qui équivalait au triple de son salaire au bas mot.

Elle connaissait par cœur la musique. _Sa_ carte de visite.

**Bye bye déjà  
Partir c'est un problème  
Le temps fait tant de mal  
À ceux qui s'aiment**

C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi sa supérieur ne lui avait pas donné le coup de main qu'elle avait promit ? Si tout c'était bien passé, elle n'en aurait même pas eut besoin mais au vue des imprévues si Tomoshibi avait participé, il aurait été derrière les barreaux depuis deux heures et elle aurait enfin pu dormir tranquille.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait droit à cette horrible chanson qui hantait ses nuits. Bon en elle-même, elle n'était pas affreuse. Mais le contexte faisait qu'elle l'insupportait !

**Alors bye bye déjà  
Il faut bien qu'on s'en aille  
Chacun sa route et son étoile  
Il faut se dire bye bye**

Aucune chance qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Elle comptait bien le chopper par la peau du cou et l'empailler pour qu'il se joigne à sa collection de trophée ! C'était une image bien entendu mais imaginé son visage déformé par le dépit et le chagrin était la seule chose qui la soulagerait de ce fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis le début.

** Je t'ai suivi et tu m'as suivi  
Tu étais mon ombre et moi j'étais la tienne  
On se séparemais quelque part, **

**J'emporte un souvenir avec ma peine**

Cette partie-là, elle la trouvait particulièrement malsaine. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il était encore là ? Impossible ! Ils avaient fouillé de fond en comble la ville et pas une trace de lui ! Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à entrer dans chacune des maisons mais jamais il n'aurait pu rester dans les parages !**  
**Le reste de la chansonnette la faisait doucement rire. Sa peine ? S'il était aussi triste que ça, fallait qu'il vienne la voir et se laisse coffrer. De la provocation, encore et toujours…

Et maintenant les chœurs…

**Bye bye déjà  
Partir c'est un problème  
Le temps fait tant de mal  
A ceux qui s'aiment**

Elle tapa le sol du haut talon de sa botte. Le son emplissait l'immense salle qui faisait écho à l'hymne au sadisme. Comment avait-il fait ? Cette question hantait ses jours et ses nuits tant et si bien qu'elle passait le plus souvent des nuits blanches à réfléchir, à étudier ses projets et à revoir les plans de l'établissement victime de ses odieux larcins.

Oh oui ! Il allait payer ! Pour cette longue année de calvaire. Pour sa vie ruinée. Pour ses nuits sans sommeils. Pour les railleries qu'elle recevait de la part de ses homologues. Pour tout !

Elle lui en voulait terriblement d'être le poison qui mettait à mal tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour elle, pour être là où elle était aujourd'hui. Atteindre ce grade à l'âge de 23 ans, c'était exceptionnel ! Tout le monde l'avait félicité et considéré avec respect mais à présent… A présent…

Si seulement il n'avait pas été là, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu rêver d'être au même niveau que le Commissaire Divisionnaire.**  
**Et la musique qui reprenait, encore et encore…

Fin des chœurs, le chanteur reprenait les paroles du début.

**Bye bye déjà  
Partir c'est un problème  
Le temps fait tant de mal  
À ceux qui s'aiment**

Elle se dirigea vers le socle de pierre, où se trouvait une vitre de verre qui avait été soigneusement découpée afin de laisser passer le coffre puis la radio. Toute petite, bon marchée, elle produisait pourtant un son de qualité. On croyait presque que la personne était là pour chanter. Toujours cette même radio, cette même marque, cette même ritournelle qui se répétait encore et encore et encore et…

Cette voix enivrante, suave. Était-ce la sienne ? Elle n'en était jamais très sûre et pourtant ils avaient eut l'occasion de se parler. Depuis le temps qu'elle le poursuivait…

**Je t'ai suivi et tu m'as suivi  
Tu étais mon ombre et moi j'étais la tienne  
On se sépare mais quelque part,**

**J'emporte un souvenir avec ma peine**

Cette partie-là l'intriguait tout particulièrement. Tant de sous-entendu, tant de signification possible. Aussi insaisissable que _lui_. Que cet… cet…

Elle saisit la poignée de la petite radio, la sortit de la cage de verre et la brandit aussi haut qu'elle pouvait.

**Il faut… se dire Bye Bye !**

Elle jeta l'appareil à terre avec une rage non feinte. Le disque continuait alors que la radio était cabossée. Son charme désuet partit en fumée. Elle avait l'impression que cette voix la narguait alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'éteindre.

Elle piétina l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la voix s'éteigne. Elle regretta bien vite le silence insupportable qui s'en suivit. Elle sortit du musée et hurla à plein poumon.

― JE TE HAIS KUROASHI*** !

**\*/**

Il vivait dans le monde de l'ombre et elle dans celui de la lumière. C'est ainsi qu'on pourrait résumer les choses.

Le Monde était entré dans une nouvelle ère après qu'une organisation se soit rendu compte que le monde s'autodétruisait. Personne d'autres qu'eux ne sait comment ils ont pu avoir autant de puissance. De pouvoir. D'instaurer cette dictature à l'échelle planétaire. Leur objectif était de rendre la Terre plus vivable. Les guerres la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Ils firent nombre de sacrifice. Ils rayèrent de la carte le Proche et le Moyen-Orient tandis que le Canada, le sud de l'Afrique et de l'Amérique du Sud furent immergés sous les océans. L'enchaînement des évènements se déroulèrent si vite que l'on soupçonna les dirigeants de les épauler pour avoir droit aux miettes du gâteau ravagé. C'est ainsi que se forma le Gouvernement Suprême. Celui qui guérirait la Terre de sa gangrène. Ils avaient le soutien de la majorité des habitants. Soutien contraint et forcé. Ils passèrent au tamis la population mondiale. De 6 milliards, elle passa à 4 en un an. Les dissidents furent impitoyablement tués.

Leur devise était simple. L'uniformisation. Plus aucune religion ne fut autorisée. Les cultures furent établies au rang de simple fantaisie. Ils créèrent une nouvelle langue. Universellement utilisé par tous. Pour éviter un trop grand soulèvement de la part de la population, ils ne firent pas disparaître les autres langues mais seule la langue Universelle serait admise en public. Seuls les fonctionnaires avaient le droit d'utiliser les vieilles langues et encore, ce devait être à bon escient. Personne ne voyait où le Gouvernement voulait en venir par là.

Ces hommes prirent possession des bombes nucléaires et invitèrent lourdement les scientifiques du monde entier à se joindre à eux. Sous leur coupe, une paix artificielle naquit. Il n'existait plus de pays dans le sens que les gens connaissaient jusqu'à présent. La France, l'Allemagne, l'Inde… les pays autorisés à exister n'avait plus droit de prétendre à une quelconque nationalité. Il faisait simplement parti d'un tout. Ils avaient été réduits à des numéros sur les cartes d'identités. Internet redevint un simple outil, les utilisateurs étant uniquement les fonctionnaires du Gouvernement et les militaires.

Le Gouvernement ne reconnaissait d'existence qu'à lui-même, aux fonctionnaires et aux Déclarés.

Pourtant, cet éclaircissement soudain de la population fit naître une autre identité. Jamais les chiffres ne pourraient être précis mais cette identité concernait près du quart de la population. Pour eux, la vie était un enfer quotidien. Ils n'étaient pas aux yeux du Gouvernement. Ils n'étaient rien. Dépouillé de tout.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment des N.D.

Nous sommes en l'an 264 de la nouvelle ère.

**\*/**

**Lui**

******\*/**

Il eut un sourire en voyant la jeune femme s'agiter. Il l'avait même entendu hurler. Il aurait bien rit s'il avait été seul dans la maison. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait donc ravaler tant bien que mal son fou rire et il garda son regard vers cette jolie rousse qui continuait à malmener ces pauvres officiers.

― Elle est si jolie lorsqu'elle est en colère… Murmura t-il. Comment pouvais-je passer à côté d'une telle occasion ?

Il posa les jumelles et ferma la fenêtre en entendant quelqu'un monter. Il bondit du lit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur une trentenaire à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux gris. Comme promit, elle lui apportait son dîner qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

― Merci Rika.

― Ce n'est pratiquement rien. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ça qui remboursera la dette qu'on a envers toi.

― Tu as des nouvelles de Gin ?

― Il va revenir dans quelques jours. Tu pourrais rester encore un peu.

― Ça me tente… Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Dorobo est dans les parages, il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas dans le secteur aussi longtemps. Je devrais déjà être parti d'ailleurs mais avec le cordon de sécurité qu'elle a installé et Tomoshibi qui se pointe… Je pars demain avant l'aube. Je n'aimerais pas vous causez davantage d'ennuis.

Rika haussa les épaules et eut un mince sourire alors que son regard se perdait dans le ciel étoilé. Le jeune homme s'approcha du plateau et constata avec une joie non feinte qu'elle lui avait préparé l'un de ses plats favoris. Des dango ! Elle avait fait pas mal de variété d'ailleurs. Il savourait son dîner avec un bonheur sans limite. Peut-être allait-il rester encore un peu rien que pour continuer de profiter de ses talents de cuisinière hors pair. Lui-même était un fin cordon bleu mais ses activités ne laissaient plus beaucoup pour la cuisine. Il le regrettait parfois.

― Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir sauvé Gin des griffes de Krieg. Si tu savais combien je…

― Tu devrais plutôt remercier Dorobo. Je l'ai juste mené à lui.

― C'est bien ce que je dis. Sans toi, elle ne l'aurait jamais capturé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma. Il ne voulait pas reparler de ça davantage. Dire qu'elle était déjà sur sa piste et qu'il lui avait juste donné un coup de pouce n'allait pas faire démordre Rika de ses convictions. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aider ses adversaires mais l'ennemi de ton ennemi est ton ami après tout. Même temporairement. Il avait toujours détesté Krieg pour ses trafics et son comportement envers les innocents et ses subordonnés. Le savoir dans la célèbre prison d'Impel Down le soulageait. Au moins, son ami était à présent en sécurité avec sa femme. Ils pourraient vivre en toute sérénité. Autant que leur identité le leur permettait.

Il les enviait parfois.

_Ah ! Pâte d'haricot rouge !_ Se dit t-il en mordant dans l'une des petites boulettes à base de mochi. Les petits bonheurs de la vie méritaient qu'il s'y attarde quelques secondes. Après tout, il vivait au jour le jour. Ce mode de vie ne l'avait jamais dérangé. _Carpe Diem._

― Tu comptes revenir ? Je te laisse une clé de la maison ?

― Oh non, pas tout de suite.

L'empressement avec laquelle il avait répondu fit rire la jeune femme.

― Tu prévois déjà un autre coup ?

― Quand elle me coursait, il m'a semblé que Dorobo avait prit un peu de poids. Faut que je la fasse cavaler encore un peu.

Amusée, Rika pencha légèrement sa tête d'un côté puis elle considéra son ami avec un mélange de résignation et de déconvenue.

― Tu ne t'en lasses pas n'est-ce pas ?

― Comment pourrais-je ? On voit que tu ne l'as jamais vue en colère ! Sa petite frimousse devient toute rouge et ses yeux noisette brillent autant que deux petites étoiles !

― Cela m'étonne que tu n'ais pas prit de photos.

― Jamais je n'en prendrais ! Rien ne vaut la réalité pour ce genre de petits détails…

Elle eut un soupir, complètement résignée à le laisser dans son délire emplie de jolies rousses. Il fit signe à Rika d'allumer la lumière. Elle obéit dès qu'il eut fermé les volets. Ils entendirent frapper à la porte d'entrée. Nonchalamment, il regarda l'heure à la pendule.

― Ils sont arrivés pile à l'heure, comme tu l'as prédit. Fit distraitement Rika. Mets ton bandage.

Avant de partir, elle détailla de haut en bas le jeune homme qui avait troqué son costard pour quelque chose d'un peu plus décontracté. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée hautement perverse lui traversait l'esprit. Ah, si elle n'avait pas été follement amoureuse de Gin…

― Quoi ? Va leur ouvrir ou trouves une bonne excuse pour autant tarder. Tu sais bien qu'ils ont droits d'entrer chez toi quand bon leur semble, ils te font la politesse de frapper.

― … Les cheveux noirs, ça te va bien. Par contre, je te préfère avec les yeux bleus. Noisette… c'est plutôt quelconque sur toi.

Il eut un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle sortait et refermait la porte derrière elle. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond où se trouvait le trésor. Bien caché derrière les fragiles plaques qui constituait le plafond. Dès demain, il filerait pour aller retrouver les autres.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Le poisson était obligé de mordre à l'hameçon. Il ne restait plus qu'à le sortir de l'eau. Le filet était prêt.

Ah… C'était bien pratique d'avoir une « amie » tel que Dorobo. Ses dents se serrèrent en pensant à sa proie. Oui, il le méritait. Il allait se retrouver à Impel Down en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais avant, il allait le faire parler. Après tout, le jeune homme avait ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un autre fou rire, démoniaque cette fois-ci.

Dorobo n'avait pas fini de courir.

Il entendit Rika remonter, pas seule de toute évidence. Comme prévu.

Il prit nonchalamment une autre brochette de dango en s'asseyant sur le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et plus l'ombre d'un sourire n'existait sur le visage d'ange de l'homme. Tout concordait au plan. Décidément, c'était sans surprise.

Il avait caché sa fausse carte d'identité. Les Déclarés ne frayaient pas avec les N.D. C'était mal vue après tout.

\***/

* : Oui je sais ! Dorobo signifie "Chapardeur/chaparder" en japonais et c'est bel et bien un comble pour une flic. Mais je trouve que ça lui va bien parce qu'après tout... [NO SPOIL]

** : ça aussi je le sais ! C'est Nico Robin et pas Tomoshibi mais vous verrez que cela à une explication plus tard. Tomoshibi veut dire "Lumière". Normalement. Je le confond toujours avec "Révolution". Me demandez pas pourquoi. Si vous savez, dites-le moi ou rassurez-moi dans mes convictions. Merci d'avance.

*** : Kuro ashi... Tient tient "Jambe noir" à qui ça fait penser... Là aussi il y aura une explication, ne vous en faites pas. Même si vous en avez eu la moitié avec la Bande Annonce.

Digérez les infos que vous avez là, le reste viendra petit à petit. Je ne veux pas vous assommez, là c'est juste histoire de situez un peu le contexte. Plus d'infos de chapitre en chapitre.

Voilàààà pour le prologue ! Comme vous l'avez devinez, il s'agit d'une vraie histoire [oui oui !] avec un fil conducteur. A côté de ce challenge, j'ai l'impression que Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate n'était que de la gnognote et pourtant...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review pour une angoissée telle que moi *tend les mains inutilement* Hahahaha je plaisante... ou pas ! Je vous adore ! Mais dites-moi tout, ce n'est que le début, j'ai besoin d'encouragement !


	3. Episode 1

Parce que c'est bien connu, les jours fériés, les nouvelles séries sont toujours là pour vous rappelez qu'elles existent, exceptionnellement, vous avez cet "épisode" plus tôt que prévue. Mais vous en faîtes pas, vous aurez quand même celui de ce Samedi. Petit veinard !

Je vous laisse savourer, je sais bien que ça peut paraître farfelu mais ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant tout de suite.

ENJOY !

\***/

Episode 1

Crocodile tapa du poing sur son bureau, écumant de rage. Il se leva d'un seul coup, son siège roula vers l'arrière et manqua de basculer de peu. Face à lui, la Commissaire Tomoshibi n'avait pas tressaillit en entendant le coup et l'écho percutant qui s'en était suivit. L'Inspectrice, à quelques mètres derrière elle, avait eut elle aussi une expression neutre. Par contre, les deux hommes derrière elles avaient sursauté.

La Commissaire Divisionnaire réprima un geste agacé et laissa l'homme face à elle poursuivre son petit monologue. Le patron du casino de Luxe _Le Dundee_ n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait contrarier. Au risque de le payer. Là, elle n'en avait rien à faire mais ses supérieurs lui avaient expressément demandé de ne pas faire de vague. Comme si c'était son habitude.

Ils avaient voulu s'en doute faire allusion à l'Inspectrice Dorobo.

― COMMENT CE MERDEUX A FAIT ? Ce… Ce…

― Personne ne sait comment. C'est bien le problème. Coupa la jeune femme brune en trouvant enfin l'opportunité de placer une réplique. Si vous nous aviez donné les plans de votre musée dans sa totalité, nous aurions pu protéger vos biens efficacement. Kuroashi en a profité. Et puis…

Elle laissa un temps de pause volontaire, le laissant s'asseoir. Les mains tremblantes, il se rencogna dans son fauteuil sur roues et darda un regard mauvais sur la Commissaire Divisionnaire.

― Je me demande si vous avez vraiment envie qu'on retrouve votre coffre. En tant que pièce à conviction, nous serons autorisés à l'ouvrir si nous la reprenons. Vous qui avez toujours manifesté un refus catégorique lorsqu'on vous parlait de voir son contenue…

Crocodile serra les dents et ses phalanges blanchirent tant il serrait les poings. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas sans raison et qu'il ne déplorait pas seulement la disparition du coffre de pierres précieuses.

L'Inspectrice dut se mordre les joues pour éviter de rire. D'un rire nerveux. Comme à son habitude, Kuroashi leur lançait un défi. Pourquoi ? Depuis le temps qu'elle le coursait, elle ne savait rien des raisons de ses actions. Enfin si, elle savait qu'il avait un but toutefois elle n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Mais il était un criminel. C'est tout ce qu'elle retenait. Elle en savait assez sur lui pour se faire une idée du genre d'homme qu'il était.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant avec amusement, intérieurement, l'homme d'affaire qui s'allumait nerveusement un cigare.

Il fermait enfin sa grande gueule. Elle avait l'impression de voir un roquet qui jappait un peu trop fort contre des moulins à vent. Kuroashi était d'une autre carrure.

Il avait beau être Déclaré, Crocodile faisait l'objet de polémique au sein du Gouvernement quand à ses activités durant son temps libre. La police ne pouvait hélas rien prouver ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus confiant et arrogant que jamais. Néanmoins, son statut de Déclaré n'était pas naturel. Il l'avait demandé et l'avait obtenu. Il pouvait toujours revenir à son statut d'origine si la police le décidait.

L'homme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux gominés et rajusta distraitement la veste bordée de fourrure qu'il avait simplement posée sur ses épaules. On aurait dit un de ses mafieux ritals de la vieille époque, quand l'Italie était encore un vrai pays et non juste un territoire sur une carte du monde.

Elle eut un petit soupir. Elle-même avait de vieille origine japonaise et elle avait toujours été attirée par les costumes traditionnels japonais tels le yukata, les kimonos, ou les plats typiques du pays. Rectification : les anciens plats typiques. Grâce au gouvernement, tout était uniformisé. On trouvait n'importe quel plat de n'importe quel pays n'importe où. Elle trouvait ça un peu dommage mais c'était pour éviter toute injustice et toute distinction particulière.

Un court instant, elle se demanda quelles étaient les origines de Kuroashi. Vu qu'il connaissait le sens de ce "surnom", peut-être était-il comme elle.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme pour divaguer à ce point. M'enfin, là, la police ne pourrait rien faire même si elle le voulait. Il était introuvable, comme à chaque fois. C'était bel et bien une ombre.

Pourtant, elle se demandait ce que Kuroashi était en train de faire, à cette heure tardive.

\*/

Il entendit le cliquetis de clé à la porte. Ce cliquetis caractéristique d'une personne qui ne trouve pas la serrure. Il eut un soupir las et sortit de son lit pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée après s'être habillé. Sans allumer la lumière, il tâtonna et trouva le canapé qui trônait face à la porte d'entrée. Il entendit des gloussements féminins et haussa les yeux au plafond. Franchement… Il n'en ratait pas une.

On ouvrit la porte –enfin !– et deux silhouettes entrèrent dans l'entrée/salle à manger/salle de séjour/cuisine de la petite maison. Embrassade entre deux rires. Maladroitement, l'un d'entre eux alluma la lumière. Les deux "intrus" se figèrent.

― Heu… T'étais pas censé dormir toi ?

― Et toi t'étais pas censé rentré tard dans l'après-midi au pire des cas ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette eut un geste de dépit. La femme qu'il tenait par la hanche et qui restait collée à lui rougit, gênée. Elle enroula une mèche de ses longs cheveux de jais à son index et évitait soigneusement le regard de l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique qu'elle connaissait bien.

― Je suis désolée Franky. Fit-elle penaude.

― C'est rien Laki. C'est Kuroashi qui fait n'importe quoi. Passe une bonne soirée.

A nouveau confiante et rayonnante de joie, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle avait accompagné.

― Dommage, on remettra ça une prochaine fois Kuro ! A demain Franky !

Elle repartit en laissant derrière elle un jeune homme dépité et très déçu. La porte refermée, il se tourna vers le dénommé Franky.

― Merde tu m'as pourris mon coup !

― … Et après c'est toi qui me sermonne dès que je jure en prétextant que c'est pour préserver l'innocence de Chopper. Dingue.

― Il est en train de dormir logiquement.

― Je parle pas de ça. Vous étiez dehors, je vous entendais depuis l'intérieur de la baraque. Certes, j'avais laissé ma fenêtre entrouverte mais les murs ne sont pas aussi épais que ça.

― Tu laisses la fenêtre ouverte ? Avec tout ce qu'on garde ici ?

― C'est le type qui ramène chez lui son coup d'un soir alors qu'il y a un gosse de 11 ans sous son toit qui me fait la morale ? C'est la meilleure !

― J'ai l'impression de me voir le mois dernier lorsque tu ramenais la vieille Kokoro comme conquête. Sauf que toi, t'étais torché. C'était pire. T'avais aucune excuse. Heureusement que je t'ai stoppé à temps.

― … N'empêche que tu allais te la faire alors que Chopper est là.

Kuroashi eut un mouvement d'impatience et posa le sac sur la seule table de la salle. Il valait mieux changer de sujet. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter un Franky en mode Grand-frère-sérieux-qui- morigène-les-autres alors qu'il n'était pas mieux. Il était assez chiant dans ces moments-là. Le regard de son compère brilla d'intérêt.

― Je te signale que j'avais une bonne raison au sujet de mon retard. Expliqua Kuroashi. Rika voulait que je reste un peu avec elle parce qu'elle était pas rassuré à cause des flics qui restaient encore dans le coin jusqu'à tard ce matin. Ça n'a pas été très facile de sortir de la ville avec le coffre mais j'ai réussi.

― Comme d'hab quoi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et tandis que Franky allait fermer la porte d'entrée à double tour, Sanji sortit le coffre sertie de pierres précieuses. Ces petites choses valaient une petite fortune mais ce n'était pas l'argent qui les avait motivés.

― T'es sûr que tu vas arriver à l'ouvrir sans la clé ?

― Tss, t'as encore une question stupide à poser ou je peux commencer ?

Franky s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur les doigts agiles de son ami qui avait sorti ses outils et agissait avec une lenteur calculée pour crocheter la serrure. Quelques minutes après, un petit « clic » chanta à leurs oreilles, signe que la serrure avait cédé. Un grand sourire enfantin étira les lèvres de Franky qui laissait Kuroashi ouvrir le coffre.

― Alors ? S'impatienta l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

― Alors… On a touuuut ce qu'il faut pour envoyer le Croco se faire empailler à Impel Down !

Franky leva un poing en l'air, se retenant de crier pour ne pas réveiller leurs deux amis. Il eut juste un inaudible « yeeeeeees ! » qui fit froncer les sourcils de son camarade.

― Fais gaffe Franky. C'est pas notre langue ça. Si on t'entend…

― Personne aurait pu de toute manière. C'est quel langage ça au faite ?

― J'en sais rien moi… peut-être anglien. Italais.

― En tout cas, c'est marrant que des mots comme ça puissent être dit aussi naturellement.

― T'as peut-être de vieilles origines Angliaise ou Italais qui sait ? Bref, le Croco n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Je vais le faire mijoter quelques jours avant d'aller le titiller un peu. Mais il n'échappera pas à Impel Down. Je vais étudier les docs, histoire de trier un peu.

― Tu comptes pas tout donner aux poulets si je comprends bien.

― Non, ce serait du gâchis même si c'est la magnifique Inspectrice Dorobo qui les avait en mains.

Le jeune homme referma le coffre et Franky sortit le cadenas qu'il avait acheté pour le refermer. Il confia la clé à son ami qui l'enfila avec une autre à sa chaîne d'argent. Franky ne put détacher son regard de cette clé dorée à la forme particulière. Unique. Son ami repéra son coup d'œil et remit la chaîne à son cou, cachant les clés sous sa chemise. Le contact froid du métal sur sa peau ne le fit même pas frissonner.

― J'y pense, j'ai une autre surprise pour vous.

― Une surprise qui va rapporter du blé ?

― Ça dépendra de toi. Mais je pense que Chopper et Usopp seront content de la voir. Je vais être équitable, vous la verrez tous demain matin. En même temps.

Franky fut vexé mais respecta la décision du jeune homme.

― Ok Sanji… Quoi ? C'est pas ton prénom ? Ajouta l'excentrique en voyant la surprise se teindre sur le visage de son ami.

― Si si. Mais j'ai plus trop l'habitude. On m'appelle tellement souvent par mon nom que c'est devenue mon identité.

Son compère eut l'air perplexe toutefois le jeune homme comprenait sa réaction. Ils n'avaient pas d'identité pourtant Kuroashi était la seule preuve de son existence. Et étrangement il y tenait. Pour des raisons de sécurité, obscure pour leurs deux autres compères, tous ses amis l'appelaient Kuroashi. Il se présentait sous ce nom.

Il se sentait inexplicablement lié à l'Inspectrice par ce nom. Il évitait d'y penser mais à chaque fois, cette sensation lui revenait et le renvoyait à son statut. Le même que celui de Franky, d'Usopp, de Chopper. De tous ceux qui habitait dans les environs.

Ils n'existaient pour personne. Sauf pour ceux qui étaient dans la même situation qu'eux évidemment. Kuroashi… quand il entendait ce nom, _Son_ nom, il avait l'impression qu'on parlait d'un autre. Celui-là, il était connu de tout le monde. Sanji, lui, de personne. C'était si étrange… Kuroashi. Sanji. Kuroashi. Sanji. Il se sentait défaillir. Expiration. Inspiration. Kuroashi. Sanji. Kuroashi…

― Sanji youhouuuuuu, t'es toujours avec nous ?

― Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

― T'es dans la lune. Ça va ?

Sanji resta immobile et muet. Très bizarre cette sensation de ne pas appartenir à soi. Mais c'était vrai. Horriblement vrai. Kuroashi était connu de la police, connu de Dorobo. Sanji… Non personne ne le regrettera puisque personne s'en souviendra. Sanji était encore plus éphémère que Kuroashi. Il ne se sentait pas… à sa place. Ce vide. Ce néant…

― Heu… Sanji… Tu dors debout et les yeux ouverts ? Tu sais où on est là ?

Le jeune homme eut un temps de latence avant de répondre.

― A la maison non ?

― Trop facile. Plus précis. Quel pays ?

― …

― La bonne réponse était Égypte. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

― Ouais. Je pense aussi.

Le jeune homme prit son sac et grimpa les escaliers après que son ami lui ait assuré qu'il allait vérifier que la maison était bien fermée. Il poussa la porte blindée après avoir fait le code machinalement. Il s'agissait de la seule et unique salle aux murs renforcées, insonorisées. Ils avaient beaucoup investi pour faire de ce lieu un endroit sûr. Cette salle, il y en avait à l'identique dans toutes leurs planques. Quelques unes seulement. Les principales. Pas les secondaires.

Il posa le sac sur le canapé, beaucoup plus confortable que celui qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, puis ressortit en veillant à avoir correctement refermé la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque l'une d'entre elle s'ouvrit lentement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains fit passer sa tête dans l'ouverture et frotta de son petit poing ses yeux ensommeillés. Pestant intérieurement, Sanji se pencha vers le garçonnet aux yeux gris éblouit par la lumière d'un rayon de lune.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Chuchota Sanji. T'as vu l'heure ? Si Franky te vois, tu sais très bien que tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir demain.

_Bon sang… Heureusement que je suis pas allé jusqu'au bout avec Laki._ Pensa t-il avec une certaine angoisse.

― Mais… Je t'ai promis que je veillerais jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

_Ouais… Je remercierais bien Franky pour m'avoir interrompu si j'avais pas ma fierté. J'ai vraiment eu du bol._

― Va te recoucher maintenant sinon pas de surprise pour toi demain.

Les yeux argenté de Chopper brillèrent d'excitation. Il opina et, après avoir déposé un « bisou » comme il disait avec sa naïveté d'enfant sur la joue de Sanji, il repartit dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme se releva et reprit la direction de sa chambre. En passant devant le miroir, il jeta un œil sur son reflet et eut un temps d'arrêt en notant un léger détail qui le dérangeait.

― Oups. Fit-il tout haut. Je suis toujours Kuroashi. En plus d'ôter ces lentilles, va falloir que je pense à enlever cette teinture avant que les autres se réveillent demain.

\***/

Et voilàààà ! Comme vous vous en doutez, vu le contexte, Sanji/Kuroashi et Nami ne vont pas se jeter dans les bras tout de suite. Cela se fera petit à petit, en plus de voir leur situation se compliquer. C'est bien plus amusant (et logique) de faire mijoter tout ça.

J'essaie aussi de donner un peu de "profondeur" aux personnages. Déjà qu'ils sont OOC... Enfin je conserve certains de leurs traits tout de même, autant que possible.

Je vais donc vous laissez, peaufiner le prochain chapitre. Oui, il est déjà écrit, ainsi que le suivant, quand j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris pas mal. Vous êtes assuré d'avoir vos "épisodes" tous les Samedi durant 1 mois au moins. Je vais prendre mon temps pour corriger. Pour ça je préfère laisser passer un peu de temps sinon j'en rate la majorité.

Je vais vous laissez, mes chers spectateurs/lecteurs et vous dit à Samedi !

N'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos avis, ça fais toujours plaisir quel qu'ils soient.


	4. Episode 1,5

Hey ! Me revoilà ! Avec votre épisode de la semaine en plus ! Ouaiiiiiis !

Merci à toutes les review, je suis vraiment très heureuse et ça me motive pour écrire. Merci beaucoup. J'avais quelques doutes en publiant cette histoire mais je surmonte ma timidité et Carpe Diem ! Tant pis pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ! Je respecte les goûts et les couleurs, je ne juge pas. Mais je n'oublierais jamais de remercier ceux qui apprécient mes écrits.

Réponse à Feknow : Pour ta question, c'est exact et inexact en même temps. C'est expliqué ici mais bon, je veux quand même répondre parce que JAMAIS je n'ignorerais une lectrice qui m'encourage ! Sanji a uniquement les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus (normal quoi). Kuroashi, lui, change continuellement d'apparence pour éviter qu'on ne puisse la définir. Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je spoil.

**Mais** si vous vous posez des questions, c'est normal ! Posez-les moi et je vous dirais si ça l'est vraiment sinon je vous expliquerais. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là, je ne vous laisserais pas dans le flou sans raison !

Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire... ENJOY !

\***/

Episode 1.5

**Bye bye déjà  
Partir c'est un problème  
Le temps fait tant de mal  
À ceux qui s'aiment**

**Alors bye bye déjà  
Il faut bien qu'on s'en aille  
Chacun sa route et son étoile  
Il faut se dire bye bye**

**Je t'ai suivi et tu m'as suivi  
Tu étais mon ombre et moi j'étais la tienne  
On se sépare mais quelque part, **

**J'emporte un souvenir avec ma peine**

Un pli amer apparut à la commissure de sa bouche. Elle rattacha une nouvelle fois ses longs cheveux roux bouclés et plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle écoutait attentivement la chanson qui, étrangement, éveillait en elle des souvenirs enfantins. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Jamais elle n'avait entendu cette chanson auparavant.

Elle s'était renseignée. Cela provenait d'un dessin animé de l'ancienne ère. Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup pour expliquer cet étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Le Gouvernement réglementait la vision de ces distractions à cause de leur contenu. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais apparemment ils pouvaient contenir des messages subtiles et dangereux pour les enfants. Bon, ce détail et son sentiment mit de côté, comment Kuroashi avait fait pour obtenir tout ces enregistrements ?

Parce qu'elle y avait droit à chaque fois.

Au marché noir ? Peu probable, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Outre le fait que cette chanson appartienne à un dessin animé, elle était sûre que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Les paroles de la chanson l'intriguaient à cause du contexte. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Kuroashi la faisaient pédaler dans la semoule. Clairement.

Le premier couplet était ironique. Elle en était certaine. Le second devait probablement parler de leur différence. Aussi bien sociale qu'identitaire. De leur destin. Du chemin qu'ils empruntaient tout deux et qui se croisait volontairement. Pour le troisième, elle séchait complètement. Pour lui, cette chanson avait forcément un sens. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard alors pourquoi se permettre une petite fantaisie en laissant derrière lui cette radio ? S'il avait tant de ressources que ça, il aurait remplacé les objets volés par des copies parfaites. Mais non, lui, il mettait cette radio avec cette chanson.

Non. Il y avait quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas simplement pour signer son crime. Ce n'était pas non plus que de la nostalgie.

Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Elle avait passé toute sa nuit à étudié le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient. Pas d'empreinte, les traces d'effractions étaient propres : pas de dégâts inutiles. Ils avaient trouvé quelques cheveux noirs mais elle savait qu'il y avait surement mit du Felnetène dessus. Donc inutilisable. Ses hommes avaient aussi récupéré quelques tissus qui provenaient probablement de ses vêtements, d'un costume hors de prix à son avis même si le labo planchait encore dessus.

C'est ce qu'il portait toujours.

Elle tenta de se remémorer de son visage. Impossible, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en entier. Avait-il des cheveux bruns, auburn, blonds, roux, noirs ? Aucune idée. Les cheveux qu'on récupérait étaient tous de couleur différente même s'il avait une affinité avec le noir. Une affinité ? N'était-ce pas parce que c'était le mieux pour se fondre dans la nuit ? Ou bien il avait réellement les cheveux noirs ? Et ces yeux ? A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient face à face, ce qui n'était arrivé que de rare fois, il avait eut les yeux vert, bleu, noir, argenté…

Non, elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait. Personne ne le savait, c'était bien le problème. Elle n'avait que quelques certitudes sur lui mais rien de bien solide. La seule chose qui la rassurait, c'est qu'elle avait réussit à cerné le personnage, une part de sa personnalité pour tout dire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dès qu'on frappa à son bureau. Avec son autorisation, deux jeunes gens entrèrent, s'inclinèrent respectueusement et attendirent son ordre pour se redresser tel que l'usage le voulait.

― Que se passe t-il Elève-lieutenants ?

― Le Labo a reçut les résultats d'analyse. Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses retenus par un bandana et des lunettes d'aviation.

― Laissez-moi deviner… Rien de concluant ? C'est juste du tissu de qualité ?

Penaud, les deux apprentis opinèrent. Chaque Inspecteur avait à sa charge deux élèves pour les former. Normalement, c'était au lieutenant de s'occuper de ses futur-policiers mais certains manquaient d'expérience. La besogne avait été finalement refilée aux Inspecteurs sur ordre du Gouvernement.

L'autre élève, aux longs cheveux blonds toujours attaché et impeccablement plaqué vers l'arrière de son crâne, jeta un œil vers le boitier qui relançait la chanson moqueuse.

― Je croyais que vous aviez broyé le disque ?

― Je l'avais enregistré avant, Hermep. Répliqua avec agacement la jeune femme, plantant son coude sur son bureau et posant sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

― Loin de nous cette idée saugrenue Inspecteur Dorobo Nami. S'empressa de dire le premier élève en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. On sait que si vous êtes à ce poste aussi jeune, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Ce Koby était décidément un gars futé. Assez futé pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère. Elle agita la main vers le boitier.

― Je suppose que vous avez autre chose à me dire ?

― Le Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi nous a envoyé vous dire que Crocodile se débrouillera seul pour reprendre son bien.

― C'était évident.

Les deux élèves s'échangèrent un regard perplexe sans dire un mot puis Koby finit par prendre la parole, un peu mal à l'aise. L'Inspecteur semblait si calme, si blasée.

― Nous pensions que vous vous y opposeriez.

― Ce gars-là ne peut rien faire contre Kuroashi. Pas plus que nous. Il n'est pas en position. C'est Kuroashi qui est le maître de la partie. Nous devons juste attendre qu'il réapparaisse et cela devrait se faire dans quelques jours.

― Vous ne croyez pas que vous le surestimez ? Grommela Hermep en évitant un autre coup de coude de la part de l'autre élève outré par son audace.

Nami fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait bien ses élèves. Si différents l'un de l'autre mais obéissant et discipliné la plupart du temps. Pas comme les autres mou du bulbe qu'elle avait envoyé paître l'année dernière, quand l'affaire Kuroashi venait de tomber entre ses mains. Eux au moins, ils tentaient de réfléchir mais n'était pas simplement des lèches-pompe. Hermep lui disait son avis sans fioriture tandis que Koby était plus réservé, plus intraverti. Il était très observateur et ne faisait jamais d'hypothèse absurde. Ça la changeait agréablement de ses collègues dragueurs et rentre-dedans qui passait leur temps à se bidonner dans la salle de repos au lieu de s'occuper des affaires dont on les chargeait. Elle ne connaissait que son "groupe" de policier, ainsi que quelques autres. Comme l'affaire Kuroashi était la plus importante, elle naviguait dans le monde entier mais passait toujours par les mêmes commissariats alors au final, elle connaissait tout le monde…

Pour en revenir à la question d'Hermep, elle était irritée qu'il en arrive avec autant de simplicité à la conclusion que Kuroashi était un simple voleur de seconde zone. A ses oreilles, cette question avait ce sous-entendu. Et cela lui déplut.

― Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas déjà coffré si c'était un voleur de base ?

― Il doit avoir des complices, seul c'est impossible.

Temps d'arrêt. L'Inspectrice leva les yeux vers l'horloge fixée au fond de la salle, derrière les deux apprentis. Combien de fois elle avait pensé à cette possibilité ? La même réponse revenait. Toujours la même telle une ritournelle.

― Aucune preuve ne l'indique. Fit-elle observer. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ait d'acolytes.

― Pourquoi donc ?

― C'est un solitaire. Il aime maîtriser la situation. Qu'importe les imprévues. Il a de la ressource, il calcule le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il ne supporterait pas la présence d'un complice. L'élément humain est imprévisible par nature. Il le sait. Vu les objets qu'il vise à chaque fois, c'est trop dangereux d'emmener quelqu'un avec lui.

Elle resta muette quelques secondes comme pour défier ses élèves de la contredire. Devant le silence respectueux, elle reprit. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'ils la suivaient, elle pouvait bien partager avec eux ses certitudes.

― Oui. Kuroashi est imbu de lui-même. Il ne pense qu'à ses intérêts. Il se fiche complètement de ceux des autres. Ce n'est pas une personne assez sociable pour vivre avec d'autres gens.

\*/

― A TAAAAAABLE !

Bruits de course précipitée dans l'escalier. Enfin. Sanji ferma le gaz et appuya sur un bouton de la gazinière pour verrouiller l'accès au gaz. Le bruit des chaises sur le carrelage le fit grimacer mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Par contre…

― Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? Ça fait trois fois que j'appelle ! Le gaz c'est pas gratuit je vous signale !

― Sanji j'y suis pour rien, c'est Usopp qui s'était accaparé la salle de bain.

― J'avais prévenu que j'en aurais besoin. Grommela le métis.

― Sérieux Usopp, tu cherches des noises avec un gosse de 11 ans alors que tu viens d'en avoir 20. S'amusa le jeune homme.

― Y a pas de disputes puisque j'ai prévenu !

Franky releva ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur son front. Il sentait le regard lourd de Sanji peser sur lui, désapprobateur et attendant très certainement une explication pour avoir ignoré les deux premiers appels. Coup de pied à prévoir si la réponse tardait trop ou si l'explication ne le satisfaisait pas.

― Moi j'étais dans la S.B. mon gars. Et puis, vu ce que t'as ramené, on n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter à propos du fric.

Sanji mit quelques secondes à se rappeler. S.B. = Salle Blindé. C'était un comble qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus. Il avait la sensation, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de "mission" comme ils disaient entre eux, qu'il avait besoin de se remettre dans le bain pour comprendre ses amis. Il se rendit compte qu'il était au centre de l'attention de tout ce petit monde et se reprit. De temps en temps, il avait des moments d'absence depuis sa visite au musée afin "d'emprunter" le coffre de Crocodile.

― Si tout le monde pensait comme toi Franky, on aurait du mouron à se faire. Aujourd'hui, bouillon de légumes. Ça ne vous fera pas de mal parce que je suppose qu'en mon absence, vous n'avez pas cuisiné et que vous vous êtes un peu laisser aller ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Un spasme au coin de sa bouche apparut tandis que l'envie de tabasser les deux hommes majeurs lui prit tout d'un coup. La petite bouille innocente de Chopper lui coupa l'envie de recourir à la violence. Franky et Usopp, conscient qu'il avait échappé de peu à un châtiment douloureux, le remercièrent mentalement.

― Au fait Usopp, il faudra que tu jettes un œil au grappin. Ajouta nonchalamment Sanji en servant Chopper en premier. Il a faillit lâcher durant ma descente et j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir remonter avec. Ce doit être au niveau de la prise que ça coince.

― Pas de soucis. T'en as besoin pour quand ?

― Dans une semaine je pense. T'as réussi à récupérer ce que j'avais demandé ?

― Non, navrée. C'est compliqué, j'aurais besoin de plus de temps.

― Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. C'était secondaire, je vais m'en occuper maintenant que je suis rentré. J'appellerais l'algue*, ce ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui.

― Une algue ça peut aider ? Interrogea tout haut Chopper.

― Celle-là oui. Répondit avec fierté le jeune homme.

― Sanji, t'aurais pas pu nous faire quelque chose de moins diététique ? Intervint Franky, dégoûté. Parce que là, sérieux, je ne compte pas manger cette merd…

Il fut interrompu par la douleur de son pied écrasé par les soins du voleur qui avait plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles du plus jeune d'entre eux.

― Combien fois je t'ai dis de pas parler comme un charretier quand Chopper est dans les parages abruti ?! Et puis cesse de dénigrer MA cuisine. C'est grâce à moi si tu pètes la forme !

― C'est vrai que tu le cherches là Franky.

― C'est clair ! Puisque c'est comme ça, personne n'aura de surprise.

Regard horrifié d'Usopp et Chopper à qui Sanji avait enlevé les mains.

― Franky ! Je sais pas ce que t'as fais mais t'as intérêt à t'excuser ! Hurla le petit garçon en pleurant.

Réellement triste, le pauvre faisait peine à voir. La gorge nouée, se sentant étrangement coupable alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait de mal. Il fut amer en voyant le sourire triomphant de son colocataire qui croisa les bras sur son torse. Il gagnait toujours pourquoi il continuait de lutter ? Il s'excusa platement et le pied de Franky allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il avait le même âge que Sanji mais il avait l'impression d'être gamin à côté de lui. Il avait 24 ans merde !

Chopper se dépêcha de finir son plat et attendait avec impatience la surprise de Sanji. C'était toujours de jolies choses rares et précieuses qu'il ramenait de ses voyages. Ensuite, il pouvait s'en vanter auprès de ses amis, c'était génial ! Déjà qu'ils le jalousaient parce qu'il leur avait dit qu'il connaissait Kuroashi… Bon ils n'auraient pas dû commencer les hostilités en disant que leurs parents étaient des Déclarés provisoires ! Malgré tout, ils s'aimaient bien. Dommage qu'ils habitaient dans le quartier où se trouvait leur autre planque principale, en France.

― Ça va Chopper ? S'enquerra Sanji en voyant la mine chagrine de celui qui se considérait comme son petit frère.

― Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait rentrer en France.

― Dans moins de deux semaines t'en fais pas. On a encore quelques trucs à régler ici et après hop ! On y sera.

Chopper fut soulagé. Leur planque en France était la seule qu'il considérait comme son vrai chez-soi. C'était la plus grande et la plus confortable. Certes, ils n'avaient que ce que leur statut leur permettait d'avoir mais au fil des mois, ses trois compagnons en avaient fait un endroit chaleureux où il faisait bon vivre. Oui ! Il avait hâte d'y être.

― Ouais, t'en fais pas Chop. Assura Franky. J'ai déjà réservé une place dans le bateau qui mène en Europe et j'ai fais le plein du fourgon. Tout est déjà prêt.

Chopper bondit de joie. Sanji fit signe à Usopp d'aller faire la vaisselle et regarda le petit garçon courir autour de la table en criant sa joie. Il le prit par le col de son haut pour le stopper.

― Tu sais, si la France te manque autant, la prochaine fois qu'on doit partir… Je demande à Conis de te garder.

― Tout à fait, Sanji sait comment la convaincre de réduire ses tarifs n'est-ce pas blondie sexe machine ?

― Ta gueule Franky. Riposta l'intéressé, le rouge aux joues, en plaquant à nouveau les mains sur les oreilles du garçonnet. T'en as d'autres des blagues comme ça ? En plus, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu tiens un carnet ?

― Bonne idée. Usopp, faudra que tu me trouves un carnet vierge. J'y ferais figurer le nom de toutes celles qui ne le seront plus elles.

― … J'ai très envie de botter les fesses. Dégage.

― Et la surprise ?

― La surprise serait que tu sois encore en vie après une autre remarque ou idée dans ce style.

Il dégagea les oreilles de Chopper qui s'agitait en demandant pourquoi Sanji faisait ça. Usopp expliqua simplement qu'il était préférable qu'il n'entende pas toutes les idioties que disaient Franky. Avec malice, le garçonnet ajouta qu'il ne valait mieux pas, qu'il avait peur que ce soit contagieux. Sanji empêcha Franky de s'en prendre au garçonnet.

Le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux, à nouveau blond après deux shampoings. Il fallait bien ça pour enlever le Felnetène et la coloration. Tient en parlant de Felnetène…

― Franky, faudra que tu me refasses un spray de Felnetène.

― Tu changes de sujet à une rapidité, c'est dingue…

― Pourquoi ? Vous parliez de quoi au juste ?

Les trois compagnons s'entre-regardèrent, inquiet. Usopp assura que ce n'était pas très important et le blondinet ne s'en formalisa pas. Il monta les escaliers pour aller chercher la surprise qui se trouvait dans son sac. Usopp en profita pour interroger Franky.

― Heu… C'est moi ou il est complètement à l'ouest ?

― Tu sais bien que quand il pense à la prochaine cible qu'il s'est fixé, il pense qu'à ça.

― Oui, ça je m'y suis habitué… Mais là, il a carrément des absences. C'est pas juste une redirection automatique de la conversation vers ce sujet.

Franky ne voyait pas trop comment convaincre son "frangin" du contraire. Au départ, il avait cru que Sanji était seulement fatigué à cause du voyage toutefois… là, il fallait bien avouer que quelque chose clochait.

Ce matin, il s'était levé très tôt et les avait réveillés par la même occasion. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. En leur servant le petit-déjeuner, il leur avait expliqué qu'il allait travailler à son bureau puis avait filé sans manger. Il avait seulement pris un café serré sans sucre. Quand l'un d'entre eux venait le voir, il l'avait retrouvé plongé dans un sombre bouquin, lunette sur le nez, concentré. Le bureau était un vrai chantier. Livres et paperasses se côtoyaient et les piles menaçaient de s'écrouler. Franky savait que son pote était du genre cultivé mais là…

Quand ils avaient tenté de l'appeler, il avait toujours mis un temps de latence assez long pour lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, quelque chose n'allait pas.

En fait, ce comportement n'était pas si étrange que ça. Franky seul savait. A ce stade du plan, il agissait de la sorte. Habituellement, il ne rentrait pas dans la planque, c'était le jeune homme à la tignasse bleu qui le rejoignait pour lui filer un coup de main. Là, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement à cause du matériel. Mais là… ces absences étaient angoissantes au possible. C'était de pire en pire.

― T'inquiètes, après qu'il ait réglé son compte au Croco, ça ira mieux. Assura Franky pour clore le sujet provisoirement. Juste un conseil, le lui faites pas remarquer.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Franky le lui faisait remarquer, il piquait un fard et s'énervait tout seul. Seul Franky et l'autre verdoyant pouvait le calmer dans ces moments-là. Cela faisait plutôt peur à voir. Il n'était pas de ces gens qui criaient et était violent. Lui il était de l'autre genre. Un genre plus flippant selon lui.

Son seul œil visible s'étrécissait, son visage devenait livide, le poing serré, il parlait calmement mais on sentait derrière cette voix une envie meurtrière inimaginable. Style si-elle-se-déchaîne-on-aimerait-pas-être-la-cible. Les lèvres tremblantes, il vous parlait d'une voix horriblement doucereuse à glacer les sangs. Au final, il vous ignorait et était capable de le faire pendant une bonne semaine ou au mieux jusqu'à ce que le cambriolage qu'il avait prévu soit passé.

Jamais il n'aurait agit ainsi sur Chopper. Par contre, pour Usopp, il ne pouvait rien promettre. Sanji les adorait tous, et ils le lui rendaient bien, mais il pouvait être assez imprévisible.

Sanji redescendit, son sac à la main. Dans son regard pétillait la même lueur enfantine impatiente que Chopper. Dans ces périodes, il avait aussi des sautes d'humeur. Il posa le sac sur la table et fouilla frénétiquement à l'intérieur.

― J'ai vraiment eu du bol. C'est un néophyte qui les vendait à 100 governs dans un coin paumé du sud d'Egypte. Je me suis dis que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Les yeux des trois compères s'illuminèrent en voyant ce que tenait leur ami entre son index et le majeur.

― T'avais raison ! Le blé qu'on va se faire avec ça ! S'écria Franky.

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander s'ils étaient authentiques. Sanji était un expert, depuis le temps qu'il frayait avec les pires malfrats dans le métier, il savait reconnaître le vrai du faux. Celui qui pouvait l'embobiner n'était pas encore né dans ce domaine.

― C-Ce… Ce sont… de vrais dollars ? Bégaya Usopp qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

― Yep mon gars. 10 billets de 10 dollars. Se vanta Sanji.

_Se vanter tel Kuroashi._ Se surprit-il à penser. Il allait devenir schizophrène si ça continuait à ce train-là. C'était vraiment perturbant.

Chopper sautilla, tendant la main vers eux. Le jeune homme lui en passèrent un chacun pour qu'ils puissent les voir de plus près. Le petit garçon était si heureux, son cœur battait la chamade. Il tenait un trésor entre ses mains ! Il fallait qu'il fasse une photo.

― 100 000 govern le billet. Evalua Franky. 110 000 si je me débrouille bien.

― Ce qui fait un total de 1 million au bas mot. Calcula Usopp. Avec ça, on sera à l'abri du besoin pendant un an au mieux.

La vie était malheureusement chère pour les gens comme eux. Toujours obligé de se procurer le nécessaire au marché noir. Payer pour le gaz, l'eau… Heureusement que la notoriété de Kuroashi leur permettait de ne pas payer leurs différentes planques.

Leur statut de N.D. leur obligeait de payer tout ça le double de ce que payait les Déclarés.

― En fait, je pensais en donner une partie à notre orphelinat. Annonça Sanji.

― C'est ce que je me disais aussi… Et à celui de Chopper aussi.

― Et l'hôpital qui a rafistolé Franky ! On leur doit bien ça rien que pour l'avoir supporté !

L'intéressé protesta mollement, déclenchant l'hilarité dans le petit groupe. Dans ces moments-là, Sanji se sentait de nouveau à son aise, intégré. Le spectre de Kuroashi le laissait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois seul avec ses démons. Ceux qui le hantaient depuis les années. Il se sentait entier à cet instant si fugitif. Dès qu'il poserait un pied hors de leur chez-soi, il redeviendrait Kuroashi. C'était inévitable.

Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, un peu rêveur. Il eut une pensée pour Dorobo qui devait s'arracher les cheveux à comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\***/

* : Tient tient mais quiiiii ça peut être ? [pas très convaincant...]

Profitez bien de cet "épisode" où transpire plus de joie qu'autre chose. Y en aura plus tellement au fil des épisodes. Tant et si bien que vous regretterez peut-être un petit peu. On sait pas. Comme vous pourriez, vous ne pouvez lire que cette épisode, pas plus loin. Non sérieux, pas de spoil c'est désagréable même si les genres que j'ai choisis sont assez explicite. Bon j'arrête de parler pour rien dire, c'est encore plus agaçant. Stop.

Je vais vous mettre le réel épisode 2 demain. J'ai pas mal réfléchis et en relisant cet épisode 2.1, je me rend compte que c'est plus une sorte de "bonus" qu'il vaut mieux lire si on veux comprendre. Il y en aura quelques uns comme ça.

Je vous invite à commentez si le cœur vous en dit mais je suis sûre que le cœur va vous en dire *poing en avant à la Nami et sourire angélique*


	5. Episode 2

Hello ! Voilà l'épisode 2 pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Il y a enfin un peu d'action !

**Note importante** : Les souvenirs sont en italiques mais seront toujours entre ces deux petits \~/

ENJOY !

\***/

Épisode 2

Le jeune homme inspira un bon coup, évaluant la distance entre lui et le sol. Pas mal tout de même. S'il sautait, il était sûr de se casser les guiboles. Et il y tenait tout de même.

Il vit un conduit de gouttière, aux attaches neuves, qui descendait vers la rue voulue. Parfait. Il rajusta ses gants et empoigna le conduit pour se laisser glisser. Il prit appui sur le mur pour sauter sur celui d'en face et se rattrapa à la rambarde d'un petit balcon. Il trouva une prise pour grimper sur le toit, plat comme tous les autres. Avec cette histoire d'uniformisation, il avait décidé que les maisons n'auraient plus de toit aux formes toutes bigarrées les unes des autres. Leur choix leur portait préjudice et le voleur en était ravi. Les quartiers de N.D. avait encore les vieilles toitures mais les maisons des quartiers de Déclarés avait tous la même. C'était aussi plus pratique si la famille voulait un nouvel étage, quand ils en avaient les moyens.

Après traversé plusieurs ruelles de cette manière, il prit ses jumelles et vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas trop dévié. Le Manoir de l'autre enflure était toujours en face, il était très voyant, avec sa vieille toiture typique des années Renaissance de la vieille ère. Le Gouvernement, bien que contre toute distinction, avait tout de même permit aux bâtiments chargés d'Histoire d'exister. Ils devaient même être traité avec un soin tout particulier et surveillait de près les propriétaires. Comme quoi, le Gouvernement Suprême pouvait faire montre d'une extrême clémence. Il avait le respect de l'Histoire. Seulement dans le but de montrer qu'avant aussi, les Hommes étaient intelligents. Par contre, il n'oubliait jamais de rappeler qu'intelligent qu'ils étaient à l'époque, cela ne les avaient pas empêché de s'autodétruire.

_Quelle gentille attention. _Se dit distraitement Kuroashi avec ironie. _Bon, ils sont en place tout autour de la résidence. A moi d'agir. Minimum temps, maximum efficacité._

D'après ce qu'il savait, Crocodile était trop imbu de lui-même pour recourir à la police. Dans cette situation plus que jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre ce qu'il cachait. Il avait pensé qu'en les exposants dans un musée où il serait en sécurité. Et c'était vrai sauf que Kuroashi était passé par là pour son plus grand malheur. Crocodile ne voulait surtout pas que la police tombe sur ses documents, il allait donc se charger du malfrat lui-même.

Kuroashi ne supportait aucune contrariété dans ses plans. Il avait donc titillé Dorobo pour qu'elle soit dans les parages.

Il allait devoir faire face à des tueurs à gage, des mercenaires, des cinglés de tout genre du côté Crocodile et la police du côté Dorobo. Il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait tout prévu.

Face à la résidence, le jeune homme se cacha derrière une cheminée, près du bord du toit. Il venait de passer la barrière de police en un tour de main. Il savait qu'ils n'agiraient pas de suite. Ils attendraient que Crocodile ait échoué et dès que Kuroashi sortirait, là il aurait la police à ses trousses. Entrer était toujours facile. C'était sortir vivant et entier qui posait problème en général.

Il passa sa main à ses cheveux redevenu aussi noir que la nuit, pour s'assurer que l'oreillette tenait bon.

― Pipo, tu me reçois là ?

― Affirmatif. Ce petit gadget est très pratique n'est-ce pas ? Encore moins de risque !

― Hum… ça me fais surtout gagner du temps. J'aurais pas pu retenir le plan de la baraque en moins d'une semaine.

Kuroashi détestait compter sur quelqu'un lorsqu'il était sur le terrain mais pour la réussite de son plan, il avait été contraint d'agir vite. Sachant ceci, Usopp –nom de code Pipo– ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il savait qu'il y avait un fossé entre Sanji et Kuroashi, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu sur le terrain puisque Kuroashi agissait en solitaire.

― Je t'appelle juste au sujet des jumelles. Comment on passe en vision thermique ?

― … Ah oui ! Place ton pouce sur la plaque qui se trouve sous la lunette gauche au bout. Tu le gardes appuyé jusqu'à ce que tu en ais terminé.

Kuroashi le remercia son ami et activa le mode V.T. sur ses jumelles en suivant ses indications. Après quelques minutes d'analyse. Le jeune homme reprit contact avec son compère.

― Comme prévu. Presque personnes hormis une petite horde au premier étage. Depuis le temps qu'il m'attend de pied ferme, il doit se dire que je vais aller lui parler et que ça ne sert à rien qu'il y ait trop de monde… Quoique. C'est un radin le Croco. Il est possible qu'il les fasse chanter, ils ne doivent pas tant avoir envie d'en découdre…

Il avait repéré le Croco seul au second étage, le dernier du manoir. Dans son immense bureau très certainement. La petite horde d'inconnus étaient assez loin du bureau. Oui. Crocodile ne tenait pas à faire disparaître Kuroashi tout de suite. Entre malfrats, on pouvait bien s'entendre non ? Et après… Un petit « incident » était si vite arrivé lorsqu'on rencontrait des types armés jusqu'aux dents en sortant.

Crocodile prenait Kuroashi pour un petit joueur ? Il allait voir qui était le malfrat de seconde zone des deux.

La voix de Pipo le fit sortir de ses pensées. Zut ! Faudrait qu'il pense à la débrancher quand il réfléchissait, c'était pénible !

― Tu passes par le côté droit, il y a de quoi passer par les fenêtres qui se trouvent sur le toit.

― Juste quand le grappin est en rade… Cool.

― Désolé.

― Ça fait rien. Je me disais justement que j'avais bien besoin de me muscler un peu au niveau des bras.

Bon, si Pipo lui disait que c'était faisable, il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Il descendit de la maison en douceur après avoir momentanément coupé la communication avec son compère. Il s'appliqua à marcher tranquillement, comme s'il faisait une promenade nocturne. Il y avait quelques passants, plus concentré par leurs petits problèmes de Déclarés que par lui, pas de soucis. Il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et grimpa une nouvelle fois sur la baraque juste à côté. Pas de crainte que les lampadaires s'allument, ils ne fonctionnaient plus. Voilà pourquoi les promeneurs souhaitaient surtout rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient en rade dans le quartier où se trouvait le manoir, après quelques manips de Kuroashi qui avait repéré les compteurs d'électricité. Crochetage, ouverture, visite, fermeture. Merci à Franky pour les cours basiques d'électricien.

A la lumière de la lune, Kuroashi examina le mur de la demeure. Manoir de la Renaissance quoi. Bourrée de prises entre chaque pierre. Il avait raison, c'était du gâteau. Il n'aurait même pas eut recours au grappin même si celui-ci était opérationnel. Il respectait tout ce qui touchait à l'Histoire et il évitait autant que possible d'abîmer des chefs-d'œuvre d'architecture telle que ce bâtiment. Il grimpa jusqu'au premier étage et vit la tache qui enlaidissait la façade.

Le conduit d'aération.

_Je me disais aussi._ Fit-il en soupirant tout en dévissant la plaque qui bouchait le passage. _Depuis quand le Gouvernement laisse la beauté s'épanouir sans la souiller à son contact ?_

Il se saisit des boulons qu'il mit dans sa poche et attrapa la plaque qui l'empêchait d'accéder au conduit. Il fut prit d'un doute, se disant que c'était décidément trop facile. Il appela Pipo pour plus de sureté. Il commençait à trouver de l'utilité à ce nouveau petit gadget.

― La nouvelle fonction des jumelles permet de savoir s'il y a des détecteurs thermiques ?

― Oui bien évidemment. Ces petites choses doivent produire beaucoup de chaleur pour en capter. En fait, plus c'est petit, plus ça produit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dû mettre quoi que ce soit dans les conduits. Ça coûte trop cher surtout en entretient.

Tient, il avait prit note de ce qu'avait dit le cambrioleur précédemment.

Soulagé, Kuroashi fit la vérification et une fois sûr que le conduit ne comportait aucune de ces machines susceptibles de prévenir Crocodile de son arrivé, il posa la plaque à l'intérieur de sort à ce qu'elle ne la gêne pas. Il préférait rester en communication avec Pipo. Il avait besoin de lui pour se repérer.

_Le Croco veut vraiment qu'on règle ça à l'amiable. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être prévisible ! Pitoyable…_

Retroussant ses manches, il s'engagea dans le conduit et rampa en écoutant docilement les instructions de son complice. Enfin, lorsque ce dernier réussit à se resituer.

― Attends Pipo, tu m'as dis que je dois aller par où ?

Kuroashi attendit la réponse de son comparse, se demandant ce qu'il fichait. Il y avait un problème où alors il ne s'y connaissait pas. De son oreillette, il l'entendit feuilleter ses documents avant de reprendre la parole.

― Tu dois de suite tourner à gauche…

― Ok ça me va… SAUF que je n'ai qu'une ligne droite.

― …

― Alors je fais quoi ? Je fais le conduit moi-même ou je pars à l'aveuglette avec un copilote complètement paumé ?

Le métis, après quelques minutes d'angoisse pour lui et de colère pour le jeune homme qui craignait de se retrouver nez à nez avec les mercenaires, retrouva enfin l'itinéraire exact et Kuroashi put continuer sa progression. Non sans avoir copieusement juré tout le long. Bon, finalement, oreillette : nul ! La prochaine fois, il apprendrait par cœur les plans de la résidence de sa cible qu'importe le temps que ça prendra !

Ou mieux. Il demanderait à l'autre abruti qui avait emprunté ses cheveux à une plante verte de lui procurer des plans un peu plus récent et donc plus fiable. Gain de temps considérable à la clé !

_Du calme Kuroashi. C'est pas la faute de Pipo. La faute à l'algue. Comme d'habitude. En même temps, lui et l'orientation, ça fais douze mille ! J'aurais dû savoir que sa poisse allait jusqu'à me donner des plans presque obsolète qui datent de mille ans !_

Note pour plus tard : incendier le gazon qui lui servait d'ami. Quelle idée aussi d'être ami avec la végétation ! Ça parle, ça communique, ça bouge mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est utile. _Crétin de Roronoa !_

Il eut quelques difficultés à suivre le conduit lorsqu'il fallut monter d'un étage mais pour le reste, rien de bien compliqué. Il avait fait un petit arrêt au premier étage pour aller poser quelques affaires puis avait repris sa progression. Ramper sans faire de bruit était assez compliqué mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien, après tout c'était pas sa première fois. Et, pour une fois, il tombait sur des conduits qui étaient nettoyés.

― C'est bon t'es arrivé. Normalement, devant toi, il devrait y avoir un accès pour descendre.

― Merci bien. Chuchota Kuroashi. Je vais te laisser à présent. Reste disponible au cas où mais je ne devrais plus avoir besoin de toi.

― Attends !

Kuroashi entendit son complice se lever de sa chaise et ouvrir une porte non loin.

― Bonne chance Sa… Kuroashi !

La petite voix de Chopper s'était rectifié à temps. Malgré lui, le gentilhomme eut un sourire.

― T'inquiètes. Penses surtout à faire tes devoirs toi !

Il coupa la communication en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! L'espace d'un instant, il était redevenu simplement Sanji. Non. Là il était Kuroashi, pas cet être humain sans identité qui se distinguait simplement par son côté cultivé.

L'heure de la confrontation était arrivée. Le Croco n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

\*/

L'Inspecteur se frotta vigoureusement les bras, frigorifié par le froid. Son regard était attiré par le sinistre manoir d'où se dégageait une atmosphère malsaine. Jamais elle n'avait été touchée par la beauté de ses vieux bâtiments. Elle préférait de loin sa petite villa en pleine campagne, en plein cœur de la France. Elle avait hâte d'y retourner d'ailleurs car Nojiko lui avait téléphoné pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours pour lui rappeler le seul évènement de l'année qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer excepté les anniversaires.

Elle devait y être présente. Le Gouvernement l'y autorisait en lui donnant quelques journées de congé. En même temps, sa mère n'avait pas été n'importe qui.

_T'en fais pas Belmer. _Songea la jeune femme._ Je serais là. Laisses-moi juste le temps de coffrer Kuroashi et je viendrais te voir._

Elle secoua ses boucles rousses, oubliant momentanément sa vie privée pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle la rendrait fière d'elle !

Elle remonta son écharpe jusqu'au menton et rajusta nerveusement ses gants. Elle aurait dû mettre un pantalon au lieu d'un short mais elle était trop coquette et s'était raisonné en se disant que cela la gênerait pour courir. Elle avait simplement mit des cuissardes et un collant pour compenser. Attachant ses cheveux roux pour la énième fois, elle se surprit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela trois jours

\~/

_Numéro inconnu ? Songea la jeune femme en regardant avec perplexité l'écran de son portable._

_Cette sensation de déjà-vu s'insinua en elle. Oui. Elle avait déjà vécu une scène similaire. Ce fut cette assurance qui la fit décrocher._

― _Inspecteur Dorobo Nami à l'appareil._

― _Ah ! Mais je connais cette voix !_

_Bouche ouverte, elle s'immobilisa totalement. Cette voix, cette intonation moqueuse…_

― _KUROASHI !_

― _Chuuuut pas si fort ! Si vos collègues savaient que vous êtes en communication avec moi, je raccroche et je me débrouille autrement._

_Tremblante, elle ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla énergiquement en pestant intérieurement contre le foutoir qu'elle y avait mit. Si seulement elle était plus organisée… Heureusement, son PC portable était allumé, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve ce putain de câble…_

― _C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Tu me nargues encore ? C'est juste pour t'amuser ?_

― _Pas vraiment. Je vous ai vu l'autre soir, au alentour du musée. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que le cas de Crocodile vous intéressait autant que moi. Si c'est faux, je peux toujours contacter votre supérieur… Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomosh…_

― _NON ! C'est bon je t'écoute._

_Et zut. Il l'avait piégé. Elle l'imaginait très bien en train de sourire alors qu'elle enrageait intérieurement. Kuroashi l'avait très bien cerné. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'occupe du cas de Kuroashi. C'était une question de fierté._

_Elle trouva enfin le câble et se dépêcha de relier son portable à l'ordinateur. Une fenêtre apparut, elle n'eut que quelques manipulations à faire et le logiciel pistait, traquait le portable de son interlocuteur. Elle avait besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps._

_Elle réfléchit aux paroles de Kuroashi. Comment ça ? Il était encore dans les parages après le cambriolage ?_

― _Vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard Inspecteur. Fit remarquer Kuroashi qui devait avoir des affinités cachées dans le domaine de la télépathie. Je suppose que vous essayez de tracer mon appel alors vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête. J'ai tout mon temps._

_Nami avait horreur d'être aussi prévisible. Elle serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Pas à ce sujet en tout cas. Cette voix était envoûtante, velouté, elle vous caresse dans le sens du poil et vous rend aussi docile qu'un chaton. Le style typique du séducteur dominateur._

― _La question usuelle genre « où es-tu ? » est donc inutile. Je ne retrouverais que ton portable et tu séviras dans les environs._

― _Exactement. Mais c'est dans votre intérêt sinon pourquoi me laisseriez-vous faire ?_

― _Parce que tu es insaisissable._

_Il eut un petit rire. Un peu enfantin. Loin du rire moqueur qu'elle avait coutume d'entendre._

― _Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en prison. J'ai encore trop de choses à faire._

― _Parce que tu as des gens auxquels tu tiens ?_

― _Kuroashi n'a personne d'autre que lui. Question stupide d'ailleurs : depuis quand les N.D. vivent ensemble ? Nous avons des règles tacites de respect mais nous vivons en communauté seulement parce qu'on nous y oblige._

_A lui d'être amer à présent. Tout à fait normal cela dit. Là non plus, elle ne fit aucune remarque._

― _Pas besoin de te demander pour ton nom._

― _Vous répondez à vos propres questions seules. Vous n'avez donc personne dans votre vie ?_

― _Je n'ai qu'un chat et ça me suffit. Mon travail ne me permet pas d'avoir une relation stable. Et par travail, je veux dire toi._

― _Quel malotru je suis ! Un jour, je vous inviterais à dîné. Je me ruinerais volontiers pour que vous ayez un repas digne de vous. Oups ! Suis-je bête ! Aucune Déclaré, et encore moins une fonctionnaire, ne voudrait frayer avec un N.D. _

― _Et un petit tête à tête à Impel Down, ça ne te tente pas ? La bouffe est gratuite là-bas._

― _Mais infecte. Je tiens à rester en vie tout de même._

_Elle entendit du bruit du côté de son ordinateur. Il affichait la carte du monde et un point rouge apparut tandis que le zoom s'activait à exaucer la demande de la jeune femme. Il était toujours en Égypte. Elle se redressa et bondit sur ses pieds, écarquillant les yeux. Il était dans la ville où habitait Crocodile ! A une trentaine de minutes de là où elle se trouvait._

― _J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez trouvée. Fit observer Kuroashi, assez fier de lui. Je vais donc vous laissez. Prenez soin de vous, magnifique Inspectrice._

_Il raccrocha, la laissant dans un silence perturbant. Koby et Hermep arrivèrent en trombe, en panique._

― _Que se passe t-il Inspecteur ?_

― _Une source anonyme vient de me prévenir qu'elle a crut voir Kuroashi. Broda la jeune femme. Même si je pense qu'en réalité c'était lui. J'avais raison, il va régler ses comptes avec Crocodile. _

\~/

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Pourquoi elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait dans une autre vie pour être aussi… aussi…

Elle eut un soupir plein de lassitude. Tout la fascinait chez lui. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, quelque chose l'attirait vers cet homme. C'était normal après tout, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle le poursuivait. S'il l'ennuyait, jamais elle n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps. Elle se sentait attirée tel un papillon vers le feu. C'était… irrésistible. A cause de sa voix peut-être ? Ou de son originalité ? Elle devait l'avouer, il était unique. Elle se rappelait de leur première rencontre avec nostalgie. C'était sous une nuit semblable, la lune, ces multiples étoiles et ce ciel sans nuage.

Elle le haïssait de tout son être et pourtant, à cet instant, elle espérait qu'il reviendrait en vie de la demeure de Crocodile.

\*/

― Je savais bien que tu finirais par te pointer. Déclara l'homme d'affaire en s'allumant un cigare. Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. T'en veux un ?

― Pas de refus sauf si tu y as mis de la dynamite. Blagua Kuroashi en tendant la main vers la boite.

― Tu penses bien que je vais pas aller souiller des cigares de qualité. Il me coûte bien assez cher que ça. Briquet ?

― Non merci. J'ai le mien.

Les deux hommes se rencognèrent dans leur fauteuil, seulement séparé par le bureau. Kuroashi savourait le présent de celui qu'il voyait comme un requin. Un requin aux dents aussi tranchantes que ces couteaux à bout rond qu'on donne aux enfants pour éviter qu'ils se blessent. Crocodile reprit une bouffé de son cigare avant de prendre la parole.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête en m'empruntant mon coffre ?

― La police te surveille depuis que t'es devenu un Déclaré. A cause de ton carnet d'adresse qui ne tend pas vers le légal. Je voulais discuter avec toi depuis un bon moment mais je n'ai pas trouvé le timing parfait jusqu'à présent et tu n'étais pas très réceptif aux avertissements.

― Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

Kuroashi tapota son cigare au-dessus du cendrier. Il était aussi serein que Crocodile tendu. Et cela l'amusait énormément.

― Moria, Krieg, Hogback, Jango, Fullbody, Perona, Hildon… Tellement d'autres. Ils sont tous à Impel Down par mes soins. Secteur SR je crois.

Kuroashi sortit de sa poche intérieure un papier plié en quatre. Crocodile ne regardait plus que ce petit bout de papier, en apparence anodin. Il crut reconnaître, à l'intérieur, un tampon trop familier… Percevant son malaise, le jeune homme en rajouta une couche.

― Je pense que tu veux pas que ce genre d'information se retrouve entre les mains de Dorobo ou de Tomoshibi… A moins que tu ne veuilles que je vise plus haut ?

― Ce sont les originaux ?

― Qui peut savoir ? Que je te donne ma parole, que je te dise oui ou non, tu ne peux pas vérifier et tu ne me croirais jamais.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux en échange ?

― Tu as de la suite dans les idées, c'est bien ! Plus rapide que je ne le pensais.

Kuroashi, cigare en bouche, sortit les autres papiers de sa poche et alluma son briquet. La flamme était tout près des feuillets. Crocodile sua à grosse goutte.

― Bon, je crois que la suppression des preuves sur ton trafic d'organes ne va pas trop te déranger. D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas que les Déclarés soient au courant. Après tout, voler les organes malades de cadavres pour qu'ils servent à « sauver la vie » des vivants… C'est pas jolie jolie. T'arrive à dormir la nuit ? Je suppose que oui, vu tout le blé que tu te fais rien qu'avec ça.

Oui. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Ce tampon était bien celui de son associé habituel. Crocodile ne se faisait pas d'illusion là-dessus, son associé devait être hors-circuit puisque Kuroashi avait eut toutes ces informations.

― Abrèges. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

― Tout d'abord, tout le fric dont tu disposes. Si tu es généreux, je vais peut-être m'en débarrasser.

― Bien sûr que tu vas le faire. Après tout, tu détestes les Déclarés tout autant que moi.

― Tu te trompes. Les gens arnaqués sont des innocents. Je déteste bien plus les gens comme toi.

C'était un atout qui venait de disparaitre de sa manche. Vert de rage, l'homme d'affaire sortit une valise et la remplie de billets.

― Par contre, tu as raison, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le Gouvernement. Comme toi finalement.

Sourire d'ange de Kuroashi mais la flamme ne reculait pas d'un millimètre. On aurait dit qu'elle était impatiente de dévorer chaque parcelle des feuillets. Crocodile posa la valise pleine sur le bureau, la poussant assez près du jeune homme. Ce dernier éteignit momentanément le briquet pour prendre la valise et la posa sur ses genoux. La flamme du briquet réapparut, plus éloignée des documents. Question complexe et tension en perspective.

― Tu connais un certain Absalom ?

― Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

― Tss tss tss. Mauvaise réponse.

La flamme disparut, Kuroashi les remettant dans une poche. Sauf un. La flamme réapparut.

― Bon, tu veux jouer au con avec moi. Très bien. On peut jouer à deux si tu veux.

Un peu de cendre tomba sur la valise, Kuroashi ne faisant plus très attention à son cigare. Son seul œil visible brillait d'une rage difficilement contenue. Crocodile reconnut la lueur malsaine qui passait dans la prunelle. Une rage dévastatrice, qui tenait plus d'une folie débridée. Il n'admettrait aucun refus. L'homme d'affaire s'efforça de paraître calme et convaincant.

― Je t'assure Kuroashi. Je ne le connais que de nom.

― Dis-moi ce que tu sais de lui et y à intérêt à ce que ce soit des infos dont je n'ai pas encore pris connaissance sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton compte en banque au Japon.

― Kuroashi… Je sais juste qu'il sévit en Russie.

― Faux, il n'y est plus. Adieu Fortune n°1.

Le feu embrasa le papier qui se consuma. Le jeune homme se leva, attacha la valise à sa ceinture et prit un autre document devant le visage défait de Crocodile. Et dire qu'on l'avait prévenu ! Moria le lui avait dit avant de se faire coffrer mais il l'avait ignoré. Sûr que jamais il ne se ferait avoir par ce type. Il était en train de tout perdre.

― Au tour de ton compte en Corse. Ouuuuh t'en mis pas mal là-bas. Ce serait dommaaaaaage de tout perdre.

― Kuroashi. Je ne sais rien de lui, je t'assure. Asbalom ne joue pas sur mes plates-bandes, il ne m'intéresse pas. Je peux te dire ce que tu veux sur… sur Arlong ! Ça te va ?

A chacune de ses répliques, ce type disait son nom comme pour reconnaître son existence. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

― Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je me fiche complètement de ce type. Adieu Fortune n°2.

Crocodile tendit la main, impuissant en voyant le deuxième document partir en fumée. Il s'affala sur son bureau, faisant tomber quelques dossiers. Les mains crispées sur des papiers d'importance secondaire par rapport à ceux que détenait ce petit merdeux. Un moins que rien le dominait sans difficulté. Tout ça à cause de la police ! Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de jouer aux appâts pour eux. Il s'était fait avoir.

― Maudit ton manque de jugeote mon croco. Moi je saisis seulement les occasions qui se présentent. Allez ! Dernière chance, il n'appartient qu'à toi de sauver ton compte à Hawaï !

― Je ne…

― Réfléchit bien.

Crocodile se demanda un court instant s'il ne valait mieux pas bluffer. Non, trop risqué. Il ne savait rien des informations que détenait Kuroashi. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il était capable de tout. Il l'avait bien perçu. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

De son côté, le jeune homme était bien déçu. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec un type qui lui était inutile. Il ne savait rien, c'était évident. Il tenait trop à ses biens pour faire semblant d'ignorer quoi que ce soit. Il éteignit son briquet et posa le document sur le bureau. Il posa aussi un petit boitier noir et écrasa l'embout de son cigare terminé dans le cendrier.

― Ok, je vois. Ton temps est écoulé.

Le visage de l'homme d'affaire désespéré se teinta de surprise. Kuroashi lui tourna le dos se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il fit tomber les quelques documents qui lui restait, assez loin du bureau pour être sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

― Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec un futur macchabée.

― Tu…

Il fut interrompu par une explosion. Elle devait provenir du premier étage d'après les cris qu'ils entendaient. Kuroashi venait d'appuyer sur un bouton. Sa boite de commande à distance. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Crocodile.

― Je vais pas me salir les mains t'en fais pas. Tu mourras à Impel Down.

Il sauta à travers la fenêtre fermée et appuya sur un second bouton. Le boitier qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Crocodile explosa à son tour.

Kuroashi se réceptionna maladroitement sur le toit d'une maison qui ressemblait presque à un immeuble et se dissimula derrière une cheminée. La police était déjà devant le Manoir de ce fumier. Ils étaient aussi rapides que ce qu'avait prédit le voleur. Il attendit là, s'asseyant en attendant que tous les policiers entrent dans la demeure. Il leur faudrait pas mal de temps pour se défaire des mercenaires et ainsi arriver jusqu'à Crocodile. Il devait avoir le visage, voir le crâne, ravagé par l'explosion. Pour la première, tout avait été calculé pour qu'elle soit plus bruyante que dévastatrice. Elle avait simplement brûlé le sol et explosé les fenêtres de la pièce où le jeune homme l'avait posé.

Distraitement, Kuroashi se saisit de son paquet de cigarette, s'en prit une et l'alluma. Pensant que la petite discussion s'était mal passé, Dorobo devait être à l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'avoir deux criminels au lieu d'un.

Personne ne saurait qu'il était là, la fumée de sa cigarette était camouflée par celle que dégageait la cheminée. Il avait quelques coupures, assez logique puisqu'il était passé à travers une fenêtre, et une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir à ses chevilles. Rien de très grave. Néanmoins, il se sentait inexplicablement… vide. Il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Il en était presque découragé. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Il reprit contact avec Pipo pour raconter brièvement son entrevue avec Franky. Il lui rappela qu'il fallait que Pipo s'occupe de transformer l'argent des comptes de Crocodile en liquidité. Ou au moins qu'il la transfère d'une manière ou d'une autre aux orphelinats, écoles et hôpitaux pour N.D. d'Égypte et des pays voisins. Ils se garderaient quelques miettes.

Il raccrocha en leur promettant d'être rentré dans l'après-midi. Logiquement, il aurait pu être de retour dès le lendemain midi mais il voulait se changer les idées. Combler cette sensation de néant qui le tourmentait encore. Il prit son portable et chercha le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. La seule qui ne pouvait qu'accepter.

― Hina excuse-moi, je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Navré de t'appeler à cette heure tardive mais je me demandais… si t'avais pas besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Moi ? Oui, cruellement. T'es en Égypte là non ? Ok, j'arrive dans une heure, t'as tout le temps de te pomponner.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'oublier. Il jeta un œil vers le manoir. Les voitures de police bouchaient les ruelles et on n'avait seulement laissé quelques flics à l'entrée principale.

Après tout, Kuroashi était un homme à femme. Sanji seul était un homme à une seule femme. Depuis quelques mois. Mais il fallait qu'il l'oublie ça aussi. Hina saura comment faire, ce n'était pas un problème pour le moment.

\***/

Et voilà ! Je préfère vous prévenir, normalement le rating montera avec le prochain chap. Je n'en suis encore bien sûre. De toute manière il montera au bout d'un certain moment.

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires avant de partir, ça m'intéresse toujours !

A Samedi prochain !


	6. Episode 3

Me revoilà ! Avec une semaine pourris dans les pattes mais au rendez-vous mes petits !

Je vous laisse avec cet épisode car je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

Au plaisir de vous divertir !

\***/

Episode 3

La jeune femme sentit les draps bouger, un corps chaud se serrer contre le sien. Elle tressaillit mais se souvint à temps de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Elle fut fascinée par l'effet que produisaient ses cheveux blond sous la lumière du soleil. Elle jeta un œil vers l'heure et le secoua sans manière. Le jeune homme grommela et les recouvrit une nouvelle fois des draps.

― Sois raisonnable Kuro ! Tu dois rejoindre Franky, Usopp et Chopper.

― Mais on va retourner en France…

― Je croyais que tu aimais ce pays parce que tu avais de vieilles origines françaises…

― Côté de mon père seulement… Et puis je risque d'avoir encore besoin de toi.

Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'elle sentait les mains du jeune homme se balader sur ses jambes, s'arrêtant à ses cuisses avant de remonter encore jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'attira à elle. Il s'allongea volontiers, sa tête sur sa poitrine.

― T'es vraiment incorrigible… A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Dès rentré de « mission », faut que tu viennes me voir. Tu n'as donc personne d'autre ?

― Oh si néanmoins je savais que tu serais la seule à accepter de m'héberger à une heure aussi tardive. C'est dingue que tu ne sois pas jalouse tout de même.

―Bah ! J'attends toujours que Smoker fasse le premier pas. Ça me dérange pas de coucher avec un N.D. Et pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs ! Alors tu sais… C'est un coup de temps en temps, y a pas tromperie même si moi je ne vais pas voir ailleurs. Un excellent coup reste un excellent coup. Je vais pas cracher dessus.

― Encore ton travail qui te prends la tête ?

― … En tout cas, on peut dire que ton appel tombait à pic.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, passant ses doigts dans les mèches dorées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler travail alors qu'un bel éphèbe blond était dans son lit. C'aurait été gâché l'ambiance volontairement. Elle voulait en profiter tant qu'il était là. Elle ne savait jamais s'il reviendrait. S'il se trouvait une copine tant mieux. Il le méritait après tout plutôt que d'avoir des relations d'un soir. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle regretterait un peu quand même.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle sursauta en remarquant qu'il s'était surélevé sur ses coudes, un peu inquiet. Elle lui adressa un sourire, histoire de le rassurer.

― Rien, je me demandais comment j'allais faire quand tu seras définitivement casé si ça se passe avant moi.

― J'ai plus de chance de me retrouver à Impel Down si tu veux mon avis.

Il se leva du lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires, enfilant sa chemise. Elle s'assit derrière lui, le massant pour chasser cette tension qu'elle percevait.

― Faut pas dire ça voyons ! Puisque tu n'es pas pressé de partir, prends un bain. Un bon bain chaud. A ce que je sache, tu ne dois pas en profiter souvent.

Baisers papillon sur sa nuque, le creux et le long de son cou, sa mâchoire jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire apparut enfin sur celles-ci. Il avait bien fait d'appeler Hina. Elle savait toujours comment recharger ses batteries.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il avait quelques scrupules d'agir ainsi. Ces doutes s'envolèrent lorsque la jeune femme, le corps nu sommairement recouvert d'un drap, passa devant lui pour aller faire couler un bain. Il n'allait pas refuser alors qu'elle lui proposait gentiment d'oublier encore un peu.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas eut les réponses qu'il attendait. Crocodile faisait parti des 7 Chefs qui contrôlaient le monde de l'ombre où vivaient les N.D. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'y attendre. Moria n'avait pas été à la hauteur non plus et pourtant il en faisait parti. Une rumeur courrait sur l'émergence d'un « remplaçant » à son sujet. Un certain Baggy. Il faudrait qu'il demande plus de précision à Jinbei qui faisait parti des 7. Il attendrait un peu, il devait être surchargé de travail avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Kuroashi avait entendu parler de quelques révoltes aux Etats-Unis. Le Gouvernement allait intervenir pour les écraser définitivement toutefois c'était Jinbei qui payait les pots cassés.

Il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Sanji s'inquiétait, pas Kuroashi ! Il se morigéna et se concentra sur son problème. Il en avait bien assez lui pour s'occuper de ceux des autres. Jinbei gérerait sans lui. Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression de devenir cinglé avec cette double identité… Non ! Cette identité qu'était Kuroashi. Sanji n'était personne, il fallait qu'il se le mette bien en tête. C'était clair pourtant mais il devait constamment se le rappeler…

Un portable vibra sur la table de chevet. _Ouf, c'est celui d'Hina._ Elle ne lui en voudrait jamais s'il jetait un coup d'œil. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Elle ignorait quelques détails sur Kuroashi mais ce n'était rien de très important aux yeux du jeune homme.

_Zut ! Smoker. Va falloir que je prenne l'appel._

― Salut Smo ! T'appelles tôt dis moi !

― … Kuro ?

― Non, ta mère. Bien évidemment que c'est moi !

― T-T'es chez Hina ?

_L'Amour l'a rendu con. C'est pas possible. Et dire qu'habituellement, il fait preuve d'intelligence… _

― Non, je lui ai fauché son portable parce que je n'ai plus de crédit et que c'est dans ma nature de voler.

― On te changera pas toi.

― Toi non plus. C'est quand tu veux pour le lui avouer. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend…

― Ça ne l'empêche pas de passer une nuit avec toi de temps en temps.

― Une femme ça a aussi une libido. Et c'est toujours moi qui demande. Mais celui qui peut combler sa solitude pour de bon c'est toi et personne d'autre. Alors tu vas te bouger, déclarer ton amour pour elle au restaurant, au théâtre, comme tu veux mais quelque chose qui claque ! Après c'est nuit dans un hôtel chic et y a intérêt à ce que ça roule.

― … Et c'est son amant qui me dit ça.

― Le jour où tu auras les couilles de lui dire « je t'aime » signera la fin de notre deal de sexfriend. Je sais, j'ai pas le droit mais cette vieille expression est tout à fait approprié. Et puis je suis un N.D. je fais ce que je veux.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Kuroashi leva les yeux au plafond. Ce qu'il pouvait être coincé quand il le voulait ! Lui qui était toujours sûr de lui… Son assurance fondait comme neige au soleil dès qu'on lui parlait d'Amour et d'Hina. Le jeune homme ne faisait que le secouer comme un prunier. Généralement, il restait courtois, l'amenait en douceur sur ce sujet mais vu que ça faisait un an et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemin. _Merde ! Elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils s'aiment. Ils se l'avouent et tout va pour le mieux… Ils se compliquent la vie. Ce qu'ils peuvent être niais._

Jamais il ne pourrait être comme ça.

― Je l'appelais pour savoir si elle travaillait ce soir.

― Il y a de l'amélioration. Vas-y direct, passe pas par des dérivés. Avec elle, faut savoir ce qu'on veut sinon tu vas pas faire long feu.

― Kuro qui est-ce ? S'enquerra Hina depuis la salle de bain.

― Smoker. Il me demande comment tu es au lit.

― Espèce de salaud ! S'écria l'homme au bout du fil. Je te souhaite de tomber amoureux, histoire que je te pourrisse autant que ce que tu me fais subir !

― Ça ne risque pas de m'arriver mon vieux.

Hina eut un éclat de rire et retourna dans la chambre pour prendre le combiné des mains de son amant.

― Donne-moi ça avant de faire enrager Smo-chou pour de bon.

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, passant un bras nonchalamment sur l'épaule du blondinet. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Elle fut amusée par la consternation de Kuroashi qui avait levé les yeux vers le plafond à multiples reprise.

― Sérieux, c'est niais au possible.

― Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux, tu le seras tout autant. Ça pourrait avoir son charme, un Kuro benêt et attentionné.

― Je suis toujours attentionné avec les femmes. Benêt jamais de la vie.

― On verra... Le bain est prêt, Kuro, profitons-en tant qu'il est chaud. Et puis c'est pas si souvent que je peux apprécier la véritable teinte de tes cheveux, j'ai bien fais de t'obliger à prendre une douche hier.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, se releva et glissa ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'il la suive. Bon, il allait se laisser tenter. Il lui devait bien ça, il lui avait fait peur la veille au soir, quand il était venu chez elle, ensanglanté et en sueur. Elle était la seule femme qu'il connaissait qui le supportait comme il était.

\*/

La belle rousse éclata de rire. Un rire plutôt démoniaque. Koby et Hermep firent un pas en arrière. Elle était en train de lire le rapport du médecin lorsque ce fou rire lui avait prit. Elle se tenait les côtes tant elle riait. Dès que son regard se posait sur le rapport. Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas rie autant ?

Faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Kuroashi.

Elle réussit à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Elle essuya quelques larmes de joie.

― Vous êtes de bonne humeur Inspecteur.

― Tombes pas dans le futile, Hermep.

― Non, je veux dire… Nous n'avons pas capturé Kuroashi alors je penserais que vous seriez un peu plus bougonne. Enfin, comme d'habitude après un échec, je veux dire…

― Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais pour mes supérieurs, ce n'est pas un échec. Coupa Nami en évitant de jeter un regard vers le document. Nous avons eu Crocodile, il y avait dans son bureau des documents qui le compromettait jusqu'au cou. Le Gouvernement est plus que ravi ! Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le chopper celui-là… Encore un des sept. C'est merveilleux. Bien évidemment, pour moi c'est un échec mais sur ce coup-là, je ne vais pas me formaliser à ce sujet. Kuroashi m'a donné de quoi rire pendant des semaines.

Elle étouffa un rire et poursuivit.

― Qui l'eut cru que cet enfoiré tuait à petit feu nos concitoyens avec son trafic d'organe malades? Kuroashi devait le détester et éprouver autant de dégoût envers lui que moi. Il est humain après tout. Il le lui a fait payer en lui démolissant le portrait. A sa façon bien évidement mais au moins le message passe. Ce genre de trafic n'aurait plus court avant un bon moment. C'est parfait pour nous. Quand je te disais qu'il était plus qu'un voleur de seconde zone…

La jeune Inspectrice rangea le rapport, se racla la gorge et s'étira, attirant temporairement l'attention sur sa généreuse poitrine sans en avoir conscience. Elle couvrit un bâillement inélégant et se leva. Elle prit son sac et fit signe aux deux apprentis de la suivre.

― Vous ne craignez pas qu'il cesse toute activité, à un moment ou un autre ? Tenta Koby, inquiet en voyant la liste des criminels que Kuroashi avait éliminé de la course.

― Non, il a un but. Il n'agit pas sans raison. On a interrogé tous ceux qu'il a envoyés à Impel Down et apparemment, il cherche un certain Absalom.

― Absa-quoi ? Qui est ce type ?

― Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait sinon ils ne se seraient pas trouvés là. Ils seraient six pieds sous terre. Il devient de plus en plus violent. Il ne supporte pas l'échec, il est comme moi. Plus ça dure, moins il va être patient envers eux.

― Il irait jusqu'à tuer ?

L'Inspectrice se stoppa. Ses souvenirs remontaient encore à la surface.

― Non. De ce que je sais, il ne le fera jamais. Il se considère haut dessus de ça. Il ne le fera jamais de ses propres mains en tout cas. Il préfère les laisser croupir à Impel Down, c'est le pire châtiment pour lui. Je pense que c'est encore pire justement. Cela montre qu'il est capable de tout.

Elle sortit de sa poche son portable qui bourdonnait depuis quelques minutes. Trop tard pour prendre l'appel mais sa sœur lui avait tout de même laissé un message. « _Passe chez Hina pour prendre ta tenue »… Tient elle est en Egypte ? Génial ! Je me demande si Smoker s'est enfin bougé… Probable que non._

― Navré les gars, je dois m'absenter quelques jours, une semaine au grand max. Soyez prêt à agir si Kuroashi montre le bout de son nez durant mon petit congé. Je ne pense pas mais on ne sait jamais. Il est de plus en plus actif mais de là à continuer ses méfaits sans interruption… Non, il n'y avait personne d'intéressant en Egypte pour lui à part Crocodile. Il doit déjà être partit d'ici. Je compte sur vous, si vous voulez un jour être lieutenant.

Koby et Hermep la saluèrent, lui souhaitant bon voyage. Elle fut soulagée d'avoir enfin ces congés pour s'aérer la tête et penser à autres choses. Elle allait voir une amie de longue date, discuter de tout et de rien… surtout de rien. Cela lui faisait plaisir d'être un peu frivole. Elles allaient pouvoir faire du shopping ! L'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère n'était que dans deux jours,

Elle s'installa à son véhicule. A cause de leur travail respectif, Hina et elle ne se voyaient pas très souvent, elles voyageaient tellement ! Elle en tant qu'hôtesse de l'air et Nami en tant qu'Inspectrice. Elle devait profiter de cette occasion pour qu'elles aient leur petite soirée entre fille. Si la jeune femme avait sut, elle serait venu dès hier soir !

La petite villa d'Hina en Egypte n'était qu'à dix minutes d'ici. Elle aurait pu lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir mais elle était euphorique en pensant à leur retrouvaille que Nami se disait qu'il valait mieux lui faire une bonne surprise.

― Mince ! S'écria Koby. On a oublié de lui annoncer qu'elle était invitée à la soirée de Doflamingo qui a lieu dans un mois !... Elle va nous tuer.

\*/

Elle gémissait entre ses bras, se cambrant et se pressant contre lui. Il avait accéléré ses mouvements de va-et-vient en elle par instinct, ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus sur les cuisses de la jeune femme en sentant la fin approcher. Dommage, il adorait l'entendre gémir en disant son nom. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle posa son front sur son épaule, ses mains enfouies dans sa chevelure d'or.

Ils se séparèrent par réflexe en entendant quelqu'un appuyer vigoureusement à la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Haletant, ils tentèrent de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Merde, si près ! Qui osait les déranger ?

― T'attendait quelqu'un ? S'enquit Kuroashi dans un souffle.

―Pas avant cet après-midi. Répondit Hina en sortant du bain péniblement. Reste ici pour le moment, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit.

Elle enfila son peignoir et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle inspira et expira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était tout naturellement accéléré durant l'acte. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Un beau jeune homme se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, elle l'avait rejoint. Forcément, ça avait dérapé… Elle l'avait cherché aussi.

Elle prit sa pince et attacha ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle sortit de sa chambre et, rajustant son peignoir, elle alla ouvrir.

― Nami ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant cet après-midi ! Nojiko m'avait dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail.

― Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste mais quand j'ai su que c'était chez toi que je devais passer prendre ma tenue funéraire, j'ai été aux anges ! Enfin, de te voir pas…

― Oui oui. Je comprends, entre, je vais m'habiller alors pendant ce temps sers-toi dans le bar. Fais comme chez toi.

La jeune femme aux boucles rousses s'installa sur le canapé du grand salon de son amie. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait l'attendre et qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps. Hina eut un sourire, mal à l'aise puis repartit dans sa chambre. Elle entra ensuite dans la salle de bain adjacente, les affaires de Kuroashi en main. Elle ne fit pas attention au sol inondé, plus inquiète pour le jeune homme.

― Voilà tes affaires. Nami t'as déjà vu auparavant ?

― Nami ?

― Dorobo.

― Ah !... C'est une amie à toi ?

― Sois pas aussi surpris, je te l'avais dis dès que j'ai su que c'était elle qui te coursait. Alors ?

Kuroashi réfléchit un instant tandis qu'Hina se changeait en quatrième vitesse. Vu tout les gadgets qu'il avait dans son sac… Oui, c'était jouable. Mais Dorobo, une amie d'Hina ? Quand est-ce que… Ah oui ! Excellente nuit vraiment, un détail pareil lui était sorti de la tête.

― Non elle ne m'a jamais vu. Pas des pieds à la tête en tout cas. Ce qui va poser problème c'est les vêtements. Si je me ramène dans ton salon avec ceux d'hier, déchirés et sanguinolent… L'excuse « je suis sauvage en amour » va pas vraiment coller avec toi.

Hina, stressée, eut un petit rire. Il arrivait encore à relativiser dans un moment pareil ! C'était bien son genre. Elle sentait son regard sur elle alors que la femme aux cheveux parme se déshabillait et se changeait.

― Il y a toujours le costard que je voulais t'offrir l'année dernière pour ton anniversaire et que tu as toujours refusé parce qu'il était trop cher.

― … Finalement, je me demande si tu n'as pas fais exprès juste pour que je l'emporte.

Il s'extirpa à regret du bain et la laissa repartir s'occuper de son invitée. Ainsi donc, Dorobo était là. Vu le calme d'Hina, elle ne savait pas que Kuroashi était chez elle. Il était même possible qu'elle soit convaincue qu'il était déjà parti pour un autre pays. Il n'y avait personne qui était digne d'intérêt pour ses recherches ici. Si elle était là, c'est qu'on lui avait laissé des jours de congés. Pour quelles raisons ? L'arrestation de Crocodile ? Non tout de même, un autre criminel lui avait filé entre les doigts. Son anniversaire ? Si le Gouvernement donnait des jours de congés à tous ceux à qui s'était l'anniversaire, ce serait vite l'anarchie. Non, ce devait être une raison personnelle. Très importante car il savait que sa capture tenait la jeune rousse très à cœur.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait prit des jours de congés pour être avec son petit copain ? Il ne voyait que ça pour qu'elle le fasse passer au second plan. Peut-être était-elle venue pour raconter à Hina quel bon coup il était ? Combien il lui manquait ? Argh ! Ça le torturait inexplicablement.

_Non Sanji, dégage ! Pour le moment, je suis Kuroashi._

Le jeune homme se sécha, ébouriffant ses éclatants cheveux blonds. Il avait coutume de toujours laisser une mèche de ses cheveux recouvrir un côté de son visage pour dissimuler son oreillette ou un autre gadget. Par précaution, il plaqua tout ses cheveux à l'arrière grâce à un bon coup de brosse, quelques mèches revenant à son visage. Il fouilla dans le dressing de son amie pour trouver le fameux costume. Il se saisit du cintre où se trouvait, recouvert d'une protection. Il évalua très vite le costard à 30 000 governs. Hôtesse de l'air, ça gagnait si bien que ça ? Il savait qu'elle avait surtout des logements de fonction un peu partout dans le monde mais de là à ce qu'elle ait les moyens pour un tel cadeau… Smoker avait peut-être tenu à participer… Bon là il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Il l'enfila puis rangea celui qui était complètement fichu dans son sac. Il en sortit un ruban avec un petit boitier noir seulement munie d'une molette. _C'est l'occasion de te tester mon vieux. J'espère que tu fonctionnes sinon faudra que je passe par la fenêtre et y a pas plus louche._ Il attacha le ruban autour de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa pomme d'Adam. Il se racla la gorge, fit des essais de voix tout en manipulant la molette de gauche à droite. Dorobo ne connaissait pas son visage ni même son apparence physique exacte mais elle connaissait sa voix. Même déformée par un combiné, un flic comme elle devait avoir une très bonne mémoire auditive.

Il se contempla une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Pas mal. La coupe du costard était parfaite. Il défit quelques boutons de la chemise d'un gris assez sombre, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il écarta les pans de la chemise de façon à ce qu'on ait un bel aperçut de ses muscles et desserra sa cravate ainsi que sa ceinture. _Jouons-la à fond "amant sensé resté secret". _Il ne voulait pas qu'Hina ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Elle faisait tant pour lui...

Dernier coup d'œil sur son apparence, n'omettant aucun détail. Flic en congé mais flic entraîné. Chaque détail comptait vu qu'il allait passer devant la jeune femme qui avait presque un scanner intégré dans ses prunelles. Ton et allure nonchalante était de mise. Ne montrer ni gêne ni malaise. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'on allait penser de lui. Sourire charmeur : ok. Assurance : au max. Il cacha le ruban et le boitier avec un foulard.

Il prit son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Air nonchalant. Toujours. Il sortit de la salle de bain, son plan bien en tête, bien établi. Il s'était fait un petit scénario. Il savait qu'Hina suivrait.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hina à regret. Il aurait voulu rester encore un peu entre ses bras ! Mais voilà, terminé le réconfort. Il longea le couloir. L'entrée était droit devant lui mais il fallait qu'il passe devant le salon. C'était là que tout ce jouait. Le bruit de ses pas devait les avoir alerté de sa venue.

Le regard noisette de la rousse le troubla plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Son cœur rata un battement. Encore. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans le salon. Un court instant. Il crut rougir devant cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue d'aussi près. _Non Sanji, c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder ! _

― Hina, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu avais de la compagnie, je serais parti plus tôt.

― Veuillez m'excuser, c'est de ma faute. S'empressa de dire Nami, le rose aux joues. Je suis venue à l'improviste.

Ah ! Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa maladresse. Les idées devaient fourmiller et pétiller dans son esprit vu qu'elle devait d'un beau rouge écrevisse. De son côté, Hina restait d'un calme exemplaire. Kuroashi adressa à l'Inspectrice son plus beau sourire et un clin d'œil. De plus en plus honteuse, elle détourna le regard.

― Je te rappellerais Hina.

― Rates pas ton train et passe une bonne journée. A une prochaine fois ! Fit Hina avec un sourire.

Kuroashi salua Dorobo et sortit de la résidence de la jeune femme. Encore mieux que ce qu'il avait cru ! Passé comme une lettre à la Poste ! C'était vraiment amusant avec cette tension, cette adrénaline qui avait rendu cette expérience encore plus jouissive. Flouer l'Inspectrice avait été très enfantin au final. Son égarement avait vite disparut dès que la magnifique rousse avait été aussi troublé. Son regard dans le sien, il avait eut un moment d'absence. Il avait cru un instant que… Non, ce n'avait été qu'une impression fugitive. Et pourtant son cœur avait été si douloureux…

En tout cas, maintenant, il pouvait rentrer chez lui puis direction la France ! Il envoya un message à Hina pour qu'elle l'avertisse dès qu'il pourrait l'appeler. Il s'en voulait un peu de partir comme un… voleur. Dans le mauvais sens du terme cette fois-ci et puis il voulait avoir son avis sur ce qui venait de se produire. Peut-être même qu'il essaierait de savoir ce que Dorobo pensait de lui. Quelle impression il avait eut sur elle.

Du côté d'Hina et Nami, l'ambiance était assez décontractée. La rousse se tourna vers son amie qui la considérait avec amusement. L'Inspectrice avait encore en tête son amie en peignoir et la gêne qui avait transparut sur son visage.

― C'est la dernière fois que je viens chez toi à l'improviste un matin. Tu ne t'ennuie pas dis moi ! A peine posée, tu sais déjà qui pourrait combler ta solitude ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois avec cet homme à ce que je peux constater vu combien vous êtes proches !

― N'utilise pas ta super perspicacité sur moi, Inspectrice ! Smoker traîne alors oui, il m'arrive de me sentir seule.

Nami ne la comprenait que trop bien. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir un homme avec qui partager sa vie et ses nuits ! Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'être heureuse en ménage, cela se finissait toujours très mal.

― Tu n'es plus avec Kaku ? S'étonna Hina en servant un scotch à son amie.

― Oh non, il a Kalifa, sa secrétaire. Annonça amèrement Nami. Grand bien lui fasse.

A chaque fois, son homme la larguait pour une autre ou elle le retrouvait au lit avec une greluche. La cause était toujours son travail qui empiétait sur sa vie privée. Trop c'était trop. La prochaine fois qu'elle aurait un petit ami, ce ne sera pas un coureur de jupon ! Mais par contre…

― Dis-moi Hina, c'est sérieux avec ce type ?

― Non et je ne te dirais rien sur lui.

― Pourquoi ?

― Depuis qu'on se connait, depuis qu'on est adolescente donc, à chaque fois que je te parlais de mes petits amis, tu t'empressais de fouiner et de faire des recherches sur eux. Tu es bien aimable, j'apprécie vraiment mais lui je tiens à le garder comme coup occasionnel.

Elle réprima le petit rire qui la menaçait depuis quelques minutes. Avec une moue amère, Nami se renfrogna. Hina la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

― Je veux juste savoir si c'est type bien.

― C'est un N.D. voilà tu es contente ? Tu peux me dire qu'il est un criminel recherché dans le monde entier que ça ne changerais rien au fait qu'il soit un excellent coup.

Bon, elle le savait déjà mais il fallait qu'elle joue à fond son rôle. Elle adorait. Si Kuroashi pouvait venir plus souvent pour créer des situations de ce genre, elle ne dirait pas non. C'était hilarant au possible ! Smoker n'apprécierait pas, c'était évident toutefois elle se trouvait déjà très patiente et très gentille de lui offrir sa chance, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait.

― … ça me dérange pas que ce soit un N.D. Sinon… Tu ne pourrais pas me donner son numéro ? Si tu le vois aussi souvent c'est qu'il est très disponible.

― Ça peut aller. C'est toujours lui qui appelle. Quand il a du travail, son emploi du temps est très chargé. Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'il te tienne compagnie ?

― Je ne sais pas peut-être… Je ne veux pas de relations sérieuses pour le moment… Mais ce n'est pas… un homme de joie ? Enfin, je veux dire…

― Non non. Tu devrais savoir que les N.D., quand ils trouvent du travail, font tout pour le garder aussi longtemps que possible.

Nami s'excusa platement. Elle oubliait tout le temps qu'il y avait tant de différences entre les N.D. et les Déclarés. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir douter d'un parfait inconnu et de l'avoir jugé par son statut. Si elle le recroisait, elle s'excuserait auprès de lui. Elle se le promettait intérieurement.

Elle réfléchit quand à la dernière question d'Hina. Qu'on lui tienne compagnie ? Il était vrai que, lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de rentrer dans sa maison, l'unique pas celles de fonction que le Gouvernement lui donnait, elle se sentait assez seule dans ce lit double. Bon évidemment, elle avait un chat, elle n'était pas « seule » au sens strict du terme. M'enfin c'était toujours agréable de sentir qu'on plaisait aux hommes. Celui qui venait de passer était loin d'être repoussant. Il était même plutôt mignon, avec ce sourire ravageur et ces yeux bleus qui vous déstabilisaient en l'espace de quelques secondes. Si elle avait l'occasion de le croiser… oui pourquoi pas. Rien que le fait d'y penser suffisait à virer ses joues à l'écarlate.

― Il ne cherche rien de sérieux de son côté. Poursuivit Hina. Réfléchis-y et tu me diras la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. En attendant, viens dans mon dressing, ta tenue y est.

Nami était soulagée d'être son amie. Oublier Kuroashi l'espace de quelques jours étaient bien ce dont elle avait besoin. La mort de sa mère lui laissait un poids sur le cœur mais elle avait accepté cette fatalité. Elle savait bien que jamais Belmer n'aurait voulu qu'elle reste seule toute sa vie, se replie sur elle-même et meurt avec des regrets. Elle comptait bien vivre sa vie à fond !

\***/

Ceci était la fin... de l'épisode ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il n'y a pas eu la "confrontation" telle que vous l'imaginiez, elle arrive bientôt ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que vous serez satisfaits (et frustrés) mes chers lecteurs.

Plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment hésité à laisser ou enlever le léger Kuroashi x Hina. Et puis je me suis dis qu'ainsi on pourrait voir un contraste avec le SaNa. ça ne plaira pas à toute, je vous prie de m'excusez mais sa présence devient nécessaire.

Je vous dis à Samedi prochain ! N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review. Non, ce n'est pas pour mon égo [il est quasi-inexistant dans le domaine de l'écriture] mais tout simplement pour recueillir vos avis. ça me rassure... En quelques sorte.

Passez une bonne semaine !


	7. Episode 4

Hello ! Me revoilà pour un autre épisode ! Youuuuuuupi !

Je ne vous tiens pas la jambe davantage ! En avant !

\***/

Épisode 4

―Hina, je t'en supplie, ne me dit pas que t'as vraiment fais ça !

― Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'air d'être à ton goût.

Kuroashi n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle avait poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à proposer à Dorobo de réfléchir à un coup d'un soir avec lui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Seulement un soir ? _Sérieux Sanji, tu me gaves là… Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de me considérer comme schizo, ça irait surement mieux._

Il était tout près de sa planque où ses amis l'attendaient de pied ferme, très certainement prêt à partir. Il avait un peu de retard mais vu qu'ils prenaient le fourgon, et vu la conduite de Franky, ce n'était pas un retard insurmontable à combler.

― Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'Hina est malicieuse.

― Est-ce qu'Hina se rend compte qu'on parle de celle qui veut me coffrer ? C'est comme ça qu'Hina se débarrasse de ses amants quand elle n'en veut plus ? Pas de concurrence pour Smoker et pas de tentation, on peut dire que c'est radical !

La jeune femme aux cheveux parme eut un grand éclat de rire. Elle lui promit qu'elle avait juste voulu s'amuser et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Gentille Hina qui oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un mortel, qu'une personne à la base. Heureusement qu'elle était une amie de longue date sinon, il ne lui aurait pas reparlé avant des mois. Et puis il aurait peut-être encore besoin d'elle –autant qu'elle de lui– en retour de mission.

― Bon. Hina te souhaites bon courage et à une prochaine. Fais attention à toi.

― C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça. La prochaine fois que je te rends visite, je serais tout sauf doux. Conclu avec Smoker, c'est un conseil.

― Je te connais bien assez pour savoir que c'est une menace en l'air. Mon petit gentilhomme…

Elle raccrocha sur ses mots et Kuroashi rangea son portable. Elle avait raison et c'était bien ça qui l'énervait. Il faillit dépasser sa demeure tout à sa colère qu'il était. Il ouvrit la porte… et faillit tomber à la renverse quand Chopper enserra ses jambes de ses bras. Il l'entendit refouler ses sanglots et toute sa colère fondit devant la petite bouille innocente du garçonnet.

― Bienvenu à la maison ! J'ai fais mes devoirs comme tu m'as dis !

_En même temps, vu combien on paye l'école pour qu'elle nous les envois valait mieux._ Songea Kuroashi.

Et puis, d'un coup, toute cette tension, cette arrogance, cette animosité toute naturelle disparut dès que la porte fut refermée. Plus de Kuroashi, il restait une personne publique. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que Sanji. Le type social, chaleureux, véritable homme au foyer très cultivé. Si Kuroashi devait revenir le hanter, ce ne serait que lorsqu'il serait face à lui-même dans sa chambre avant de se coucher. Sinon, il n'avait pas sa place au sein de la petite famille qu'ils composaient à eux quatre.

― Sanji ça va ? S'inquiéta Usopp.

― Mieux maintenant que je suis rentré. Désolé de venir qu'en fin d'aprèm. Je suis passé voir Hina. Elle et Smoker c'est toujours pas ça. M'enfin faut laisser le temps faire son office je suppose…

_Tss, le temps. _Se moqua une voix qu'il connaissait bien. _Un an qu'ils se courent après, c'est pas du temps qu'il leur faut mais un thérapeute !_ Kuroashi encore et toujours…

― Bah ! Ça finira par aller. Quand l'Amour lie deux personnes, ils finissent toujours par être réunit. Envers et contre tout.

― Tu te lances dans la poésie ou la philosophie Franky ? Demanda Sanji avec un grand sourire. Ah ! Avant que j'oublie, Usopp, ton démodulateur de voix fonctionne à merveille !

Puis il se rendit compte de son erreur. Oups.

Usopp, enthousiaste, prit son carnet et un stylo. Avide de savoir ce que valait son invention, il entendait à ce que son ami lui dise tout. Absolument tout. Franky semblait aussi très intéressé et Chopper se rassit sur sa chaise en se disant que Sanji allait leur tout raconter de son aventure loin d'eux.

― Ah oui ? Dans quelle circonstance ?

― … Et bien je l'ai testé, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

― Logique mais c'était devant une personne qui connaissait ta voix originelle ?

― Cela n'aurait pas été un test sinon.

― Mais elle ne te connaissait pas physiquement ?

Gêné, Sanji répondit négativement. Il allait finir par lui faire cracher le morceau. Franky le considérait avec incertitude, comme si un doute s'insinuait en lui et qu'il était en train de recoller tout les morceaux du puzzle. Zut. C'est vrai que lui, il était au courant de tout.

― Alors comment être sûr qu'elle savait…

― Écoutes Usopp, ne cherche pas à aller trop loin. Ça fonctionne.

― Usopp va aider Chopper à finir ses devoirs s'il te plait.

― Mais Franky je les ai…

Le garçonnet s'interrompit en captant le regard noir du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Usopp le poussa vers les escaliers que les deux compères grimpèrent le plus vite possible. A entendre le claquement métallique qui s'ensuivit, le métis avait emmené le petit dans la S.B. Parfait. Sanji se sentait mal pour le coup. _Kuroashi, quand tu veux tu reviens. Enfoiré d'identité perverse !_ Il savait très bien que c'était sans espoir, il ne pouvait pas agir ou parler en tant que Kuroashi à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il était dans la panade jusqu'au cou. Comment expliquer sans que l'autre excentrique s'énerve. L'envoyer paître ? Mauvaise idée, c'était lui qui conduisait le fourgon direction la France. Seule pause : le bateau qui allait embarquer le fourgon avec lui, d'ici là, il pouvait très bien provoquer un accident.

― Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais j'ai rien fais de grave.

― Je m'en doute bien. Mais tu es en train de jouer avec le feu et ça ne me plait pas. Que tu ais des aventures avec qui tu veux, même si je plaisante là-dessus, ça me regarde pas. T'as toujours eu l'habitude d'aller voir Hina. Vu que tu reviens détendu à chaque fois et que Smoker s'en contrefiche, je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. Par contre, quand tu sais que tu peux croiser Dorobo à l'improviste, prends un maximum de précaution !

― Mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était l'amie d'Hina !

Deuxième boulette. Vu que les yeux de Franky étaient devenus deux grosses billes, elle était énorme.

― … T'as un problème Kuroashi. Un sérieux problème.

― Quand on est dans la baraque, appelle-moi Sanji s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez compliqué pour pas que tu t'y mettes.

―Nan, je te parle en tant que Kuroashi parce que à ce que je sache, c'est en tant que tel que t'as fais une connerie monumentale. Oublier… Je t'en foutrais du "oublier" ! Au cas où, parce qu'apparemment t'oublie pas mal de chose, elle te coffre, c'est un ticket direction Impel Down que tu gagnes. Aller seulement, pas retour !

_Tss, vaut pas mieux que moi et il donne des leçons ? _Côté Kuroashi, c'était pas la joie. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, avait adoré cette partie-là de la matinée et l'autre réduisait en miette son petit bonheur. Sanji se morigéna et tenta une autre approche. Ou plutôt un autre moyen de se dédouaner.

― Je fais très attention. Là, je ne me suis pas vraiment concentré sur ce détail. Surtout qu'elle est venue à l'improviste.

― C'est trop tard de toute manière. Maintenant qu'elle t'a vu, faudra que tu sois encore plus prudent. La connaissant, Hina a du lui faire croire qu'elle savait pratiquement rien de toi donc ça va pour elle mais toi, la prochaine fois que tu la croises, c'est l'apocalypse ! Elle va pas te louper.

_Je sais tout ça bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Kuroas… si j'aime défier les représentants de l'ordre ? L'occasion était vraiment trop belle, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté._

― J'en suis bien conscient Franky. Mais j'ai toujours fais attention.

Franky l'examina attentivement. Cerne sous les yeux, le teint pâle, des coupures sur le visage et probablement sur tout le corps. Le jeune homme eut un soupir de lassitude. Pas facile de soutenir à 100% un tel personnage mais il le lui devait bien. Il lui devait tant de fois la vie qu'au final, jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir pour les bourdes qu'il faisait. Il le savait très prudent.

Il se rappelait quand ils avaient tous deux 15 ans…

\~/

― _T'as un problème mon gars._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'était figé devant cette affirmation. Les yeux bleus plantés dans ceux, noir, de son excentrique camarade. Ce dernier poursuivit._

― _Ouais, quelque chose cloche chez toi. Tu nous défends, Usopp et moi, depuis qu'on est gosse. Même quand t'as eu la chance d'être adopté par l'autre vieux, tu viens nous voir tout les jours et tu demandes jamais rien en retour._

― _Parce que je suis serviable, tu penses que je suis cinglé ? C'est peut-être vrai… _

_Usopp avait attrapé l'épaule de Franky, le dissuadant de faire un geste de travers. Il pouvait être assez violent face à une personne telle que Kuroashi. Mains dans les poches de son costard impeccable, l'adolescent poursuivit._

― _Je préfère qu'on pense que j'ai un grain pour avoir aidé mes amis plutôt qu'être jugé normal par tous ces cons qui pensent qu'à leur petite personne. Si j'ai bien saisi, c'est avec ça que t'as un problème._

_Franky piqua un fard. Usopp courut demander à une bénévole de l'orphelinat de venir, au cas où ça dégénère._

― _Non, mon problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu n'agis pas sans raison. Tu fais ton simplet avec ton couplet du gentil petit mec bien rangé avec de vraies valeurs mais y a quelques choses chez toi que je ne pige pas. T'as pas l'air d'en vouloir au Gouvernement._

― _Bien sûr que je lui en veux. Mais je veux pas gaspiller mon énergie pour rien. Je suis pas Don Quichotte, je me bats pas contre les moulins à vent. Y a un mec à qui je veux régler son compte. A mon niveau, seul, je pourrais rien faire contre lui. Un jour, je lui règlerais son compte. C'est aussi et surtout à cause de lui que ma vie est un enfer._

_Dans ses yeux brillaient une rage incommensurable. Lui qui avait été si calme jusque là… Franky voyait s'alterner chez lui deux faces d'une même médaille. D'un côté Sanji : généreux, patient, cultivé, serein et sociable. De l'autre Kuroashi : rongé par la haine, sans attache, forgé par les épreuves que la vie lui avait imposé, pratiquement le type le moins fiable du monde et qui était imbu de lui-même au point de ne penser qu'à ses intérêts._

― _Tant mieux si je suis pas comme tout les N.D. Je réussirais là où ils ont tous échoué. Je serais renommé, reconnu par le Gouvernement et le monde entier._

_De la détermination luisait dans ses yeux à présent. La détermination d'avoir ce qu'il voudrait. La détermination de vaincre. Tous les obstacles que le monde pourra dresser, il les détruirait sans hésitation._

― _Tu disais que tu t'en sortirais pas seul…_

― _Ouais. Je suis faible pour l'instant. J'ai que ma cervelle pour échafauder les plans mais sans moyen, sans technologie, j'irais pas bien loin. Usopp et toi vous êtes très doués dans l'informatique, la mécanique et tout ces… trucs. T'as la haine du Gouvernement, je te promets de les emmerder par chaque action, chaque vol que je commettrais. Je sais qu'Usopp a besoin d'argent pour pouvoir s'épanouir dans ses domaines de prédilection, je vous en donnerais jusqu'à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !_

_Il s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Derrière Franky, Usopp revenait avec une des bénévoles de l'orphelinat. Kuroashi tendit la main vers l'adolescent, un sourire confiant illuminant son visage._

― _Marché conclu… Cutty Flam ?_

_Il avait chuchoté les deux derniers mots. Franky lui rendit son sourire._

― _Ça marche Kuroashi, tu peux compter sur nous. On te doit tout alors je me vois mal refuser. Et puis j't'aime bien au fond._

― _Une dernière petit chose. Quand on est entre nous, appelle-moi Sanji. C'est mon vrai prénom. Contrairement à toi, j'y tiens beaucoup alors je le donne pas à tout le monde._

― _Pas de problème… Sanji. On te suivra jusqu'au bout du monde._

― _J'en attends pas moins de vous._

\~/

― Et après on me reproche d'être dans la lune et d'avoir des absences.

La voix de Sanji le fit émergé et même sursauté. Tout à son souvenir, il avait zappé tout le reste. Sanji eut un sourire narquois.

― Excuse, je repensais à… nous adolescent.

― Oulà ! On a fait pas mal de chemin depuis ! Fit le jeune homme en riant. M'enfin… Le marché tient toujours ? Même si Dorobo s'approche un peu plus de la vérité ?

― Qu'elle s'approche autant qu'elle veut, elle ne l'atteindra pas mon pote.

Ils se serrèrent la main, plus confiant que jamais. Sanji s'installa face à lui en devinant que la conversation allait se rallonger un peu. Exceptionnellement, il ressortit son autre facette du placard. Juste pour cette fois.

― Alors Kuroashi, une autre cible ? Si on repart en France, je suppose que c'est pas simplement pour faire plaisir à Chopper. Même c'est en grande partie pour ça.

― J'en ai une. J'ai pas mal réfléchis sur le trajet. Crocodile m'a dit qu'il ne travaillait pas dans le même « domaine » qu'Absalom. Fit Kuroashi en mimant les guillemets. Moria ne savait rien alors qu'il travaillait dans la même branche qu'Absalom. Je vais donc rendre une petite visite au Touche-à-tout même si j'aurais préféré l'éviter.

― Problème en perspective n'est-ce pas ? Tu compte aller voir Doflamingo.

Kuroashi écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand il lisait dans ses pensées ? Comme si c'était le cas, Franky sortit une enveloppe cacheté. Papier jaunit tandis que le cachet était d'un rouge sanglant.

_Il y met les formes… _Songea t-il en ouvrant la lettre. Il la lue rapidement et eut à nouveau un malicieux sourire. Les lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez, Franky jeta un œil par-dessus. Il pourrait reconnaître entre mille cet air…

― Alors ? On a combien de temps.

― Si je déduis la semaine de trajet, 3 semaines pour tout peaufiner. Il m'invite à participer à son bal. Il a dû inviter la police, histoire que je me tienne tranquille. Tu l'as trouvé où et quand ?

― Y a deux jours, j'étais le seul debout et quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Les environs étaient déserts quand j'ai ouvert à part cette enveloppe clouée au mur.

― Il devait savoir que Crocodile ne savait rien sur l'autre enflure. Soit il sait un truc soit il bluff et veut me faire chanter soit il ne sait rien mais vu que je le dérange, il veut se débarrasser de moi…

― Et d'un flic par la même occasion s'il les invite.

― C'est ciblé. Dorobo y sera. Elle dérange les 7 Chefs tout autant que moi après tout. Ça va lui valoir des ennuis…

― Hé ! N'oublie pas que c'est toi d'abord avant tout le reste. Tant mieux si elle y reste, cela fera un gros souci de moins.

― T'inquiètes, si je trouve une opportunité pour qu'elle soit hors-jeu, je la saisirais. Moi seul en sortirais vainqueur. Il n'y a que moi qui compte dans l'affaire.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire complice. Kuroashi rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe qu'il mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Timing parfait, Chopper et Usopp redescendait avec leur valise. Retour de Sanji en voyant la bouille euphorique du gamin qui sauta sur ses genoux.

― Franky, Sanji, je suis prêt !

― T'es certain d'avoir rien oublié ? Demanda tout de même le blondinet. La dernière fois, tu m'avais assuré que non et au final t'avais oublié ta peluche fétiche. Je te préviens, je ne referais pas un voyage tel que celui de France-Japon et inversement une nouvelle fois pour un renne.

― … Je vais vérifier.

― Je viens avec toi, mes valises ne sont pas encore toutes bouclées. On a encore une bonne dizaine de minutes devant nous.

\*/

Doflamingo était un homme à multiples facettes. Pragmatique et fêtard. Retord et vénal. Intéressé et intéressant. Il savait aussi reconnaitre la valeur de ses rivaux et ne sous-estimait jamais ses adversaires. Le Kuroashi et la Dorobo, il reconnaissait que c'était du haut niveau. Le genre d'emmerdeurs qu'il ne valait mieux pas sous-évaluer. D'une pierre deux coups, il allait les réduire au silence. L'autre qui rétamait les criminels les uns après les autres pour avoir ses infos et la rouquine qui faisait du zèle.

Absalom… Oui. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Doflamingo ne voyait pas pourquoi Kuroashi s'intéressait à lui. Valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en tienne éloigné. Le trentenaire errait pensivement dans son château moyenâgeux. Mule et Lily le suivaient de loin, inquiètes par le comportement de leur patron. Trébol et Diamante étaient absents, Lao G et Machvise vadrouillaient dans le coin sans prévenir et revenaient quand ça leur chantait. En gros, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les parages qui pouvait adresser la parole à Joker sans prendre de risque.

Ce dernier se stoppa net, allumant un autre cigare distraitement. Il se surprenait à craindre ce Kuroashi. Il avait défiguré sans hésiter Crocodile et Moria quand à lui… Avait perdu pas mal de kilo d'un coup en perdant un bras. Ce petit potelé avait pourtant des hommes compétents et son bunker avait été réputé imprenable chez les 7.

Le jeune homme se demandait si inviter le prédateur n'allait pas le transformer en proie. Non. Si Dorobo devait être présente, c'était justement pour le canaliser, l'animal. Dès qu'il agirait, elle serait sur son dos. Ils s'entre-tueraient et le survivant… Mystérieusement disparut dans les sous-sols de sa demeure comme tant d'autres.

Il eut un petit rire. Il allait l'appâter, le Kuroashi. Tant mieux que les autres ne soient pas là comme ça, le voleur se sentira en confiance. Il allait l'amener à lui avec un autre but que lui tirer des infos. Il pouvait bien se délester d'un trésor. Il en avait tellement ! De l'argent, il en avait à foison à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

― Mule ? Lily ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent. Il venait de se tourner brusquement vers elles. Ce sourire ne leur disait rien de bon.

― Faites rappeler Bellamy et Sarquiss. Je leur donne une seconde chance. Mais c'est la dernière, insistez là-dessus. Sinon ils savent ce qui va se passer…

Elles opinèrent et filèrent avec soulagement. Doflamingo songeait déjà à sa fête, il faudra que le déroulement du bal se passe sans accroc. Comme convenu dans son plan. Il allait enfin s'amuser un peu. Il avait peur que l'animal sauvage et imprévisible qu'était Kuroashi ne fasse tout foirer mais il avait plusieurs plans de rechange. Et puis entre Dorobo qui voulait le coffrer et Bellamy qui avait des comptes à régler avec lui… Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'en prendre à lui.

― Il faudrait aussi que je pense à appeler Baby 5, Buffalo et Dellinger… Que de soucis que ces deux pigeons m'apportent…

Non, il ne comptait pas dire quoique ce soit sur cet Absalom à Kuroashi. Il tenait à sa peau tout de même. Pas qu'il lui faisait peur l'Absalom mais ce genre de type n'était pas fréquentable. Même dans leur milieu. Il s'y était frotté une fois et l'avait amèrement payé. Pauvre Vergo, sans son sacrifice, il ne savait pas s'il serait revenu vivant et en un seul morceau.

Il eut un nouveau un soupir. Il avait hâte d'être à cette soirée. Impatient tel un enfant, le spectacle allait l'amuser ! C'était son obsession, créer des situations pareilles, avoir le maximum d'amusement. C'était ce qui comptait pour lui. Le monde n'était qu'un coffre à jouet et il tirait les ficelles de ces petites marionnettes qui pensaient agir librement alors que leur vie était entre ses mains si bien intentionnées.

Il vit Disco le saluer à grands mouvements de bras. Tient, il était dans les parages. Ce château était si vaste qu'il ne savait pas toujours qui était présent ou qui était partit en vadrouille. En tout cas, lui, n'en savait rien. Et s'en fichait éperdument.

Il fit signe à Disco de s'approcher, de plus en plus impatient. Il avait donc un mois. Un mois avant que le spectacle ne commençait. C'était si long et si court à la fois. Il sentait l'adrénaline le parcourir et le mettre dans tous ses états. Il trépignait d'impatience. Si seulement il pouvait avancer la date mais non, il ne fallait pas. Tout serait prêt dans un mois seulement pas avant. Les travaux avaient déjà commencé, mais c'était très délicat et très dangereux. Le bâtiment était très vieux alors on ne pouvait pas faire tout ces changements d'un claquement de doigt. Mais attendre, c'était tout aussi bien. Ce serait encore plus enthousiasmant après avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

Dès que ces deux cafards seront six pieds sous terre, plus aucun obstacle ne se dresserait devant lui.

\***/

C'est plus une sorte d'intermède afin de préparer au prochain où il y aura nettement plus d'action. Que voulez-vous, les rencontres ne se font pas d'un claquement de doigt. Je peux vous promettre que les deux prochains chap... épisodes seront bien plus intéressant. Ici, je voulais qu'on s'intéresse un peu au passé de nos trois compères, on le découvrira au fur et à mesure.

Je vous rappelle que les noms ici sont tous dans le manga. Quand j'invente, je préviens toujours.

Je vous laisse à présent, laissez une review pour donner votre avis et... à Samedi prochain !


	8. Episode 5

Salut à tous !

Pas grand-chose à dire en début d'épisode, comme à mon habitude. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le désuet et vous laissez lire.

Juste une petite précision...

Disclaimer : Vu que c'est un bal, à partir du **(1)**, la musique qui passe est de _Rick Guard - Stop It_. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment mais ce fut cette musique qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai écris. Celle-ci et une autre dont vous découvrirez le titre et le propriétaire au fil de la lecture. Bien évidemment, aucune de ces deux musiques ne m'appartiennent.

\***/

Episode 5

―Huuuuuum bon. C'est plus très loin. Y a pas grand monde à l'extérieur tout de même. Deux vigiles pour vérifier que ce sont bien les gens invités qui entrent mais à part eux, que dalle. A croire qu'il est aussi stupide que Crocodile, ce qui m'étonne fortement.

― La garde a peut-être été renforcée à l'intérieur.

― Sans doute Pipo. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir entrer. C'est bourré à l'intérieur. Les gens vont et viennent sans arrêt. Ils se baladent partout ce qui veut dire que la soirée n'a pas encore commencée.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Mieux vaut attendre le rassemblement ?

― Non, je serais le seul à me balader dans les couloirs, ce serait encore plus louche et si il y a autant de gardes à l'intérieur que ce que je prévois, je vais me faire griller. Et puis, Doflamingo a bien insisté sur le fait que le bal commencera dès que tout le monde sera présent.

― Bah… Passe par l'entrée normale alors ?

― Non plus non. Si je tiens à ma peau, non. Attends, tu vas comprendre.

Kuroashi sortit son portable et un câble dont il se servit pour relier les jumelles au téléphone. Il envoya les images directement au PC de Pipo. Ce génie de l'informatique n'était peut-être pas très doué pour ce qui était des déductions sur le terrain mais il pigeait vite quand on lui expliquait. Un « Ah » désappointé se fit entendre en quelques secondes. Les vigiles vérifiaient que les invités n'aient aucune arme et aucun autre objet dangereux. Heureusement que Doflamingo avait tiré les rideaux de son château vu combien de temps il était obligé de rester planté là… Enfin il était dans un arbre en pleine forêt, c'aurait pu être pire. Plus exactement, il était au sommet d'un arbre. Bien trop haut et bien trop enfoncé dans la forêt pour qu'on puisse le repérer en levant simplement les yeux.

Frustré d'être encore dans cette impasse, le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs et fit un large mouvement avec ses jumelles pour chasser une bestiole.

― STOP !

Kuroashi se figea en entendant Pipo hausser le ton. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait sans une bonne raison. Les rares fois où il avait élevé la voix, il s'était toujours excuser après et lui avait tout expliqué.

― Navré… Regarde dans tes jumelles sans les bouger s'il te plait.

Gagné. Prévisible le Pipo. Néanmoins Kuroashi obéit sans discuter et grinça limite des dents en voyant que la solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Conscient du mauvais caractère et de la mauvaise foi dont pouvait faire preuve son ami en tant que Kuroashi, Pipo ajouta :

― Enfin tu sais… Tu aurais trouvé tout seul de toute manière. T'avais pas les jumelles sur les yeux à ce moment-là.

― … Je te rappelle Pipo.

Il coupa la communication avec agacement. Le grappin était de nouveau en état de fonctionner, si c'était possible, il l'utiliserait sinon il pouvait tout aussi bien grimper. Les vieux bâtiments tel que celui-ci sont bourrés de bonne prise.

Il descendit de son perchoir et courut vers l'autre côté des remparts du château. Plusieurs examens et plusieurs minutes plus tard, il était sur place. Il décida de grimper. La hauteur du rempart en pierre avait été réduite de presque la moitié de sa taille originelle au fil des années. De ce côté-ci de la demeure, le château et le rempart était extrêmement proche. Il atteignit la fenêtre du dernier étage, le troisième, et ouvrit la fenêtre en pratiquant une ouverture propre et nette. Il referma la porte derrière elle et replaça la plaque de verre avec un peu de colle. Il était tombé sur un bureau vide. Enfin un bureau… une salle de torture plutôt. Il y avait une Vierge de fer face à un bureau en chêne et plusieurs autres instruments dont Kuroashi avait oublié les noms. Il devait avouer être très fasciné par ces objets toutefois il ne s'y attarda pas. _Dommage… Une prochaine fois, si je peux revenir, je jetterais un coup d'œil. Etape 1 : succès. A l'étape 2._

Il sortit un pinceau et de la colle à bois pour s'en recouvrir le bout des doigts. C'était une technique très peu connue pour éviter de laisser ses empreintes derrière son passage. C'était invisible à l'œil nu, agréable au toucher et c'était bien moins louche que de porter des gants en permanence dans une immense salle chauffée.

Bon le problème restait inchangé d'un autre côté. Où allait-il poser ses affaires ? Il pouvait les laisser ici mais il y avait un risque à ce qu'on les lui vole ou qu'on les déplace. Sans oublier la cible qui se trouvait dans le château et que Doflamingo allait présenter à ses invités. Il faudra qu'il ait quelques gadgets sur lui, eux au moins ils pourraient les garder sur lui. Mais le reste ? Comment être sûr que s'il les laissait là, il les retrouverait ? Il connaissait les plans du château par cœur. Il avait eut le temps en quatre semaines.

La fatigue qui le poursuivait depuis un mois venait de s'envoler. Rester décontracté en toute circonstance, comme si tout allait bien. Normal s'il se baladait avec un sac. Il sortit de la salle sans bruit et fit mine de se promener, nonchalant. Personne, c'était vraiment désert. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un vieil homme au croisement de quatre couloirs, l'un menant à un escalier qui lui conduisait à la salle de réception. Temps d'arrêt en croisant le regard de pure lassitude qu'il lisait chez cet inconnu.

― Veuillez me suivre monsieur. Le Maître a un casier pour vos affaires.

_Il m'attendait ? Sérieusement, je suis aussi prévisible que ça ?_ Songea t-il aigrement en opinant. Il accompagna le majordome –ou le pingouin selon lui– jusqu'à un autre couloir avec plusieurs casiers tel ceux qu'on trouvait au collège ou au lycée. Ils étaient plus larges et plus profonds. Le majordome lui désigna un casier, l'ouvrit puis lui tendit la clé.

― Le Maître voudrait que vous vous changiez, vous pouvez laisser toutes vos affaires ici et les reprendre après. Il vous donne la clé et vous avez sa parole que personne n'aura droit d'y toucher et que c'est le seul exemplaire de la clé de ce casier.

― … Merci pour l'info.

― La porte juste en face mène aux vestiaires, vous pouvez y aller sans crainte, je vous attends ici.

Kuroashi prit les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans le casier et pénétra dans la pièce que pointait de l'index le vieil homme, comme si le jeune homme était bigleux. _Il me tape sur le système…_

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et examina les vêtements. Un frac noir, des chaussures noires, un gilet noir, un pantalon également… noir, cravate de la même couleur que le reste, une chemise blanche et une ceinture à la boucle d'argent… Mais pas de poche. Nulle part. _Et merde… Bon plan B. Je savais bien que c'était trop facile._

Il se déshabilla, prit ses gadgets, le poignard à la lame rétractable et les lia à différents endroits de son corps grâce à de fines bandes composées de velcro. Aucune gêne et impossible à détecter. Il attacha la ceinture qui contenait son grappin sur son ventre. Ses gadgets à lui, au moins, ne produisait que très peu de chaleur quand ils étaient éteints. Vu qu'il serait contre lui en permanence, si les gardes avaient des lunettes à vision thermique, ils ne détecteraient rien. Parfait pour le bon déroulement de son plan.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs, les ordonna machinalement, sortit une dernière fois son miroir pour vérifier que les lentilles de contact qui rendait ses yeux gris étaient bien en place. Depuis la fois où Hina lui avait fait remarquer qu'il arrivait à ses yeux de virer au bleu, il avait cette peur constante que ça se produise. Peut-être était-ce une blague de son amie mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Il rangea ses vêtements confortables, vérifia que la colle à bois sur ses doigts étaient intact, en remit une légère couche, attendit que cela sèche puis ferma définitivement son sac. Il avait mis à l'intérieur son micro et son oreillette après beaucoup d'hésitation. Mais il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus concentré possible. Il rajusta la montre qui était avec les nouveaux vêtements et se contempla dans le miroir à pied. Il ressemblait à un de ces pitoyables pingouins maintenant. Formidable. Il eut une grimace amère. Il ne se sentait pas très bien dans ces vêtements mais pour se fondre dans la masse, c'était peut-être mieux que ses costards habituels.

Il ressortit et remarqua que le vieil homme l'attendait toujours. Kuroashi plaça son sac dans le casier qu'il referma à double tour. Il enfila la clé avec celle, dorée, qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. Il les cacha toutes les deux sous sa chemise et resserra le nœud de sa cravate après avoir rajusté le col de la chemise.

― Je suppose que vous savez où se trouve la salle de bal ?

― La salle de réception vous voulez dire ? Oui…

― Bien. Un conseil toutefois, quand on vous laisse une fenêtre ouverte, je vous serais gré de passer par là au lieu d'en vandaliser une autre.

_Ah. Pas si prévisible que ça finalement le Kuroashi. _Se dit-il avec fierté. _Joker avait juste prévu que j'arriverais par cette « entrée »._ Il ne comptait pas s'excuser pour ça. Et puis quoi encore !

― Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on facilite mes entrées et mes sorties.

― Je m'en doute, mettez ceci, le Maître a insisté à ce sujet. Passez une bonne soirée.

Le vieil homme lui remit un objet léger entre les mains. Un loup comme on disait dans le temps pour parler des masque vénitiens. Il était richement décoré et pourtant assez simple, tout de noir et d'or qui recouvrait le haut de son visage. Il avait bien fait de ne pas emporter son oreillette et son micro. Il l'enfila en remerciant mentalement Joker. Il avait encore moins de chance d'être reconnu par Dorobo ainsi bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'elle y arrive sans.

Le pingouin tourna les talons et descendit, escorté par Kuroashi qui se doutait qu'il allait dans la salle bondée**(1)**. En entrant, il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant tout ce luxe si ostentatoire, mit en avant volontairement. Le lustre de diamants le crispait un peu. S'il tombait sur eux, grand et imposant qu'il était, il ferait pas mal de victimes. Le marbre, l'or, les tentures de soie sauvage, les colonnes serties de pierres précieuses et recouverte de feuilles d'or… Tout suintait le luxe tant et si bien qu'il en était dégoûté. Tellement désabusé qu'il était à deux doigts de s'en aller. Voler une petite pierre ou deux, un bout de rideaux et c'était une petit fortune qui tombait entre vos mains. C'était vraiment à vous écœuré d'être un cambrioleur.

Il repéra la grande scène qui surplombait la salle, cachée derrière de grand rideau. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient au théâtre et qu'ils allaient assister à la représentation de flamboyants et célèbres comédiens. Il vit le buffet et l'aperçut. Elle. Malgré le masque qu'elle portait, identique au sien et aux autres. Orange et or.

Non, il ne devait pas tenter le diable. Pas cette fois. Il y avait échappé de peu chez Hina, il n'allait pas l'ennuyer davantage… Elle allait le reconnaître grâce à sa voix mais son visage… Non, protégé par le masque qui descendait suffisamment pour que les traits de son visage qui étaient découverts ne soit pas utile à retenir…

Il croisa le regard d'une plante verte familière. Tient, Roronoa avait été invité ? Il se sentait insulté mais le voir avec le Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi l'étonnait un peu. Pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

_Joignons l'utile à l'agréable. Joker n'est pas dans les parages alors pourquoi ne pas s'amuser pendant ce temps ? _C'était trop tentant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui autant que lui contre elle. Apparemment, des musiciens étaient là. Ils allaient donc pouvoir danser. Pour le moment, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé et Doflamingo avait prévu une soirée agréable pour ses invités. Il allait en profiter à fond. Il refusa poliment la proposition de quelques jeunes femmes qui le prenaient par le bras pour l'emmener avec elles. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce monde autour de lui, à la lumière du jour. Il n'était pas à sa place, en tant que Sanji ou en tant que Kuroashi. Encore moins en tant que Kuroashi. Il vivait dans l'ombre et toute cette lumière, ce luxe. Il en avait mal au crâne.

Il poussa poliment les gens, gardant la femme aux longs cheveux roux dans sa ligne de mire. Contrairement à elle, il savait à quoi elle ressemblait depuis leur premier face-à-face. Leur première rencontre qui avait été assez romantique dans le fond. Le destin les avait liés d'une étrange manière. Lumière et ombre dont le chemin s'entrecroisait de multiples fois. Son obsession ? Fallait pas exagéré. Sanji devait être obsédé par cette femme si caractérielle, si différente de toutes celles que Kuroashi avait rencontrées. Son cœur battait si fort quand il pensait à elle. A cause de l'adrénaline ? Surement. A cause de ses souvenirs de course-poursuites effrénées dans les villes où il avait sévi ? Evidemment ! A cause de la forte tête de cette femme ? Oh oui ! Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet et pour une fois, les deux facettes qui composaient l'homme qu'il est étaient bien d'accord. Cette femme leur faisait une grande impression.

On parlait toujours de ces gens particuliers qui avaient une "aura", un charisme naturel dont certains n'avaient même pas conscience. Lui le savait et en jouait souvent en tant que Kuroashi. Elle, elle l'ignorait. Cela se voyait dans son attitude un peu renfermée quand il y avait trop de monde. Aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre mais si lui le dissimulait sous une solide couche de fierté et d'assurance, l'Inspectrice le montrait clairement.

Il se figea en voyant deux hommes s'approcher d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ces deux tocards lui voulaient ? Ils se croyaient où là ? Dans une boîte de nuit ? _Tss. Zen. Ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule façon Sanji pour une fois. _Il prit une grande expiration. De toute évidence, à voir sa posture défensive, ils l'importunaient. Tout indiquait qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur compagnie. Ils étaient bigleux ou tout simplement stupides ? Il réprima un soupir agacé et fit signe à une des domestiques de s'approcher. _Vite fait bien fait. A la Sanji* quoi._

Il eut un grand sourire à l'intention de la charmante jeune femme, la remercia quand elle présenta le plateau où se trouvaient les coupes de champagne et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la belle rousse et les deux idiots. Le doute s'insinua en lui. Etait-ce bien elle ? Oui, pas de doute, cette chevelure, ces yeux noisettes. Elle portait une magnifique robe de satin crème, le décolleté assez plongeant pour attirer les abrutis dans le genre de ceux qui la collait et fendue sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait mit des cuissardes à la couleur assortie à sa robe. Talons assez haut pour un maximum d'élégance sans être gênante si elle devait courir. Il devinait qu'elle devait avoir un Beretta 92 fixé à son autre jambe. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de ce vieux modèle. Toujours de service.

Il calcula son entrée. Il arrivait à l'oblique, juste entre les deux abrutis et elle histoire de faire barrage et de s'imposer direct. _C'est pas ces amateurs qui vont me faire de l'ombre… _Il était assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

― Vraiment. C'est gentil d'avoir penser à moi mais je vous prie d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

― Allez ! Ne faites pas votre prude, vous n'êtes tout de même pas venu pour rester seule dans votre coin…

― Ah ! Mon amour, tu étais là.

Il se cala juste entre elle et eux, pile comme il le voulait. Il tendit le verre dans la direction de la jeune femme. La surprise passa dans son visage alors que c'était l'hébètement dans ceux des deux bovins. Sourire confiant à l'appui du côté de Sanji, elle l'imita après une fraction de seconde de latence.

― Je t'attendais ! Où étais-tu passé ? Il faut autant de temps pour aller me prendre un verre ?

― Je suis navré… Ces gens sont tes amis ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, dédaigneux. L'Inspectrice retint péniblement un éclat de rire et joua le jeu.

― Je viens de les rencontrer. Messieurs…

― Nous allons vous laisser je crois. Fit l'un des larrons en déglutissant péniblement.

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste et laissèrent les deux jeunes gens entre eux. La belle rousse riait de tout son soûl en essayant de ne pas renverser le contenu de son verre sur son entourage.

― Merci beaucoup. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour me débarrasser d'eux.

_Sanji peut s'en aller. C'est à toi Kuroashi. _Se dit-il avec une grande satisfaction.

Pourtant, elle était assez mignonne, le rose aux joues, son rire cristallin et avec sa joie de vivre communicative. Si Sanji avait envie de la laisser dans sa petite bulle de bonheur, Kuroashi avait très très envie de l'éclater, cette petite bulle. Si fragile et si vulnérable. Ça le démangeait, fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il baissa le ton et se pencha vers elle dès que son fou rire se calma. Le brouhaha autour d'eux faisait que personne ne pouvait les entendre et que leurs mots se perdaient dans cette marée humaine mais il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques.

― Mais de rien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vos beaux yeux Inspecteur.

Il prit une gorgée de champagne et examina avec minutie le changement qui s'opérait chez elle. _Elle pige si vite. C'est ce que j'adore chez elle._

― Kuroa…

― Ne prononcez pas mon nom. Vous voulez provoquer une panique générale ?

Elle s'interrompit. La colère passa dans son si beau regard et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Dorobo hésitait entre la colère ou l'indifférence. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas reconnaitre sa voix plus tôt ? Peut-être qu'au fond, elle avait été soulagé qu'on la débarrasse des deux idiots.

― Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Ses chuchotements furieux le faisaient bien rire. La bulle ? Évaporée. Définitivement.

― J'ai été invité. Vous ignorez tout de Joker ?

― Joker… Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle fut à nouveau interrompue. Mais cette fois-ci par les musiciens qui commençaient à jouer. Musique classique en premier lieu. Le centre de la salle se vida et quelques couples commencèrent à danser. En fait, les musiciens jouaient des morceaux de diverses époques. Toute la palette de possibilités. Tango, valse, slow, rock,… les morceaux se succédaient. C'était un peu ridicule et cela faisait grimacer d'horreur Sanji mais Kuroashi, lui, s'en fichait totalement. Il savait danser, qu'importe la danse même s'il avait une préférence pour le slow et le tango. _Hahahaha et pas pour rien…_

Ils restaient muets une dizaine de minutes. Il écoutait et elle se demandait comment réagir. Ce fut un morceau, anciennement traditionnellement cubain, qui lui donna un peu plus d'inspiration_. Lamento cubano** _de Bebo Valdes si Sanji se souvenait bien.

Il profita du désarroi de l'Inspectrice pour lui reprendre le verre, le poser sur la table et prendre sa main pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse. Elle se laissa faire, un peu déstabilisée. Non carrément perturbée. Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était Kuroashi, la seule chose qu'elle devait faire c'était se défaire de sa poigne, l'assommer, le menotter et le coffrer.

Il se tourna vers elle si brusquement qu'elle le percuta. Elle leva la tête vers lui et rougit. Trop près.

― Vous savez danser Inspecteur ?

― N-N… Non pas vraiment.

Sourire moqueur avec un soupçon de compassion. C'était ce qu'elle décelait. C'était paradoxal. Elle entrevoyait de la tendresse chez lui…

― Il vaut mieux que vous me laissiez mener. Ne tentez rien.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Tout naturellement, elle posa l'autre sur l'épaule du jeune homme et elle sentit que la sienne se postait sur le bas de son dos. Aucune arrière-pensée, vu que la musique se dansait ainsi. Après que les musiciens aient joué un morceau passable mais dynamique, ils passaient quelque chose de plus tranquille. Presque sensuel. Elle se laissait doucement porter. Elle avait l'impression de chavirer, doucement mais surement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? De minute en minute, son visage devenait brûlant. Elle était si près du jeune homme. Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce qu'elle avait but tout à l'heure. Il l'avait prévu ? Non, pas son genre. Il avait mit quelque chose dedans ? Impossible. Il n'était pas aussi fourbe. Il avait toujours agit ouvertement, sans coup bas. Surtout envers elle.

Sa voix veloutée la fit émergée. Il avait remarqué son visage rougit mais évita de le lui faire remarquer. Il tenait à la garder entre ses bras et s'amuser un peu.

― Vous la percevez vous aussi ?

― De quoi parles-tu au juste ?

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, langoureusement alors que leurs pas se calaient mécaniquement sur la musique. Ils ne faisaient plus très attention aux autres. A son grand étonnement, l'Inspectrice se fichait de ce que pouvait penser ses collègues. Elle se sentait tout engourdie alors qu'elle était avec le malfaiteur qu'elle pourchassait sans relâche depuis des mois. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du donner l'alerte et pourtant…

Elle se laissait aller contre son corps et luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Son visage était cuisant et pourtant…

― La sensation d'ivresse qui vous envahit lorsque vous êtes avec la personne désirée. Cette ivresse est celle que recherche inconsciemment tout ivrogne. Êtes-vous ivre inspecteur ?

― Jamais pendant le service.

Il eut un petit rire et vit du coin de l'œil Tomoshibi converser avec Roronoa. Occupée pour un bon moment vu le rose qui montait aux joues de la jeune femme. Il pouvait prendre tout son temps avec Dorobo. Encore un peu de temps… Juste un peu… Après il se détacherait d'elle. Une fois seulement, cela ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Il voulait juste la taquiner après tout.

― Laissez-moi faire…

Ce souffle à son oreille la mettait dans tous ses états. Comment arrivait-elle à tenir debout ? Elle entrevit son espiègle sourire. Elle posa son front sur ses épaules et le laissa mener la danse sans faire attention. Elle se sentait bien, blottit contre lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sous son frac et explorèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte le torse du jeune homme à travers sa fine chemise.

La fin du slow signa aussi la fin de leur partenariat provisoire. Elle reprit péniblement ses esprits grâce au morceau qui suivit. Elle considéra avec stupeur le jeune homme puis se dirigea vers le petit balcon qui était près du buffet. Étonné par ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux, il la suivit. Un coup d'œil vers Roronoa et son regard croisa le sien brièvement. Il l'avait reconnu, c'était obligé. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que le contraire aurait été impossible. D'un geste, Kuroashi lui fit comprendre qu'ils se parleraient plus tard. Zoro fut contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Nami était en colère. Contre lui. Elle s'en voulait d'être venue. Elle pensait se changer les idées en tentant de s'occuper d'un autre criminel que Kuroashi et il s'incrustait, restait dans son paysage tel un parasite. Il la harcelait sans cesse. Prendre un peu l'air frais du soir ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Personne ne remarquerait son absence, Tomoshibi avait l'air de bien s'amuser, elle. Et l'Inspectrice qu'est-ce qu'elle se récoltait ? Kuroashi. Qui la suivait d'ailleurs.

Elle avait trop chaud, il fallait qu'elle enlève ce loup. Ce qu'elle fit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

― Cela ne vous plait pas de danser avec N.D. je suppose. C'est vraiment très mal vu à ce que je constate.

― Non, ce qui me dérange. C'est toi. Juste toi ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi depuis notre première rencontre tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Explique-toi ! Ça me hante, ça me harcèle, je suis…

― Complètement fasciné par vous.

Petit silence. Il retira son masque. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire l'amalgame entre Kuroashi et l'homme qu'elle avait vu chez Hina. Impossible. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut aucune réaction particulière qui put l'indiquer. Elle ancrait dans sa mémoire chaque détail qui formait son visage, il le sentait, même si elle savait que c'était inutile. Un autre jour, il prendrait une autre apparence mais elle restait captivée. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'intriguaient.

― Par vous j'entends bien sûr votre personne, pas seulement ce que vous représentez bien que je dois avouer que cela joue aussi. Après tout, vous vous sentez si à l'aise dans la lumière et pourtant, dès qu'il y a un peu de monde, vous n'êtes plus à votre place. Vous avez un fort caractère mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vous refermez sur vous-même c'est tellement… perturbant. Vous n'êtes pas si facile à cernée que ce que je croyais.

― Je te renvois le compliment. Tu t'appelles réellement Kuroashi ?

― C'est grâce à ce nom que j'ai creusé un passage de mon monde au votre.

Évidemment, il n'allait pas juste lui dire "oui" ou "non". Trop simple. Elle fut frustrée par cette réponse.

― Pourquoi recherches-tu cet Absalom ?

_Ouh, question qui fâche. _Songea-t-elle en voyant la seule prunelle visible de Kuroashi s'embraser.

― Bien sûr ils ont parlé… A Impel Down ce ne sont pas des tendres.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre pas alors qu'elle reculait jusqu'à buter la rambarde en pierre brute du balcon. Il posa sa main sur le garde-corps, restant très près d'elle. Il était si calme en apparence et au fond de lui, elle percevait une rage difficilement mesurable.

― Cela ne vous regarde pas à ce que je sache Inspecteur. Vous ai-je déjà demandé pourquoi vous faites ce métier ? Vous aimez harceler les pauvres malheureux qui tente de fuir de notre monde pour passer jusqu'au votre ?

― Tu parles comme si tous les criminels étaient des enfants de chœur.

Il y avait du dégoût dans sa voix. Il était si près d'elle et néanmoins elle continuait de lui tenir tête. Décidément, il adorait cette flic qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

― Aucun d'entre nous n'est un enfant de chœur surtout si on veut survivre… Seulement vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi nous agissons ainsi. Vous, les Déclarés, vous vous fichez bien de notre sort. Nous sommes juste parqués dans des cellules à Impel Down dès qu'on vole un peu de pain. Le reste vous importe peu.

― Tu penses que je suis comme eux ?

― Oui et non.

Il se pencha encore. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Se défiant l'un l'autre, aucun ne désirait détourner les yeux. C'aurait été accepté la défaite. Mais gagner pour quoi au final ? Les deux jeunes gens l'ignoraient. Ils étaient si différents et si proche en cet instant où le monde, à nouveau, s'estompait et où une bulle semblait les séparer des autres. Encore un de ces instants éphémères qui la mettait dans tout ses états.

― Pourquoi moi plus qu'une autre ?

― Qui sait ? Il est vrai que vous, les Déclarés, vous me fascinez tous d'une certaine façon. Mais je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les raisons, quels sont les critères pour que mon regard s'arrête sur vous. Peut-être que la réponse viendra avec le temps. Peut-être pas. Qui peut savoir au final ? Et vous ? Si je vous ennui tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas refiler mon cas à un autre flic ?

―Ce serait admettre ta victoire. Jamais cela n'arrivera. Tu croupiras à Impel Down par mes soins. Personne d'autre que moi ne sera la cause de ton départ vers la prison.

Étrangement, ces paroles furent comme un poignard planté dans son cœur. _Pas le moment d'être tendre Sanji, fiche-moi la paix !_

Sourire à nouveau, il s'approcha encore un peu plus. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Nami ne cherchait pas à se dérober. Ce serait admettre sa faiblesse. Si quelqu'un devait reculer c'était lui.

Une autre musique. Un air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle fronça les sourcils.

― Saviez-vous qu'à la base, le tango était une danse qui devait exprimer la tristesse et la mélancolie des danseurs envers leur patrie et les personnes qui leur sont chères ?

― Non, je n'en savais rien… Cela implique une séparation. La douleur.

― Profitez de ce moment éphémère, Inspecteur. Tôt ou tard, nous finirons par être séparé par nos obligations.

Encore ce sentiment. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement désorienté. "Profitez" ? Et comment ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours changer de sujet. Désireux de profiter du désarroi de sa proie, il faillit franchir les quelques centimètres.

Faillit parce que la chanson se stoppa net. Il se redressa, se tournant complètement vers la salle. Il remit son loup en voyant que les rideaux de la scène s'écartaient et retourna à l'intérieur. Nami l'imita, tremblante. Elle n'avait pas rêvée, il avait bel et bien faillit l'embrasser ? C'était un jeu pour lui ? Il s'amusait en la prenant comme sujet tel un scientifique prendrait une souris pour ses tests ? _Ignoble. Ce type est ignoble ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il croupisse et crève dans sa cellule tel le chien qu'il est._

Son cœur s'apaisa. Il avait battu à une folle allure durant leur entrevue. Elle le rejoignit et suivit son regard.

C'était donc lui. Joker !

Il portait une veste en plumes de flamand rose sans rien en-dessous, un panta court, des bottines et à la place de ses lunettes de soleil bigarrée aux reflets mauves habituelles, il avait tenu à porter un loup rose aux décorations surchargés. Ridicule au possible pour Kuroashi, Zoro Roronoa, Dorobo et Tomoshibi mais « si kitsch que c'en était fabuleux » pour les autres. Des connaissances de cet excentrique personnage à en juger les murmures approbateurs.

Zoro ne quittait pas des yeux Kuroashi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au milieu de cette foule ? Ça allait à l'encontre de tous les principes du jeune homme habituellement blond. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, une vraie discussion pas ces quelques mots échangés juste pour rendre service, il s'inquiétait pour son ami de longue date.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il se dirigea résolument vers lui, sans prêter attention aux discours de bienvenu de Doflamingo.

― Mes chers amis, merci d'être venu pour moi, pour passer une agréable soirée, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de la passer avec ses amis, ses alliés et ses proches !

Sifflement favorable, ovation en son honneur. _J'ai l'impression d'être dans un spectacle… Pathétique._ Se dit Kuroashi sans se rendre compte que Zoro tentait de la rejoindre. Avec toute cette foule, il avait du mal à se frayer un chemin.

_Putain Kuro, non pas ça ! _Se répétait-il comme une litanie. _Comment Franky a-t-il pu te laisser faire bordel ! Ne fais rien avant que je ne t'ai rejoins !_

Il était encore trop loin. Il anticipait sans difficulté le plan de son ami.

― C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous le présentez…

Il montra l'immense socle derrière lui couvert d'un tissu rougeoyant bordée d'or. Il le tira dans un mouvement grandiloquent. Le Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi rejoignit l'Inspecteur Dorobo qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Kuroashi. Zoro n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Le jeune voleur commençait déjà à avancer de son côté, plus aisément que lui puisqu'il était presque devant la scène.

― Voici l'un des joyaux de France. L'Améthyste du Sacre communément appelé l'œil d'Ambroisie !

Une vitre. Un coussin de velours sur lequel se dressait une cage argenté qui soutenait une améthyste éclatante, en forme d'amphore.

Kuroashi se figea net tandis que Nami, se doutant de ce qui allait se produire, suivait Zoro. Ce dernier était si proche, si seulement il pouvait bondir… D'un saut, il l'aurait arrêté. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne.

― Magnifique n'est-il pas ? Poursuivit Doflamingo. Malheureusement mes amis, je vais devoir m'absenter un instant. Veuillez m'excuser mais amusez-vous de tout votre soûl ! Ce soir, tout est permit !

Ignorant les acclamations de la foule, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jeta un regard derrière lui, aperçu Zoro, lui adressa un sourire mauvais tout en sortant sa boite de commande et appuya sur un bouton jaune.

― KURO NON !

Les lumières s'éteignirent. 6 secondes et 7 dixièmes suffirent pour que le générateur de secours rétablisse la lumière. Mais cela avait été aussi suffisant pour que Kuroashi, l'améthyste et Doflamingo disparaisse.

\***/

*Note : Cette scène est un clin d'œil à _Hitch, expert en séduction_. Film que j'adore voir et revoir et re-revoir. Ce n'est pas la scène exacte, évidemment [Non au plagiat !], mais le film me l'a inspirée.

** : J'avais cette musique dans la tête quand j'ai écris ce passage. Musique que j'adore écouter bien entendu.

Hahahaha ! Autant vous le dire de suite, j'aime finir sur du suspense. Faudra s'y habituer. Ne vous en faites pas, mes chers fidèles, une semaine ce n'est pas aussi long que cela puisse paraître. Pour moi, c'est très long à cause de mon stress coutumier du Naaaaan-ça-va-pas-leur-plaire mais j'essaie de me soigner promis !

Je suis, d'ailleurs, navrée de vous avoir offert cet épisode cliché au possible mais que voulez-vous, je suis une fan inconditionnelle de ce type de face-à-face romantique. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu(e), si c'est le cas, je me rattraperais avec les autres face-à-face qui sont nettement moins attendu.

En fait, j'ai écris ce bal de manière à ce qu'il corresponde au monde que j'ai imaginé avec le Gouvernement Suprême. Puisqu'il n'y a plus de culture, il n'y a plus de respect pour elle d'où ce micmac assez ridicule, si vous avez écouté les deux musiques, vous avez pu le constater. C'est fait exprès... Oui et non. Mon choix s'est porté sur ces musiques-là involontairement mais l'effet rendu tel que je l'imagine me satisfait. J'espère que vous arrivez à comprendre et que vous comprenez ma manière de pense. Si non, dites-le moi, j'expliquerais du mieux que je peux.

Bien. Je vous laisse, vous dit à Samedi prochain pour plus d'action, de suspense, d'humour et de... Bref, on avait comprit.

N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis, je suis au comble de ma joie en lisant une review, aussi petite soit-elle !


	9. Episode 6

Youhou ! Me revoilà au rendez-vous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

**Petit mot déluré [ou pas]** : Vous êtes aussi impatient de lire que moi quand je publie ? J'espère que non. je pourrais devenir complètement dingue et brasser de l'air pour rien en angoissant comme une malade... Pourtant ce n'est qu'un épisode. Je suis peut-être trop émotive. En tout cas, je n'ai aucun regret ! Me mettre dans tout mes états ça fait parti de mon rituel !

Je vous laisse tranquille à présent ! On se retrouve à la fin de cet épisode !

\***/

Épisode 6

Zoro suait à grosses gouttes. Les gens savaient à présent que Kuroashi était dans les parages et craignaient pour leur peau. Cela lui était égal, car il savait que Kuroashi ne s'attaquait jamais à du menu fretin. Plus maintenant. La foule s'était dispersée. D'abord effrayée par la disparition soudaine du joyau, un responsable les avait rassuré en disant que dès qu'ils avaient su qu'un célèbre cambrioleur était dans les parages, avaient pris leur précaution et reprit le joyau. Doflamingo devait être parti régler son compte au voleur et les gens s'étaient apaisés.

― Je t'assure Robin. Je voulais l'arrêter.

― Je sais Zoro.

Elle eut un sourire attendrit et le prit par la main. Il était plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres. La jeune femme avait tenu à l'emmener avec elle vu qu'elle détestait ce genre de réception. Elle avait bien fait, Robin était toujours rassurée quand il était là. Elle n'était plus seulement la Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi avec lui. Elle était bien plus.

― Je sais aussi que c'est un ancien ami à toi. Tu m'as tout raconté, pourquoi serais-je fâché ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'arrêter alors s'il s'enfuit, on ne nous dira rien. Nous n'étions pas préparées pour cela. File faire ce que tu peux avant que Nami ne fasse des siennes.

Zoro était toujours étonnée par le calme de la jeune femme. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait absolument qu'il le prévienne.

\*/

Kuroashi courait à en perdre haleine. _Un endroit sûr pour que je puisse me changer !_ Cette tenue ne lui convenait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Il garda contre son cœur le poignard qui lui avait servit à découper l'ouverture dans la vitre. La lame étant faite de diamant, trancher le verre avait été un jeu d'enfant, même dans le noir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre algue desséchée avait voulu l'en empêcher mais il était furieux contre lui.

Il accéléra, se demandant pourquoi tous les couloirs étaient à présent déserts. Il freina des quatre fers et reprit péniblement sa respiration en regardant de tout côté. Il espérait que la poisse de l'autre abruti ne l'ait pas contaminé. Se perdre alors qu'il avait le plan en tête, ce serait le comble !

Il s'assura que l'œil d'Ambroisie était bien installé dans toute la housse antichoc où il l'avait mise. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front et rangea le loup dans le sac. Il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Il continua de courir dès qu'il entendit des voix derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il passe par l'une des tours du château. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Deux bémols, il n'avait pas pu choper Doflamingo qui avait filé comme le rat qu'il était. Le second était qu'il était tout de même au second étage. Ce n'était pas comme dans les alentours de Crocodile où il y avait pas mal de maison. Là, il sautait, il se cassait les jambes à coup sûr. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Pas de panique ! Kuroashi avait toujours un plan de secours.

Sauf, en ce qui concernait le fou furieux à la tronçonneuse qui se dressait tout d'un coup devant lui.

Un fou furieux qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir.

\*/

L'Inspectrice était ravie d'avoir choisit avec autant de soin sa robe de bal et d'avoir gardé son arme à feu sur elle. Elle avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il pouvait s'être réfugié. Un endroit sûr pour pouvoir s'échapper sans risquer de croiser les gardes et où on pouvait toujours trouver une sortie de secours avec un peu d'imagination.

Les donjons !

Elle avait jeté un œil aux plans de l'endroit où se déroulait le bal. Elle les avait demandés à Doflamingo sous prétexte qu'elle était un policier et qu'elle se sentirait plus rassurée de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Il les lui avait envoyés sans broncher.

Bon, en tout et pour tout, il y avait six donjons. En toute logique, un fugueur de base passe par le donjon le plus proche. Néanmoins, elle savait que Kuroashi n'était pas aussi prévisible. De plus, le donjon le plus proche venait d'être rénové, aucun moyen de s'échapper en utilisant les faiblesses des vieilles constructions. Celui du côté opposé, en revanche, n'avait pas encore eu droit à une entière remise à neuf. Elle s'y dirigeait donc avec résolution, des questions plein la tête. Pourquoi Kuroashi était-il venu ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'agir en « plein jour ». A voir comment il avait réagi en voyant Doflamingo, ce n'était pas l'œil d'Ambroisie sa convoitise. Non cela avait un lien avec cet Absalom. Cette rage… Elle l'avait très bien détecté. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé et lorsqu'il avait vu Doflamingo. Elle tenait une piste.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il agissait aussi… Elle n'arrivait pas à bien définir ce sentiment qui l'avait traversé quand elle avait parlé d'Absalom. Lui qui était si calculateur, si méticuleux, comment avait-il pu agir avec autant d'impulsivité ? C'était clairement spontané mais en même temps, ce vol avait été si rapide qu'elle en venait à croire qu'il avait été prévoyant.

Elle eut un léger soupir. Ce Kuroashi était paradoxal. Une rage canalisée. Une impulsivité contenue. _C'est comme si…_

La jeune femme se stoppa net en voyant l'homme qui barrait sa route. Cheveux bleus mi-long, légèrement ondulé, visière teintée de pourpre sur les yeux, vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure blanc et chaîne en or autour du cou. Son arme à feu en main, elle l'examinait soigneusement en se disant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. En tout cas, il brandissait avec conviction son couteau kukri et ne la quittait pas des yeux.

― J'ai l'impression que tu cherches quelque chose ma jolie. Mon nom peut-être ?

― Le problème c'est que les secondes mains, je garde rarement en mémoire leurs noms.

Elle nota le spasme qui apparut à la commissure des lèvres de l'inconnu. La jeune femme devait faire vite, plus longtemps elle resterait ici, plus ses chances de rattraper Kuroashi s'amoindrissait. Il était aussi probable qu'elle croise Doflamingo dans les couloirs. Il l'intéressait tout particulièrement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion d'avoir plus d'informations sur Kuroashi. De toute évidence, ces deux là se connaissaient.

― Ecartes-toi maintenant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

― Je ne crois pas non. Navré mais Bellamy m'a bien dit que je devais me débarrasser de toi. Si celui que tu dois poursuivre est Kuroashi, ne t'en fais pas, il s'en charge déjà.

_Que… _

Inexplicablement, son cœur rata un battement. L'idée qu'on tue Kuroashi lui faisait si mal que ça ? Certainement oui car elle considérerait cela comme une défaite d'une certaine façon. Elle le mènerait à Impel Down de ses propres mains et il y pourrirait le reste de sa vie qui sera très courte vu ce qu'il allait y subir.

― Pour ton info, je me nomme Sarquiss. Ajouta inutilement l'homme en passant sa langue sur la lame de son couteau kukri. Je préfère que mes proies sachent comment s'appelait leur tueur.

― C'est pourtant inutile. Une fois mort, on ne se souvient de rien.

― Et si la proie survie, elle tremble de peur dès qu'elle entendant prononcer mon nom. Jouissif non ?

― … Il parait que la mémoire oublie volontairement certains passages de la vie d'une personne pour lui éviter les évènements les plus futiles. Je vois pourquoi je t'ai oublié toi.

\*/

Le gentilhomme courait. Encore. Les motivations avaient légèrement été modifiées suite à sa rencontre avec l'autre cinglé à rire de hyène. Pour fuir, ça c'était encore d'actualité, mais aussi pour sauver sa peau. Contre une tronçonneuse, Kuroashi ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ses jambes ne faisaient pas le poids face à ça. Les gadgets d'Usopp et Franky… Il n'y penserait même pas.

C'est pourquoi, dans un geste désespéré, il ouvrit la première porte venue et en extirpa le premier objet qui était à sa portée. Il fut assez désappointé par le résultat.

― Évidement, sur toutes les salles de ce fichu château, fallait que je tombe sur le placard à balais… Reste à savoir si le combat devient équitable avec cette serpillère.

D'ailleurs il parvenait à entendre à tronçonneuse qui… tronçonnait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Kuroashi était bien tenté de passer par la salle de réception et de faire toutes les pièces du château histoire qu'il détruise tout mais personne n'avait l'endurance pour ça. Aucune cachette n'aurait stoppé cet abruti.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans le placard à balais mais à part une ponceuse et une laveuse automatique, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'exploitable. La ponceuse semblait bien sympathique pour se défendre mais niveau porté, face à une tronçonneuse, c'était assez limité.

Il repartit donc avec sa serpillère en voyant l'autre dingue se ramener à l'autre bout du couloir. Tronçonneuse toujours allumée, cela va s'en dire. _On sait jamais, elle est peut-être renforcé en titane ma serpillère sous ces airs de manche en bois_. Espéra sans conviction Kuroashi.

― KUROASHI ! REVIENS ICI QUE JE TE SAIGNE !

Il croyait vraiment donner envie de lui faire faire machine arrière en disant ça ? Il ne put s'en empêcher, fallait qu'il lui réponde. Tant pis.

Le jeune homme se figea, fit volte-face et fut soulagé de voir qu'avec le poids de la tronçonneuse, l'autre taré ne pouvait pas courir très longtemps.

― Navré mon grand mais… non seulement t'es pas mon type mais en plus ce genre de pratique sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas !

Et repartit en accélérant. Ça n'avait pas dû lui faire plaisir, il l'entendait courir derrière lui.

― KUROASHIIIIIIII !

― T'as un vrai problème de communication ! Va consulter !

Le jeune homme prit un virage un peu rude et faillit se rétamer. Ces chaussures antidérapantes lui manquaient énormément ! Il aurait aimé les enfiler pour pouvoir courir sur le marbre ciré sans la crainte de se prendre un mur ou un meuble en pleine poire. Il était presque au donjon, encore un petit effort !

Il dérapa sur un autre virage et réussit à se stabiliser de justesse grâce à sa serpillère. Ouf ! Elle lui était finalement utile pour négocier les tournants.

Il avait bon espoir pour que cette tronçonneuse marche à l'essence et pas à l'électricité. Les bidons d'essence, c'était pas vraiment comme les prises de courant, on en trouvait pas dans tout les coins.

Le jeune cambrioleur s'immobilisa en entendant un coup de feu et un cri. _Dorobo ! _

Kuroashi se tourna vers le fou furieux qui s'était, lui aussi, arrêter de courir et avait éteint son engin de mort. Le rire qu'il eut à ce moment là n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant.

― Tient Sarquiss a trouvé la fliquette ! Je suppose qu'il doit bien s'amuser avec elle…

― Comment ça ? Je ne te suis pas…

― Un peu long à la détente hein ? Il a eut un peu de mal à accepter que l'autre idiote le ridiculise la dernière fois… Il doit être en train de le lui faire payer… Faut dire aussi on n'est pas dans le même délire lui et moi.

Kuroashi pâlit. Il parlait vraiment de ce à quoi il imaginait ou son esprit était mal placé ? Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit le cas. Se réjouissant du changement d'attitude de sa future victime, le blondin s'approcha encore, oubliant temporairement ses envies de meurtre.

― Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle… Mais dis-moi, t'es sûr d'être Kuroashi ? Ça lui ressemble pas ça…

Sanji était en train de perdre pied. Mince il redevenait ce moins-que-rien en imaginant ce que vivait la jeune femme. _Un peu de professionnalisme bordel !_ Il rajusta sa cravate et Kuroashi refit surface. Son regard brillant de colère se reposa sur l'hystérique face à lui.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse Bellamy ? Tant mieux ! Dorobo me poursuivait depuis si longtemps, je m'étais lassé d'elle.

― Tiens donc, t'avais l'air de vouloir faire un malaise à l'instant…

― Cesse de projeter tes fantasmes sur ma personne. Comme si ça m'intéressais de savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Joker t'as laissé une autre chance. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu t'étais pas en très bonne forme… avec cette vilaine entaille. Et par entaille je voudrais plutôt dire plaie béante.

― Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache… Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai hâte de te voir les boyaux à l'air. Ne m'en veux pas…

― C'est ta nature. Oui je comprends. Ça te gêne pas si de mon côté je…

― Ah oui… Tu peux tenter de m'échapper c'est tout naturel. Vas-y.

― Merci bien.

Ils reprirent la course-poursuite comme si leur discussion n'avait pas eu lieu. La tronçonneuse avait reprit du service. Une part de lui s'inquiétait pour Dorobo, surement Sanji mais il n'avait pas sa place à l'extérieur. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait fuir et mettre hors d'état de nuire ce cinglé. Son seul espoir était de croiser la belle rousse et de l'emmener avec lui. _A quoi je viens de penser là ? Non ! Je la laisse tomber. Je compte bien avant le reste._

Il trouva enfin la double porte qui menait au donjon qui l'intéressait. Il chargea tel un bœuf et… Il la percuta de plein fouet. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le marbre en lâchant la serpillère et se prit la tête entre les mains. _La vache ! Ça fait mal !_ Son visage vira au cramoisie en entendant le fou rire de Bellamy. C'était même pas un rire de dément. Juste fou rire normal. _Bâtard ! _

Kuroashi se força à oublier le bleu qu'il allait avoir, se releva et saisit la poignée des deux mains pour secouer la porte. Fermé. C'était bien sa veine ! _C'était pourtant marqué _Libre d'accès sans restriction_ ! Quelle arnaque !_

― Pour te remercier de ce pur moment de rire, je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour tenter de te barrer.

On se croyait dans un mauvais film d'horreur… genre Massacre à la tronçonneuse. Il se sentait dans la peau d'une blonde à forte poitrine pas très maline qui tentait d'échapper à son poursuivant. L'avantage non négligeable c'est qu'il n'avait pas de gros seins pour le ralentir et pour empêcher le bon développement de son cortex cérébral*. La probabilité qu'il s'en sorte était donc bien plus élevée. Il tenta de forcer la porte à s'ouvrir en se jetant contre elle épaule en avant et finit par rendre les armes. Il n'aimait pas travailler sur une serrure sous une pression telle que celle-ci. Il sortit ses outils, s'agenouilla et commença à forcer la fermeture.

Quarante-Cinq, Quarante, Trente-Cinq mètres… _Dépêche-toi bordel !_

― Dis-moi Kuroashi, pour ton corps, tu voudrais une pierre tombale ou on le jette dans la fosse commune ?

Le jeune homme ignora la question et écarta quelques mèches noires collées à son visage à cause de la sueur. Il le sentait approcher à petit pas, tranquille, contenant toute sa folie meurtrière.

Trente, Vingt-Cinq, Vingt mètres… _Je mets jamais autant de temps habituellement ! Je n'arrive pas à empêcher mes mains de trembler. Est-ce que Dorobo va bien ? Non ! J'aurais tout le temps d'y songer plus tard. Rectification : pas du tout. Moi. Moi d'abord. Moi et seulement moi._

― Allez Kuro, dis-moi au moins qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait écrire sur ta tombe ? "Au plus insignifiant des voleurs" ? "Tu volais la vie des autres, c'est pas trop tôt qu'on ait volé la tienne" ? Fais une proposition Kuro !

Quinze, Dix mètres… Cliquetis salvateur, il prit sa serpillère machinalement et se jeta à corps perdu dans le donjon. Sauvé de justesse, Bellamy s'acharnait sur la pauvre porte derrière lui. Et à présent ? Comment faisait-il pour s'éclipser ? Comment gagner du temps ? Il fit demi-tour et se tourna vers le blondin. Mieux valait le garder dans le visuel, c'était mieux pour se défendre.

Il était en nage dans son costume de pingouin-majordome. Si seulement il avait eut le temps de se changer ! Il avait dû mal à respirer et il se sentait un peu engourdie. _Mince, y avait un truc de louche dans le verre ? Mon contrepoison fait plus effet ou quoi ?_

Une autre porte s'ouvrit à sa droite. Il vit une jeune femme accourir, ses longs cheveux roux attachés en queue-de-cheval à la va-vite. Une fine trace de sang coulait le long de son visage, débutant de la plaie qu'elle arborait à l'arcade sourcilière. Elle se stoppa net en voyant Kuroashi. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour voir qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans une forme olympique. _Drogué tous les deux ? Comment elle tient debout ? Elle avait prévu le coup ?_

La jeune femme tituba et ignora le jeune voleur pour se tourner vers Sarquiss qui eut un rictus mauvais. Elle tenait son arme à feu par le canon. Plus de munition. Génial.

― Tient donc. Les deux parasites. Ennemis dans la vie, réunis dans la mort.

― Ça te ressemble pas de faire dans le lyrisme, Bellamy. Se moqua Kuroashi.

Il évita in extremis la tronçonneuse, s'accroupit et décocha un coup de pied dans le buste puis un autre dans le plexus solaire. A partir de là, il avait quelques secondes pour trouver une solution, le temps que le blondin retrouve son souffle.

De son côté, Sarquiss se jetait sur l'Inspectrice qui se décala en arquant son corps vers l'arrière, un salto arrière et elle était hors de portée de sa lame un court laps de temps. Elle en profita pour s'avancer vers lui et lui assener un coup avec la crosse de son arme. En pleine mâchoire. Il réussit à l'entailler au flanc gauche dans son mouvement pour se tourner vers elle. Il cracha un peu de sang et une dent mais il avait une mâchoire en béton. _Et merde ! Pas assez fort._ Se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle était exposée. Impossible de se protéger. La lame allait droit vers elle. Kuroashi ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sans hésiter, il courut vers elle et bondit dans les derniers mètres. Il la prit dans ses bras, une fraction de seconde, la poussa sans douceur et prit sa place. La lame s'enfonça dans sa chair. Le sang jaillit. Il retint un cri de douleur. Par contre pour le gémissement, il ne put rien faire.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

Dorobo, Bellamy et Sarquiss écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce n'était pas prévu. Kuroashi se recula de lui-même pour retirer la lame de sa chair. Le silence s'était fait ou bien il était devenu sourd. Il n'entendait plus rien, pas un bruit. Il avait l'impression de bouger dans du coton.

― Vous croyez quoi hein ? Que j'allais vous laissez vous en prendre à elle ? Je suis un cambrioleur, certes, mais jamais je ne vous laisserais faire du mal à une femme lorsque je peux agir. J'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai des principes.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, il était bourré ou quoi ? Il avait perdu tant de sang que ça et, avec le coup sur la tête précédemment, c'était trop pour son corps ? Il titubait, la main sur la plaie. Le sang coulait le long de son bras et finissait sa course sur le bout de ses doigts pour tomber sur le sol. _Bon sang ! C'est pas mon genre ! Sanji, tires-toi ! Si je veux rester en vie, faut que je me concentre. Je suis Kuroashi, pas juste un N.D._

Cette impulsion qui l'avait obligé à agir le harcelait. Il eut un regard vers la jeune femme. A part quelques égratignures et la plaie à son arcade sourcilière, elle allait bien. Beaucoup mieux que lui en tout cas. D'un coup, Bellamy rit aux éclats, éteignant une nouvelle fois sa tronçonneuse.

― Je doute que tu sois le véritable Kuroashi. Depuis quand tu te soucie des autres ?

― Me soûle pas toi. Je vais me débarrasser de vous et me tirer vite fait bien fait.

2 vs 1. La situation empirait de minute en minute. Il ne savait pas si Dorobo était encore en état de se battre mais quoiqu'elle fasse, la donne ne changerait pas des masses. Au mieux, il s'en occupait seul et il ne récolterait que quelques blessures. Au pire, elle s'en mêlait et on pouvait presque dire que ce serait du 3 vs 1. Non pas parce qu'elle serait contre lui, elle avait assez de jugeote pour ne pas passer du côté ennemi. De toute façon Sarquiss avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Mais plutôt qu'il devrait veiller sur elle constamment et qu'il serait plus handicapé qu'autre chose.

Un déclic traversa son esprit. Il venait de trouver une solution pour la tronçonneuse. Enfin. Une hypothèse à vérifier. De toute manière, ce frac n'en avait plus pour très longtemps vu dans quel état il était alors autant s'en servir.

\*/

Doflamingo aimait jouer. C'était un fait irréfutable. Contrairement aux passionnés de ramis, de scrabbles, de poker menteur, de Monopoly, de roulettes russes lui préférait les jeux où on mettait en jeu sa vie. De préférence la vie des autres, il tenait à sa peau. Donc la roulette russe, ce n'était pas le top pour lui.

C'est pourquoi quand il jouait c'était toujours à fond. Par là, on entendait bien sûr qu'il mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour gagner. Sans qu'il n'ait une seule fois risqué sa vie, ça va sans dire.

Il fut donc ravi de constater que ses quatre petits rats étaient bien là où il voulait qu'ils soient. Pratique ces caméras. Un peu coûteuses tout de même…

Il ôta son masque et décolla le petit bout de papier qu'il avait collé à l'intérieur. Ça avait du bon d'avoir des goûts excentriques**… Le code d'activation se trouvait sur la feuille.

Sans remord, il appuya sur le bouton qui enclencherait les bombes dans le donjon. En fait, il en avait fait mettre à toutes pour être sûr. Maintenant, les petits vermisseaux avaient quelques minutes devant eux pour déguerpir.

\*/

― RRAAAAAA CONNARD !

Bellamy tentait en vain de faire remarcher son engin de mort, tirant sur le tissu et sur la manivelle successivement. La machine émettait des crachotements et quelques étincelles mais à part ça, rien de vraiment probant. Très fier que sa théorie soit exacte, le jeune homme s'épousseta et ignora la douleur qui provenait de sa joue un peu enflée. Il s'était un peu trop approché toutefois cela valait le coup au final.

― Je m'en doutais que t'étais un béotien mais à ce point… Le frac que Joker m'a filé est fait de laine de première qualité. C'est la rotation qui fait que ton engin coupe et les étoffes en laine sont particulièrement résistantes aux frictions. Il suffisait juste de bloquer la chaîne et le tour était joué. Si t'as pas la technique, c'est impossible à enlever. Maintenant t'as juste tes yeux pour pleurer et tes poings pour te battre. Je peux t'assurer qu'en combat rapproché je suis plutôt confiant. Je suis un excellent tireur.

Dorobo eut un regard surprit vers le jeune homme. De quoi ?

― "Tireur" c'est pour les gens qui tirent à l'arme à feu Kuroashi !

― M'emmerdez pas je vous prie ! On utilise ce terme pour parler des pratiquants en savate espèce de magnifique ignorante !

― Tient donc ! Des experts en lancée de chaussons ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'inventes pas pour te faire remarquer… C'est ridicule !

― Raaaaa mais vous n'y connaissez rien ! La savate est un sport de combat basé sur les pieds et les poings ! Au départ, cela servait à l'auto-défense mais il a beaucoup évolué chez les N.D. On appelle les pratiquants tireurs ou savateurs ! Renseignez-vous, vous dormirez plus érudite.

C'est qu'elle gardait un caractère de cochon dans n'importe quelle situation, la Dorobo !

Le jeune gentilhomme prit la peine de faire un rapide bilan de l'état de leurs ennemis. Sarquiss avait été mit hors jeu d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. D'ailleurs, il était plié en deux et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Mauvaise technique.

Kuroashi eut un coup d'œil vers les restes de la serpillère. Elle lui avait été finalement bien utile. R.I.P. Par contre, Dorobo était encore agenouillée, mal en point.

Une explosion se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Une seconde puis une troisième suivirent. Une quatrième juste sous le sol. Contrairement aux deux ahuris, Kuroashi comprit en une fraction de seconde. _L'autre enfoiré à bourré cette bâtisse d'explosifs !_

Le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds. Le gentilhomme eut juste le temps de prendre la rousse par la taille et d'actionner son grappin que les deux jeunes gens tombaient dans le vide.

Les crocs du grappin se plantèrent dans une poutre et Kuroashi, ayant l'habitude de devoir éviter une chute mortelle, laissa la corde se dévider tout en faisant tourner la molette qui leur permettrait de freiner et enfin, de stopper leur chute. Usopp avait trouvé cette combine pour éviter à son compère de se casser de dos et, accessoirement, de finir paraplégique au mieux. Bellamy et Sarquiss disparurent dans la pénombre, hurlant de rage et de peur. Un horrible craquement s'en suivit et le jeune homme fut assuré de ne plus recroiser l'un des deux. Du moins dans cette vie-là.

En descendant, il vit le corps de Sarquiss sur le reste d'une passerelle. C'était donc lui qui ne serait plus une menace pour personne. Kuroashi espéra que Bellamy avait connu le même sort.

Le grappin tenait bon tant bien que mal. Kuroashi grinça des dents et fut horrifié de constater que la belle rousse glissait petit à petit de son bras. A ce train là, elle allait vite tomber et il ne pourrait rien faire. Il devait tenir d'une main la corde du grappin pour assurer sa prise mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'Inspectrice. Dans les deux sens du terme. Cela aurait pu être ironique s'ils ne risquaient pas de faire une chute mortelle.

Par pur réflexe, il enserra de son bras la taille de la jeune femme et posa la main sur la première partie de son corps qui était la plus proche. Son sein droit pour être précis.

_Huuuuum 95 I… NON ! Faut que je me concentre sur le moyen de sortir d'ici vivant et pas à sa poitrine ferme, généreuse et si… Argh ! Je suis un gentleman merde ! Concentre-toi mon petit San… Kuroashi ! Pense solution et pas poitrine tentatrice !_

Il retira sa main avant d'être davantage perturbé. Si elle se réveillait à se moment-là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle se ficherait bien de l'endroit où ils seraient, elle penserait surtout à se venger de cet acte pervers. Il n'avait pas fait exprès néanmoins elle s'en ficherait comme de son premier soutien-gorge. _Raaaa non ! Penses pas à ça !_

Il cherchait encore lorsque le grappin lâcha.

Plus exactement, les griffes relâchèrent leur prise toute seule. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce phénomène se produire. Puis tout s'éclaira dans sa tête. Il eut la bonne idée de s'accrocher à la petite prise entre deux pierres. Bon là, il n'avait clairement plus le temps de se perdre en conjecture. La situation était vraiment précaire. A cause de la colle à bois, ses doigts glissaient. De sa main à peu près libre, veillant à ne pas couper la respiration de sa compagne d'infortune, il appuya sur le bouton qui commandait le réenroulement de la corde du grappin.

_PUTAIN ! J'avais expressément demandé à Usopp de réparer ce truc pas de le rafistoler ! Si je m'en sors, je vais le trucider, le haché menue et… Je verrais plus tard. Si je meurs, je ferais pas grand-chose._

Il fut surprit par le grappin qui lui retombait sur le crâne. Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent avec les décombres. A moitié assommé, Kuroashi eut la présence d'esprit de plaquer contre lui la jeune Inspectrice et de se placer de façon à être le premier à atterrir au sol. Il allait mourir certes mais il y avait une petite chance qu'elle survive.

Ils tombèrent, encore et encore jusqu'à… plonger dans l'eau.

L'eau glacée réveilla complètement le jeune homme qui les fit remonter à la surface avant que sa compagne ne se noie. Il prit un bras de la jeune femme pour le passer autour de ses propres épaules. Une main à sa taille, il fut soulagé en constant qu'il y avait un tunnel et que l'eau n'avait pas l'air de monter. Il s'y dirigea tant bien que mal, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire mais elle était capable de le noyer pour se débarrasser de celui qu'elle devait considérer comme un parasite.

Après tout, il était un N.D. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Kuroashi savait qu'il était possible que ce conduit pouvait être une impasse mais il n'avait pas le choix. Peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de sortir d'ici. Pour le moment, l'état de santé de la jeune rousse l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas été réveillée par l'eau et le sang qu'il avait vu à sa tempe gauche n'était pas de très bon augure. Ses longs cheveux collés à son visage, il n'arrivait pas à bien voir la blessure. L'eau ne devait pas être très propre non plus, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de là et de lui faire les premiers soins. Tout était dans son sac à dos. Il lui suffisait de trouver le temps et l'endroit.

Fort heureusement, il sortit du tunnel tant bien que mal et déposa la jeune femme sur la plateforme stable qu'il trouva. Ils étaient bel et bien tombés dans l'autre tour mais il connaissait les plans de la baraque. Normalement, il y avait une ouverture un peu plus haut. Avec douceur, il la mit sur le dos et écarta quelques mèches rousses. La plaie n'était pas profonde, plus impressionnante qu'autre chose. Il prit le temps de regarder celle qu'elle avait récolté sur son flanc droit. Superficielle. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Il fouilla dans son sac et prit sa petite trousse de soin. Il ne partait jamais sans. Il se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_Si je la laisse là, il y a des chances qu'elle meure. Si je la balance dans l'eau, avec les débris et ma corde, j'ai assez pour faire un poids suffisamment lourd afin que son corps disparaisse sous l'eau… Ma vie serait nettement moins complexe qu'elle l'est à présent… Avec l'eau, aucune preuve. Aucun moyen de savoir que c'est moi. Un meurtre mystérieux de plus dans leurs étagères…_

Il l'observa. Elle était si belle. Elle avait un petit air enfantin, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Dire qu'elle ne se doutait de rien et que jamais elle ne saurait qu'il avait été là s'il la tuait ici et maintenant…

Pour ses compagnons, c'était la seule solution. Il n'avait jamais tué personne mais il savait qu'en tant que N.D. la sanction serait sans appel. Un séjour à Impel Down pour le reste de sa vie. Qu'il ait volé ou tué peu importait. Un N.D. qui enfreint la loi une fois était directement envoyé en prison jusqu'à ce qu'il y meure.

Oui. Si elle disparaissait, il pourrait vivre encore un peu avec ses amis. Sa famille. Ils auraient des années devant eux. Il serra le poing sur la bouteille de mercurochrome et la boite de pansements. Il eut un soupir résigné. Il aimait vraiment se compliquer la vie.

Il désinfecta la plaie avec application. Aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils. On l'avait drogué ou quoi ? Possible, il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus…

Il pansa la plaie et palpa son crâne pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant des gouttelettes de sang tomber sur son visage. Il haussa les sourcils et passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il considéra avec surprise le sang qui maculait ses doigts. Le grappin ? Avec l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas du sentir la douleur de suite mais à présent elle explosait dans son crâne avec la même vigueur qu'un marteau sur un clou. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses propres blessures. Il essuya le sang sur le visage de l'Inspectrice et examina l'ouverture à quelques mètres de hauteur d'eux. Il prit la jeune femme sur son épaule, se saisit de sa veste et l'attacha de façon à s'assurer que l'Inspectrice reste en place durant l'escalade. Il prit son sac sur son épaule encore libre et commença la montée.

Au diable la douleur ! Il progressait petit à petit, il l'entendait gémir, indisposée. Il rougit en pensant aux autres situations où il aurait pu entendre ce gémissement et se rabroua mentalement. Il fallait sortir d'ici !

Il atteignit l'embouchure et regarda avec précaution le sol. A un bon mètre d'eux ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au sous-sol. Conforme aux plans que lui avait procurés Franky. Il sauta en conservant la jeune femme contre lui d'une main.

_Y a jamais personne quand je fais des réceptions aussi parfaite !_

Il se redressa et fit un tour sur lui-même pour se resituer. Hum. Il faudrait qu'il trouve les flics pour déposer la jeune demoiselle en sécurité. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela de lui. Chercher à croiser un poulet. Exceptionnel. _A noter : ne pas en parler avec les autres. Je vais me faire tuer._

Bon, ils devaient être à l'entrée. Ils avaient atterri dans une forêt, bon endroit pour se dissimuler et surveiller. Il courut, il ne devait rester trop longtemps dans le secteur. Tant pis si les gens trouvaient louches que l'Inspectrice soit réapparue d'un coup devant l'entrée mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans la demeure.

Il longea le mur, consultant sa montre avec inquiétude. Il avait largement dépassé les limites. Plus longtemps il resterait, plus grand était les risques. Pourtant, ses jambes continuaient de courir vers l'entrée et ses bras gardaient le corps de l'Inspectrice serré contre lui. Pourquoi cette détermination ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Il freina des quatre fers en voyant l'orée de la forêt. Il reconnaissait l'arche de pierre par contre… Les six voitures de police, c'était inédit. Enfin, il comprenait avec tout ce qui s'était passé… Bon, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il se plaqua derrière le premier arbre un peu épais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? L'endroit avec l'air désert toutefois, par expérience, il savait qu'il y avait toujours quelques policiers qui surveillaient l'entrée. A moins qu'il y ait urgence et qu'ils aient envahi le château... C'était le meilleur scénario.

Aaaaaaah, il pouvait peut-être…

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac pour sortir ses lunettes de soleil et une sphère grise composé de quatre boutons colorés. Il appuya sur l'un d'entre eux et un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, signe que l'appareil profitait de la lumière pour se charger. La lune était pleine mais ce n'était pas assez pour une recharge rapide. Tant pis, il ne voulait pas les aveugler pour deux jours. Il jeta un œil vers l'entrée et vit trois poulets dégingandé. _C'est ça qu'elle est obligée de se coltiner ? Bon sang… Heureusement que je relève le niveau !_

Il s'approcha de l'entrée tout en jouant avec la sphère. Il posa sa paire de lunettes sur le nez, appuya sur le second bouton et jeta l'appareil au pied des trois abrutis qui considérèrent l'objet avec hébétude._ C'est pas des flèches._ Se lamenta le jeune homme en rajustant ses lunettes. _La pauvre Dorobo, elle est pas gâtée. Par la nature, faut avouer, elle est plutôt mignonne mais niveau travail…_

En entendant les cris des idiots, il eut un petit sourire satisfait et pénétra dans la cour de la demeure. Il déposa la jeune femme près d'un buisson, de façon à ce qu'on la voit. Il repartit quelques secondes après en priant pour que personne ne l'ait vu. De toute façon, les témoins hypothétiques auraient vu un homme aux cheveux noirs posant à terre une femme qui se trouvait être une flic. Pas de quoi appeler des renforts et le poursuivre. Il prit au passage sa flashball. Il aurait peut-être dut utiliser la fogball mais cela aurait semblé trop louche.

Il fut malgré lui soulagé en entendant des agents repérer l'Inspectrice encore inconsciente. Il releva les lunettes pour les poser au sommet de son crâne. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il les conserve. Il continuait de courir, son souffle créant de la buée à peine s'échappait-elle de ses lèvres.

Il venait de se mettre dans l'embarras. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle n'était plus de ce monde. S'il avait écouté sa raison, elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait laissé passer une occasion en or ! Mais voilà, le problème était qu'il était un voleur. Pas n'importe quel voleur d'ailleurs, celui que tout bourgeois craignait. Pas un meurtrier. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer pour son propre intérêt. Sauf si sa survie était directement en danger.

Une douleur à sa cheville le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il venait de se prendre le pied dans une racine et il fit une chute aussi ridicule de douloureuse. Il finit par atterrir dans une rivière d'où il ressortit trempé comme une soupe et un morceau de sa dignité de dandy était resté dans l'eau mais il n'avait que quelques égratignures.

Sa tête le lançait toujours, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait imploser. C'était comme avoir un type qui martelait continuellement votre tête comme si c'était un tam-tam. L'horreur.

Il tituba sur quelques mètres après la rive et, ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps, s'évanouit sans s'apercevoir qu'on l'avait observé durant tout ce temps.

\***/

*J'en suis venue à cette conclusion en voyant pas mal de films d'horreur/parodie de ce genre de film. C'est frustrant au possible… Je fais aucun complexe ok ? Je suis bien proportionnée et fière de ce que Dame Nature m'a donné. Nan mais oh !

** Maintenant très chère Shadowsanji, tu sais pourquoi il l'avait cet affreux masque ! HAHA ! [oui j'ai beaucoup ri à ta review que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, comme chacune que je reçois, je remercie au passage ceux qui lisent cette fic]

Et encore une nouvelle fois, je vous laisse une semaine dans le doute, l'angoisse, le désespoir... Non peut-être pas quand même.

A Samedi prochain ! Je serais toujours au rendez-vous et n'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review avant de vaquer à vos occupations quotidiennes !


	10. Episode 7

Hey ! Après une fin de semaine chargée d'émotion, je vous livre cet épisode. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. On se retrouve à la fin !

\***/

Épisode 7

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, des formes troubles dansant devant ses yeux. A cause de la lumière vive qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, elle ne voyait quasiment rien.

― Inspecteur Dorobo !

― Nhn… Pas si fort, élève-lieutenant…

Sa vision se rétablit petit à petit, elle reconnut enfin les visages familiers, ceux qui l'accompagnait toujours dans toutes ses tentatives pour arrêter Kuroashi. L'anxiété se lisait sur ces visages mais elle les avait clairement entendus se quereller avant de voir qu'elle se réveiller. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les morigéner dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

― Koby, Hermep… Où suis-je ?

― A l'hôpital, Inspecteur. Expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement roses. Nous sommes près de la résidence de Doflamingo.

― Et Kuroashi ?

Un long silence répondit à sa question, lourd de conséquence. En elle, une colère indicible montait… avec un mélange de honte qu'elle n'arrivait pas expliquer.

― Pour tout dire, il a disparut. Avoua Hermep en lissant ses longs cheveux blonds. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que vous le poursuiviez et après le passage que vous avez emprunté a été bloqué à cause de l'effondrement provoqué par l'explosion. Nous vous avons trouvé dans la cour mais de lui… aucune trace. Nous pensons que son corps a finit dans les profondeurs de l'eau que nous avons trouvé dans les tours. Vos hommes cherchent toujours.

_Ils ne trouveront rien._ Pensa-t-elle avec amertume._ Il a surement réussit à s'en sortir._

― Comment me suis-je retrouvée dans la cour ? Je ne me souviens de rien après mon affrontement avec Sarquiss. D'ailleurs, il a été capturé ?

― Il est mort mais nous avons récupéré son corps. Répondit Koby, soulagé. Par contre, nous ne savons rien pour ce qui est de vous. Les agents qui gardaient l'entrée nord ont été soudainement aveuglés et quelques secondes après, on vous…

Nami se redressa soudaine, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. _Aveuglés ? Mais alors…_

Elle fut contrainte de se rallonger, une douleur dans son crâne explosant d'un coup. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et une envie de vomir qui retournait son estomac dans tout les sens. Ce n'était pas la joie. Elle entendit vaguement ses subordonnés lui intimer de se calmer, remettant la couverture sur elle et tapotant le coussin nerveusement.

― Ils ont été aveuglés ?

― Oui, on ne sait pas vraiment comment. En tout cas, cela semble avoir été calculé pour que la personne vous dépose et reparte sans être vue. C'est ce que la Commissaire Divisionnaire pense. Cela fait trop de coïncidences en un laps de temps très court.

_Non… Kuroashi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? _

― Quoique, si ça se trouve, Kuroashi avait un complice. Avança Hermep. Les deux larrons vous avaient capturé, Kuroashi s'est fait trahir par son comparse qui l'a tué et il vous a sortit de la tour avec l'intention de vous gardez comme otage. Il s'est rendu compte que cela ne servirait à rien, vous a laissé et s'est tiré.

_Ça n'a aucun sens…_ Fit la jeune femme mentalement. _Quoique c'est vrai que les criminels sont souvent tordu mais là… Je vois pas l'intérêt._

― Je ne pense pas Hermep. Intervint l'Inspectrice. Kuroashi travaille toujours en solo. Il n'est pas du genre à supporter la présence d'un complice sur les lieux. C'est trop risqué. Il aime avoir le contrôle de la situation…

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre, perplexe. Kuroashi était une énigme. Même s'il avait fait ça… A quoi cela lui aurait servit ? Il agissait par intérêt seulement.

― Pourtant, on a bien vu que quelqu'un a prit soin de vous.

Pour le coup, la jeune femme était de plus en plus surprise. Voyant bien qu'elle était un peu perdue, Koby prit le relais.

― Vous êtes blessé à la tempe. Quelqu'un vous a soigné et vous avez eu de la chance ! L'eau n'était pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de propre. Votre plaie se serait infectée et vous auriez pu choper n'importe quelle saleté ! Cette personne était peut-être bienveillante… Ce doit être un N.D. pour ne pas être resté avec vous.

― Et c'est tant mieux ! Ces N.D. sont tous de la vermine !

Koby jeta un regard noir à son homologue qui s'apaisa. A ce sujet, les deux élèves ne partageaient pas du tout les opinions de l'un et de l'autre. C'était même le contraire ! De son côté, Nami s'interrogeait sur cette nouvelle information. Une pièce en plus pour l'énigme Kuroashi. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se concentrait sur ses bribes de souvenirs, plus elle avait la conviction que c'était lui son sauveur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour elle ? Ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ! Il aurait dû la laisser pour morte en espérant qu'elle meure noyée ou ensevelie sous les décombres.

Elle serra le poing. Elle devait la vie à cet idiot qu'elle haïssait de tout son être ! Elle entendait déjà ses railleries et son rire moqueur. Cette voix, suave, velouté qui invitait à…

Elle secoua ses boucles rousses. A quoi elle pensait maintenant ? Il valait mieux se concentrer sur les prochains méfaits de ce malfrat. La prochaine fois, elle le savait, elle saurait tout !

\*/

Kuroashi n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux mais, au moins, la douleur qui martelait son crâne le laissait tranquille pour le moment. C'était mieux que rien. Par contre, son épaule et son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. En même temps, il l'avait cherché.

_Je vais buter Usopp en rentrant. Il va me le payer ! _Se promit-il en repensant au grappin qui l'avait lâché au pire moment.

D'ailleurs il avait encore sa ceinture. Il allait la lui faire bouffer !

― Ah ! T'es enfin réveillé !

Le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut. Tout à sa rage, il avait oublié de voir où il était tombé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était… dans un lit. La voix d'homme le fit tiquer. _Merde ! Ne me dites que… avec un mec ? Oh non ! Attends, j'ai pas mal, c'est peut-être moi qui me suis retrouvé au-dessus…_

― Sanji logiquement on répond à la personne lorsque celle-ci vous parle. On dit « bonjour ! » ou « où suis-je ? » Émerge !

Ah. Ça y est, il la reconnaissait, cette voix horripilante au possible. Le caractère un peu effacé de Sanji disparut pour être remplacé par Kuroashi. Cette impression de double personnalité le harcelait encore et pourtant, il le savait, Kuroashi et Sanji n'étaient qu'un seul et même homme. Peut-être que ce vide qu'il ressentait de temps en temps, qui serrait son cœur et nouait son estomac, venait de cette incertitude injustifiée. Il n'en savait rien et ne pouvait faire qu'hypothèse sur hypothèse, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

― Et depuis quand je devrais parler à une algue défraîchie qui me donne des schémas complètement pourris et qui veut m'empêcher de réaliser mes projets ?

― Je voulais te prévenir que Bellamy était chez Joker. Et pour le manoir, navré mais je n'ai trouvé que ça. Je savais que tu réussirais de toute manière.

― Merci d'avoir prévenu. Je l'ai vu… Au fait on est où là ?

― Chez moi. Ou plutôt, chez Robin et moi.

Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Il allait encore se fâcher de la manière la plus puérile qui soit. Et l'autre qui se rectifie comme si son ami n'était au courant de rien. Kuroashi avait envie de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Zoro remarqua le poing serré de son compagnon et décida de changer de sujet. Ça reviendrait sur le tapis, c'était obligé mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui déclencherait les hostilités.

― Tu es dans un sale état dis-moi. La rencontre avec Bellamy ne s'est pas faite dans la joie et la bonne humeur j'imagine.

― Pas vraiment non. A part si ta définition de la joie est dans le style "massacre à la tronçonneuse". Le grappin n'a pas non plus fonctionné correctement alors… On peut dire que j'ai été gratiné.

Zoro lui tendit une tasse de café fumante avec un léger sourire. Kuroashi la prit du bras droit, vu que l'autre était en écharpe et en prit une gorgée. Sentir le liquide brûlant le réchauffer quelque peu était si agréable ! Il ne prenait pas souvent de café aussi chaud. Trop cher en gaz.

Étrangement, cela l'apaisa. Il eut un mince sourire et posa la tasse sur la table de chevet. Bouger son bras droit lui était très pénible, il pressentait que sa tête allait faire des siennes tandis qu'il posait ses doigts sur le bandage qui l'entourait. Zoro l'avait soigné comme il pouvait. Comme quoi…

― Je vais repartir je crois. Si Tomoshibi me voit, t'es fichu.

― Elle risque pas de revenir avant trois jours. Elle navigue entre l'hôpital pour rendre visite à l'Inspectrice Dorobo et les restes du château de Joker.

― Non mais je dois…

― J'ai appelé Franky. Il va expliquer à Chopper et Usopp que t'as dû rallonger un peu ton séjour ici à cause de quelques problèmes de transport.

Kuroashi fut soudainement apeuré. Pas par le fait que son (presqu'ex-)ami ait appelé Franky mais plutôt par ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire à lui. Finalement, le jeune homme se tranquillisa. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire, il ne savait pas la vérité sur ses blessures. Il n'avait pas pu dire à Franky que c'était parce qu'il avait protégé Dorobo. Tout allait pour le mieux.

La question qu'il se posait maintenant était nettement plus dérangeante.

― Zoro, c'est toi qui m'as récupéré au bord de la rivière ?

― Ouais ! T'as eu du cul parce que quelques minutes après, les flics étaient derrière ton dos.

_Merci pour l'image crétin !_ Se dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en réprimant un frisson.

― Alors comment t'as fais pour te retrouver là alors que tu me cherchais dans le château pour me prévenir que Bellamy était dans les parages ?

Silence gêné pour le verdoyant qui détourna le regard, les joues rouge de honte devant le regard perplexe du cambrioleur professionnel. C'est bien ce qu'il se disait…

― T'es un abruti de première. Ta poisse va jusqu'à me refiler des plans pourris alors je suis même pas étonné !

― Hé ! Je te signale que c'est parce que je me suis perdu que je t'ai sauvé in extremis des flics !

― Vu dans quel état j'étais, jamais il n'aurait pu me soupçonner de quoique ce soit ! Et puis pour ton info personnelle… Nan mais sérieux où t'as vu qu'une forêt ressemble à un château ?

― Oh ça va hein monsieur Je-m'évanouis-comme-une-chochotte !

― … Je sais même pas quelle version de l'histoire je préfère pour garder ma fierté intacte. Me dire que t'avais prévu que je ressorte par ce côté ou que c'est grâce à ta poisse légendaire que je suis encore libre…

― Je dois avouer que les deux versions ne sont pas très…

―Je vais choisir la troisième : laissez ma mémoire oublier cette affreuse vérité de côté et me dire que c'est une coïncidence malheureuse.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Son ami était si différent lorsqu'il était simplement Sanji. Son regard était glacé, même si ses pupilles étaient argenté et non bleu comme de coutume. Il était si distant. Où était passé le gosse qui riait aux éclats et qui croyait en la bonté de chaque être humain ? Il haïssait profondément ce qu'avait fait le temps sur lui. Grandir l'avait rendu exécrable. Il préférait nettement Sanji à Kuroashi.

― Tu vas pas t'y remettre…

― Je remets que dalle. Si t'es plus avec moi, t'occupe pas de moi.*

― …

― … La phrase peut paraître ambigüe mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! T'es avec Tomoshibi : ok. C'était un super coup de foudre : pas de problème. Tu voulais trouver grâce à ces yeux en te rachetant : tu fais ce que tu veux. MAIS POURQUOI t'es allé lui raconter que t'étais un pote à moi ?

― Cela faisait parti de la rédemption !

― Oh non pas ça… S'il te plait parle-moi de tout ce que tu veux mais pas de tes conneries de rédemption !

Zoro se leva brusquement, excédé. Son regard soutenait celui, méprisant, de Kuroashi.

― Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Je ne rêve pas de passer ma vie à courir après un fantôme !

― Je ne te parle pas de ça ! D'ailleurs, tu ne comprends pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'expliquer. Moi je te parle du fait que tu lui ais parlé de notre amitié. Ancienne amitié plutôt. T'es déjà allé faire ce putain de test pour devenir un Déclaré, ce n'était pas suffisant ?

― Pas pour moi ! Comment un mec qui ne sait rien de l'amour et qui couche à droite et à gauche peut comprendre ? Je ne veux pas avoir de secret pour elle d'ailleurs elle l'a très bien accepté.

― J'en ai rien à faire ! QUI serait assez maso pour faire ce test ? QUI ?

― Un homme amoureux ! Mais ça te dépasse alors cherches pas à comprendre !

Le jeune homme remarqua le début d'une cicatrice sous la chemise entrouverte de son ami. L'algue repéra le coup d'œil et se rassit, temporairement calmé.

― C'est aussi horrible qu'on le dit ?

― Plus encore. J'ai… cru devenir cinglé. Tu vas d'abord faire un séjour à Impel Down. Trois jours. Ensuite tu passes une semaine à faire uniquement des tests mentaux et physiques. Si t'es trop fort, trop intelligent, ils te refoutent à Impel Down six jours de plus. J'ai failli craquer. Ils t'expliquent que c'est pour être sûr et que, vu que tu vas être avec une fonctionnaire, c'est pour être vraiment certain que tout les secrets qu'elle pourra te dire tu ne les révèleras jamais.

Ses yeux ne se détournaient pas des siens. Sanji y lisait toute la douleur, la souffrance qu'avait vécue son ami. Aussi bien physique et mentale. Zoro le voyait. Kuroashi avait laissé place à son vieil ami de toujours. Celui qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

― Si je n'étais pas sûr de moi, je ne l'aurais pas fais. Je suis un Déclaré maintenant mais t'en fais pas, j'ai pas parlé de tes activités. Le but était que je ne parle de rien et je l'ai fais. J'ai pas prononcé un mot sur elle ni sur toi. Que dalle. Rien de rien. Et pourtant…

― C'est bon Zoro. Je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler.

― Non, tu vois pas. Vaut mieux pas. Sanji… J'ai passé trois semaines dans un lit à délirer et Robin a dû prendre tout les jours de congés qu'elle avait réussi à se garder afin de partir en voyage d'agrément pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne te demandais rien Sanji. Sauf un appel. Un seul putain d'appel pour avoir la conviction que tu te souciais de moi malgré tous les emmerdements, tous les problèmes qui ont pu séparer nos chemins.

― Zoro je…

― Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. "Tu comprends j'étais occupé", "Faut vraiment que je trouve Absalom", "Mais Zoro, t'étais pas obligé !"

― Tu me prends pour qui là ? Un enfoiré de première ?

― J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même plus qui tu es ! T'es un putain d'égoïste et tout d'un coup tu deviens compatissant ! Comment veux-tu que je saches me comporter avec toi ?

― Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que je me sens bien tel que je suis là ? Je DOIS le tuer. Je DOIS le faire disparaître ! C'est… C'est viscéral ! Il DOIT payer pour ce qu'il a fait !

Il frappa son torse de son poing, les yeux brillant de larmes. Son ami en avait presque mal pour lui.

― Je me déteste, en tant qu'N.D. et en tant que Kuroashi mais c'est en moi ! Je n'y peux rien. Au début, j'ai essayé de changer, je croyais même avoir trouvé une solution ! Mais je me leurrais, j'ai… j'ai… Au final, la seule solution qui a éloigné ce spectre qui me harcèle depuis cette tragédie c'est d'être Kuroashi ! C'est tout ! Dès que je redeviens Sanji le simple N.D., le minable, l'effacé, le sociable, ça reviens sans arrêt, ça me hante. Je passe des nuits épouvantables. Kuroashi fait parti de moi, tant pis si je reviens de mes cambriolages à moitié mort. Je ne me sens vivant que dans ces moments-là ! J'ai l'esprit en paix dès que je suis lui !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, tremblant. Il les rouvrit et poursuivit en voyant Zoro ouvrit la bouche.

― Je sais que j'ai un problème. Je sais que j'ai un moyen de devenir comme toi. Mais je ne veux pas. Ma situation ne ferait qu'empirer. Mon état de santé mental aussi j'ai l'impression…

― T'es cinglé. C'est certain. Mais pas comme l'entende les toubibs. T'as juste besoin de trouver un sens à ta vie. Moi je l'ai découvert. Essaye d'en trouver un. Un vrai. Tu vas finir par te faire tuer. Je sais que c'est rude d'être un N.D. et que t'as pas forcément la volonté de passer par le même chemin que moi toutefois, comme tu le dis, toi t'as un autre moyen. Dès que tu trouveras une réelle motivation pour avancer dans la vie, utilise-le.

― C'est trop tard. Si je le fais, je vais directement à Impel Down…

― Pour 5 ans au maximum, quoique tu ais fais. Tu connais la loi. Pour un N.D. c'est pour la vie.

― 5 ans, c'est bien assez pour faire plonger le monde entier dans les complots les plus odieux et les plus factices qui soit. Toi, Franky, Usopp et même Chopper… Hina, Smoker… Tous. Tous. Je peux tous vous dénoncer pour n'importe quoi. Suffit que je sois entre les mains d'un bon bourreau.

Zoro ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour avoir passé seulement quelques jours, il savait très bien de quoi Sanji parlait. Encore un jour de plus et il aurait tout déballé. Il se rappelait des larmes, de la fierté et des remords qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux de Robin alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Il était revenu tel une pauvre loque et il s'était rendu compte que ça en valait la peine. Au début, il pensait que Kuroashi lui en voulait pour l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il commençait à être reconnu par le monde entier.

Sanji était fatigué. Usé jusqu'à la corde. Cela se voyait aux cernes, à la pâleur, à la lueur éteinte dans ses yeux. Il avait horriblement maigris depuis la dernière fois que Zoro l'avait vu. Il flottait un peu dans ses vêtements. On aurait vraiment dit… un spectre. Il lui faisait peur. Les mains du jeune cambrioleur tremblaient alors qu'il prenait la tasse pour finir son café.

― Sinon, il parait que prendre des bains chauds tout les jours c'est le pied. C'est vrai ?

― T'as pas idée. Tu veux tester ?

― Non, une douche froide ça suffira.

― … Je vais t'en faire couler un. Pendant que t'y sera, je vais préparer à manger.

Sanji ne discuta pas. Pas la peine. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il attendit que Zoro sorte de la pièce pour faire le plus dur. Se lever.

Une barre de fer. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir sur le ventre. Ça le compressait. En plus du locataire dans son cerveau qui jouait du tambour, il était servi. Son combat contre Bellamy allait lui laisser des blessures pendant pas mal de temps. Il faudrait qu'il les cache à la vue de Chopper. Le pauvre en était encore à croire que son métier était sans danger.

Il se leva et marcha péniblement vers la salle de bain qui était juste à côté de la chambre. L'eau chaude remplissait à toute vitesse l'immense baignoire. _On pourrait en faire entrer quatre des comme moi._ Il en serait presque jaloux. Il se déshabilla sans s'attarder sur ses plaies, plongea dans l'eau chaude et s'immergea jusqu'au cou.

Il ferma les yeux, ses doigts parcourant le bandage qui entourait son crâne. Il avait encore mal à tête et pourtant il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait beaucoup d'autres préoccupations. Pourquoi avait-il sauvé Dorobo par exemple. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé tombé dans les eaux sombres de ce sous-sol. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il aimait tant que ça les complications ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette impulsion. N'avait-il pas dis à qui voulait l'entendre que tuer Absalom était la chose la plus importante pour lui ? Qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour y parvenir ? Cette Dorobo était un obstacle, certes, il n'allait pas la tuer au détour d'un chemin. Mais là, c'était l'occasion parfaite ! Il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière sa galanterie.

Il tâta l'endroit où se trouvait sa plaie, partant de l'épaule. Il ne s'était pas loupé sur ce coup-là. L'Homme pensait toujours à lui quand il s'agissait de survivre. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas agit ainsi ? C'était tout naturel de songer à sa survie avant celle des autres !

Il avait un autre moyen d'échapper à tout cela. Évidemment c'était assez lâche toutefois… Il avait bien le droit d'envisager cette possibilité…

Il suffisait qu'il retire ce bandage et se tape la tête contre le bord de cette baignoire. La plaie que lui avait faite le grappin se rouvrirait à coup sûr et il n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser aller dans l'eau. S'endormir à tout jamais, le sang se mêlant à l'eau de la baignoire petit à petit… Avec les traces sanglantes sur le rebord, on pourrait croire qu'il avait simplement glissé en sortant de la baignoire. On prendrait cela pour un accident. C'était si simple…

Bordel… Dans quel guêpier il était en train de se fourrer ?

― SANJI !

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux quand une main le saisit par l'épaule pour le hisser vers la surface. La tête du jeune cambrioleur émergea de l'eau alors que l'intéressé ne savait même quand ni comment c'était arrivé. Il crachota un peu d'eau et fit des efforts pour respirer. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer vers l'arrière. Il vit l'air anxieux de son ami qui le dévisageait comme s'il avait affaire à un fantôme.

― Fous pas les jetons comme ça espèce de crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

― De quoi tu parles ? On peut plus se laver tranquille ?

― Te fiches pas de moi ! Tu respirais plus et tu bougeais plus ! Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour faire une chose pareille ?

― J'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ça ! Je me suis endormi !

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Dire qu'il était juste venu pour demander à Sanji ses préférences quant à la cuisson d'un steak ! Quelques minutes plus tard et c'était un cadavre qu'il aurait trouvé… Sanji l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

― Fais gaffe tout de même. Murmura t-il simplement, pour éviter une autre prise de bec. Le déjeuner est prêt dans dix minutes.

Il repartit, conscient que son pote n'était pas capable de s'ôter la vie. Il demandera tout de même à Franky de garder un œil sur Sanji. Sans en parler à l'intéressé, c'était une évidence.

Le jeune homme dut se résoudre à sortir du bain. En s'habillant, empruntant des habits à Zoro, il put se regarder à loisir dans le miroir. Sa blessure au bras allait laisser à coup sûr une magnifique cicatrice. La plaie à sa tempe mettrait du temps à disparaître. Quant aux hématomes… Il était bon pour se passer de la pommade tout les jours. Il était verni. Y a pas à dire.

Il enfila un T-shirt gris et un jean. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était fin en voyant le pantalon descendre jusqu'au bas des hanches. Même avec sa ceinture, il avait eut des difficultés à la garder à ses hanches. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Dans ses habits, un peu trop large pour lui qui n'était pas aussi musclé ni aussi massif que Zoro, il se sentait toutefois à l'étroit. Ça ne lui correspondait pas.

Il sortit de ses affaires son paquet de cigarette. Une bonne clope allait l'aider à se relaxer ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait la plante verte. D'ailleurs, elle eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant la clope au bec.

―Si c'est pour fumer, retourne te noyer direct ! Au moins, tu souffriras moins que lorsque tu seras atteins d'un cancer.

― Oh ça va ! Moi au moins je ne risque pas une cirrhose du foie ! Chacun ses vices alors retourne picoler !

Zoro le servit et s'installa face à son ami. L'ambiance fut très tendue et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se raconter mais le risque de se retrouver à nouveau sur un terrain glissant était trop grand. Depuis que son ami était passé de l'ombre à la lumière, Sanji ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. C'était la même chose du côté de Zoro. A la seule différence qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi le gentilhomme ne devenait pas un Déclaré. Il n'y voyait que des avantages dans la situation où il était.

Sanji, lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt même d'en parler. Devenir Déclaré, passer 5 ans à Impel Down au risque de dénoncer ses amis et de les abandonner à leur sort à sa sortie ? Contrairement à lui, Franky, Chopper et Usopp resteraient des N.D. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Leur amitié s'effritait lentement mais sûrement. Le fossé qui les séparait était trop grand pour ne pas dire infranchissable. Dès que l'un faisait un pas vers l'autre, il risquait de tomber dans le gouffre plutôt que de se rapprocher de son ami. Sanji avait toujours su que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Zoro était imprévisible et bourrin. Il fonçait dès qu'il était passionné. Au final, si leur amitié devait être sacrifiée, il pressentait que Zoro le ferait sans hésiter.

Et ça mettait Sanji dans tous ses états. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gamins ! Lui qui était si fidèle et si droit, se vantant d'avoir des valeurs… Conneries tout ça… Il n'avait pas plus de valeurs que lui de chance d'être Déclaré.

― Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

― Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire, à toi le petit ami d'une flic…

― Fiancé en fait.

Quelque chose se brisa en Sanji. C'était peut-être bel et bien la fin d'une amitié.

En apercevant le regard brillant de fierté de son ami, le cambrioleur sut que jamais ils ne pourraient s'entendre. Ni même se comprendre.

― Elle m'a dit oui la semaine dernière.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là ? Toutes mes condoléances ?_

― Alors tu voudrais qu'on me capture vite fait pour que votre mariage ait lieu sans encombre je suppose.

― Non. Je parle à Sanji là. Pas à Kuroashi. Je veux juste discuter avec un vieux pote. En plus la date du mariage n'est pas encore fixée. J'ai pas mal de boulot de mon côté. J'ai eu un peu de mal durant ma réinsertion mais maintenant, je ne voudrais pas tout faire foiré.

« Vieux pote »… Quand ça l'arrangeait. Sanji ne pouvait rien lui dire puisqu'il était pareil. Il l'appelait le plus souvent pour qu'il lui procure tel ou tel chose pour ses cambriolages. Quelque part, cela montrait que Zoro se souciait encore de leur amitié. Mais pour combien de temps ? Parce qu'avec ces conneries de rédemption Kuroashi savait que, bientôt, il ne pourrait plus compter sur lui. C'est pourquoi Sanji avait toujours des remords quand il devait l'appeler à l'aide. Kuroashi aucun.

Nerveux, Sanji démolissait scrupuleusement son flan au caramel –industriel ce qui lui donnait encore moins envie d'y goûter.

Que ce soit en tant que Kuroashi ou Sanji, il se sentait perdu quand il abordait ce sujet. Complètement.

― Ok. Alors de quoi d'autres veux-tu parler avec ton vieux pote ?

― Rien de spécial.

― Je croyais qu'on avait pas mal de choses à se dire.

―Comment vont Hina et Smoker ?

Sanji serra les dents mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Si Zoro se mettait à éviter la confrontation, ils n'allaient pas avancer des masses. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Néanmoins…

― Ça traîne mais ça va.

― Franky m'a dit que t'étais allé voir Rika et Gin.

― Je n'ai vu que Rika. Gin travaille beaucoup depuis qu'il est Déclaré provisoire.

― Ah… C'est sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu passer le test lui. Rika ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Surtout maintenant que Krieg est hors d'état de nuire, ils ont enfin la tranquillité qu'ils méritaient.

Le cambrioleur opina distraitement et finit par lâcher sa cuillère après une bouchée de flan. Son palais était trop délicat pour supporter de la nourriture industrielle. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Zoro qui avait tout dévoré.

― Tu devrais manger. T'es maigre à faire peur.

― Tant mieux, je passerais plus facilement inaperçu.

― Blague pas là-dessus. Je ne pense pas que t'évanouir en plein cambriolage sera bon pour ta carrière.

― Et je ne pense pas que manger ce flan sera bon pour ma santé.

Il se leva, retourna dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses affaires. Zoro se remit sur ses pieds à son tour, se posant des questions sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il devina sans beaucoup de mal ce que venait de décider son ami. Il alla se planter devant la porte de la cuisine, déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir.

― Tu pensais faire quoi là ? L'interrogea Sanji –ou était-ce Kuroashi au vue du ton méprisant et hautain.

― Empêcher un pote de faire n'importe quoi. T'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. En plus, j'ai déjà prévenu Franky.

― Je lui dirais que finalement ça allait mieux. Je croyais t'avoir expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester.

― Tu ne sais même pas où aller et que faire ensuite ! Ça me dérange pas de t'héberger quelques jours, le temps que tu recharges tes batteries.

― Pour ça, je préfère encore aller chez Hina.

― … Elle est aux États-Unis.

― … Bon bah j'ai pas trop le choix.

Zoro eut un sourire amusé en couvant du regard son ami qui retournait dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas insisté sans arrière-pensée, il devait l'avouer. Pour une fois que Sanji était disponible quelques jours, il comptait bien renouer les liens d'amitié qui était si fort autrefois. Tout deux avait été dans le même orphelinat, même bien avant que Franky et Usopp ne vienne. Contrairement à eux, Sanji et lui ne se souvenait même plus du jour où ils y avaient atterri. A 6 ans très certainement. Peu importait parce qu'au final ils s'étaient plutôt bien trouvé. Lui, le taciturne asocial aux cheveux verts et Sanji, le gamin à la joie de vivre débordante et à la bonté illimité. Il n'avait jamais été comme le commun des N.D.

Alors que Sanji était toujours entouré d'amis, Zoro restait dans son coin. Néanmoins, le petit blondinet avait fait le premier pas, intrigué par ce garçon insolite, il avait cherché sa compagnie, lui avouant qu'il préférait ces moments de calme avec lui. Zoro s'était laissé avoir par la bonne humeur de son compagnon malgré lui. Au départ, il l'ignorait, laissait Sanji lui tenir compagnie sans répondre à ses tentatives pour lui tirer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Puis, se disant qu'il n'allait rien perdre. Il joua le tout pour le tout et lui raconta son histoire. Comment il avait atterrit dans cet orphelinat. Sanji avait pleuré en la relatant et pour la première fois, Zoro eut honte de lui. Honte d'enfant qui se rend compte que son mutisme obstiné n'est qu'un caprice et une solution de facilité pour éviter de s'attacher. Il avait voulu faire comme les adultes N.D. et avait compris que c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Sanji était sa première exception.

Ce fut quand à l'adolescence, en repensant à ce moment, qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la cause de cette part d'ombre qui était né chez son ami. Ce Kuroashi. Cet éloignement entre eux venait aussi de là.

Petits, tout deux, ils s'étaient battus de multiples fois et, par gentillesse et pour ménager sa fierté, Sanji l'avait toujours laissé avoir le dernier mot, le dernier coup. Ce n'était jamais lui qui cherchait la bagarre mais plutôt Zoro. Pour n'importe quel motif. Combien de fois la bénévole qui se chargeait d'eux avait trouvé Sanji, plein de bleus, le nez en sang, tout sourire, tout en la rassurant en disant que Zoro avait seulement voulu s'amuser et qu'il l'avait bien cherché ?

A cette époque déjà, Sanji ne montrait pas ses réelles émotions. Quand le chagrin lui prenait, il s'était toujours réfugié dans le grenier de l'orphelinat pour pleurer en paix. Et c'était à Zoro de venir le chercher. Dans ces moments-là, le blondinet séchait rapidement ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Zoro en souriant. Plus ça allait, plus cette manie avait agacé le verdoyant qui l'avait provoqué et qui avait cherché une énième fois la bagarre pour cette seule et unique raison. Ce fut la seule fois où Sanji avait pleuré devant témoins. Les bénévoles, pensant que c'était parce que Zoro était allé trop loin et lui avait fait vraiment mal, avait consigné Zoro dans sa chambre. Fermée à clé. Cette nuit-là, Sanji s'était débrouillé pour venir et lui apporter à manger.

Quand il se rappelait de ce bon vieux temps, Zoro avait toujours un léger sourire. Et à chaque fois, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

― Hey Sanji, ça te dis une partie de baby-foot ?

― J'ai pas trop le choix vu que tu me gardes prisonnier ici trois jours…

Zoro eut un soupir. Cette tête-de-nœud alors…

\***/

*: Désolée pour cette fausse ambiguïté, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dans cette histoire, il n'y a rien d'autre entre eux que de l'amitié, promis juré !

Et voilàààà ! Navré de vous donnez autant d'informations d'un coup mais comme on ne va pas revoir Zoro avant un moment mais qu'il sera très important à un moment-clé, vous comprendrez que son amitié avec Sanji/Kuroashi est essentielle. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas une indigestion en lisant autant et que cela reste intéressant.

Enfin bref, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser. Laissez-moi une review avant de partir eeeeeeet... Bonne semaine ! On se revoit Samedi !


	11. Episode 8

Note : Ceci '*' signifie qu'il y a un saut dans le temps, plus ou moins long.

\***/

Épisode 8

Elle avait braqué son arme à feu sur lui mais il avait été plus rapide. Prenant son poignet d'une main, il utilisa son élan pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Elle fut obligée de lâché son arme et tenta de le repousser. En vain. Sa seconde main rejoignit l'autre et elle se retrouva prisonnière en quelques secondes. Il avait passé ses jambes à côté des siennes, ses genoux au niveau de ses hanches ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait même pas donner de coups de pied.

― Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Souffla le bel éphèbe blond. Vous ne voudriez pas que nous soyons interrompus n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit possession de ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Une langue espiègle força l'accès pour aller à la rencontre de sa collègue. Un ballet cruellement sensuel débuta. Étrangement Nami se laissa porter et répondit au baiser. A bout de souffle, elle tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

― Encore des remords ? Fit le dandy.

Il la redressa brutalement, sa main glissant sous le haut de la jeune rousse et parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se cambra instinctivement, retenant un gémissement de justesse. Son haut partit à l'autre bout de la pièce sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience, vite rejoint par la veste de cet inconnu dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Puis sa chemise qu'elle avait déboutonné mécaniquement, les baisers se succédant les uns après les autres, leurs respirations se calant l'une sur l'autre, tout s'accélérait. Tout allait trop vite pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Elle sentit les doigts de son amant attraper ses cheveux et renverser doucement sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou à ses bons soins. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il venait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Sa peau frissonnait dès que les lèvres du jeune homme se posait sur elle. Le creux de son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre… Il parcourait son corps avec une lenteur calculée en ignorant la légère douleur que procurait les ongles de l'Inspectrice en s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. Il la rallongea et l'obligea à écarter les jambes de son genou.

Son visage… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le voir entièrement mais ce sourire…

― Qui es-tu ?

Il se figea, l'observant dans un mutisme gênant dans sa situation. Elle plaqua ses bras sur sa poitrine, rouge de honte et entraperçut un œil bleu dans la lumière diffuse de la lune.

Il finit par se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis souffla à son oreille.

― Pour vous, je suis Kuroashi. En réalité, je suis…

*DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING !*

La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit, en sueur, haletante, la main crispée sur son cœur qui battait comme un tambour. Elle tâta son visage cuisant et luttait pour reprendre une respiration plus posé et calmer son cœur. Ce rêve… Encore.

Quatre jours qu'il la harcelait. Cela ne lui suffisait plus de la narguer dans la vie réelle, il fallait qu'il lui pourrisse ses rêves ? Et pourquoi en homme blond aux yeux bleus d'ailleurs ? Les seuls fois où elle l'avait vu en face à face, c'était quand il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris ou vert. Puis elle se souvint de cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré chez Hina et se posa quelques questions.

C'était peut-être sa libido qui lui envoyait un message. Elle avait lu quelque part que les rêves étaient influencés par le subconscient et des envies qu'on avait intimement. Peut-être que son cerveau avait fait l'amalgame entre Kuroashi, qu'elle poursuivait depuis des mois et qui l'avait beaucoup troublé à ce bal, et ce bel inconnu chez Hina. En parlant d'Hina, c'est vrai que Nami lui avait proposé de lui donner son numéro…

Tout compte fait, plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue que son subconscient voulait qu'elle comble sa solitude, même pour une nuit. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle se sentait seule. Il était vrai aussi qu'une relation sérieuse était inenvisageable mais était-ce pour autant de bonnes raisons pour que Kuroashi la harcèle 24 heures sur 24 ? Si combler sa solitude un soir avait pour effet de le sortir de sa tête même rien qu'un instant, elle saisissait sa chance sans hésiter.

Apaisée, elle chercha dans son répertoire le nom d'Hina. Elle espérait juste qu'elle était disponible et que cet homme le serait aussi. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en y pensant.

_J'espère qu'il habite en France._ Se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\*/

― AAAAATCHA !

― A tes souhaits Sanji !

― Ah ! On parle de toi quelque part en France mon vieux.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, perplexe en entendant les paroles de Franky.

― J'ai toujours trouvé cette explication stupide m'enfin ça doit être un truc pour les gosses…

Sanji s'étira, heureux d'être de retour dans sa planque en France. Avoir passé quelques jours de repos chez Zoro l'avait presque autant boosté qu'une nuit avec Hina. Au final, cette tête d'algue servait à quelque chose. C'était pas trop tôt.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait retrouver Doflamingo. Pour cela, il devait s'occuper d'une autre cible. Joker viendrait à lui tout seul quand il saurait que Kuroashi était encore en vie et n'allait pas cesser ses activités aussi facilement. Sa cible se trouvait au Nord de la France. Il savait qu'elle était aussi assez paranoïaque et avait laissé ses affaires les plus précieuses dans un musée. C'était la combine classique des malfrats. Dès qu'ils en avaient les moyens, ils "offraient" leurs objets les plus précieux pour qu'ils soient gardés par les responsables du musée. Ils n'avaient pas à payer pour la sécurité.

Kuroashi pouvait prendre tout son temps. Sanji comptait bien rester un peu avec sa "famille". Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de changer d'endroit, il allait en profiter. Le jeune cambrioleur louerait une chambre près de sa cible vu qu'il voyagerait seul. A la grande déception de Chopper qui mourrait d'envie de le voir à l'œuvre au moins une fois.

Sanji avait été intransigeant à ce sujet. S'il chopait le gamin alors que Kuroashi était au travail, Chopper passerait un mauvais quart d'heure et serait renvoyé à la maison sans hésiter. Privation de sortie et de dessert durant un mois à la clé. Cela avait tempérée les envies du petit garçon qui avait été très étonné que Sanji soit aussi rude envers lui à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, le jeune voleur avait toujours été, et de loin, le plus compatissant, le plus gentil et le plus conciliant avec lui. Quand Franky ou Usopp disputaient Chopper, Sanji se dressait automatiquement en défenseur du plus faible et les morigénait. Son autorité étant incontestable, les deux autres ne répliquaient pas, ou très peu.

Quand Chopper avait peur, ou cauchemardait, il avait la permission d'aller voir Sanji et de le réveiller. Il avait 11 ans, certes, mais il se comportait très souvent comme si il en avait six. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on était orphelin. Soit on était une sorte de Peter Pan comme on disait dans les vieux bouquins de psychologie soit on devenait adulte trop tôt. Pour Chopper, c'était la première option. Et ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Sanji qui avait vite développé une sorte d'instinct paternel. Vu qu'il était le « chef de famille », cela s'était fait tout naturellement. En même temps, c'était lui qui ramenait l'argent. Franky et Usopp gagnaient peu de leur côté. Trouver du travail en tant que N.D. était très difficile et avec leur situation encore plus.

― Sanji, Sanji ! Ton portable sonne !

L'intéressé jeta un œil vers l'appareil qui vrombissait furieusement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu mais l'attrapa avant qu'il ne fasse un plongeon dans l'évier où trempait la vaisselle. Il eut un regard vers le nom du correspondant. _C'est une blague ? Je rêve ?_

― Ça va Sanji ? S'enquit Usopp alors que le visage du cambrioleur pâlissait.

Comment il se sortait de ce pétrin ? Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité !

― Oui oui, c'est Hina. Bafouilla le jeune homme. Excusez-moi une petite minute…

Il monta au premier étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Leur planque en France possédait deux étages. Au fil de son amélioration, ils avaient fait faire pas mal de travaux : de grandes chambres, une salle d'étude pour Chopper, un laboratoire pour Franky, un atelier pour Usopp, une bibliothèque pour Sanji et des murs insonorisés. Surtout dans les chambres. C'était le plus important avec le labo de Franky. C'était devenu essentiel à cause des explosions qui en sortaient de tant à autre.

_Merde, merde, merde… COMMENT je fais maintenant ? Comment elle a eu mon numéro ?_

Il regarda le nom de Dorobo s'afficher sur son écran. Heureusement que le répondeur de sa messagerie ne donnait aucun nom mais juste son numéro sinon il aurait été grillé depuis des lustres…

_Je vais tuer Hina !_

Il s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit à même le sol. Les battements de son cœur complètement désordonné, une petite voix lui criait de répondre, celle de Kuroashi très certainement. L'autre, plus raisonnable, lui conseillait d'attendre qu'elle se lasse.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Hina lui avait raconté que l'homme qu'elle avait croisé était un N.D. –ce qui était vrai– et qu'il travaillait énormément. Elle penserait juste qu'il était occupé et retenterait plus tard. Le soir par exemple.

D'ici là, il aura retrouvé le modulateur de voix, l'intonation qu'il avait choisie et il prendrait l'appel. Il lui expliquerait que pour le moment, son planning était plutôt chargé. Elle devait simplement s'inquiéter pour Hina et vouloir en savoir plus sur lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux parme lui avait expliqué brièvement son entrevue avec Dorobo.

Peut-être qu'Hina n'y était pour rien et que Dorobo avait fourré son nez dans son répertoire. Non, impossible. A moins qu'elle ait choisi par déduction. Hina et elle étaient des amies de longue date, elles devaient avoir des amis en commun.

Dans tout les cas, savoir comment elle avait eu son numéro n'allait pas l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin. Aucunement.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien appeler Hina, lui dire que Dorobo avait cherché à le joindre et lui demander de lui fournir une excuse. Sa galanterie ne lui permettait pas de mettre Hina dans l'embarras malheureusement…

Ce fut avec un soulagement très modéré qu'il vit son portable se calmer et afficher un appel en absence. Il replia ses jambes et posa un bras sur ses genoux, il s'était immobilisé comme si cela pouvait influencer en quoique ce soit un nouvel essai de la part de Dorobo. Il y eut un flottement durant quelques minutes mais le portable resta muet. Il devait appeler Hina. C'était urgent.

\*/

Non mais quelle idiote elle était ! Nami n'avait pas demandé à Hina de le prévenir qu'elle l'appellerait. Il ne devait être au courant de rien et s'inquiéter en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Entre N.D. on se connaissait alors un numéro inconnu qui se met soudainement à vous appeler, ça devait vous foutre les jetons. C'était bien beau d'être Inspecteur mais là, pour le coup, elle n'avait pas eu deux sous de jugeote !

Et puis il devait déjà être en train de travailler. Double angoisse. Nami se rongeait distraitement l'ongle de son pouce tout en observant les chiffres qui s'alignaient sur son écran. Elle mourrait d'envie de rappeler. Elle n'avait pas laissé le moindre message. Encore plus stupide, tu meurs ! Elle aurait dû en laisser un, au moins pour expliquer qui lui avait donné son numéro et pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un N.D. qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre !

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, consultant l'horloge sur son téléphone. 7h55. Il travaillait si tôt que ça ? Peut-être était-il en train de se reposer entre deux boulots, tout simplement. Ça n'empêche qu'elle aurait dû le tranquilliser. Il aurait écouté son message avant de partir au travail. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais quand elle repensait à cet homme, elle avait un pincement au cœur. Un sentiment familier l'avait assailli ainsi qu'une impression de déjà-vu. Sans aucun doute, elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part mais où ?

Dans ses rêves, ça c'était certain. C'était peut-être bien la raison de cet étrange sentiment si déconcertant.

C'était bien beau tout ça mais maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas rappeler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle le harcelait, surtout pour ce qu'elle allait lui demander ! Elle se frappa le front avec son portable. Quelle débile ! Nami aura tout fait de travers !

Pas moyen, elle devait appeler Hina.

\*/

― J'aurais jamais cru que t'irais jusque là. Je pensais que tu blaguais !

Sanji –ou plutôt Kuroashi– tournait en rond dans sa chambre, rongeant son frein et baissant le ton en se disant que si Franky, Usopp ou Chopper ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il serait grillé.

― Mais je blaguais. Fit observer la jeune femme. Vu comment est Nami, je pensais que jamais elle n'utiliserait ce numéro.

Il eut un temps de latence pour comprendre de qui elle parlait. Nami = Dorobo _Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps que c'est son prénom…_

― C'est pour ça que maintenant, elle cherche à me joindre ?

― Je suis navrée, Kuro.

― Tu le seras encore plus quand je viendrais chez toi, en pleine nuit, pour te surprendre dans ton lit.

― Si tu veux me faire peur, sois un peu plus convaincant d'accord ? Je reviens dans deux minutes j'ai un double appel.

― Hina t'as pas intérêt à me raccrocher au nez !

Il entendit le petit bip distinctif qui le prévenait que son interlocuteur était occupé. Il retomba sur son lit et eut une soudaine envie de jeter ce portable de malheur par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, sur celui-ci se trouvait tout son répertoire et le numéro de Dorobo qu'il avait enregistré par précaution. Comme quoi, il avait bien fait ! Sinon, c'était le lynchage assuré !

Il ferma les yeux un instant, en proie au doute. Il aurait dû laisser l'Inspectrice au fond de cette eau si glacée dans le donjon de la demeure de Joker. Il était en train de perdre pied. Déjà, quelle idée que de danser avec elle ! C'était tenter le diable. Ce qu'il adorait faire normalement. Mais là, les proportions que cette affaire était en train de prendre le dépassaient. Complètement.

― Kuro ? Toujours là ?

Ah, il l'avait presque oublié, tout à ces visions de splendides rousses répondant au doux nom de Dorobo Nami. Il reprit son téléphone en main et se redressa.

― Toujours pour tes beaux yeux Hina. Fit-il mécaniquement.

Le cœur n'y était pas mais il y avait mit toute sa conviction. Mettant cela sur le compte de son angoisse, la jeune femme n'y fit pas attention. Et de toute manière, elle avait émit de solides certitudes sur le comportement de Kuroashi envers Nami.

― Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais un boulot de jour et de nuit pour le moment et qu'il t'était très difficile d'être disponible. Je lui ai promis que je t'appellerais pour te rassurer quand à l'identité du numéro inconnu. Alors, rassuré ?

― Hum… Et quand est-ce qu'on est sensé s'appeler ?

― Elle m'a dit qu'elle réessaierait ce soir si tu étais d'accord. J'ai insisté en disant qu'il valait mieux dans la fin de semai…

― C'est d'accord. Elle peut m'appeler ce soir. Tu lui dis que c'est ok à partir de 22 heures.

Hina fut surprise, d'où le silence qu'elle laissa s'installer. Ainsi donc…

― Hina ?

― Je vais lui faire passer le message. Prends soin de toi Kuro.

Kuroashi lui renvoya la politesse et raccrocha. Bon le problème était réglé. Il laissa le cœur de Sanji battre la chamade quelques instants à l'idée de recevoir un coup de fil de Dorobo avant de relativiser. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient réellement se voir. Non. Impossible. Ils se voyaient, c'était fichu. Pour Hina et pour lui.

Il remit son portable en poche après avoir consulté l'heure. 8h10. Chopper devait déjà être en route vers son établissement scolaire. Il redescendit pour se diriger vers la cuisine, soulagé que ses problèmes soient temporairement disparus. Sanji pouvait refaire surface en toute tranquillité.

Quoique.

― De qu… CHOPPER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

― Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne !

― FRANKY ! USOPP ! Vous ne pouviez pas lui dire que c'était l'heure ?

― T'as dis que t'en aurais pour une minute.

Sanji serra les dents et le poing, se demandant un court instant si assommer le métis allait être vraiment aussi défoulatoire que ce que l'idée suggérait. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : oui mais là pas le temps.

― … T'as de la chance Usopp. Va plutôt te préparer pour aller à ton cours d'astrophysique. Vous savez combien ça coûte l'inscription dans un établissement scolaire ?

― Une blinde ?

― EXACTEMENT FRANKY ! Et encore ! J'ai eu droit à une réduction parce que j'ai charm… PARCE QUE ! Chopper, tu vas courir comme jamais t'as couru de toute ta vie. T'as éducation physique ?

― Non.

― Tant pis ! Ça fera un entraînement ! Franky, pour la peine, tu passeras me prendre mes clopes !

Il prit le garçonnet par le col et ils sortirent en trombe de la maison. Franky et Usopp s'échangèrent un regard empreint de fatigue.

― Il pète la forme, ça en devient épuisant. Je le préfèrerais presque quand il est concentré sur le pigeon qu'il veut plumer.

'*'

Aisa était une jeune fille très maligne et avec un instinct de survie très développé. Quand on lui disait de faire quelque chose, même si c'était stupide, elle le faisait sans hésiter. Avec Wiper dans les parages, elle ne risquait rien.

Dès qu'elle vit le signal, elle se mit à sautiller dans la ruelle, chantonnant à tue-tête la chanson demandée.

― Il court, il court, le furet du bois mesdames ! Il court, il court, le furet du bois joli !

Sanji la considérait avec surprise et lança un coup d'œil vers Wiper qui la laissait faire. Il se dirigea vers lui nonchalamment.

― Wiper, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

― Que dalle, je suis pas artisan.

Sanji s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler.

―… Aisa se ridiculise en chantant « Il court le furet » et tu la laisses faire ?

― Il a le droit de courir ce furet non ?

― Putain tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix…

Et après, les gens se plaignaient parce qu'il était violent...

Sourire conciliant à l'appui, Sanji sentait que Kuroashi allait pas tarder à se montrer si Wiper continuait à jouer au con avec lui. Parce que ça ne plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il le prit par le col, le décolla un instant du mur pour l'y plaquer avec le plus de violence possible.

Et dire que la journée avait commencé à lui sourire ! Chopper était arrivé à l'heure, Usopp était à ses cours, Franky lui avait prit ses cigarettes et était à son travail. Bien évidemment, fallait qu'un abruti obscurcisse son soleil.

― Wiper. Je vais te le demander qu'une fois, parce que tu sais que si Kuroashi se réveille tu vas le sentir passer, pourquoi tu laisses Aisa faire ?

― On m'a payé. Compris connard ?

Un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille plus tard…

― C'est Rob Lucci !

― Mais encore ?

― Il savait que t'allais réagir si je te provoquais. Il veut juste parler à Kuroashi, je sais pas plus.

― Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis tout de suite ?

― Parce que t'as pas formulé la question dans ce sens CORNIAUD !

Sanji eut un peu pitié de Wiper qui s'était recroquevillé à terre tout en tenant ses parties génitales avec une grimace de douleur. Sa mansuétude s'évapora en quelques secondes.

― Ouais… Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu savais qu'en m'insultant t'allais t'en prendre une. Bon ben… Bonne journée vieux !

Sanji rajusta sa cravate et laissa le pauvre Wiper avec sa douleur et sa virilité malmenée. Aisa s'était stoppé en voyant le jeune homme s'en prendre à son grand frère et quand Sanji passa près d'elle, la fillette se plaqua contre le mur derrière elle. _Comme si j'avais l'habitude de m'en prendre à des petites filles. _Songea t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, relaxé par la nicotine. Il continua son petit bout de chemin, adorant se promener en ville N.D. C'était loin d'être aussi horrible que ce que les médias disaient. Aux yeux des Déclarés, les quartiers, les villes N.D. n'étaient pas fréquentable, peuplé de requins, de criminels qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : vous violez et vous piquez votre porte-monnaie ainsi que votre vie si l'envie les prenaient. Ridicule au possible.

Devant de telles énormités, Sanji/Kuroashi riait aux éclats. Évidemment, il écoutait ou lisait les journaux télévisés quand Chopper n'était pas là. Si lui s'en amusait, le petit risquait d'avoir encore plus de haine envers ce qu'il était. Et ça, Sanji ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais on rencontrait aussi des gens malhonnêtes chez les Déclarés. La criminalité était même bien moins forte chez les N.D. que chez les Déclarés. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un crime, qu'importait lequel –vol d'un quignon de pain ou triple homicide, et le ou les N.D. accusés se retrouvaient à Impel Down. Sans autre force de procès.

Sanji salua l'épicière qui lui tendait les vivres qu'il avait commandés. Il la remercia et continua à faire le tour du marché. Il était distrait, ses pensées voguaient vers sa prochaine victime. Lucci hein ? Il allait regretter d'avoir voulu faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Changement de programme. Autant pour sa cible au nord de la France, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il consulta son portable et vit s'afficher un message de Dorobo. _« Merci pour votre patience »… J'avais complètement zappé ce problème._

Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui. Pas le temps de flâner. Il serait seul dans la baraque jusqu'à midi, il aurait tout le temps pour les essais de voix.

'*'

Il avait réussit. Satisfait, il raccrocha et ôta le démodulateur de voix qu'il jeta dans son sac ouvert. Il sortit de sa chambre pour vérifier que la maison était bien fermée et que Chopper dormait. Depuis quelque temps, il le soupçonnait fortement de faire des nuits blanches pour jouer au nouveau jeu vidéo que lui avait apporté Franky. Il fit le moins de bruit possible pour ouvrir la porte et jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

En voyant un court instant de la lumière sous les draps, il eut un soupir et plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches.

― Chopper… Tu sais quel heure il est je suppose ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

La tête du petit garçon émergea des draps afin de tenter de l'amadouer avec sa petite bouille d'innocent tandis qu'il cachait la console sous son coussin. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, peu disposé à se laisser attendrir. Normalement.

― Heu… 20h30 ?

― Rajoute deux heures. Je ne m'étonne plus que t'ai autant de mal à te lever le matin ! Passes-la moi.

Chopper tenta le tout pour le tout. La bouille « à la Chat Potté », ce vieux film d'animation qu'il adorait voir et revoir. Devant la main impérieuse de Sanji, il dut rendre les armes. Il sortit sa console portable et la plaça dans la paume de son « grand-frère -ou-presque-père ». Sanji, curieux, extirpa la cartouche de la console et lu l'intitulé.

Wow. Il délirait ou quoi ?

― _Kuroashi contre G.S._ ? C'est une blague ?

― Contre le Gouvernement Suprême. Cool hein ? S'enthousiasma le garçonnet en se pelotonnant dans ses couvertures. Il y avait aussi sur console de salon mais il parait que les graphismes et la maniabilité sont mieux sur portable. C'est des développeurs N.D. qui l'ont fait.*

Logique, il voyait mal des Déclarés sortirent un jeu pareil sous le manteau alors qu'ils craignaient le gentleman cambrioleur… En lui, ça bataillait sec. Entre Sanji qui avait qu'une envie c'était balancé le jeu à la poubelle parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce genre de comportement soit un exemple pour lui et entre Kuroashi qui se sentait très fier. A un point inimaginable.

Finalement, Kuroashi l'emporta. Presque.

― Demain, t'as les résultats de tes contrôles. Si t'as la moyenne dans les ¾, je te la rendrais.

Chopper, tout sourire, lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. L'air de rien, avant que le blondin reparte, il l'informa qu'on pouvait faire plusieurs parties. Sanji referma la porte en haussant des épaules. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié qu'on fasse un jeu sur ses prétendus « exploits ». Kuroashi était connu dans le monde entier. Des effigies passaient de mains en mains, secrètement histoire que son apparence ne soit pas connu des Déclarés et du Gouvernement. Il le savait, il en avait vu ! Il avait surpris Chopper avec un strap sur sa console. Il se l'était fait procurer par un ami dont le père était lié de près au marché noir. Il était sidéré que ça prenne autant d'ampleur… Il avait presque la pression lors de ses cambriolages. Si cela embarrassait Sanji qui trouvait cela ridicule, Kuroashi en tirait un orgueil infini.

Il entendit un bruit provenant de la Salle Blindée. Il monta à l'étage et découvrit avec horreur que la porte était ouverte. Saisissant son arme à feu, il s'approcha de la salle à pas de loup. Il passa un œil dans l'entrebâillement et eut un soupir, irrité. Il ouvrit et referma la porte derrière lui sans que la personne ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Par contre, il sentit la balle frôler son oreille de très près et vit la balle se ficher dans le mur. Il eut un sursaut et tomba du tabouret.

― PUTAIN Sanji ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

― Combien de fois t'as engueulé Usopp parce qu'il refermait jamais la S.B. quand il y était ? T'imagine si un voleur se pointait ? T'aurais eu l'air fin avec une balle dans la tête.

― Un cambrioleur cambriolé… Ri-di-cule.

― Y a toujours des cons qui cherchent la merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Un léger silence se fit. La personne qui tenterait d'entrer chez eux ne serait pas très très maline. Tout le monde dans les environs savait que Kuroashi habitait ici. Et qu'il valait mieux tracer sa route plutôt que lui cherché des noises. Il avait beau être Sanji chez lui, Kuroashi pouvait toujours surgir. Et ce n'était jamais très agréable de se retrouver face à cette facette de sa personnalité.

Sanji rangea son arme dans son holster, Franky se releva, les jambes tremblantes dès que son regard se posait sur le trou dans le mur. Le blondin ne regrettait rien.

― En tout cas, tu perds pas la main ! On voit que les cours de tir ne sont pas du temps de perdu. T'avais pris quoi… 3 heures ? C'est dingue que tu sois aussi habile avec ces engins.

― C'est une seconde nature chez moi.

Le rictus mauvais qu'afficha Sanji un bref instant fit douter Franky. Il parlait à qui là, Sanji ou Kuroashi ?

― Sanji.

― Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

― L'habitude.

Le blondinet repartit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Franky s'interrogeait souvent sur le comportement du jeune homme. Il devinait aisément qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle proie. C'était rapide. Et dire que Zoro lui avait dit de garder un œil sur lui, facile à dire !

Parfois, Franky se demandait ce qui se passerait quand Kuroashi mettrait la main sur cet Absalom. La réponse lui faisait peur. Quand il avait cette interrogation en tête, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sanji/Kuroashi avait déjà tout prévu.

\***/

* : C'est dingue mais j'ai l'impression que mon côté geek ressort de cette réplique de Chopper... Faut vraiment que je me repose.

Je suis navré pour le nombre d'ellipse mais ils étaient nécessaires. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangé dans la lecture.

De plus, j'ai la sensation que cette fic est en train de prendre un nouveau tournant [QUOI déjà ?] quand je relis les premiers chapitres, ça me fait toujours cette impression... Tant mieux. Enfin j'espère.

En tout cas, merci d'être passé, je vous dis à Samedi prochain pour un peu plus d'action ! Kuroashi et Dorobo ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !


	12. Episode 9

Episode 9

― _Bon. Il se trouve que ton Lucci là, est pote avec le Gouvernement. Ça risque d'être dur de trouver des informations sur lui ou même sur ses activités. Si on va fouiner nous-mêmes, ce serait trop risqué et on va éveiller les soupçons. _

― _Je vois._

― _Il va donc falloir que t'agisses prudemment._

― _Bien évidement._

― _Et que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi comme chez Hina._

― _Oui oui._

― … _Et il faudra aussi que t'arroses les plantes carnivores roses à pois verte que nous gardons jalousement dans notre temple, tu te souviens ?_

― _Je suis au courant._

_Franky releva ses lunettes de soleil, atterré de voir que Sanji était imperméable. A cause de cette petite machine qui concentrait toute l'attention du jeune homme. Pour une fois qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à la cambriole, c'était à un mauvais moment. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à s'en plaindre._

― _Merde. Mon grappin est coincé, va falloir que je passe manuellement. Ma barre d'invisibilité va descendre en flèche…_

― _Sanji, tu m'écoutes ?_

― _Oui ! J'irais nourrir tes plantes carnivores tout à l'heure._

― _Tu te fiches de moi ?_

― _Tu l'avais remarqué toi aussi ?_

― …

― _C'est de TA faute. Si je n'avais pas pris Chopper en flagrant délit avec ce jeu, je ne serais pas dessus à l'heure qu'il est._

_Franky poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il savait bien que ça lui serait retombé dessus un jour ou l'autre. Du moment qu'il ne lui faisait pas la morale, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Sanji finit par le prendre en pitié, sauvegarda sa partie, éteignit la console et la posa sur la table. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'étira. Le jeune homme blond se tourna avec fluidité vers son ami, planta son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main. Mine innocente de sortie._

― _Vas-y mon petit, je suis tout ouïe._

― … _Usopp s'est informé sur le sujet. Faudrait que tu t'infiltres dans le commissariat qui est dans la ville voisine, plus à l'Est._

― _Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait. Je pige rien à ces trucs d'informatique et au pouvoir du piratage._

― _Ouais mais il peut pas aller trop loin s'il veut pas se faire repérer. Ça va être à toi de jouer._

― _Jouer au flic. Cool… Le commissariat d'à côté, ce n'est pas celui où y a un gars qui me ressemble un peu ?_

― _C'est bien pour ça que je te conseille cet endroit. En plus c'est proche, c'est à un quart d'heure d'ici et je t'ai déjà réservé la chambre. Tu sais comment procéder je suppose._

― _Tss. Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Préviens Usopp et Chopper que je serais de retour dans quelques jours._

\~/

Et voilà où il en était. Installé devant sa fenêtre, jumelle en main tout en écrivant quelques notes sur un carnet de l'autre. Il y avait quelques complications.

Il avait repéré Dorobo.

Il reconnaitrait entre mille cette rousse aux yeux noisette, à la fière allure et aux mensurations de rêve. Ça le dérangeait. Beaucoup. M'enfin, elle n'avait jamais eut l'air de soupçonner son collègue –nom de code : Benêt à cause des sourires idiots qu'il adressait à la jeune femme. Il prit son magnétophone et appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement.

― 14h36, Benêt colle encore les basques de Dorobo. Serait-il en train d'essayer de me faire de l'ombre ? Il semble que je vais devoir agir comme lui pour éviter les soupçons. Les risques commencent à augmenter dangereusement. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de reproduire une telle niaiserie.

Kuroashi jeta un coup d'œil dans ses jumelles et vit le drame. Ce qu'il vécu comme un drame. A tel point qu'il fit tomber jumelles et dictaphone.

\*/

Nami était frustrée. Elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait, le bel inconnu lui avait annoncé qu'il ne serait pas disponible tout de suite. Elle comprenait, là n'était pas la question mais sa libido la travaillait sans relâche et elle avait encore fait ce rêve la nuit dernière et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette vision. Kuroashi. Encore et toujours.

Et l'autre là, qui la collait sans arrêt et chez qui elle trouvait une certaine ressemblance. Enfin ressemblance… Vagues points familiers. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée de son visage et pourtant ils s'étaient vus quelques fois.

Elle sortit du commissariat, le jeune homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns sur les talons. L'air frais ne lui fit aucun bien. Loin de là. L'Inspectrice avait encore en mémoire le sourire arrogant et narquois de ce criminel. Ce qui s'était passé au bal et peu après lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il était insupportable de penser que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était encore en vie.

Et le comble de tout, c'était qu'elle devait se coltiner ce type qui avait une vague ressemblance avec ce salopard de première.

Elle fit volte-face vers l'officier subalterne qui, surprit, eut un mouvement de recul. Trop tard.

La jeune femme l'empoigna par le col et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\*/

Il était sidéré. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier les charmes d'un abruti pareil ? _Elle m'a déjà moi ! BORDEL ! Comment ce macaque à fait ? Et dire que j'aurais pu être à sa place…_

Il se mordit la lèvre. A quoi il venait de penser juste à l'instant ? Bah ! Séducteur dans l'âme, Kuroashi admettait avec difficulté qu'un parfait inconnu lui ravisse la première place dans les priorités de Dorobo. Depuis le temps qu'elle le poursuivait, ils étaient liés en quelque sorte.

Le baiser n'avait pas duré très longtemps. A peine deux secondes. L'Inspectrice l'avait repoussé et s'était de suite réfugiée dans la bâtisse alors que l'idiot en était resté pantois. Puis il eut un sourire qui collait à merveille avec son surnom. Il allait le regretter. Kuroashi vit Benêt s'éloigner du commissariat. Il faisait sa ronde seul ? Paaaaarfait. Idiot.

C'était le moment.

Le jeune homme s'était déjà préparé. Coloration, lentilles de contact, maquillage, dernière vérification et c'est parti ! Il descendit à toute allure. Les policiers faisaient toujours la même ronde. Ils restaient dans les quartiers des Déclarés. Personne ne s'aventurait chez les N.D. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé aux quartiers des Déclarés. Il reprit une respiration normale et marcha à vive allure. Il venait de repérer Benêt. Les commissariats étaient toujours construits près des quartiers N.D. C'était plus simple pour les garder à l'œil.

Kuroashi resta à quelques mètres derrière Benêt, attendant l'opportunité. L'ouverture, la faille qu'il allait pouvoir exploiter. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Benêt se dirigea vers une ruelle vide. Quel inconscient ! C'était un novice, un véritable habitué tel que Dorobo aurait déjà remarqué qu'il était suivi. Il faisait réellement sa ronde ou il se baladait juste pour le plaisir ?

Le jeune cambrioleur sortit un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme et le plaqua sur le bas du visage de Benêt. Trop tard. Il avait beau s'agiter, il s'était fait prendre par surprise. Il traîna le corps endormi vers la ruelle N.D. juste à côté, ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte d'un placard de libre-service et y entra avec le policier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en était sortit sans avoir oublié de bâillonner et de ligoter Benêt. L'uniforme bleu des subalternes ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Il préférait le noir des hauts fonctionnaires tel que Dorobo ou Tomoshibi. Ça leur allait à la perfection.

Il reprit sa promenade d'un pas assuré, naturel. Il devait se mettre dans la peau de Benêt. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom ni même son nom. Pour avoir déjà entendu son timbre de voix alors que Kuroashi le surveillait de près, il avait réglé son modulateur. Tout était parfait. C'était presque lassant. Heureusement qu'il était passionné et que ce genre de chose le grisait encore. Fallait bien varier les activités de temps en temps.

Il eut des réticences en apercevant le commissariat. L'habitude. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit ce qui était somme toute logique.

Il sauta les trois marches avant la porte et entra dans le bâtiment. Léger frisson de dégoût. Ses pires ennemis baguenaudaient dans leur milieu naturel. Il pourrait faire un documentaire sur eux, comme ceux que faisait les reportages des Déclarés sur les quartiers N.D. Il était certain que cela ferait un carton. La mini-caméra qu'il avait installée sur la casquette de policier qu'il avait récupéré sur Benêt n'allait pas chômer. Il ravala un petit rire et chercha du regard la belle rousse.

―Darry ! Hé Darry !

Kuroashi continua de chercher, un peu plus contrarié au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il amorçait un pas vers la première porte venue lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule et on le tourna de force vers la direction opposé.

― T'es sourd ou quoi ? T'étais passé où ?

Ah ! Kuroashi venait de comprendre. Benêt était en fait Darry. C'était du pareil au même.

― Ah… Pourquoi ?

― L'Inspectrice Dorobo te demande. Tu devrais y aller tout de suite, elle a l'air furibonde.

_QUOI ? C'est lui qu'elle embrasse et c'est à moi qu'elle va passer un savon ? C'est parfaitement injuste ! _Songea le cambrioleur avec agacement.

― Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi elle est fâchée ?

Il valait mieux se préparer au pire.

― Aucune idée. Elle mâchonnait ses mots et j'ai compris quelques trucs du genre "Kuroashi" et "crétin d'flic". Tu la connais, elle est obsédée par ce voleur de seconde zone.

La situation empirait en une fraction de seconde. Dingue. Record mondial battu. Cependant, il était certain de pouvoir faire encore mieux.

Il remercia le parfait inconnu et, après lui avoir demandé où se trouvait le bureau de Dorobo, il partit dans la direction que le flic lui avait indiqué. _Voleur de seconde zone… Je t'en foutrais moi ! Je suis un cambrioleur de première classe ! Sinon ça ferait belle lurette que vous m'auriez eu bande de ploucs ! Vous savez pas ce qui vous attend, dès que je sors d'ici, je compte bien vous humiliez une fois de plus !_

Le jeune homme n'avait pas répondu pour éviter de faire des vagues néanmoins, il nota mentalement qu'il était encore plus motivé à rester un criminel. C'était si jouissif de les diminuer ! Ha !

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au moment où il se retrouva face à la porte du bureau de la jeune femme. _« Inspecteur Dorobo »… En fait j'aurais pu trouver par moi-même, c'est écrit sur le verre des portes. Bon… Quand faut y aller…_

Il était aussi possible qu'elle soit inquiète pour lui. Pour Darry plutôt. Argh. Non. Il préférait encore qu'elle lui fasse la leçon. Pas moyen qu'elle s'entiche du premier abruti venu. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de raffiné, rusé, intelligent, bien fait de sa personne aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Un homme comme lui ? Ha ! Fallait pas abuser… Quoique. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour en arriver là. Il secoua la tête comme si ce geste allait chasser toutes ces idées saugrenues. Il avait d'autres priorités. Les infos sur Lucci tout d'abord. Son oreillette et son disque dur portable était dans la poche de la veste de policier. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il fouinerait dans l'ordinateur de Dorobo.

― Darry, tu comptes rester planté là comme un piquet ?

― Tu crois sérieusement que je veux me coltiner l'Inspectrice alors qu'elle est en colère ? Répliqua machinalement Kuroashi en se tournant vers son "collègue", celui qui l'avait interpellé tout à l'heure.

― Si tu veux, je reste à côté et si elle part en vrille, je te l'éloigne quelques minutes.

― Ce serait parfait merci.

_AHAHAHAHA… Abruti._

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et entra dès qu'il entendant un sec « Entrez » provenant de la pièce. Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Magnifique, si ce n'est plus, dans son uniforme noir en liseré d'argent. Petite jupe en option et cuissardes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Gros ennuis en perspective. _Surtout Kuroashi, ferme-ta-grande-gueule !... Du moins essaie._

― Où étiez-vous passé ?

Bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu passer par la tête de Benêt –ou Darry peu importe– pour sortir tout seul ? Le cambrioleur fit comme il pouvait.

― Veuillez m'excusez, Inspecteur, vous m'aviez pris au dépourvue je m'étais dis qu'il valait mieux prendre l'air.

― … Bien justement à ce propos. Je voudrais que vous évitiez d'en parler à quiconque. C'est clair ?

L'air menaçant de la jeune femme le fit opiner. Habituellement, il l'aurait mis sur les rails avec une bonne réplique pas piqué des vers mais Benêt ne semblait pas du genre à faire ça. Loin de là. Il devait être le style de mec complètement soumis. Surtout devant des femmes au caractère trempé tel qu'elle.

― Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Mais si JAMAIS au grand jamais j'apprends que vous en avez touché un mot à quiconque… Vous pouvez être certain que vous ne ferez plus parti de la police.

_Bravo. Ça me démange d'en parler maintenant… Faudrait arrêter de tendre la perche pour se faire battre._

― J'ai bien saisis Inspecteur.

― Autre chose puisque j'ai l'occasion de vous parlez. Avez-vous…

Elle s'interrompit, scrutant son visage avec tant d'insistance que le voleur pensa durant deux secondes il eut l'impression qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Il se rendit compte de la méprise lorsqu'elle se reprit.

― Si vous voulez vous retrouver à la rue, continuez de reluquer ma poitrine sinon relevez les yeux.

Kuroashi rougit. Elle était sérieuse ? La jeune femme était débout penchée sur son ordi mais il n'avait pas vraim… Bon si, il avait remarqué cette vue imprenable toutefois il tenait à la vie.

― Vous me prenez pour qui au juste Inspecteur ? Kuroashi ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent… jusqu'à éclater de rire. Sans le vouloir, Kuroashi se fit la réflexion qu'il l'avait rarement vu rire aussi franchement. Elle était nettement plus mignonne.

― Non tout de même pas. Assura-t-elle en essuyant une larme de joie. La paranoïa est une chose somme toute naturelle, je dois être sur les dents.

Elle consulta sa montre et le faux policier eut la sensation qu'elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose.

― Zut ! Je pensais juste vous mettre les points sur les i. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, restez là.

Elle partit au pas de course, laissant un Kuroashi bouche bée derrière elle. C'était aussi… simple ? La porte allait se fermer lorsque le collègue de Darry la stoppa avant.

― Je te préviens quand elle revient, histoire de te préparer au pire.

Kuroashi aurait bien rit. De la manière la plus démoniaque qui soit. _Haaaa ces Déclarés, tous des naïfs. Ce serait presque attendrissant… si je ne trouvais pas ça plus stupide et plus pathétique qu'autre chose._

Il opina et son « ami » lui sourit avant de refermer. C'était le moment.

Il bondit de l'autre côté du bureau. Ordinateur toujours allumé. Parfait. Il prit son oreillette et son disque dur portable. Il inséra ce dernier dans un port USB et contacta son ami. Le cambrioleur avait pensé à enlever au préalable son modulateur de voix afin que Pipo le reconnaisse.

― Kuroashi ? T'appelles beaucoup plus tôt que prévu !

― J't'expliquerais. Lâcha le jeune homme, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire là.

― Et bien tout d'abord…

― Pas dans ton langage d'informaticien s'il te plait. Pour te côtoyer tout les jours, je ne suis pas un noob mais faut pas exagéré non plus.

― …Ok.

Kuroashi passa quelques minutes intenses, pianotant sur le clavier. Il remercia la providence qui avait procuré au policier l'obligation de porter des gants. Concentré, il ne quittait pas le clavier des yeux, il avait passé assez de temps sur un ordinateur qu'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir où ses doigts devaient se poser. Il consultait les dossiers et les envoyait vers son disque dur qui, grâce au logiciel espion qu'avait placé Pipo à l'intérieur, était directement reconduit vers le PC de l'intéressé. Les fichiers s'ouvraient et se fermaient en une fraction de seconde, Kuroashi triant, modifiant l'historique des consultations. Étrangement, Pipo arrivait à lui communiquer cette excitation que de posséder la maîtrise totale sur une machine. Il avait même un sourire en coin. Bon, il préférait largement le terrain que ce genre d'activité toutefois, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était jouissif d'une certaine manière. Pipo était à l'informatique ce qu'il était à la cambriole. Quand on voyait les choses en ce sens, le voleur comprenait que son ami puisse adorer son rôle au sein de leur groupe.

Kuroashi en profita pour jeter un œil sur les dossiers de la police, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas un "Absalom" dans le lot. Il eut du mal à contrôler ses tremblements de joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin des infos sur lui.

Il se mordait la lèvre pensivement. Rien de rien. _Si même les poulets ne savent rien sur lui, c'est qu'ils ne servent à rien ! Ça ne m'étonne pas mais j'aurais cru que Dorobo aurait pêché quelques bribes d'informations sur lui… Elle sait que je le traque et elle ne fait aucune recherche ? _

Impossible. Elle devait chercher de son côté. Absalom ne tenait pas à ce qu'on apprenne quoique ce soit sur lui. Kuroashi était au courant de l'existence d'un "réseau" de la police. Il regroupait des Déclarés provisoires qui étaient aussi d'ex-criminels. C'était leurs informateurs. En échange des infos, ils avaient l'espoir qu'un jour ils soient lavés de leurs crimes. La vérité ? Ils étaient renvoyés à Impel Down à la première incartade. Ils étaient étroitement surveillés et ils la commettaient toujours cette incartade. Les preuves étaient si facile à fabriquer et qui croirait des N.D. criminel de surcroit ?

Il ne désespérait pas. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Une info. Une seule. Depuis le temps qu'il courrait après ce type, il en avait assez de tomber sur des impasses bourrés de cadavres. Au sens propres comme au figuré d'ailleurs.

Ce fut à cause de cette exaltation qu'il n'entendit pas les trois coups rapides de son éclaireur. Par contre, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, in extremis, il eut la présence d'esprit d'ôt… d'arracher l'oreillette de son oreille. Il venait de se faire très mal mais tant pis. Il avait saisit la méthode et il saurait l'appliquer.

Il se figea entièrement en relevant la tête. Dorobo. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

― Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire au juste Officier ?

― J'admirais votre ordinateur Inspecteur.

Les yeux de la belle rousse s'arrondirent tandis que le jeune homme se rendait compte de sa bourde. _Le modulateur ! _S'affola t-il en plaquant sa main sur le cou. Il le voyait, à son visage étonné, elle venait de comprendre. Il fallait agir vite.

Il fit un bond au-dessus du bureau et poussa l'Inspectrice contre le mur avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste pour ouvrir la porte. Il prit son arme et pressa sa main libre sur la bouche de la rouquine. Elle eut beau tenter de le repousser, il était trop près pour un coup de pied, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire reculer d'une seule main. Lui écraser les orteils n'était pas non plus une option, les bottes réglementaires étaient toutes à bout ferré.

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, il l'avait piégé.

― Si seulement vous aviez eu l'intelligence de faire semblant de n'avoir rien compris. S'exaspéra Kuroashi en levant les yeux au plafond. Je vous croyais plus futé, vous me décevez mais à présent va falloir assumer vos bêtises. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes avec moi, vous allez rester jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec mes affaires. Compris ? Hochez la tête.

Ce qu'elle fit. Kuroashi n'était pas dupe. Il l'approcha de lui et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Sentir le torse du criminel contre son dos, ses hanches contre les siennes, elle se rappelait le rêv… cauchemar qu'elle faisait chaque nuit depuis le soir du bal.

Pire, il commençait à parcourir son corps à tâtons après avoir prit l'arme à feu de la belle. Elle ferma les yeux. Horreur ! Avec son souffle à son oreille, c'était de pire en pire…

Le voleur professionnel la força à s'asseoir, passa ses bras derrière la chaise pour menotter ses poignets en passant la chaîne à travers les barreaux. Il se saisit des trousseaux de clés, ferma la porte à double tour et prit la seconde chaise pour la placer sous la poignée.

― Tient vous ne criez pas ? S'étonna le jeune homme en se réinstallant derrière le bureau, dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir.

― Ça ne servirait à rien, c'est insonorisé. Et quand bien même, tu aurais eu le temps de t'enfuir.

― C'est vrai ! Vous n'auriez pas dû vous installer au rez-de-chaussée.

― Et puis je me dis que si tu ne m'avais pas assommé c'est parce que tu voulais me parler.

― Il ne vous ait pas effleuré que l'idée même de faire du mal à une femme me révoltait ? Ah non ! J'avais oublié. Un criminel N.D. est forcément le pire des salauds.

Il eut un sourire en coin, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation de Dorobo. Cette femme était à lui, offerte malgré elle. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu faire au lieu de discuter. Pour tout avouer, ça le tentait. Trop. Il posa le Beretta sur le bureau puis se remit à pianoter et à fouiner avant que son service trois-pièce n'ait raison de sa… raison.

De son côté, la jeune femme en était restée muette. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle voyait les choses ainsi ? Certes, elle pensait de lui qu'il était le pire des hommes mais de là à faire une corrélation avec son statut de N.D.… Non tout de même pas.

Elle allait mieux maintenant qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'ils étaient séparés par ce bureau. Elle se rencogna contre le dossier de la chaise, se mettant le plus à l'aise possible vu sa situation. C'aurait pu être pire. Il avait raison dans un sens. Penser qu'il puisse être un gentilhomme… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire jaune ou franchement.

― Par contre, vous avez raison. L'interrompit Kuroashi sans quitter son écran. Vous tombez à point nommé même si je ne l'avais pas prévu. Il fallait que je vous parle. Je prévoyais de le faire dans quelques jours par téléphone. Tant pis. Ce sera ça de moins à faire sur ma liste.

― Tu détestes tant que ça Absalom ? Au point de venir dans l'antre de ton pire ennemi.

― Vous n'êtes pas mon pire ennemi. La police, le Gouvernement… Vous êtes exactement pour moi ce que sont les N.D. pour le Gouvernement. Quoique. Vous vous en sortez bien mieux vu que vous arrivez à m'amuser.

Il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Elle trouvait cela inquiétant et… était fascinée par la vitesse de ses doigts sur le clavier. Elle en était jalouse. Les cliquetis des menottes le figèrent. Un peu plus d'une fraction de seconde. Tout juste le temps de vérifier qu'elle était toujours sur sa chaise et que son Beretta était avec lui.

― Si seulement vous n'étiez pas dans la police, tout serait plus simple… Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

― Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Par vengeance ? Si c'est le cas c'est ridicule !

Il s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, pas un tremblement ne l'agitait et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

― Vous êtes Déclaré mais vous connaissez l'importance de la famille ?

Cette question sidéra la jeune femme qui en perdit la voix une bonne minute. Une longue minute où les yeux du criminel ne quittaient pas les siens. Pas la moindre trace d'amusement sur son visage. Pas de moquerie. Uniquement un sérieux mortel qui n'admettait aucun changement de sujet. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui l'obligeait à répondre honnêtement.

― Je n'ai plus que ma grande sœur.

― Condoléances.

Il avait lâché ce mot comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le lui annonce. Si son visage ne laissa rien paraître, une lueur de chagrin apparut dans son regard pour ensuite s'estomper. Comme si montrer ses sentiments étaient une preuve de faiblesse. Il poursuivit.

― Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

― Ça devrait pourtant. Oui.

Tout d'un coup, comme mécanisé, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'ordinateur. Triant et visionnant toujours plus de dossiers.

― Alors vous devriez comprendre. A moins que nos statuts nous ont fait évoluer différemment sur ce plan là aussi.

― Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

― Je sais. Ça viendra bien assez tôt. Ou jamais, ce qui serait surement le mieux pour tout deux.

Elle sentait bien que Kuroashi était en train de se confier tout en se fermant comme une huître. Elle décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le bal…

― Pourquoi m'avoir secourue ?

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Faisait-elle référence à leur chute dans la tour ? Elle avait deviné que c'était lui qui l'avait déposé dans la cour ? Impossible. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'aider à faire cette déduction. Elle avait réussi à le cerner ? Non. Cette idée le révulsait.

― Je l'ai déjà expliqué. Répondit-il avec un soupir las. Vous voulez me faire perdre du temps pour que quelqu'un vienne vous secourir ?

― Non, ce n'est p…

― J'ai des principes. Je n'en ai pas l'air, j'en suis conscient. L'idée que je ne puisse pas supporter de voir une femme se faire blesser alors que je peux intervenir vous semble surréaliste mais c'est vrai. Autre chose ?

― Tu ne voulais pas me parler ?

― Certes toutefois s'il vous reste des questions…

_Est-ce toi qui m'as laissé dans la cour du château de Doflamingo ?_ Pensa-t-elle fébrilement. Elle ne comptait pas le lui demander. Cela n'aurait servit à rien. S'il affirmait que oui, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé entre eux ? Rien probablement et cela aurait entraîné d'autres questions qui ne devaient pas exister. Plus embarrassantes. Mieux valait ne pas savoir au final.

― Je compte m'en prendre à Rob Lucci. Poursuivit Kuroashi qui repéra le sursaut de Dorobo. Je savais bien que vous sauriez quelque chose sur lui au moins.

― Kuroashi, tu ne devrais pas.

― Vous êtes certaine de pouvoir me dire ça ? Pourtant ça devrait vous arrangez, si je me fais capturer, je vais à Impel Down à coup sûr. Un poids en moins pour vous à moins que…

Il eut un sourire malicieux rien qu'à cette idée.

― Cela vous dérange parce que ce n'était pas vous qui m'aurez coffré si cela devait arriver. Je vois, je vois… Fierté d'Inspecteur. Je vous ai dit que je devais vous parlez, pas prendre en compte votre opinion. Tomoshibi ou un autre collègue risque de venir ?

― Pas Tomoshibi. Les autres non plus. Tout le monde sait que j'aime la solitude.

― Ça se sent.

Le visage de la rousse vira au cramoisie. Il venait de se moquer là ?

― Ce n'est pas une raillerie. Continua t-il, lisant dans ses pensées ce qui énervait déjà la belle rousse. Je l'ai constaté depuis le temps. Au bal, ça m'est apparut comme une évidence. C'est faire preuve de sagesse selon moi.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond un court instant avant de les rabaisser vers elle.

― Veuillez m'excuser, ce n'est que mon opinion après tout.

Nami était perplexe. Ainsi donc… Ils avaient la même opinion ? C'était si… étrange. Il lui sembla entrevoir enfin un aperçu du gouffre qui les séparait. Elle se sentait malgré tout proche de lui à cet instant.

Sa tâche terminée, il vérifia une ultime fois les dossiers qu'il avait rejetés et l'historique vide. Satisfait, il déconnecta le disque dur portable et le rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Il s'étira. Une bonne chose de faite ! Il éteignit l'ordinateur et l'installa dans sa sacoche. Le cambrioleur s'enfonça avec délice dans le fauteuil rembourré et croisa les bras sur son torse en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

― Je paierais cher pour savoir à quoi vous pensez, Inspecteur.

― Je me disais que cette apparence n'est pas celle que je préfère.

― Ah oui ? Vous avez des préférences ? Je meurs d'envie de savoir…

― Blond aux yeux bleus t'iraient bien mieux je trouve.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Trop tard. Elle avait répondu du tac-au-tac. A voir le visage de Kuroashi, cette réponse le satisfaisait bien plus que n'importe quelle autre.

Pauvre d'elle ! Tout à ses souvenirs, elle s'était remémorée son rêve où se mêlait Kuroashi et le mystérieux N.D. Elle ferma les yeux un bref moment. Elle aurait tout donné pour effacer ce sourire de ces lèvres.

― Je prends en compte. On verra bien lors de notre prochaine rencontre si rencontre il y a… A présent, le bon temps ayant toujours une fin…

Il se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers elle. Contournant la chaise il se plaça derrière et entreprit de la défaire de ses menottes. Puis survint quelques imprévus.

_Imprévu n°1_ : Dorobo prit appui sur ses pieds et se projeta en arrière pour le repousser.

_Imprévu n°2_ : Elle avait au préalable arraché des mains de Kuroashi les clés et avait enlevé ses menottes. Enfin libérée, elle s'était dirigée vers le jeune homme à moitié assommé.

_Imprévu n° 3_ : Elle l'avait empoigné par le col, l'avait poussé vers son bureau pour l'y allongé et avait grimpé sur ledit bureau après avoir récupérer son arme, hanches contre hanches, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

La question était à présent… Que devait-il faire pour se sortir de là ?

\***/

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Plus ça va, plus on approche d'un autre affrontement ! J'espère vous avoir bien frustré [mode sadique on !] et que vous avez hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

En ce moment je me pose un dilemme. Est-ce que je met des extraits du prochain épisode à la fin histoire d'être encore plus frustré ? En même temps ce serait un détail en moins à découvrir... Non vraiment, je ne sais pas.

Je vous invite à commentez si vous êtes d'humeur, moi je vous donne le même rendez-vous, même jour (Samedi pour les tête en l'air !), la semaine prochaine.

A très vite !


	13. Episode 10

**Rappel **: '*' signifie un bond dans le temps.

\***/

Épisode 10

Il était désarmé. Complètement. Elle avait reprit son Beretta et le pointait droit sur son cœur, son regard soutenant le sien sans faillir. Tout deux haletaient à cause de la vitesse à laquelle les évènements venaient de se succéder.

― Bon. Et maintenant Kuroashi ? Tu fais moins le fier ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Que faire ? La repousser ? Au moindre mouvement, elle appuyait sur la gâchette. Inenvisageable. Elle semblait prête à le faire et il ne voulait pas tenter cette diablesse. Il était contraint de se laisser faire. Point positif : la regarder de contrebas était une expérience… Intéressante. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste d'Inspecteur et il vit, grâce au généreux décolleté de son haut, un aperçu de sa poitrine luisante de sueur.

Il eut plus qu'un simple aperçu quand la jeune femme se pencha avec lenteur vers lui.

― C'est de ta faute si on en est là. Tu le sais ça ?

Kuroashi écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle venait de changer du tout au tout. Était-elle en train de lui dévoilé les vrais sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui ? Les raisons de sa haine ? Il était complètement perdu. Ils étaient sur un bureau, en plein coeur d'un poste de police, elle était à califourchon sur lui avec une arme pointée sur lui et elle voulait taper la causette ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

― Je ne compr…

― Tu me pourris la vie, tu m'alpagues, m'appelles, me harcèles et tu te demandes comment on en arrive là ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je vais te dire, c'est de ta faute s'il y a de la tension entre nous.

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il l'avait harcelée ?

― Que… de l'attention ? Normal, vous me coursez depuis des mois, si vous ne faisiez pas attention à moi, je me poserais des questions.

― … Pas l'attention. La tension. Crétin.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Pourtant, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille plus vite.

― Oh… Mais quelle tension sexuelle ? C'est pas moi qui embrasse à pleine bouche mon subordonné !

― LA FERME ! C'est de TA faute !

Sanji avait toujours rêvé qu'une femme soit folle de lui au point de vouloir abuser de son corps. Mais là… Par elle… Im-po-ssi-ble. Kuroashi secoua sa tête brune. Oula ! Il était redevenu un instant Sanji. Ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Elle écarta les pans du manteau de policier que portait le jeune homme, s'attarda sur le haut moulant bleu marine avant d'en défaire les attaches. Le canon retraça la ligne droite de ses muscles avec paresse. Il frissonna de ce contact froid. Là, il aurait pu tenter une sortie. Il récolterait une balle dans un peu de bidoche mais il pourrait se soigner après s'être enfui. Mais il resta.

Il resta lorsqu'elle posa son arme.

Il resta quand elle resserra son emprise, ses jambes serrant encore un peu plus les siennes.

Il resta alors qu'elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules puis jusqu'à son visage.

_Ses lèvres ont l'air si douces_… Songea-t-elle en y passant son pouce.

Kuroashi sentait la situation lui échapper. S'il la laissait jouer à ce petit manège encore longtemps, il n'allait plus avoir assez de raisons pour réfléchir à son échappatoire. Plus il restait plus ses chances s'amoindrissaient.

― Vous jouez à quoi au juste ?

― Huuum ?

Sa question l'avait sortie de sa contemplation.

― Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous comptez en profiter avant de m'envoyer à Impel Down ?

― Aurais-je dis que tu étais en état d'arrestation ? Tu as des menottes aux poignets ? Tu peux toujours tenter de te tirer mais tu fais tout le contraire. Je t'ai expliqué que tout ce qui arrivait était de ta faute. Les femmes ont aussi une libido.

― Je suis le premier à en profiter.

… Il plaisantait là au moins ? Ce sourire narquois effaça tout ses doutes. Nami eut un temps d'arrêt relativement long. Il aurait pu exploiter cette faille toutefois la situation était trop drôle pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche juste avant.

― Vous êtes tellement naïve. C'est attendrissant.

Il la saisit par la taille et se redressa. Instinctivement, elle se raccrocha à lui et eut le souffle coupée quelques secondes lorsqu'il la plaqua avec violence contre un mur. Cela faisait deux fois. Les doigts du jeune homme attrapèrent ses cheveux alors qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras.

― On fait moins la maline n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa le cambrioleur.

Leur situation lui rappelait le bal. Encore. Sauf que là, il n'y avait aucun témoin potentiel et la pression de Kuroashi était bien plus présente. Elle serra les dents, il ne tirait pas sur sa chevelure néanmoins si elle bougeait, il ne serait pas responsable de la douleur causée. Contrainte de rester immobile, elle tremblait de fureur.

― Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

― Dorobo. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais à mon propos, c'est que je ne suis pas du genre à forcer les femmes. Pas besoin. S'il n'y a pas de consentement, il ne se passera rien.

Ses doigts agiles sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ses lèvres sur le creux de son cou puis son épaule, ses dents sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, assez fort pour qu'un filet de sang s'échappe de la plaie. Sang que s'empressa de recueillir la langue de Kuroashi qui s'écarta d'elle, cette lueur moqueuse omniprésente dans son regard.

― Il ne serait pas bien difficile d'obtenir le votre… Ah ! J'oubliais que vous étiez célibataire…

Elle bouillonnait. Partagée entre cette envie qu'il poursuive et cette voix qui lui criait de le faire stopper. Cette dernière commençait à s'estomper.

― Quand ?

Kuroashi fut prit au dépourvu. Le visage de Dorobo venait de s'assombrir.

― De ?

― Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me fichez la paix ? A cessez de me harceler ? Fais ton travail, je fais le mien mais cesse de me chercher des poux dans la tête !

Elle avait failli crier, se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe où. Kuroashi se fit aussi sérieux que lorsqu'ils avaient discutés il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Il la lâcha, recula de quelques pas, prêt à se défendre au cas où elle lui sauterait dessus.

― Si vous vous mêliez de ce qui vous regarde, rien ne ce serait produit. Si vous restiez à votre place, je n'en aurais pas été réduit à agir ainsi.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. La sensation d'avoir affaire à une bête sauvage s'insinua en elle, lui donnant froid dans le dos. Elle était prête à fondre en larme. Elle avait beau être sortie d'hôpital, la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Ses jours de congés avaient été donné pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer.

Il poursuivit, implacable :

― Tout ce qui va se passer, si vous continuez, sera de votre faute. C'est votre boulot de me mettre des bâtons dans roues mais sachez que si vous méritez encore votre grade, c'est grâce à moi.

― C'est faux, je…

― Tous ces cadors qui se croyaient invincibles, c'est moi qui les ai fait plier, j'ai seulement eu l'obligeance de vous les servir sur un plateau d'argent. Ne venez pas la ramener sous le prétexte fallacieux que vous avez réussi à coffrez quelques malfrats. Vous n'avez aucun mérite. Vous existez, c'est tout ce que vous avec de plus que moi.

Cette amertume dans ces paroles et ses propos lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Sa mère l'avait aidé pour avoir ce poste. Pas pistonné évidemment, elle était trop fière et sa mère n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Depuis qu'elle mettait en état d'arrestation les malfrats que laissaient derrière lui Kuroashi, le Gouvernement s'intéressait de près à elle. Elle n'avait rien au final. Sa villa dans la campagne de Paris : cadeau de sa mère. Les logements de fonction un peu partout dans le monde : le Gouvernement. Son grade, son mérite : sa mère, Kuroashi.

Elle serra les poings, furieuse contre elle-même.

― Au final, je préfère encore être un N.D. Poursuivit le jeune homme. Je ne dois rien à personne. Ma survie, je ne la dois qu'à moi-même. Je ne suis pas à la botte du Gouvernement et j'ai pas à jouer au mendiant lorsqu'il tend la main. Il la tend jamais vers nous. Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et lança un dernier regard vers l'Inspectrice qui affichait une mine déconfite, au bord des larmes. Il savait qu'il aurait des remords d'avoir été aussi grossier envers elle néanmoins c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait fallu que ça sorte et il valait mieux sur elle que sur ces trois personnes qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

― Au revoir Inspecteur et n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dis à propos de mon planning ces prochaines semaines.

Il sauta et disparut à la première ruelle venue. Comme si rien de grave venait de se produire.

'*'

― Sa… ji… anji… SANJI !

L'intéressé se redressa sur son hamac, reprenant son souffle qui venait d'être coupé par le semi-cri. Il passa une main fébrile sur son front et agita ses mèches blondes en vrac. Il descendit le regard vers l'homme qui venait de le secouer comme un prunier.

― Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux réveiller Chopper et Usopp ou quoi ?

― Loin de moi cette idée, je voulais juste t'emmerder.

― …

― Maintenant que t'es réveillé, à ta place s'il te plait.

Sanji le gratifia d'un regard noir et descendit péniblement de son hamac. Il eut un coup d'œil vers Usopp et Chopper. Le gamin qui avait geint pour avoir le hamac du haut avait finalement préféré celui qui était le plus proche du sol. Sanji avait suivi la « dispute » sans vraiment la suivre. Il l'avait simplement entendu et s'était endormi. Depuis qu'il s'était tiré de ce commissariat, il avait ressentit un grand besoin de dormir. Lui qui était un couche-tard et lève-tôt et à qui le concept des siestes était presque inconnu, il s'était surprit à ne se sentir bien que dans la position horizontale et dans les bras de Morphée.

Il réinstalla convenablement Chopper et le borda. Les nuits commençaient à être fraîches même à l'intérieur de leur véhicule. Il failli se prendre le mur face à lui de plein fouet lorsque Franky redémarra au quart de tour. Pestant contre sa conduite de chauffard, Sanji se demandait comment les autres et lui-même faisaient pour dormir serein avec un tel type au volant.

Sanji passa à l'avant du véhicule et s'assit sur le seul fauteuil restant vide : la place du mort. Chic. Il se mit en travers du siège : le dos contre un accoudoir et les jambes sur l'autre. Il le fit tourner à l'oblique vers son compagnon, histoire d'avoir la route et lui dans son champ de vision. Tant que Chopper dormait, il pouvait se passer de ceinture de sécurité.

― Hey ! Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Moscou ? Parce que c'est la seule raison valable pour que tu me fasses un coup pareil.

― Nan même pas. C'est pour te parler de ce qui s'est passé dans ce commissariat.

― … Je ne vois pas.

― T'es sûr ?

― Certain.

― Ce n'est pas ce que me dis ton humeur. Bizarre hein ? T'as vu la Dorobo là-bas ?

― Je vois pas le rapport.

― Me prends pas pour un con, Sanji. Quand t'es rentré, t'as complètement ignoré Chopper, t'es allé directement dans ta chambre et tu l'as pas quitté avant le lendemain matin. Et encore, t'as pas décroché un mot. Si tu voulais nous montrer à quel point t'es fâché, tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire.

― …

― Chopper a été très triste de pas avoir eut droit à son rituel.

― Ça t'importe peu d'habitude.

Sanji se saisit d'une canette et se crispa tandis qu'une voiture en sens inverse les frôlait. C'est une ligne droite et cet abruti arrivait à leur faire des frayeurs. Cela n'empêcha pas Sanji de savourer sa boisson gazeuse. Tout de même… Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part. En pleine cambrousse. Ils roulaient de nuit. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait dans les coffres fixés sur le fourgon. Il se remettait en tête ce qui s'était passé au commissariat. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti même si une terrible envie de profiter de sa supériorité sur Dorobo s'était fait sentir. Il avait lutté et était ravi de n'avoir pas été trop loin.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi franc envers elle. De lui avoir jeté ces quatre vérités en face. Enfin, si cela pouvait servir à calmer le cœur sensible de Sanji, Kuroashi pouvait se le permettre. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il allait s'en prendre très certainement plein la gueule. Bon retour des choses. A moins que le destin en décide autrement. Au moins ainsi, Sanji pourrait tenir encore un peu… avant que…

― Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

― Pas vraiment non. Ça ne te regarde pas ce qui se passe en dehors de la maison quand la mission est un succès.

Franky allait intervenir. Prompt à la réplique, Sanji poursuivit.

― Les risques que j'ai pris valait la peine. On a tout ce qu'il faut sur Lucci. Tu me connais assez pour savoir comment je suis dans cette période.

Le jeune cambrioleur se raidit en voyant la descente qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige, c'aurait été assez handicapant vu sa profession, mais dans un véhicule, il appréciait très peu ces pentes. Raides.

― Oui, je suis au courant mais là je te parle de tes absences ! C'est de pire en pire. Quand tu rentres, c'est comme si t'étais un fantôme ! Comment j'explique aux deux autres loustics ?

― Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Envois-les paître comme d'habitude, c'est ton truc ça.

― C'est de plus en dur tu sais. T'as pas une autre solution ?

― Gouffre.

― Nan, navré, je ne peux pas les jeter dans un…

― GOUFFRE BORDEL !

Sanji sauta sur le volant et le tourna violement vers la gauche en écrasant le pied de Franky se trouvant déjà sur la pédale de frein. Le fourgon fit une embardée et, sous le coup de l'impulsion, vira immédiatement vers la direction demandée, deux de ses roues se soulevèrent et le véhicule s'affala sur la barrière de sécurité. Ejecté du hamac, Usopp chuta sur l'autre côté du fourgon. Chopper aurait prit la même route si Sanji ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour se prendre le choc à sa place. Sa chute amortie, le réveil du garçonnet ne fut pas aussi brutal que celui du métis qui se tenait le nez avec insistance.

― Tu saignes Usopp ?

― Non.

― Alors occupes-toi de Chopper, Franky et moi, on sort pour voir les dégâts.

― … Merci de la compassion.

― La trousse de soin est juste à côté de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent Usopp répondre avec plus ou moins de facilité aux questions de Chopper.

Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Sanji aurait bien voulu que cela n'arrive pas ce jour-là. Superbe connexion de sa pire ennemi : la providence. Malfrat dans l'âme, pourris jusqu'à la moelle, il fallait que cette pourritude extrême atteigne un de ces gènes et le dote d'une chance exceptionnelle –ou d'un superbe esprit de déduction selon lui– en cambriole mais aussi d'une bonne grosse dose d'infortune quand aux restes. Il ne s'était pas loupé pour le coup.

Il se frictionna, son souffle formant de la buée autour de lui. Il faisait froid à n'importe quelle période de l'année en Europe de l'Est. Et dire qu'ils avaient un programme à suivre ! Leur planning était chargé. Il avait envie de faire du stop.

La raison lui soufflant que trouver une bagnole en pleine cambrousse de nuit qui accepte de prendre un parfait inconnu était quasiment impossible, il fut contraint d'aider son compagnon. Sorti du fourgon, ce n'était plus Sanji mais Kuroashi qui faisait sa loi.

― Me faire ça à MOI. Franky, je vais te buter et te filer en engrais au projet de biologie de Chopper ! Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu viens de nous mettre ? Et encore, ET ENCORE ! Si je n'avais pas pris les commandes, à cette heure-ci, on se serait explosé dans un gouffre ! Superbe fin pour Kuroashi ! Comble du ridicule, personne n'aurait rien su ! C'est l'apothéose pour des N.D. tu ne trouves pas ?

― Allez te fâches pas…

― Aaaaah là elle est partie l'arrogance hein ? Je me fâche SI JE VEUX ! Là t'es content ? Tu voulais que je parle ? Alors voilà je parle !

― C'est quelques détails.

― Quelques ? QUELQUES ?

Kuroashi faisait les cent pas, une cigarette allumé au coin de ses lèvres. Franky examinait avec soin la première moitié du fourgon qui était côté route. Heureusement que le ciel était dégagé, la lumière des lampe-torches et celle de la demi-lune suffisait largement. Par contre, pour la colère de Kuroashi, y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Ce dernier poursuivit sur un ton plus doucereux au début de sa tirade.

― Mon petit Franky, ta chemise à des boutons. Ce n'est qu'un détail tu me diras mais t'es bien content de les avoir ces boutons pour la fermer ? Et la laque sur tes cheveux ? Et des charnières à une porte ? Et des ongles au bout des doigts ? TOUT est une question de DETAILS !

― J'entends bien. Tu voudrais braquer la lampe sur ce côté-là ?

― Je crois que t'as pas bien compris. Par TA faute, je risque de louper une occasion d'approcher Lucci ! Je rêve ou t'en a rien à foutre ?

― Sans bagnole, tu ne risques pas d'y aller pas vrai ? Alors au turbin, va descendre les affaires qui sont dessus, y a tout ce qui faut pour la remettre sur ses quatre roues.

Pas faux. L'extravagant à la chemise hawaïenne venait de marquer un point.

― Tu me le paieras plus tard. Allez, fais-moi la courte.

Franky obéit, aidant Kuroashi –redevenu temporairement Sanji– à descendre les coffres. Enlever les attaches et attraper les affaires avant qu'elles ne partent dire bonjour au fond du gouffre ne fut pas chose facile néanmoins Kuroashi avait déjà vu pire challenge.

Sanji s'épousseta pendant que Franky sortait ses instruments. Le jeune homme se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour remettre le fourgon sur ses roues. Certes, la barrière était grande et de ce fait les deux roues n'étaient soulevées que d'une vingtaine de centimètres… Mais une machine pareille, cela restait lourd.

― Je me demande pourquoi t'a amené une vitre de rechange… T'es voyant ou quoi ?

― Non, le visionnaire ici c'est toi.

Chopper sortit péniblement du fourgon malgré les avertissements d'Usopp. Franky laissa Sanji le réceptionner avant que ne lui vienne l'idée d'aller se promener dans le coin ou de toucher à ses outils.

― Sanjiiiiii pourquoi le fourgon est sur deux pattes ?

― Parce que Franky en avait un peu marre des quatre roues, c'est trop répandu. Un fourgon à deux roues ça c'est novateur mais… pas encore au point. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer alors qu'on était en descente. Retourne à l'intérieur, il fait froid dehors. J'ai pas envie que t'attrapes la mort et que je doive te laisser entre les mains d'Usopp et Franky dans ces conditions.

Franky se garda bien de lui darder un regard noir. C'était de sa faute et Sanji le lui faisait bien sentir. Il devait laisser passer l'orage en courbant l'échine, c'était le seul moyen d'en sortir plus ou moins indemne. Il chercha péniblement un sujet qui ferait oublier un peu cet accident.

― Tiens, au fait, tu nous as jamais parlé du petit séjour que t'as fais chez Zoro à cause de ton problème de transport. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Trouvé !

― Bof. Tronche d'algue me gave avec son idylle à la con. Il ose me reprocher mon comportement volage sous prétexte qu'il va se marier avec l'autre perruche ! Si aimer ça veut dire abandonner tout le monde pour penser égoïstement au bonheur d'une personne, alors je préfère encore avoir des aventures à droite et à gauche. Il est prise de tête…

Sauvé ! _Le sujet « Zoro »… LE sujet bateau pour se sortir de toutes les situations un peu trop tendue._ Nota mentalement Franky alors que son ami faisait à nouveau les cent pas. Le cambrioleur s'alluma une seconde cigarette. Au diable le « bon exemple » qu'il devait à Chopper ! Pour une fois, il allait laisser ça de côté. De toute façon, il était à l'intérieur du fourgon.

― Pfff ! Aller jusqu'à passer le test pour être Déclaré… Tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Tomoshibi ! N'importe quoi ! Quel enfoiré ! On a passé trois jours à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Génial ! Bientôt je pourrais plus compter sur lui et c'est TANT MIEUX ! Ras-le-bol qui geigne du matin au soir et qui se pose en victime ! S'il se fait larguer, il n'a pas intérêt à revenir vers moi. Hors de question de jouer à l'ami bouche-trou. On se connait depuis qu'on est petit et voilà qu'il lâche tout pour une nana ! Tss…

Sanji continua son monologue, Franky l'écoutait distraitement en sélectionnant son matériel, examinant rapidement le véhicule de temps en temps. Quand le voleur était parti, il pouvait tenir la distance durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Cela lui faisait du bien d'évacuer un peu son stress, sa frustration et sa colère.

― De toute manière, il doit même pas me considéré comme un ami. Il ne se comporte même pas comme un ami. Moi non plus, je te l'accorde. J'assume le fait que je néglige notre amitié plus qu'il ne faudrait. J'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs mais il ose me dire qu'il veut me soutenir parce que nous sommes amis… Ridicule ! Et puis…

― Sanjiiiiiii ?

― QUOI ?

Ce mot, l'intonation énervée et le retournement soudain de l'intéressé vers la personne qui l'appelait eurent pour effet de faire reculer la dites personne. S'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Chopper, Sanji se radoucit.

― Pardon… Ouiiiiii ?

― Usopp il n'arrive pas à mettre son attelle.

― Il a lu la notice ?

― … Oui.

Résigné, Sanji retourna à l'intérieur et alla s'occuper d'Usopp qui bataillait avec la trousse. Il était à deux doigts de la lancer contre le mur lorsque Sanji vint à son secours. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit la trousse des mains, prétextant qu'il allait la casser et qu'il ne serait pas très avancé après ça. Certes temporairement soulagé mais sans plus.

― Ça va, c'est pas cassé. Constata Sanji avec soulagement.

― T'es médecin depuis quand ?

― Crois-moi, t'aurais hurlé à la mort dès que je l'aurais touché. Tu penses peut-être que mes aptitudes, elles sont innées ? Tu vas surement avoir la sensation de parler du nez quelques semaines toutefois, s'il le faut, on ira voir un médecin et on te fera faire une radio.

― T'es sûr ? Ça coûte un bras…

― Pas le mien j'en ai besoin mais s'il le faut, on le fera qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu te sens en état de continuer à examiner les dossiers que je t'ai envoyés ?

Usopp se fit pensif. Sanji avait toujours été assez dur avec lui, depuis que le métis avait atteint l'adolescence. Fallait dire aussi qu'à l'âge rebelle, Usopp avait été une sacrée teigne. Il avait même failli se barrer. Lui et Sanji –ou plutôt Kuroashi vu l'ampleur que ça avait prit– avaient eu pas mal de bisbilles, surtout au sujet des cambriolages. C'est en soulignant leur inutilité que le féru d'informatique avait eu les meilleurs résultats afin de foutre le jeune voleur en rogne. Si Franky n'avait pas joué le médiateur, ce serait fréquemment régler avec les poings. En défaveur d'Usopp d'ailleurs. Les disputes prenaient des airs de guerre mondiale. Et puis, comme presque tous les adolescents, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur et avait fini par s'excuser auprès de lui.

Au final, Sanji était devenu de plus en plus rude avec lui, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient recueilli Chopper. Usopp devinait sans mal que son ami attendait de lui qu'il puisse être quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance afin de s'occuper de Chopper si Sanji ne pouvait plus.

― Ouais il me reste encore quelques dossiers mais y a un truc qui me tracasse… Je me renseignerais là-dessus avant de briefer Franky.

― Ok comme tu veux. Tu me le dis sinon et je te les rapporte les infos. Y a aucun problème, si c'est à ma portée…

― Non mais c'est bon. Je me débrouille t'inquiète !

Sanji le considéra avec perplexité puis eut un sourire.

― Cool, t'as vachement mûrit depuis le temps. Peut-être que c'est la couardise qui t'a fait arriver à maturité !

― Hééééé ! Je sais que j'étais stupide, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. AÏE !

― Bouge plus. Fit le jeune homme en serrant les dents, concentré. J'ai pas dis que t'étais stupide ! C'est normal à l'adolescence d'avoir une envie de rébellion. Franky est passé par là, Zoro aussi, Hina…

― Toi pas par contre. Jamais.

Le jeune blondinet eut un temps d'arrêt, plus pour réfléchir que pour corriger l'emplacement de l'attelle. De ce qu'il se souvenait de son adolescence, il n'avait jamais eut de « crise » comme on les appelait. Il avait supporté celles de Zoro, de Franky, de Smoker avec ses soucis amoureux –notamment avec Tashigi puis avec Hina. Mais lui… Toujours calme, fallait qu'on le pousse à bout et qu'on touche aux sujets sensibles pour le mettre en colère.

― Ouais mais moi je suis différent. Murmura le jeune homme pensivement. Je suis déjà pas comme le commun des N.D. alors ça m'étonne pas de ne pas avoir été comme tout les ados.

― C'est grâce à ça qu'on en est là.

Le sourire illumina à nouveau le visage de Sanji. Bon point pour lui. Derniers réglages, derniers cris de douleur, le blondinet se releva satisfait et s'épousseta.

― Et voilà !... Où est Chopper ?

― Dehors non ?

Sanji se figea. Dehors ? Le cambrioleur demanda à Usopp de rester ici et de travailler. Sortant péniblement du fourgon, il ne voyait pas Chopper dans son champ de vision. Sa lampe-torche n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire près de Franky. Un mauvais pressentiment compressa sa poitrine et il se frictionna à cause du froid.

― Franky, t'as pas vu Chopper ?

― Il était pas avec vous dans le fourgon ?

― Non, il n'y est plus et ma lampe-torche a disparu…

― T'inquiète, il doit être en train de faire un tour.

― Un TOUR ? T'es sérieux quand t'annonce ça cash ?

Il était reparti. Sa colère, oubliée dans un coin, venait de ressurgit. Satané Chopper ! Franky était arrivé à calmé le fou furieux et voilà qu'il s'y remettait. Sanji tournait en rond, hurlant le prénom du garçonnet au risque de péter les tympans de Franky qui, excédé, lui colla une lampe dans les mains et l'envoya le chercher. Un regard noir plus tard, Sanji était parti à la chasse au Chopper. Le prix : un petit garçon et le droit de lui coller une rouste pour ne pas avoir écouté les adultes.

\*/

― Tout va bien Inspecteur, vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune policière opina, mal à l'aise, puis se rhabilla prestement. Elle s'assura que son Beretta était dans son holster et finit par se tranquilliser. Depuis que Kuroashi était passé au commissariat et l'avait désarmé si facilement, sa plus grosse angoisse était d'être vulnérable.

Ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela deux semaines maintenant lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Entre ses mains, elle n'avait rien pu faire, démunie, exposée, il avait joué avec elle. Il lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités et elle n'avait pas réussit à les digérer dans l'immédiat. La jeune femme avait eut la sensation d'avoir ses mains, ses lèvres sur sa peau pendant de longues minutes qui lui avait semblé des heures. La première nuit après cette « rencontre », elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, les paroles de Kuroashi la hantant sans répit. Pour une fois qu'elle ne fantasmait pas sur lui, c'était ses mots qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Cauchemardesque. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie.

― Tout va bien Inspecteur ? S'enquerra Koby, lui sautant pratiquement dessus alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie.

― Oui oui. Ça va. Répondit-elle machinalement, préoccupée.

L'Inspectrice n'avait dit à personne que Kuroashi était venu dans le commissariat. Elle avait parlé avec Darry dès qu'elle avait retrouvé. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle l'avait entendu dire que Kuroashi l'avait prévenu, lui avait fait passer les mots que Nami avait dits au cambrioleur en pensant qu'il était Darry. Quel intérêt de faire ça ? Lui qui aimait tant l'humilier aurait dû taire ces détails. Décidément, elle ne le comprenait pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait.

Plus ça allait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les sables mouvant dès qu'elle voulait résoudre l'énigme Kuroashi. Il y avait une part de lui qui l'intriguait, la fascinait, l'attirait inéluctablement. C'était… perturbant. Depuis quelque temps, elle le percevait, il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. C'était ainsi depuis le début, en plus nuancé, il lui faisait un pied de nez dès qu'ils se croisaient. C'était lui qui venait vers elle, qui cherchait à la rencontrer volontairement. Néanmoins…

― Inspecteur, à propos de Kuroashi…

― Hum ? Ah oui ! J'ai appris qu'il allait en Russie. Il compte rendre une visite à Rob Lucci.

Hermep sursauta, sidéré. Maintenant que sa période de convalescence s'était terminée, elle pouvait se mettre en route. Depuis l'incident chez Doflamingo, elle avait dû faire très attention et avait été contrainte de rester sur place. Frustrant au possible.

― Il est sérieux ? Vous êtes sûr de cela ?

― Certaine. Préparez vos cache-nez et vos bottes, on va à Moscou.

\***/

Je suis certaine que vous avez eut envie de me tuer tout le long de cette semaine hahaha ! Ce ne sera pas la seule et unique fois, je peux vous le garantir !

A Samedi prochain et passez une bonne semaine ! N'oubliez pas de laissez vos avis si l'envie vous en dit.


	14. Episode 10,5

Hello ! Me revoilà pour un autre de ces épisodes "bonus". Il ne devait pas en être un au départ mais, comme à mon habitude, en me relisant je remarque qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. **Par contre**, il est important dans la longue durée pour la suite cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

\***/

Épisode 10.5

― J'en peux plus ! La prochaine fois, si ce coup-là je fais encore chou blanc, je vais chercher un pigeon dans un pays chaud !

Kuroashi claquait des dents. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il se frictionnait furieusement et rabattit une énième fois sa capuche cerclée de fourrure noir sur sa tête. Ce blizzard lui tapait sur le système ! Heureusement que son manteau bleu nuit le chauffait efficacement, le souci étant d'allié efficacité avec confort, il avait surtout froid aux jambes. Son manteau semblait très fin de l'extérieur mais il lui procurait une telle chaleur qu'il en restait pantois intérieurement.

Il avait opté pour une coloration bleu nuit pour ses cheveux, afin de s'accorder avec sa tenue. Vu que le froid s'intensifiait de nuit, quasiment mortel, Kuroashi rodait dans les rues de Moscou, notant sur son carnet les descentes de température toutes les demi-heures. Pour une question de sécurité, les trois compères avaient installé leur Q.G. assez loin de Moscou, deux heures de trajet en voiture. Deux heures, avec la neige, c'était déjà bien assez long.

― T'inquiète Kuro. Encore deux prélèvements et tu pourras rentrer.

― … Dit Pipo en buvant un chocolat chaud.

Kuroashi eut un soupir agacé tout en regardant l'entrepôt qui était près de la Place Rouge. S'il s'écoutait, il y aurait été pour une petite visite de courtoisie comme il avait l'habitude. Mais l'heure était à la prudence. Si Lucci avait vent de son arrivé avant que tout ne soit prêt, il pouvait abandonner de suite. Ils avaient eu quelques soucis, notamment concernant la route, Chopper, les dossiers qu'il avait envoyés à Usopp. Tellement de problèmes qu'ils avaient failli abandonner. Oui mais non. Impossible. Si Usopp et Chopper avaient pas mal geints pour rentrer en France, Kuroashi avait été inflexible. Et Franky avait suivit le mouvement.

Au final l'accident de la semaine dernière avait été presque une bonne chose. Kuroashi n'avait pas eu à parler de ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela presque trois semaines. Et il ne voulait pas y penser avant d'être en face à face avec l'intéressée. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Si cela devait arriver, il n'en ferait pas mention.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de la place, tendu. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose pour le moment, à cette heure-ci, la majorité des gens avait autre chose à faire que s'intéressé à un homme qui se baladait dans le froid. Qu'il ait des tendances suicidaires, ça le regardait.

Il y avait pourtant des couvre-feux mis en place dans le monde pour les Déclarés. Passé une certaine heure, on vous ramenait chez vous par la peau du cou et vous étiez sur la liste des suspects sur les crimes qui avait été commit dans ce laps de temps. Il valait mieux respecter le couvre-feu si on tenait à sa vie.

En tant que N.D. Kuroashi n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bien assez malin pour éviter les autorités. En Russie, on n'était pas très regardant sur le respect des couvre-feux. Question d'effectifs et de température.

Kuroashi consulta sa montre et fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait faire l'avant-dernier prélèvement. Encore une demi-heure et il pouvait se tirer sur sa moto des neiges ! Il inscrivit la température sur le carnet et se remit à fureter. Depuis qu'il était sur place, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait bien repéré les bâtiments essentiels sauf… un commissariat plein. Le QG de ses autres adversaires était vide. Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une Dorobo ni d'une Tomoshibi. Pas un flic. Personne.

Tout de même… Il l'avait prévenu et elle ne venait au rendez-vous ? Il avait été si loin que ça, au point de la dégoûtée ? _Pas moyen… Elle ne peut pas me faire une chose pareille. A moins qu'elle n'ait eut quelques problèmes de santé. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas avec ce qui s'est passé chez Doflamingo. Elle m'avait opposé très peu de résistance la dernière fois…_

La neige crissant sous ses pas, les mains dans les poches, il déambulait dans les rues telle une âme en peine. Aucun défi à se mettre sous la dent pour le moment. Les quelques représentants de l'autorité qu'il croisait était trop facile à berner. Dorobo, au moins, tenait la distance. Teigneuse, téméraire, dynamique et rapide, elle était son idéal du représentant de l'ordre parfait. Avec elle, cambrioler était devenu encore plus excitant, plus passionnant !

Il se sentait étrangement… chagriné de ne pas la savoir dans les parages.

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds à cette pensée. Non ! Concentration. Il fallait qu'il voit le problème dans sa globalité et non pas un seul détail. Elle devait sûrement attendre dans les alentours de la résidence de Rob Lucci. C'était probable. Lui parler ? Ça restait une possibilité…

Quoiqu'il se passait, il ne devait pas y penser. Cela ne le regardait en aucune manière.

Il repartit, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la Place Rouge. Rouge pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle était blanche toute l'année ! Kuroashi savait que c'était à cause de la politique à l'époque de la vieille ère mais sans plus. Dès que Sanji reprendrait les commandes, il allait s'intéresser de près à l'Histoire de ce pays, cela pouvait s'avérer constructif et peut-être même utile pour Kuroashi.

C'était tout de même dommage qu'apprendre la véritable Histoire de la vieille époque était interdit. Quand Sanji feuilletait le manuel d'Histoire de Chopper, il était toujours furieux de voir les absurdités qu'on y lisait. Tout avait été réécrit de façon à ce que le peuple se mette bien dans la tête qu'avant que le Gouvernement Suprême arrive, tout était horrible dans le pire des mondes. Sanji, pour avoir lu de vieux bouquins d'Histoire, savait que tout ce qu'ils racontaient était faux. Certes, il y avait eu des guerres, la bombe atomique, le terrorisme, mais de bonnes choses avaient existé. Il en était certain. Ce devait être son optimisme qui parlait en affirmant cela mais c'était imprimé en lui au fer chaud. Tout ne pouvait pas être toujours mauvais.

Kuroashi consulta l'heure. Encore un bon quart d'heure. Le temps semblait passer plus vite lorsqu'on n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait envie d'un verre de vodka en charmante compagnie mais impossible d'entrer dans un bar ! Il fallait qu'il reste dehors… Cela le faisait grincer des dents. Il voulait s'amuser bordel !

Il se figea et leva le nez sur la bâtisse qu'il avait failli percuter. L'entrepôt. Quelle coïncidence ! Il tremblait de froid mais aussi d'envie d'aller y jeter un œil. Et s'il déclenchait les alarmes et laissait des signes évidents de son passage ? Non, valait mieux oublier. Pour la réussite de son plan, il ne devait rien faire. Ça le mettait en rogne.

― Kuro t'es toujours là ?

Tient, Franky. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour avoir soudainement envie de lui faire la causette ? Où était passé Pipo ?

― …Ouais.

― Dis-moi, t'as vu personne de louche près de la maison depuis qu'on est là ?

Temps d'arrêt. Horreur.

― Quel genre ?

― Je ne sais pas trop… Une personne ou des gens qui font un peu tache dans le paysage. J'ai l'impression d'être observé de temps en temps quand je sors. Je peux pas être plus précis, navré…

― T'inquiète, je vois de quoi tu parles. Écoute, je rentre dès que j'en ai terminé avec les prélèvements et je vais tenter de voir ce que je peux faire. Je préfère m'occuper de ça avant la série de soirées que Rob organise.

Kuroashi se figea soudainement, fixant la lune comme si elle pouvait lui apporter une réponse au frisson qu'il venait d'avoir. Le vent avait baissé en intensité depuis quelques minutes et la neige avait presque cessé de tomber. Quelle était cette sensation étrange qui lui faisait froid dans le dos ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez gelé…

― Kuro tu m'écoutes ?

― Hum… Je vais devoir te laisser je crois. Souffla le jeune homme, sa voix couverte par le bruit d'un volet qui battait furieusement contre un mur.

― Hé non mais att…

Kuroashi coupa la communication et sauta tout en souplesse sur le côté pour éviter la massue qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Il fit volte-face, cachant son visage avec sa capuche. Un costaud aux muscles dénudés qui se prenait pour un bodybuilder survitaminé. Il avait une tête à faire peur en tout cas. Il avait bu le coup de trop ?

― Bougez pas vous deux… Murmura le bourrin en titubant.

Il récupéra son arme et posa nonchalamment le manche sur son épaule. Kuroashi haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Deux ? Il n'avait pas qu'un coup en trop.

Puis il eut le réflexe de se retourner un instant pour vérifier. Une ombre était à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il était cerné. Le porc n'était donc pas tant bourré que cela. Serrant les dents, Kuroashi évita de justesse un autre coup de la masse qui se ficha dans une maison. Vu son état, personne ne devait y habité néanmoins le jeune homme ne s'y attarda pas.

_C'est quoi cette situation de dingue ? _Se questionna le cambrioleur. _J'étais seul y a pas deux minutes et maintenant y a du monde partout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville de tarés ?_

L'inconnu l'empoigna par l'épaule alors qu'il allait s'étaler en évitant le troisième coup. Un bref moment, Kuroashi vit son visage. Bien assez pour le reconnaître. Il allait crier sur tous les toits son identité quand la personne plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et que de l'autre il posa son index au niveau de ses lèvres. Ok, rester muet. D'abord le gros lard et ensuite les explications. Kuroashi était assez partagé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Devait-il être soulagé ou irrité par sa présence ? Il verrait en temps venu.

Le cambrioleur décida de le suivre. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, par contre, l'inverse n'était pas vrai tant qu'il était Kuroashi. Cette personne le savait et l'acceptait parfaitement. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le guidait à travers ce labyrinthe. A présent, Kuroashi regrettait que le blizzard se soit apaisé. Leur seul avantage était le fait qu'avec cette massue, l'ivrogne perdait en vitesse. Si on ajoutait cette épaisse couche de neige et le peu de clarté qu'apportait la lune, les deux « intrus » avaient nettement plus de chance de le semer.

Kuroashi fut plaqué contre un mur juste après avoir tourné dans une intersection. Il s'appliqua à garder un souffle régulier, écoutant attentivement le crissement des pas dans la neige. Il entendait le colosse marmonner dans sa barbe. _Il doit pas être seul._ Songea le jeune homme. _Faut que je me tire d'ici. Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer ? Y a un rapport avec ce dont me parlait Franky ? J'en doute ça me parait trop gros comme coïncidence… A moins que…_

Il releva la tête et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait conduite ici. Évaporée. Comme à son habitude. Sa présence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de répondre à l'invitation de Lucci. Toutefois ce doute ne dura pas. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Il allait emmerder le Gouvernement, Joker et les autres Chefs avec un coup pareil. C'était une occasion à saisir.

Il consulta l'heure. Retard d'une petite minute, ce n'était pas très grave. Il consulta le thermomètre électronique et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était resté bien sagement à sa place. Il inscrivit le résultat sur son carnet et rangea le tout dans sa besace. Sa nuit était terminée, il avait quartier libre. Il jeta un œil envieux vers le bar d'où provenait des cris de joie et des rires féminins. Un petit coin de paradis si on omettait la présence des ivrognes. Alcool et femmes à volonté ! Sa réputation devait s'étendre jusqu'ici. Il eut un mouvement vers le bâtiment puis se ravisa. Assez de déboire pour aujourd'hui. Un bon chocolat chaud ou un thé en rentrant avant d'aller dormir. C'était un programme plus raisonnable vu ce qui l'attendait.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'entrepôt qu'il arrivait encore à voir de là où il était. La prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, il y entrerait.

Et cette fois-ci, comme à son habitude, il laisserait un petit cadeau à cette très chère Dorobo.

\*/

La jeune femme s'étira péniblement et s'assit sur son bureau. Elle venait de recevoir le journal du matin et les nouvelles n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Les gros titres en tout cas. Elle attendait que Kuroashi se manifeste à Moscou et commençait à se poser des questions.

Dans quelques jours allaient débuter une série de soirées organisés par le célèbres peintre et sculpteur Rob Lucci. Chaque année, il invitait les plus grandes personnalités au cours de soirées aussi uniques que branchées. Évidemment, Nami avait toujours été très étonné que Kuroashi n'ait jamais été tenté d'y entrer. Quoique, peut-être reconnaissait-il qu'il était trop dangereux de lui rendre une petite visite, vu **qui** veillait sur Rob Lucci.

Mais la question revenait sans cesse, qu'importe les hypothèses qu'elle formulait dans son for intérieur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il en avait assez d'échouer et avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout ? Non. Impossible. Il ne l'aurait pas appelé sinon. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il la contactait à chaque fois et elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé lorsqu'il était venu au commissariat.

Tant de questions sans réponse. Tant de choses à lui dire. Tant de mystères sur ce personnage atypique. Il avait fait prendre à son métier une nouvelle dimension. A tel point que dès qu'elle voulait passer à un autre dossier temporairement, pour se changer les idées, la résolution de l'affaire était si simple en comparaison qu'elle en était dégoûtée. Ce fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'Inspectrice ne s'occupait plus que du cas de Kuroashi. Elle avait abandonné tout espoir de se changer les idées à présent. Il l'obsédait plus qu'elle ne l'admettait et les derniers évènements confirmait cet état de fait. Elle ne comprenait en rien ce sentiment qui nouait son estomac quand elle le savait dans les parages. Rester dans l'ignorance n'était pas une solution. Une sorte d'angoisse constante qui faisait partie de son métier la hantait jour et nuit quand elle se demandait s'il était là, tout près d'elle.

Cela ferait presque un an que Nami le pourchassait et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Le Gouvernement ne lui avait jamais rien dit, connaissant le dossier et sachant que durant ce laps de temps elle n'avait pas chômé. Elle en avait attrapé des malfrats. De toutes sortes d'ailleurs.

Mais même ça, il le lui avait retiré. Il lui avait arraché des mains sa fierté, son honneur pour les lui rendre en lambeaux. Il aimait être le maître du jeu, c'était certain. Comment pouvait-il oser prétendre avoir des principes ? Toutefois, dans la résidence de Doflamingo il avait…

Nami tapa du poing sur son bureau, écartant ce souvenir de l'équation Kuroashi. S'il l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à celle qui le poursuivait. Il l'avait démontré bien des fois. D'ailleurs, il faisait preuve qu'une extrême jalousie. Elle se souvenait du dernier dossier qu'elle avait voulu traiter, elle avait retrouvé le coupable ficelé chez lui, l'habituelle mini-chaîne radio avec cette agaçante musique pour prouver que c'était de son fait, avec un papier où avait été inscrit :

_« _Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours en liberté ! Signé : le cambrioleur de votre cœur_. »_

Depuis ce jour, plus question de se détourner de l'affaire Kuroashi. Elle se souvenait encore du sourire narquois de Tomoshibi à la lecture de ce « mot doux ». D'ailleurs elle l'avait encore, dans le bureau de sa villa. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur elle. Prodigieusement énervant.

― Inspecteur ! S'écria Koby en entrant dans la pièce. Vous avez lu le journal ?

― Les gros titres seulement. Pourquoi ?

― Il se trouve que Jewelry Bonney est invité chez Rob Lucci !

Nami écarquilla les yeux et reprit le journal en main, tournant les pages frénétiquement à la recherche de l'article où on parlerait d'elle. Elle trouva enfin la liste des participants à la première soirée. C'était bel et bien écrit noir sur blanc. Jewelry Bonney. L'Inspectrice serra entre ses doigts le papier froissé.

― Qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme elle ferait dans ce genre de soirée ? Maintenant, je suis certaine que Kuroashi y sera. Cet imbécile de Lucci a permit à ses invités d'être accompagnés par une personne !

De dépit, elle jeta le journal à terre et fit les cent pas dans son bureau. Hermep, qui avait rejoint son ami, regardait la belle rousse enragée. Il releva ses lunettes de soleil et eut un instant de réflexion.

― Si ça se trouve, ils ne vont peut-être même pas se croiser. D'après une rumeur, ils seraient en froid.

Nami s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le blondinet qui fit un pas en arrière. Plissant les yeux, Dorobo réfléchissait intensément. Évidemment, si cette rumeur s'avérait vrai, cela l'arrangeait. Un Kuroashi seul, c'était déjà un calvaire à canaliser mais si Jewelry s'alliait avec lui, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Quand elle songeait au caractère de Kuroashi, elle avait la conviction qu'il agirait en solo car c'était ainsi qu'il procédait toujours et sa personnalité faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de concurrence ou de partenariat. Néanmoins, c'est justement ce caractère qui faisait qu'il pouvait très bien s'allier avec une personne provisoirement avant son coup d'éclat. Pour ses intérêts, Kuroashi n'avait aucune limite mais une chose était certaine : quand il passerait à l'action, il serait seul.

En froid ou non, si Jewelry et Kuroashi voulaient se rapprocher, ce n'était pas une bisbille qui allait les en empêcher. Une part d'elle espérait qu'ils restent chacun dans leur coin. Nami sentait son cœur se serrer en imaginant Kuroashi avec cette femme. Puis elle mit ce sentiment au placard. Pas de ça !

― Depuis le temps que je le traque, je sais qu'il se fiche pas mal des relations qu'il a avec ses partenaires potentiels. Le fait qu'il soit N.D. ne nous aide pas pour savoir combien ils pourraient être. Si partenariat il y a, jamais il ne durera. Il sera seul durant son prochain vol.

― Alors il va se servir de Jewelry pour entrer et ensuite s'éclipser. En déduisit Koby. Il suffit de demander à Rob Lucci de faire exiger une carte d'identité même aux accompagnants.

― Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera. C'est même inutile. Intervint l'Inspectrice. Il a de la ressource. Si on l'empêche d'arriver par l'entrée principale, il trouvera un moyen d'entrer ailleurs et c'est beaucoup plus handicapant pour nous.

― Le vrai problème, ce sera pour vous faire entrer. Fit observer Hermep.

― Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. Déclara tranquillement Nami en parcourant à nouveau la liste des participants aux premières soirées. Je sais qui je vais accompagner. Ce sera à mon avantage.

Elle jeta le journal chiffonné sur son bureau et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Pas pour l'avoir fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais parce que son propriétaire lui envoyait régulièrement sa carte de visite. Dragueur lourdingue ? Sans blague ! Elle n'aimait pas faire appel à lui mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, si ça se trouvait… Jaloux comme il était Kuroashi pouvait tout aussi bien provoquer un « accident » afin de le faire disparaître.

Pour une fois que Kuroashi pouvait lui être utile…

Elle congédia Hermep et Koby. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'entendent ni la regardent quand elle serait au téléphone avec ce type. Elle frissonnait de dégoût rien qu'en y pensant. Finalement, Kuroashi n'était peut-être pas le pire des hommes. Oui il y avait…

― Shiki ? C'est Nami… Oui, en fait, j'ai appris que tu étais invité chez Rob Lucci et je suis une très grande admiratrice de ses œuvres. Tu crois que tu pourrais me faire entrer ? Génial, t'es un amour. Merci beaucoup. On se voit un peu avant la soirée alors ? Ok ça me va. Merci encore, tu me sauves la mise.

Yerk ! Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur le bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour attraper Kuroashi ! Toute sa vie avait été bouleversée par sa faute. C'est en partie à cause de lui qu'elle restait célibataire.

\~/

― _Nami, nous deux ce n'est pas possible. Tu es toujours en train de parler de ce Kuroashi ! Tu crois que ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que fais ce mec ? Comment crois-tu que je me sens en sachant que tes pensées sont dédiées à un autre homme que moi ? Je suis désolé, je t'aime, mais j'en ai assez !_

\~/

La jeune fonctionnaire avait été vexée sur le coup puis elle avait donné raison à Paulie. Tant pis pour lui après tout mais ces paroles l'avaient marquée. Ce fut grâce à ces mots qu'elle avait comprit qu'il lui était indispensable de capturer Kuroashi de ses propres mains. De l'enfermer elle-même à Impel Down. Il lui avait tant pourrie l'existence…

La jeune femme se rencogna dans son fauteuil, appréhendant ce qui allait se produire durant cette soirée. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit au bal lui revenait en tête sans cesse dès qu'elle pensait à une probable confrontation avec Kuroashi. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches physiquement. Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et cela lui déplaisait. Ou pas. Elle ne savait pas comment ce sentiment qui la tenaillait.

Cette fois-ci serait différente. Aucune danse et elle sera accompagnée par Shiki. Merveilleux. Bien que ce personnage extravagant ne lui plaisait en aucune manière, elle se sentirait rassurée de ne pas être seule. Pas trop seule. En fait, entre Shiki qui allait la draguer de la manière la plus lourde qui soit et Kuroashi qui allait la vanner comme il savait si bien faire, elle ne savait pas qui choisir. Elle n'aurait certes pas le choix néanmoins elle aimait imaginer avoir cette possibilité.

Elle se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil, complètement désespérée. Durant ces soirées, Tomoshibi ne pourrait pas être présente. Nami sera seule. Cela faisait longtemps… Elle se sentait mieux lorsque cette femme si mystérieuse et si froide n'était pas dans les parages. Elle avait beaucoup moins de pression sur les épaules.

Elle repensa à cette femme qui faisait partie de ce groupe de personne qui commençait à défrayer les nouvelles depuis quelques mois. Les neuf Supernovas comme on les appelait. Ce nom leur allait comme un gant puisqu'il était originellement utilisé pour désigner l'explosion d'une étoile. C'était impressionnant et cela faisait des dégâts. C'est ce qu'avait expliqué un scientifique invité sur le plateau d'une célèbre chaîne de télé. En tout cas, ils étaient très voyants. Contrairement aux quatre Empereurs du Crime qui opéraient dans l'ombre.

Kuroashi était en quelque sorte le "Chef" de ces Supernovas. Par là, on ne voulait pas dire qu'il les contrôlait. Trop présomptueux pour s'occuper de ça. Il était celui qui avait déclenché ce phénomène. La muse en quelque sorte. La preuve vivante qu'on pouvait être N.D. mais que cela n'empêchait pas d'avoir une identité, d'être reconnu par le monde entier.

Nami n'avait jamais été d'accord sur ce point. Les médias en faisaient toujours des tonnes sans savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Kuroashi était loin d'être une Supernova. Il était à part.

Ces huit personnes faisaient leur coup ensemble très souvent et n'étaient pas dans la cambriole. Eux c'était plutôt massacre massif, descente dans les villes et les quartiers où vivaient les Déclarés. Ils agissaient en plein jour, on savait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Le seul hic c'est qu'on n'arrivait pas à les coffrer. Tous ceux qui s'étaient frottés à eux étaient six pieds sous terre à présent.

Jewelry Bonney était l'une des moins virulentes. Elle et Drake n'étaient pas des gens sanguinaires. Ils étaient ceux qui étaient le plus « aptes » à aider Kuroashi. Ils restaient tout de même dangereux car ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux représentants de l'ordre. Juste retour de bâton quand on savait qu'ils étaient d'anciens membres du Gouvernement. Ils ciblaient leurs attaques.

Les gens comme Kidd, son partenaire "Killer" et Urouge étaient les plus sanguinaires. Imprévisibles, ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'en prendre à des innocents. Nami en était certaine, Kuroashi ne les appréciait pas et ne voudraient jamais avoir affaire à eux en tant que partenaires éventuels. Il aurait été plus enclin à les faire envoyer à Impel Down.

Basil Hawkins, Capone Bege et Scratchmen Apoo étaient des cas plus intéressants. Ils étaient plus discrets. Ils leur arrivaient de se déchaîner mais leur haine était dirigée vers les 7 « Princes » et les quatre « Empereurs ». Eux aussi pouvaient être ajoutés sur la liste des partenaires potentiels de Kuroashi.

Plus elle planchait sur ce sujet, plus la liste s'allongeait. Trop de gens, trop d'opportunisme. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour retrouver cet Absalom ? Qui était-ce ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que Kuroashi agisse ainsi ? Il y avait vraiment trop de questions et si peu d'informations…

L'Inspectrice avait tenté de trouver des informations sur ce type. Mais ses informateurs avaient pâlit en entendant le nom d'Absalom, refusés tout net de chercher de leur côté et dès qu'elle avait tenu un filament de piste, elle s'était retrouvée dans une impasse jonché de cadavres. Elle était effrayée sans savoir pourquoi. Nami avait l'impression que si elle insistait, elle allait avoir de très gros ennuis. Elle n'abandonnait pas pour autant mais la capture de Kuroashi était sa priorité.

Elle émergeait de ses pensées alors qu'on frappait à sa porte. Koby et Hermep.

― Inspecteur, nous avions omit de vous dire que les autorités locales ont trouvés des traces de bagarres près de la Place Rouge, dans les environs de l'entrepôt qui appartient à Rob Lucci.

Nami haussa les sourcils mais laissa le jeune homme poursuivre. Ce fut Hermep qui prit le relais en voyant que son supérieur ne réagissait pas plus que ça.

― On ne va pas sur place ?

― Pour quoi faire ? La tempête de neige a effacé les traces de pas et il ne doit pas rester grand-chose de la bagarre. Ils ont trouvé des corps ?

― Rien du tout.

― Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas.

― Vous ne croyez pas qu'il était sur les lieux ?

― Ne faites pas du Kuroashicentrisme. Lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment. Jamais il ne se ferait remarquer maintenant.

― Peut-être s'est-il fait repérer et que cela à mal tourner. Un homme de Rob Lucci peut-être ?

― Et comment il saurait qu'il est sa cible ? Il parait qu'il y a un autre Chef, ou Prince peu importe, en Russie. Il suffit qu'il ait vent de la venue de Kuroashi, et dans le monde des N.D. les nouvelles vont plus vite qu'on pense, et il se sent tout de suite visé.

― Comme vous dites, les nouvelles vont vite…

― Kuroashi ne veut pas que sa proie sache qu'il est là spécialement pour lui tant que son projet n'est pas au point. Il va le lui faire sentir dès que tout sera prêt. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire. On va le laisser jouer à l'électron libre. Comme d'habitude.

Cet état de fait la frustrait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme n'avait aucun indice sur ses actions. Rob Lucci n'était pas coopératif, trop influent pour que la police puisse se plaindre auprès du Gouvernement. Pieds et poings liés, Nami ne pouvait rien faire. Il y avait trop d'endroits où pourraient aller Kuroashi. Les cibles étaient multiples et le temps rude de la Russie n'aidait pas pour les mobilisations.

Nami se sentait plus démunie que jamais.

\***/

Et voilàààà ! Y a pas mal d'informations dans cet épisode mais c'est important.

Vous aurez le véritable épisode 11 demain ou Lundi au pire des cas. Ne vous en faites pas.

Je vous remercie d'être passé, commenter si vous le voulez et je vous dis à très vite !


	15. Episode 11

Hey ! Comme promis, voici un chapitre en plus !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus, je vous laisse savourez après la si longue [ah!] attente !

\***/

Épisode 11

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleu nuit où se reflétait la douce lumière de la lune. Il prit une grande inspiration et rajusta ses gants avant de relever le velux. Il évitait de regarder dans les alentours, se concentrant sur le léger tremblement de ses mains. A tout instant, il avait peur qu'une tempête de neige se lève ce qui signifierait l'interruption de sa mission. Il ne devait laisser aucune trace, rien qui ne puisse suggérer qu'il était passé par ici. Il avait déjà assez galéré pour ne pas marcher dans la neige en venant ici, c'était pas pour se faire emmerder par quelques flocons volants.

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa ceinture. Les crochets, lancés à pleine vitesse, se fichèrent dans la poutre qui se trouvait près de l'ouverture. Parfait. Il espérait que Pipo avait bien fait son boulot et que cette fois-ci le grappin tiendrait bon. Il l'avait assez engueulé à ce sujet.

Kuroashi se glissa dans l'ouverture après avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui bloquait le déroulement de la corde. Il ferma la fenêtre derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Pour le moment, tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

Le jeune cambrioleur posa ses lunettes sur le nez, prit sa bombe et pressa la détente. La solution se répandit dans les airs, descendant progressivement. Pipo avait modifié ses verres de sorte que grâce à elle, et à ce spray made in Franky, il puisse voir les lasers. Rien en haut mais en bas, il y en avait assez pour t'empêcher de faire un pas vers l'objet de ta convoitise. Ils avaient même un peu trop surchargé. Heureusement, Kuroashi avait tout prévu.

Il sortit de son sac une planche qu'il déplia. Il fit coulisser le petit loquet pour éviter qu'elle ne se replie et vérifia rapidement ses réglages. Parfait.

Il pressa un autre bouton et le grappin se décrocha, se ré-enroulant dans sa bobine tandis que le jeune homme plaça la planche sous ses pieds. Immédiatement, juste avant les lasers, la planche expulsa de l'air à haute pression de ses deux orifices. Dans un même temps, elle aspirait de l'air afin de rester stable. Il ne restait plus qu'à Kuroashi de la diriger grâce au poids de son corps. _Y a pas à dire, Pipo est un petit génie. _Songea le cambrioleur comme à chaque fois, fasciné par l'inventivité de son ami.

Cette petite merveille était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles personne ne savait comment Kuroashi entrait dans une bâtisse sans se faire repérer. Au début, il n'avait pas eu la chance de l'avoir mais au fils des cambriolages et de l'amoncellement de richesse, Pipo avait pu faire passer ce chef-d'œuvre d'état de projet à la réalité. Il avait mis tellement de temps dans la S.B. le nez dans ses bouquins spécialisés dont Kuroashi ne pigeait pas un broc. Le jeune voleur avait été le cobaye, le seul et unique possesseur de cette œuvre. A la première utilisation, il avait eu quelques sueurs froides mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait faux bond. Pipo était toujours au comble de la joie lorsque Sanji le complimentait sur cette planche "anti-gravité". Ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire dès qu'il rentrait de mission.

Quand au spray, Franky avait buché aussi longtemps que Pipo sur sa planche. En fait, ces deux là avait dû travailler de concert pour fabriquer la solution et les verres de lunettes qui permettraient de repérer les lasers. Comme d'habitude, Kuroashi avait été le cobaye. Et il n'avait jamais rien eu à redire sur les inventions des deux compères. C'était inné chez eux.

Kuroashi pouvait l'affirmer, il était très bien entouré. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance. Sans eux, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu aller si loin.

Le jeune homme flottait entre les objets sous scellés ou sous verre. Il n'allait en emporter que deux et il savait où ils se trouvaient. Il consulta sa montre. Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps à cause de la température extérieure. D'après les estimations de Pipo qui s'était aidé des prélèvements de Kuroashi, la température allait être si basse que son ensemble, bien que chauffant, n'allait pas être suffisant. Il avait mit la combinaison noire –moulante malheureusement– qu'ils avaient enfin reçu. Elle collait à sa peau, logique, mais c'était très perturbant pour ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas la même liberté. Peu habitué, il avait tenu à mettre un pantalon, des bottines et une veste par-dessus.

Il se pencha vers l'arrière afin de ralentir et s'inclina vers la gauche pour tourner. Le vent généré par son avancement assez rapide faisait que sa mèche partait dans tout le sens. Heureusement que le Felnetène tenait bon malgré le froid. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son matériel en n'importe quelle circonstance. C'était un vrai plaisir de travailler dans ces conditions.

Mains dans les poches, il regardait avec envie les objets bien protégé dans leur cloche de verre. Il ralentit encore puis se stoppa devant l'un d'entre eux. Il descendit un peu et répéta la même opération qu'il y avait quelques minutes afin de voir s'il y avait des lasers. Rien. Plus louche tu meurs.

M'enfin, vu que c'était ce qui avait plus de valeur sentimentale que monétaire, il devinait sans mal que Rob Lucci désirait le contempler à l'envie. Kuroashi ne déclencherait pas d'alarme s'il le prenait sans le remplacer par une copie.

Muni de son couteau à la lame en diamant, il allait soigneusement découper la vitre quand la lumière se fit dans l'immense salle. Zut. Il frappa deux fois du talon sur sa planche et il prit en hauteur rapidement. Il s'agrippa à une poutre et se saisit de sa planche qu'il éteignit. Le garde venait bien plus tôt que prévu ! De là où il était, Kuroashi vit la boite de commande que le colosse tenait dans la main. Pratique pour désactiver la sécurité le temps d'inspecter. Le problème avec ce genre de personne trop confiante, c'était qu'elle ne vérifiait jamais le plafond dans son entièreté. Elle levait les yeux quand la pièce était pourvue d'un velux mais sans plus. Dans le couloir où se trouvait Kuroashi, il n'y avait rien de ce type et le cambrioleur avait bien fait attention à tout refermer derrière lui. Le grappin n'avait laissé que de légères traces dans le bois déjà pas mal abîmé.

Tout était toujours calculé. Kuroashi n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Même après que le garde fut sortit et remit la sécurité des pièces en marche, Kuroashi attendit que les lumières s'éteignent. Son environnement de prédilection était les ténèbres. Il stressait à mort en travaillant dans la lumière.

Soulagé dès qu'il fut plongé dans la pénombre, il se remit à sa place devant le petit tableau. Il reprit son couteau et découpa avec soin la vitre. Il posa ce qu'il avait découpé au-dessus et se saisit du tableau. Il était insensible à l'art de Rob Lucci qu'il jugeait conformiste. Peindre la vision du monde parfait selon le Gouvernement Suprême, il y avait de quoi l'énerver. Un monde parfait sans N.D. bien évidement. Par contre, Rob Lucci sculptait des N.D. Toujours montrés comme des gens cruels, malfaisants, avares et avides. En clair, il avait tout les défauts existants sur cette planète.

Sanji préférait nettement plus l'art qu'avaient développé certains peintres N.D. Un monde harmonieux où le Gouvernement n'avait pas sa place car la nature était omniprésente. La beauté du monde dans toute sa splendeur, représenté par des paysages imaginaires ou tirés de la réalité. Quand les trois compères s'installaient près d'une galerie en pleine saison d'exposition, Sanji s'empressait d'y emmener Chopper. Pour son épanouissement et sa culture personnelle. De plus, il adorait voir les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminer en voyant les peintures. Les expositions ne duraient jamais très longtemps, deux jours tout au plus afin d'éviter une descente de la police dans le quartier N.D. où il se trouvait. Les artistes vivaient en nomade afin de continuer à vivre libre. A leur manière, ils luttaient contre le Gouvernement. Si Sanji les admirait, Kuroashi ne ressentait qu'un vague intérêt. Lui faisait beaucoup plus.

Il avait tout de même été impressionné lorsque, durant une exposition, Chopper l'avait tiré vers un tableau qui avait piqué sa curiosité. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, à la taille élancé, en costume, avait été peint de dos dans une ruelle lumineuse. Lui se tenait dans l'unique ombre au tableau. Sa tête était légèrement tournée, de façon à voir le début d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Intrigué, Sanji avait baissé le regard vers la petite plaque en bois où était inscrit « Kuro. ». Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux qui s'étaient reposés sur la toile. On ne voyait quasiment rien de lui mais il transpirait de ce tableau une certaine… mélancolie. Cet homme classe et distingué qui était censé le représenter lui semblait être étranger. Pourtant, c'était bien lui. Chopper avait tiré sur la manche de sa chemise, admiratif et lui reprochant de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface alors que son regard ne quittait pas cette toile, si éloigné de tout ce qu'aimait Sanji. Kuroashi refit surface avec un frisson et il enveloppa le tableau d'un sac étanche. S'il l'abîmait tout serait fichu.

Il sortit de son sac une mini-radio ainsi qu'un portable à carte prépayée. La chanson était déjà programmée pour se lancer dans vingt minutes, dans le même temps, le portable appellera Dorobo. C'était de cette manière qu'il procédait continuellement. Par contre, la programmation automatique d'un appel, c'était tout nouveau. Cette chère Inspectrice saurait que c'était lui qui avait frappé. A son intention, il avait aussi laissé un brouillon dans le portable. Un court message à propos de ce qui s'était passé au commissariat en France. Ce n'était pas des excuses, jamais il ne les présenterait clairement.

Il repartit en directement de sa seconde cible. Il avait une petite idée en tête. Avec ce Rob Lucci, il ne devait pas foncer avec une carte en main. Il avait une mauvaise impression concernant cet objet.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite statuette puis répéta la même opération excepté qu'il la remplaça par un faux. Si bien faite qu'on jurerait que c'était la vraie, vu le prix qu'elle lui avait coûté valait mieux, mais ce n'était qu'une reproduction. Il l'a mit aussi dans un sac et la rangea dans une valise bourré de mousse. Le tableau, il pouvait le prendre sous le bras mais pas question de prendre de risque avec la statuette. Surtout avec ce qu'elle contenait. Il remit en place le verre qu'il avait découpé. Il fallait vraiment l'examiner avec une bonne loupe pour voir le changement.

Il repartit dans la salle où il était arrivé, frappa une nouvelle fois du talon pour remonter jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il poussa le velux avec douceur pour remonter. Sorti de l'entrepôt, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit les nuages noirs s'accumuler. La neige allait être de retour, il valait mieux qu'il reparte au plus vite. Il referma avec la même douceur la fenêtre. Autre avantage de cette planche "anti-gravité" : il marchait aussi quand le sol était recouvert de neige et ne laissait aucune trace. Il alluma son oreillette et attendit que la voix de Pipo se fasse entendre.

― Tient Kuroashi ! T'as déjà fini ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne vais pas mettre des plombes pour un tableau et une statuette. Je voulais savoir si de là où t'es tu peux être sûr que le portable va bien appeler Dorobo ?

― C'est un portable pourvu d'une connexion à Internet fiable et publique dont la source principale est à ondes longues portées, j'ai ses coordonnés et donc par trian…

― Pipo...

― Normalement, je peux le lancer sans problème. C'est toi qui a accepté d'essayer cette nouvelle méthode parce que je t'avais dis que c'était encore moins risqué. Les chances que ça ne fonctionnement pas sont de 0,001%. C'est infime.

― ...Je te fais confiance.

Il éteignit son oreillette. Direction la maison. Il n'avait pas réussit à découvrir qui semblaient les surveiller et la personne qu'il avait rencontré il y avait de cela quelques jours ne s'était pas manifestée. Il se faisait un peu de souci pour le déroulement de son plan néanmoins la première partie s'était déroulé sans accroc. Le plus dur restait à venir. Il avait bien envie de voir l'Inspectrice fulminer mais il n'avait pas le temps. Tant pis. Une prochaine fois.

\*/

Dorobo rajusta son cache-oreille et son écharpe. Le vent et la neige ne l'aidait pas à progresser dans la neige et elle se posait des questions sur le temps qui était assez changeant. Elle fit signe à ses subordonnés de la suivre de près, la vision était pas mal réduite avec toute cette neige. Malgré elle, la jeune femme avait envie de remercier Kuroashi. Il venait de la sortir d'une soirée ennuyeuse à souhait.

Ce fut un appel salvateur qu'elle avait reçut alors que Shiki s'approchait un peu trop d'elle durant la contemplation d'une sculpture censé représenté un N.D. Hermétique à l'art, elle ne voyait pas l'effet cathartique que devait produire cette œuvre sur les gens. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un univers préfabriqué. Comme durant ce bal chez Doflamingo. Les gens s'émerveillaient devant les peintures et les sculptures. Elle avait même entendu un « C'est tout à fait eux ! » de la part d'une idiote aux longs cheveux bruns qui contemplait une des représentations de ce que devait être un N.D.

Nami était peut-être trop fermée, trop insensible mais elle ne voyait pas les N.D. ainsi. Kuroashi ne ressemblait pas à… ça. Pour avoir vu des criminels N.D. elle savait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à de riches et machiavélique avares qui déambulaient dans les rues richement habillés en prenant de haut les autres. Elle se demandait si les artistes pensaient vraiment à ça ou s'il exprimait l'opinion du Gouvernement pour être grassement payé. Le Gouvernement Suprême ne reconnaissait pas l'existence des N.D. théoriquement néanmoins, dans les faits, il savait qu'ils grouillaient tel des cafards. Et il avait bien l'intention de les éliminer.

En tout cas, elle était bien contente de s'être échappée de cette soirée qui ressemblait plus à la caverne aux horreurs. Certains tableaux donnaient vraiment envie de vomir. Tout de même, elle avait été surprise par cet appel. Dès les premières secondes, elle avait comprit que Kuroashi avait frappé. L'Inspectrice avait seulement été surprise de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix comme les fois précédentes. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé au commissariat ?

Le vent glacé fouettait son visage, elle plaça ses mains en visière et plissa les yeux. Elle voyait vaguement l'entrée de l'entrepôt, avec les gardes qui s'agitaient en tout sens. Apparemment, Rob Lucci avait prit les devants.

― Non ! Personne n'entre, ordre de notre patron ! On n'a pas idée de venir à une heure pareille !

― Je ne pense pas que le voleur ait des horaires à respecter. Intervint Nami avec ironie. Je vous signale que je suis une représentante de la loi. Inspecteur Dorobo Nami.

Elle sortit sa plaque et la mit sous le nez du colosse qui bombait de torse en faisant valoir ses droits.

― Autrement dit, je suis sous les ordres directs du Haut Commandement. Poursuivit la jeune femme. Vous allez donc nous laisser passer, moi et mon équipe, afin que nous puissions inspecter la scène où le vol a été commit.

― Notre patron a été intransigeant. Il ne veut personne dans son entrepôt. Contra le gorille.

― Voulez-vous que je passe un coup de fil à ma supérieur, le Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi afin que nous jetions un coup d'œil sur vos antécédents ?

Le garde pâlit, presque aussi blanc que neige, il finit par abdiquer et d'un geste il ordonna à ses homologues de laisser les policiers entrer. Soulagée, Nami pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment avec Hermep et Koby a ses talons.

― Jolie coup de bluff Inspecteur. Souffla l'élève-lieutenant lorsque le trio fut assez loin des gardes.

― C-Comment ça ? S'étrangla Hermep tandis que Nami avait un fin sourire.

― Tomosh… Le Commissaire Divisionnaire n'aurait pas eu l'amabilité de me donner un coup de pouce pour simplement entrer dans un bâtiment. Expliqua la belle rousse.

― Vous ne demandez pas à ce qu'on nous montre le chemin ?

― Pas besoin, j'ai juste à suivre la musique.

A ce sujet, Nami n'avait pas tord. La hauteur et la grandeur du bâtiment faisait de merveilleux écho à cette chanson, somme toute assez jolie, mais qui ressemblait à un hymne narquois au triomphe de son adversaire.

**Bye bye déjà  
Partir c'est un problème  
Le temps fait tant de mal  
À ceux qui s'aiment**

Elle se crispa en voyant la même radio dans la cloche de verre. Hermep et Koby s'échangèrent un regard, déstabilisés. Ils ne venaient pas souvent avec elle sur le terrain c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude d'une telle présentation. Nami vit un portable juste à côté de la radio. Ça c'était inhabituel.

Elle demanda à son équipe si les photos étaient faites puis attrapa avec beaucoup de précaution le petit appareil. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait toujours appelé après ses cambriolages. Elle entendait sa voix narquoise la prévenir et là rien…

Que se passait-il ?

Elle se permit de fouiner dans le portable. Après tout, s'il l'avait laissé ce n'était pas sans raison. Tout espoir de découvrir le moindre indice allait s'éteindre quand elle vit qu'un message avait été enregistré dans les brouillons. _« Pour Dorobo » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ?_

― Que se passe t-il Inspecteur ? S'inquiéta Koby.

Hermep, qui s'intéressait de près à ce que faisaient les gars de la section scientifique de la police, se tourna à nouveau vers son supérieur qui consultait le portable.

« J'espère ne pas avoir été trop froid la dernière fois. Pour me faire pardonner, je suis vous donne ce numéro. En souhaitant que cela vous rendra un peu moins bougon. Signé : le cambrioleur de votre cœur. »

L'Inspectrice osait à peine y croire. Elle oublia momentanément la colère qui aurait dû l'envahir en voyant ce qu'il avait inscrit pour signer. Un numéro de téléphone. Un numéro de portable. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Nami s'empressa de faire le numéro sans se préoccuper des questions de ses subordonnés. Elle pensa à mettre le haut parleur, après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher à personne.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente insupportable, le cliquetis caractéristique d'une personne qui décrochait se fit enfin entendre.

― Cambriole express bonsoir ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'écho rendait cette voix moqueuse encore plus irritante. Note pour la prochaine fois, évité d'appeler Kuroashi dans une aussi grande salle. C'était désagréable au possible.

― Je voudrais savoir si c'était bien vous qui aviez effectué une petite visite dans un entrepôt près de la Place Rouge à Moscou ?

Un peu d'humour ne faisait pas de mal mais on percevait sans mal le sarcasme dans la voix de Dorobo. Ce qui fit sourire le voleur au bout du fil.

― Aaaaaah oui, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Effectivement, j'ai bien visité ce bâtiment. Inintéressant au possible d'un point de vue artistique et d'un point de vue financier mais c'est une vraie mine d'or pour une personne malintentionnée. J'ajouterais que la sécurité n'était pas très au point. La cible parfaite par excellence.

Un spasme agitait la commissure des lèvres de Nami. Si seulement Lucci était plus coopératif… A présent, elle ne plaisantait plus.

― Kuroashi, qu'est-ce que tu complotes encore ? Pourquoi ce tableau ?

― Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, belle Inspectrice. Pour le moment, sachez seulement que je ne me suis pas arrêter à ce seul "emprunt".

― Pourquoi ne pas le pister ? S'interrogea Hermep à voix haute.

― Parce que c'est inutile. Répondit la jeune femme sans un regard vers lui. Il va jeter le portable dans la première poubelle venue et il sera déjà loin quand on arrivera sur place. Là il doit être à une bonne distance de nous.

― Bien dit mais je m'interroge, pourquoi restez-vous toujours avec de parfaits benêts ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Vous vous sentez supérieure ainsi ?

― La ferme ! Je croyais que tu devais t'excuser.

― Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié. Tant pis, je ne pense pas que vous les auriez accepté. La seule chose qui pourrait ressembler à des excuses à vos yeux c'est de me voir menottes aux poignets.

― Exactement. Tu pourrais faire des efforts !

― C'est ma faute évidemment… Bien, je vais vous laissez. Vous n'êtes pas seule et je n'avais pas prévu cela. Mes mots d'amour, je les gardes pour une prochaine fois.

La jeune femme lui raccrocha au nez, ses joues empourprées. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là à la fin ? De dire des choses pareilles avec autant de nonchalance, de moquerie dans sa voix ! Les gars de la scientifique évitaient de croiser son regard, retenant des éclats de rire qu'ils leur auraient valu un retour de bâton des plus sévères. Koby et Hermep faisaient des efforts pour rester impassible.

Elle jeta le portable contre terre, l'ouvrant en deux par la même occasion.

― Quel espèce de SALAUD ! Je me demande bien pourquoi j'essaie de faire des efforts pour avoir des informations !

― Ah. Intervint Hermep. C'était donc ça que vous étiez en train de…

― QUELQUE CHOSE A REDIRE SUR **MA** METHODE ?

Marche arrière du côté d'Hermep qui se cachait derrière Koby et l'embarquait avec lui. Dorobo reporta son attention sur l'appareil qui avait supporté son excès de rage et remarqua qu'un petit carré blanc avait été coincé sous la batterie du téléphone. Se penchant pour le ramasser, elle le déplia non sans scepticisme. Il avait aussi prévu sa réaction ? Encore quelque chose qu'il avait calculé ?

Il avait des dons de voyance, c'était pas possible autrement.

― 9-5-6-7 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce micmac ?

― Des coordonnées peut-être. Avança Koby.

― En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. Vu comment c'est écrit, à l'envers, ça fait 1-9-2-6. Y a rien qui indique de sens précis.

― Ça pourrait être une combinaison. Proposa Hermep. Il aura oublié que son papier était à l'intérieur.

― Non, je suis formelle, c'est intentionnel. C'est pas le genre de type, lui qui est si minutieux et calculateur, de faire une bourde aussi énorme. Par contre, une combinaison… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi nous donner le code ? Il s'amuse encore à nous faire faire une chasse au trésor ?

Elle eut un soupir et plaça le papier dans son carnet après l'avoir mit dans un sachet plastique translucide. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire d'entrée de jeu ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Etait-il nécessaire de la faire tourner en bourrique à chaque fois que leur chemin se croisait ? Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité !

_C'est encore un de ses coups montés… Dois-je le capturer avant ou après ?_

Elle devait bien l'admettre, si Lucci trempait dans des activités illégales, elle serait au comble de la joie de le coffrer en même temps que Kuroashi. Elle avait été très surprise de ne pas le voir à la soirée alors que Jewelry était présente. Elle comptait faire acte de présence à toutes les soirées. Tant pis, elle supporterait les tentatives de dragues pathétiques de Shiki.

Nami fit demi-tour en voyant que les deux gardes de Rob Lucci arrivaient droit vers elle.

― C'est tout ce qu'il a dérobé ?

― Apparemment oui. Rien n'a bougé.

― Ça me rassure alors. Kuroashi le fait savoir quand il dérobe quelque chose de toute manière. Si vous n'avez pas trouvé autre chose qui semble avoir changé, c'est que sa cible était bel et bien ce tableau. Pourquoi d'après vous ?

― Nous n'en savons rien. Vous savez, nous et l'art…

― Oui, je comprends. Ce n'est pas votre domaine. Vous saisissez maintenant pourquoi il est important que je doive voir votre patron ?

Les deux gardes s'échangèrent un regard dépité, complètement déconfit. Le premier se gratta l'arrière du crâne en balayant la pièce du regard, cherchant en vain une solution. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver face à leur supérieur. Ni lui ni son collègue ni personne.

― Et bien… Il faudrait en parler avec notre chef. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la sécurité personnelle de notre patron.

― Aucun problème. Mettez-moi en contact avec lui et je lui parlerais. Je vais me charger de tout.

Elle avait tenu à rassurer les deux colosses qui n'en menaient pas large. Nami reconnaissait la peur sur leur visage, dans le léger tremblement de leurs membres dès qu'ils faisaient un mouvement. La belle rousse ne fit aucun commentaire néanmoins l'Inspectrice qu'elle était en prit bonne note. Qu'est-ce qui les effrayaient autant ? Leur patron ? Leur chef ? Vu comment la phrase avait été tournée, elle penchait plus sur le chef.

A son bon souvenir, quand elle avait parcouru les informations qu'avait le gouvernement sur Rob Lucci, elle avait remarqué que le chef de sécurité était un dénommé… Equir ? Riner ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien par contre elle se souvenait de son visage sur le trombinoscope dans les moindres détails. Un petit air nordique et un rictus qui vous faisaient froid dans le dos. Il émanait de sa personne une assurance à toute épreuve.

Elle comptait prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible. Ou le voir durant la prochaine soirée.

De son côté, Koby était assez perplexe. Il ne cessait de se repasser la conversation que son supérieur venait d'avoir avec Kuroashi. Que se passait-il entre eux ? Il craignait que ce jeu n'aille trop loin. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de pardon qui l'intriguait énormément.

Jamais il n'oserait poser la question à l'intéressée directement, ni même au cambrioleur cela va sans dire. Comment avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Il pouvait essayer de formuler sa demande pour la faire passer comme si elle venait de sa curiosité naturelle. Il n'était pas Hermep après tout.

― Inspecteur, croyez-vous que ce que compte faire Kuroashi a un lien quelconque avec les excuses qu'il a l'air de vous devoir ?

Il ne cilla pas devant le regard furibond de la belle rousse qui fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa robe de soirée et avait très froid. Sa seule envie était de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel parfaitement chauffé et se pelotonner sous ses draps en espérant que sa libido lui fiche la paix et ne revienne pas reprendre le contrôle de ses rêves. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle prit la peine de répondre. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de son subordonné si elle était sur les nerfs.

― Je ne pense pas. Cela n'a rien à voir. Ce n'est qu'une broutille.

Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie. Hermep et Koby la suivirent dans l'incompréhension totale. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait cette haine qu'elle avait à l'égard de ce voleur. Mis à part le fait qu'il la narguait depuis des mois. Bon, elle avait peut-être de bonnes raisons.

Qu'importe les prévisions de Kuroashi, jamais il n'aurait le fin mot de l'affaire.

\***/

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on "assiste" à un réel cambriolage et non pas à un vol à l'express comme chez Doflamingo/Joker. ça vous donne une petite idée.

Bien ! Cette fois-ci, on se retrouve Samedi prochain. Promis, ça va continuer à bouger pour au moins... les 3-4 prochains épisodes. So don't worry !

Ah ! Et parce que je suis une petite sadique que vous voudriez bien avoir sous la main pour la trucidez, je vous fais un petit cadeau !

_Dans le prochain épisode..._

Il passa ses doigts tremblant dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il avait placé sa mèche sur la droite pour une fois et s'était laissé pousser un petit bouc. Il n'aimait pas spécialement mais changer constamment d'apparence était dans la nature de Kuroashi alors pourquoi pas…

― Tout va bien ?

Cette voix. Il se crispa en l'entendant dans son dos. Immobilité totale de son côté, deux pas en avant de l'autre.

― Je suppose que ce genre d'exposition ne te plait guère, normal après tout c'est très spécial. J'avoue que ce n'est pas à mon goût. Mal accompagné, c'est encore pire évidemment.

Encore un pas vers lui. Cigarette au bec, main dans la poche de sa veste, il resta silencieux, tendu. Mince, elle l'avait reconnu. Comment ? Par déduction ? En même temps, si elle avait accompagné Shiki, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu le nom de Jewelry sur la liste des invités et en avait conclut qu'il viendrait d'une nuit à l'autre.

― Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour le criminel que vous pourchassez Inspecteur ? Dit-il enfin en tournant la tête lentement vers elle. Vous tenez tant à l'emmener en bonne santé à Impel Down pour que les bourreaux se chargent de le mettre en lambeaux eux-mêmes ?

― Simple constatation. Je n'aime pas énormément ce genre d'art. En fait, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

― Ce genre d'art ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Logique me direz-vous.

Sa tête pivota à nouveau vers l'horizon, droit devant lui. Il leva le regard vers le ciel étoilé. Ce même ciel sans nuage que le soir de leur première rencontre. Leur premier tête-à-tête. La jeune femme se fit la même réflexion. Comme lors de ce soir où elle l'avait attendu à l'extérieur alors qu'il était chez Crocodile…

_Suspense !_

Laissez une review si l'envie vous en dit et passez une bonne semaine [Niark!]


	16. Episode 12

Épisode 12

_La peur. L'espoir. _

_Les cris. Le sang. _

_La terreur. L'impuissance._

_Le sang. La douleur._

_L'amertume. La haine._

\~/

Il rouvrit les yeux, sursautant au bruit que faisait l'oreillette en vrombissant. Ces flashs n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler. Comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi il faisait tout ceci. Les mots venaient d'eux-mêmes s'imposer sur les images, sur ces courtes visions de l'horreur. Ce court moment, si intense en émotion et si lourd en conséquence, ne cesse de le tourmenter. Impossible de s'en défaire. Pourtant il se félicite d'avoir encore en mémoire les mots qui décrivent cette horreur. Lui qui pensait qu'elle avait toujours été inqualifiable, il arrive peu à peu à s'en faire une idée de plus en plus nette. Tout est confus, il s'embrouille mais c'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois. A cause des dernière brumes de sommeil. C'est la raison pour laquelle cet évènement cruel, si familier, a dû mal à lui revenir autrement qu'à travers des mots et des images.

Pourtant, le visage de l'ordure qui est la cause de tout ses malheurs, de l'apparition de son enfer, le jeune homme s'en fait une image très nette. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient vu qu'une fois, à peine quelques secondes. Il bénit encore la foudre qui, dans la pénombre, lui a permit de le voir distinctement. Pour avoir ressassé cette affaire toute sa vie, il n'a aucun doute sur la personne.

Il consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était assoupi que deux minutes. Il essuya la sueur sur son front avec un mouchoir et son attention se concentra sur le petit ordinateur.

― Kuroashi t'es encore parmi nous ?

― Bien sûr. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais.

Comme s'il venait de remonter le temps, sa mémoire se focalisa sur l'instant présent et tout lui revint. Il se releva du fauteuil en maîtrisant le tremblement de ses jambes. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Il n'avait pas énormément dormit pour que son plan soit prêt à temps, il s'en fichait royalement. Du moment qu'il était assez éveillé pour penser correctement, rien d'autre n'importait.

30 secondes plus tard, le pied du jeune homme tapotait impatiemment le sol. Il eut un regard agacé vers les corps endormis gisant dans leurs fauteuils non loin de là. Ses doigts pianotaient fébrilement sur la console de surveillance. Son attention se portait à de multiples écrans face à lui, la petite machine qui peinait à accéder à ses désirs et le disque dur portable.

― Alors t'en es où ?

― Ça arrive ! Laisses-moi un peu de temps.

― Je t'en laisse pas mal là ! Tu m'avais dis deux à trois minutes !

Trois coups impatients furent frappés à la porte. Le voleur ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ni même de se tourner vers elle. Il savait de qui il s'agissait, pas besoin de perdre son temps.

― C'est bon Kuro, j'ai toutes les données.

― C'est pas trop tôt !... Je l'admets, t'es un as. Je te recontacte plus tard.

Kuroashi éteignit son oreillette, débrancha le disque dur de la console et rangea le câble qui reliait le disque à l'ordinateur portable. Il rangea ce dernier dans sa protection avant de ressortir. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'une main ferme attrapa son nœud de cravate et qu'une autre saisit son menton pour tourner sa tête vers la propriétaire de ces mains. Mécontente d'ailleurs.

― Je croyais que ça devait prendre…

― J'ai donné une estimation. Coupa le voleur avec écartant la main à son menton. Personne ne nous a repérés à ce que je sache. J'ai ce que tu voulais.

Il lui tendit l'ordinateur portable qu'elle rangea dans la doublure de son sac. La technologie pouvait être bien pratique de temps en temps. Ses doigts serrant la cravate, elle l'obligea à approcher son visage du sien.

― On retourne à la galerie ?

― Vaut mieux oui. Allons faire semblant d'apprécier cet art aussi pathétique qu'insupportable.

Il ôta un à un les doigts de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un étonnant rose flashy et se redressa pour rajuster sa cravate. Il présenta son bras à sa compagne avec un sourire en coin en apercevant la grimace de contrariété de la jeunette.

― Franchement, si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne serais pas venue Chef.

― Je sais bien et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez Jewelry…

Cette dernière eut enfin l'obligeance de lui rendre son sourire et passa son bras autour du sien, posant son autre main dessus tout naturellement. Un couple qui visitait innocemment la galerie et qui, chemin faisant, c'était un peu perdu et avait entreprit de retrouver leur chemin. Voilà de quoi ils avaient l'air. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'on le pense. C'était essentiel.

― Ça ne te fais rien qu'elle soit là ? Chuchota Jewelry. Elle ne risque pas de te reconnaître ?

― Il y a une chance sur dix pour qu'elle y arrive. Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton. Et puis, j'ai vu qu'elle accompagnait Shiki, je ne pense pas qu'il va la laisser se promener seule. On est tranquille pour un bon moment.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, le laissant les mener à nouveau vers la galerie d'art. Ils y allaient presque à reculons, vu les horreurs qu'ils allaient voir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Hors de question d'attirer l'attention. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans ce monde aseptisé de tout bon sens. Là où la beauté était synonyme de lâcheté. Là où la normalité consistait à mépriser les plus démunis, ceux qui se battaient tout les jours pour leur survie. A chaque fois que Kuroashi posait les yeux sur une sculpture, un tableau qui était censé représenté le monde dans lequel il vivait, il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et les remarques moqueuses des Déclarés lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de conserver la tête froide était de savoir qu'en entendant son nom, ces Déclarés tremblaient de peur dans leur chaumière en l'imaginant venir pour les délester de toute leur fortune, aussi maigre soit-elle. Il savait que la presse lui avait donné une réputation qui ne correspondait pas à sa véritable image. Dans ce monde lumineux, on le voyait comme un simple voleur qui allait de demeure en demeure pour s'emparer des biens des pauvres petits Déclarés innocents. Sanji s'en attristait en lisant ces médisances gratuites et erronées mais Kuroashi par contre en tirait de la satisfaction la plupart du temps sinon il était indifférent à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Seul sa vengeance comptait à ses yeux et s'il fallait que le monde entier le haïsse et le craigne pour ça, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Une pression sur le bras fit émerger le jeune homme. Il tourna la tête vers une Jewelry inquiète.

― Un problème ?

― Cet endroit seulement. Souffla t-il. Il me donne envie de vomir.

― Je comprends. Moi aussi.

Jewelry s'efforça de porter son attention sur un tableau qui représentait un majestueux bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé sous un ciel bleu, intégré dans une ville sans le moindre signe de végétation. Le bâtiment dominait clairement le reste de la composition, tant par sa place sur la toile que sa taille. Un haut-le-cœur le prit et il crut défaillir à nouveau. Sanji s'exprimait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, regarder ce genre de chose lui soulevait le cœur et lui retournait l'estomac.

― Tu devrais aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur. Suggéra Jewelry. Faudrait pas que tu flanches au dernier moment.

Elle faisait mine de se soucier de leur mission plutôt que de sa santé alors qu'il savait que s'était tout le contraire. La jeune femme n'était pas comme lui. Plus sensible. Moins terre-à-terre. Il opina distraitement et sortit. De son côté Jewelry fut soulagé de voir que Kuroashi avait obéit sans broncher. Et inquiète aussi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Cet univers le mettait dans tous ses états, à tel point qu'elle se demandait si c'était bien Kuroashi qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Impossible que ce soit un simple copieur. Non, c'était simplement cet endroit, cette ambiance qui le rendait ainsi. Elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

La jeune femme prit un verre du plateau que lui tendait un serveur, le remercia et but une gorgée, encore plongée à ses pensées.

Dès que ses pupilles violettes croisèrent ceux, noisettes, d'une femme rousse, elle sut que Kuroashi allait avoir des ennuis. Cette impression s'insinua en elle encore plus surement quand elle vit ce regard inquisiteur navigué entre elle et la porte-fenêtre par laquelle venait de passer Kuroashi. La femme se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait et eut l'air de prendre congé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et la frayeur tenailla Jewelry. Mince. _Va falloir que je me tienne prête… _Songea-t-elle en passant sa main sur la crosse de son arme, cachée bien au fond de son sac.

\*/

Il s'alluma une cigarette et expira d'un trait la fumée et regarda les volutes de fumée disparaître. Il allait bien mieux, cette musique digne d'une salle d'attente lui tapait sur le système, il l'entendait encore depuis l'extérieur néanmoins ce mal-être s'était un peu atténué. Légèrement. Il avait encore mal au crâne mais ça allait passer. Le gentilhomme reprit une respiration calme, mesurée. Il avait cru perdre la raison dans cette galerie des horreurs. Plus jamais il ne prendrait pour cible un artiste qui faisait de telles monstruosités. Qu'il soit Déclaré ou N.D. d'ailleurs. Plus jamais ça.

Il passa ses doigts tremblant dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il avait placé sa mèche sur la droite pour une fois et s'était laissé pousser un petit bouc. Il n'aimait pas spécialement mais changer constamment d'apparence était dans la nature de Kuroashi alors pourquoi pas…

― Tout va bien ?

Cette voix. Il se crispa en l'entendant dans son dos. Immobilité totale de son côté, deux pas en avant de l'autre.

― Je suppose que ce genre d'exposition ne te plait guère, normal après tout c'est très spécial. J'avoue que ce n'est pas à mon goût. Mal accompagné, c'est encore pire évidemment.

Encore un pas vers lui. Cigarette au bec, main dans la poche de sa veste, il resta silencieux, tendu. Mince, elle l'avait reconnu. Comment ? Par déduction ? En même temps, si elle avait accompagné Shiki, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu le nom de Jewelry sur la liste des invités et en avait conclut qu'il viendrait d'une nuit à l'autre.

― Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour le criminel que vous pourchassez Inspecteur ? Dit-il enfin en tournant la tête lentement vers elle. Vous tenez tant à l'emmener en bonne santé à Impel Down pour que les bourreaux se chargent de le mettre en lambeaux eux-mêmes ?

― Simple constatation. Je n'aime pas énormément ce genre d'art. En fait, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

― Ce genre d'art ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Logique me direz-vous.

Sa tête pivota à nouveau vers l'horizon, droit devant lui. Il leva le regard vers le ciel étoilé. Ce même ciel sans nuage que le soir de leur première rencontre. Leur premier tête-à-tête. La jeune femme se fit la même réflexion. Comme lors de ce soir où elle l'avait attendu à l'extérieur alors qu'il était chez Crocodile…

\~/

― _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

― _C'est à vous de voir. Vous êtes la seule à reconnaître mon existence après tout. Vous me voyez. Vous me parlez. Donnez-moi le nom qui vous plaira._

_L'inspectrice fut déstabilisée par cette réponse à la fois lyrique et sincère._

― _Kuroashi ?_

_Il lui sembla que l'ombre eut un sourire._

― _Très bien. A vos yeux, je serais donc Kuroashi. Je ne l'oublierais pas._

_Il lui souffla un baiser et disparut dans la nuit avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste._

\~/

_Ce qu'elle ne sut jamais, c'est qu'à l'autre bout du toit, il se prit les pieds dans la gouttière et se rétama lamentablement au sol._

― _AÏÏÏE ! Qui a mit cette putain de gouttière là ?_

\~/

Il eut un soupir las en se souvenant de cet instant. Elle, de son côté, s'en était un peu voulu de l'avoir simplement nommé par le nom qu'il s'était donné pour être connu du monde entier. Le jeune homme avait-il été déçu qu'elle le voie comme tout le monde ? Nami écarta cette question de ses pensées. Cela ne lui servirait à rien d'avoir une réponse à ça.

Second soupir provenant du cambrioleur qui ferma les yeux. Et cette migraine qui ne voulait pas s'en aller...

― Je paierais cher pour savoir à quoi tu penses.

― Encore ? Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant que ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez une formation de _profiler_, vous devriez en avoir une petite idée.

― Justement, t'es le premier cas sur lequel je me casse les dents. Tu es spécial. Unique.

Kuroashi haussa les épaules. Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à causer ? Elle pouvait pas être une flic normale, braquer son arme sur sa personne, lui intimer de lever les mains bien en évidence et de se laisser coffrer bien gentiment ? Pas dit qu'il le ferait mais leur relation aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Clair en plus de ça.

Il fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table qui se trouvait tout près de lui. Nami eut un léger frisson à cause du froid. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua l'immense baie vitrée qui protégeait toute la demeure de la neige. Le froid était moins intense à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur mais elle se faisait une petite idée de la température externe. Le cambrioleur, lui, n'avait pas un frisson, pas un tremblement. A se demander quel était son secret pour rester aussi stoïque en toute circonstance. Ou presque.

― Vous tenez tant que ça à comprendre pourquoi je poursuis cet Absalom n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus sérieuse, interpellant Dorobo qui laissa passer quelques secondes avant de parler.

― Oui. Ça m'intrigue.

― Vous m'aviez pourtant dit, et je cite, que si c'était pour une vengeance, c'était ridicule.

― Tu avoueras que tu m'avais poussé à bout ce jour-là.

Elle entendit la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir derrière elle et pivota promptement vers Shiki. Assez préoccupé et renfrogné en s'apercevant que celle qui devait l'accompagner était avec un homme. Kuroashi, lui, ne prit la peine de s'intéresser à ce type. Il devinait son identité à sa voix. De plus, il ne voulait pas que ni Dorobo ni l'autre ne remarque que la colère se décelait aisément sur son visage de seconde en seconde.

― Ah ! Vous étiez là, je m'étais fais du souci pour vous.

― Ce n'est rien, je suis allée à la rencontre de ce monsieur qui a failli faire un malaise.

― Et il va mieux ?

Aucune politesse en plus. Kuroashi réprima un petit "Tss" irrité et serra les dents. Qu'il fasse comme s'il n'existait pas si ça lui chantait ! Il avait l'habitude. Ce qui était certains c'était que si ce Shiki trempait dans des affaires compromettantes, il allait plonger. Il était d'ores et déjà dans sa liste.

Nami avait aussi noté ce manque de courtoisie de la part de son compagnon. Elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Pas tout de suite, en présence de l'intéressé. Elle savait que cela ne plairait guère à Shiki.

― Oui merci pour lui. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Shiki opina et repartit à contrecœur. Nami put enfin reporter son attention sur Kuroashi qui s'était tourné vers elle dès que celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus était parti.

― Vous le faites exprès n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je ne supporte pas de voir un homme dans les alentours quand nous ne sommes que vous et moi.

― C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fais partir.

― Vous me contraignez à prendre certaines mesures.

― Prends-les si tu veux. Shiki n'est qu'un pion pour t'avoir.

― Vous devenez comme moi. C'est horripilant au possible. Nous devrions faire une pause chacun de notre côté, vous ne croyez pas ?

― Une riche idée, tu continueras de voler pendant cette "pause" ?

― C'est toute ma vie. C'est vital.

― Alors oublie.

Kuroashi se permit de sourire, amusé, et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il prit un sachet plastique, plaçant le mégot à l'intérieur pour le ranger dans la poche intérieur de sa veste sous le regard de Dorobo. Il y entrevit du regret et sut sans problème ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

― Vous me prenez pour un amateur ? Vous voudriez peut-être que je vous laisse mon ADN, histoire que vous puissiez me pister ?

― Tu es vraiment trop méticuleux.

― Je préfère appeler cela de la prudence. Vous devriez rejoindre votre… ami.

― Pas avant que tu me donnes une explication sur ta présence ici. Et sur le cod…

― Je vous ai déjà répondu. Vous le saurez en temps et en heure.

Il marcha à pas tranquille vers la porte-fenêtre et, avant d'entrer dans la galerie, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

― Prenez soin de vous Inspecteur, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

― Bien sûr que si. Toi à Impel Down et moi promue.

― C'est beau d'espérer.

Elle lui fit volte-face pour répliquer une dernière fois mais il était déjà à l'intérieur. Elle suivit le mouvement et retourna sans joie auprès de Shiki. L'homme foudroya du regard le cambrioleur puis se rasséréna en notant qu'il accompagnait Jewelry Bonney. Bombant le torse, il proposa son bras à l'Inspectrice qui refusa poliment. Dorobo était tentée, histoire d'énerver un peu plus Kuroashi néanmoins supporter la compagnie de cet individu était déjà trop pour elle.

Voir Jewelry se pendre au bras du jeune voleur en arborant un grand sourire la faisait grincer des dents. Inexplicablement. C'était surement la vision de ce criminel en liberté qui la rendait aussi irritable. Pour pouvoir attraper Lucci, c'était la seule solution. Si Rob Lucci acceptait la présence de Jewelry dans ses soirées, il y avait une bonne raison. Elle ne pouvait donc pas arrêter Kuroashi tout de suite.

Le sourire narquois qu'il lui adressa valait toutes les moqueries du monde. Il allait le lui payer !

― Ça va mieux on dirait ! Fit remarquer Jewelry avec enthousiasme.

― Hum… Restons encore un peu et éclipsons-nous, j'ai pas l'impression que Lucci veuille se montrer ce soir.

― Ah ! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là hier soir. Il a prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas se présenter à cette soirée-ci et à celle de demain. Apparemment, il a eut quelques ennuis… "D'emprunt".

Elle eut un petit gloussement et dut plaquer sa main libre devant sa bouche. Kuroashi haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Il n'avait pas prévu que Lucci aurait une telle réaction. Il pensait qu'il aurait fait bonne figure et se serait présenter à ses convives.

La commissure des lèvres du jeune voleur eut un spasme. Si seulement Il n'y avait pas eu cet accident et l'envie de vadrouiller de Chopper ! Ils avaient été en retard et n'avaient pu être opérationnel qu'hier seulement. Lui qui avait prévu de faire un tour dans l'entrepôt dès le premier soir, tout avait été décalé ! Et à cause de ce retard, il n'avait pas pu voir ni Rob Lucci ni son chef de la sécurité.

Kuroashi commençait à saturer, niveau imprévu.

Il posa le verre dont il s'était saisit avant de l'éclater sous la pression. Il devait éviter de boire. Ce genre de verre était parfait pour que la police puisse recueillir son ADN. Chez Doflamingo, il s'était permit de prendre un petit verre parce qu'il savait que cela n'arrangeait pas Joker que Kuroashi soit amené à Impel Down. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le tuer, pas l'enfermer. Il avait horriblement soif mais sortir sa bouteille d'eau allait le rendre plus que suspect aux yeux des gardiens. Il pouvait toujours avancer qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ou qu'il était un maniaque maladif… ce genre de chose. Mais c'était se compliquer la vie et il n'aimait pas s'embourber dans des mensonges inutiles.

Le constat restait le même, peu importe l'angle où l'on se plaçait, il avait soif. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement sous cette lumière étouffante, cette ambiance glauque, cette chaleur infernale, sa gorge sèche. Jewelry tendit son verre dans sa direction, comme si elle était parvenue à lire dans ses pensées.

― Je boirais après toi, aucun risque.

Il prit la flûte de champagne et en prit quelques gorgée, juste assez pour se désaltérer un peu. Il lui rendit le verre et la jeune femme but à son tour, posant ses lèvres sur l'endroit encore humide où s'étaient trouvés celles de Kuroashi quelques secondes plus tôt. Les yeux du cambrioleur ne quittaient pas un seul instant Jewelry alors qu'elle finissait le champagne. _Dingue qu'on puisse s'attacher à de si minimes détails… _Se dit-il en détournant le regard.

Remarquant son trouble, la jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui.

― Veux-tu qu'on s'en aille ? Proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. On est resté bien assez longtemps.

― Bonne idée.

En voyant le couple de criminel, si complices, si proches, s'éloigner vers la sortie d'un pas rapide mais posé, Nami leur tourna volontairement le dos. Jamais elle n'avait put supporter la présence d'une femme dans les alentours de Kuroashi. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il les manipulait ? Possible. De toute façon, cela ne la regardait pas.

Shiki fut déçu quand la jeune Inspectrice lui annonça qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se retirer dans son hôtel. Le voleur partit, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Apparemment, ses plans avaient été contrecarrés car de ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'avait pas bougé de la galerie. Peut-être voulait-il rencontrer Rob Lucci et qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas. De toute manière, cette tranquillité ne lui disait rien de bon. _Le calme avant la tempête… _

\*/

― Je ne suis vraiment navrée Chef. Je…

― Ce n'est rien Jewelry. Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir qu'il y aurait un problème de gestion et qu'on se retrouve avec une chambre à un lit double ? Ce n'est rien, je prendrais le canapé, il doit y avoir un coussin et un drap quelque part.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive. Elle voulait s'attirer les faveurs du jeune cambrioleur mais rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. D'abord la galerie, où il s'était senti mal et avait été obnubilé par leur mission de récupération. Elle avait crut qu'il lui avait laissé une chance lorsqu'il avait été clairement troublé par son comportement mais durant tout le trajet de la galerie d'art à l'hôtel, il s'était complètement refermé. Froid et distant, il n'avait pas énormément parlé et n'avait pas cherché à engager la conversation.

Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Jewelry ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'espérer qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

Kuroashi pensait surtout à son programme du lendemain. Le jour J. Puisque Rob Lucci ne comptait pas venir, c'était le voleur qui allait venir à lui. Il passait au plan B. Celui qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à utiliser car rendre visite à sa cible sur son terrain n'était pas recommandé quand on tenait à sa vie.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait nommé « Chef ». Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les huit Supernovas l'appelaient ainsi quand ils s'adressaient à lui. Il les avait aussi surpris à le nommer « Maître » mais dans tout les cas, cela l'insupportait. Il n'était le Chef ni le Maître de personne. Ça le mettait en rogne plus que ça ne le flattait. Pourtant, Kuroashi était bien le type de personne qui tirait sa fierté dans ce genre de détail. Mais là, sans explication, cela avait l'effet inverse. Il avait en avait assez de leur répéter de cesser de l'appeler ainsi. Il les laissait faire ce que bon leur semblait tant qu'ils ne l'appelaient pas ainsi en public.

Jetant un coussin et un drap sur le canapé, il s'assit dessus, planta ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur la paume de ses mains. Jewelry, de son côté, ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle hésita mais finalement s'installa à côté de lui. Il se rencogna dans le canapé et elle en profita pour passer ses bras autour du sien.

― Dis-moi, tu as prévu de retourner à la galerie demain soir ?

― Ah… Non. Je ne pense pas non plus venir aux autres soirées. Tient d'ailleurs à ce propos…

Il fouilla frénétiquement de sa main libre et sortit de sa poche intérieure un collier en or. Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux rose étincelèrent, elle lui tourna le dos et releva ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse le lui mettre.

― Tu l'as volé expressément pour moi Chef ?

― Oui. Répondit le jeune homme. Je me disais qu'il fallait bien te récompenser puisque tu as rempli ta part du travail à la perfection.

Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il s'était tellement ennuyé à cette soirée qu'il avait fauché ce collier au premier venu qui l'avait gardé dans sa poche, bien protégé dans un écrin. Il ne se souvenait pas trop comment d'ailleurs. Le vol était une seconde nature. En tout cas, il ne se savait pas kleptomane.

Jewelry rougit, touchant du bout des doigts le collier à son cou, puis se tourna vers lui. Elle était tellement proche de lui et il semblait si inaccessible. Elle trouvait dommage qu'il ait choisit la couleur bleu nuit pour ses cheveux, ainsi que le bleu pour ses yeux. Elle ne savait même pas quel était ses colorations naturelles. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait osé demander.

Elle s'approcha brusquement de lui, bondissant sur l'occasion de concrétiser le rêve qu'elle chérissait secrètement depuis longtemps. Malheureusement pour elle, il eut le réflexe de se reculer et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Avec douceur mais fermement, il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se tenir à une distance respectable de lui.

― Jewelry… Combien de fois te l'ai-je dis ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis navré mais tu devrais plutôt aller dormir.

Il se leva après lui avoir offert un sourire contrit tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses en bégayant. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ignorant le fait qu'il laissait à la jeune femme tout le loisir d'appeler la seule personne qui pourrait lui remonter le moral, la rassurer. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer d'ailleurs une larme roula sur sa joue. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

― Jew ? Fit une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à cette heure aussi tardive ?

― Drake, j'ai encore tout raté ! Je suis sûr que Maître Kuroashi me déteste maintenant. Je le répugne c'est certain !

Elle mâchonnait à moitié ses mots. Avec le bruit de la douche, il était peu probable que le jeune cambrioleur puisse l'entendre. La femme essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappé tout en écoutant son confident qui, avec l'habitude, avait réussit à comprendre ses paroles.

― Bien sûr que non, comme s'il pouvait le penser ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

― Il m'a fait un présent et j'ai… Enfin je… Je pensais qu'il accepterait vu qu'il est si tendu et si stressé.

Soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Il devinait aisément ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout… Les deux jeunes gens avaient fréquentés le même hôpital où ils avaient dû passer pas mal de temps étant enfant, ce qui les avait considérablement rapprochés. Plus tard, ils s'étaient recroisé alors qu'ils travaillaient dans le même service, quand ils étaient les larbins du Gouvernement. Signe du destin ? Quoique ce fût, ils avaient décidé que c'était le cas. Un solide lien d'amitié s'était tissé entre eux.

― Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que Maître Kuroashi ne veut pas être détourné de sa cible une seule seconde. Tu aurais dû tenter ta chance une fois sa victime aux mains de la police !

― Mais la seule et unique fois où il a accepté, on était encore en mission !

― Il t'avait dit que c'était exceptionnel.

C'était vrai. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ce détail. Encore maintenant, elle se souvenait de cette paradoxale douceur malgré la très nette domination qu'il avait exercée sur elle. Son consentement ? Il l'avait acquit dès que ses lèvres s'était posé sur sa peau. Sa main, le long de son bras, le creux de son cou, ses lèvres pour ensuite redescendre et cette voix, ces soupirs…

Elle cacha son visage rouge derrière sa main. Pathétique. A présent, elle se souvenait du lendemain matin. Il l'avait réveillé, doucement, très gêné. Il s'était excusé pour son comportement et lui avait promit que jamais cela ne se reproduirait. Gentilhomme comme toujours…

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que ce fut Sanji qui s'était exprimé ce matin-là ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait qu'en tant que Kuroashi.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était juré d'être disponible pour lui. Que ce soit travail ou intime peu lui importait. Il était le premier homme qu'elle rencontrait avec une telle carrure. Un tel mystère à lui tout seul qui attirait tout naturellement.

Drake ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet. Tout avait déjà été dit mais la jeune femme se laissait vite emporté par ses émotions. Elle avait le sang-chaud tandis que Kuroashi était tout le contraire. Comment empêcher les dérapages ?

Dans la cabine de douche, Kuroashi posa son front contre le carrelage qui recouvrait le mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait cru succomber. L'espace d'un instant. Déjà, à la galerie, il l'avait perçu. Ce désir… Il s'était efforcé de ne plus y repenser en se concentrant sur le planning du lendemain et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche. Encore. Rien qu'en y pensant, son souffle s'accélérait, au même titre que son cœur. Cette douche froide était la bienvenue. Tout ceci à cause de cette maudite Inspectrice…

Il était très tenté d'appeler Hina et de la rejoindre, qu'importe où elle était mais il ne pouvait pas. La cible d'abord.

Le plus important était le face à face entre Lucci et lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Les informations que pouvait détenir Lucci étaient capitales pour lui. Cet homme habitait en Russie et Absalom y avait travaillé de nombreuses années. Il y avait une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, qu'il sache quelque chose sur lui. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, séché et prêt à aller se reposer, Jewelry était déjà couchée, ronflant comme une bienheureuse. Elle prenait toute la place sur le lit double ce qui fit sourire le cambrioleur qui se glissa sous la couette. Le canapé n'était pas trop mal, assez confortable. Les ronflements de sa compagne ne le dérangèrent pas une seule seconde. Il était bien trop fatigué pour s'en soucier et il devait être en forme pour le lendemain.

\***/

Hahahaha ! On s'approche enfin d'un autre évènement décisif pour notre Kuroashi. C'est pourquoi je vais vous faire enrager. Ou je vais me faire haïr à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

_Dans le prochain épisode..._

Il la saisit par le bras et la rapprocha de lui. Ce regard où brillait une lueur de folie lui fit perdre toute confiance en elle. Instinctivement, elle tenta de desserrer les doigts de l'artiste ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire resserrer sa prise. La douleur et la peur allaient bientôt la faire craquer.

― Mais je l'attends de pied ferme votre Kuroashi. Qu'il vienne ! On m'a donné l'ordre de le faire arriver et de l'amener à cette personne qu'il cherche avec autant d'assiduité.

― Vous parlez de… ?

― Celui-là même. Il faut éviter de prononcer son nom, on dit qu'il porte malheur. Kuroashi en a déjà fait les frais à ce qu'il me semble c'est pourquoi il en use et abuse mais vous...

Il l'approcha encore, un rictus malsain étirant ses lèvres.

― Vous êtes bien trop zélée. Il m'avait bien dit que cela allait lui causer du tord… Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous faire disparaître. Après tout, qui va déplorer la perte d'une représentante de l'ordre, morte dans un tragique accident ? C'est si facile…

Elle vit Ener faire quelques pas dans leur direction, presque fauve dans ses gestes et dans son attitude.

Un coup de feu retentit et un trait sanglant apparut sur la joue de Lucci qui, sous le coup de la douleur, lâcha la jeune femme. Nami tomba à terre et suivit le regard de Rob Lucci et d'Ener. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement en reconnaissant la personne.

_Suspense !_

Voilà voilà ! Vu que je serais en examen toute la semaine, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de bien corriger le prochain épisode mais vous l'aurez, ne vous en faites pas. C'est bien ça qui est pratique quand on écrit les épisodes à l'avance.

Commentez si vous le voulez, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à Samedi prochain !


	17. Episode 13

Épisode 13

Kuroashi eut un frisson d'appréhension. Le bruit de ses pas intensifiait cette atmosphère oppressante dans ces immenses pièces. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans l'entrepôt. Il leva sa lanterne et sonda les ténèbres en espérant que ses yeux allaient s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Il remerciait la providence qui lui avait fait une fleur en lui donnant cette lanterne alors qu'il avait vu les piles de sa lampe-torche mourir. Il se félicitait de ne jamais rien laissé au hasard et de prendre des boites d'amadou sur lui. Quoique. S'il avait pensé à prendre des piles, c'aurait été tout aussi bien.

Il esquiva une goutte d'eau qui lui tombait droit dessus. Le jeune cambrioleur cherchait en vain des signes ostentatoires qu'il prenait la bonne route. Il n'avait pas envie d'appeler Pipo pour l'aider. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Ce qui le crispait le plus, c'était le bruit. Tous ces bruits. L'écho de ses pas, les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond, le grincement des tuyaux, le cliquetis du balancement de la lampe, le craquement des poutres, du plancher au-dessus de sa tête. Vielle baraque lugubre en somme, un peu dans le style "hanté" qu'abominait Pipo et qu'adorait visiter Chopper dans ses jeux vidéos. _Je me les coltine toutes… L'univers veut me faire comprendre quelque chose ?_ Se dit le jeune homme avec ironie.

Il enjamba les restes d'une poutre qui devait provenir du plafond. Rassurant.

Un courant d'air se souleva soudainement et, après avoir vacillé, la flamme s'éteignit. Kuroashi poussa un juron et tâta sa poche de veste fébrilement. Les ténèbres : ok mais marcher à l'aveuglette : non. Il fut soulagé de trouver une autre boîte d'amadou néanmoins son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de courant d'air. Il fit peu de cas de cet avertissement, occupé à rallumer sa lanterne tout en se disant qu'il était tout de même Kuroashi et que ce n'était pas un petit souffle de vent qui aurait raison de sa détermination. En se redressant, lumière retrouvée, il sentit le canon d'une arme à feu se poster au niveau de ses reins.

Comment…

― Si vous tenez à la vie, ne bougez plus.

― Je veux bien mais comment on va faire pour remonter ?

― … Pas de geste suspect.

_Ah, il a quand même deux sous de jugeote._ Kuroashi n'en menait pas large. En passant par les sous-sols, il avait cru pouvoir surprendre Rob Lucci et son chef de la sécurité. Peut-être était-ce lui qui venait de retourner le stratagème contre le cambrioleur. A cause des imprévues, il ne connaissait même pas l'intonation de sa voix. Il le savait que ça allait lui jouer des tours. Le pire, c'était qu'être aussi prévisible l'énervait encore plus que le fait d'avoir été découvert.

Alors qu'il marchait, le vigile assez près de lui pour pouvoir tirer à bout portant, il se surprit à repenser à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eut avec ses compères. C'était la veille…

\~/

_Tout les quatre s'étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine, comme à leur habitude. Usopp s'occupait des devoirs de Chopper –surtout des mathématiques. Il écoutait Sanji –ou Kuroashi dans ce cas précis il ne savait jamais trop faire la différence– et Franky discuter de leur cible et de son entourage. _

― _Tu devras faire attention Sanji, Lucci est secondé par le meilleur garde du corps de la profession : Ener._

― _Ouais, on l'appelle même "La foudre"._

― _"La foudre" hein…_

― _Oui la foudre._

― _Me coupes pas dans l'élan, j'allais sortir une super punchline !_

_Usopp et Franky s'entre-regardèrent pendant que Chopper considérait celui qui était comme un frère ou un père à ses yeux avec perplexité._

― _Excuse-nous alors. Vas-y._

_Extrêmement fier de lui, Sanji posa un pied sur le dossier de sa chaise, un coude posé sur le genou et le menton installé sur sa paume._

― _"La foudre" hein… On va mettre à l'épreuve mes aptitudes de paratonnerre._

_Silence consterné alors que leur chef semblait très fier de son petit effet. Il piqua un fard en voyant leur réaction._

― _NORMAL QUE SA TOMBE A PLAT VOUS AVEZ GÂCHÉ L'EFFET !_

_Franky leva les yeux au plafond, le laissant dans son délire. Usopp avait eu l'air inquiet. Perturbé par un détail qu'il n'avait pas réussit à é avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il se débrouillerait, Usopp se sentait tout de même coupable et n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire.  
_

\~/

Dingue qu'il se souvienne de ça à ce moment précis. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir maintenant. Pourtant, chez Doflamingo, sa situation n'avait pas été plus facile et il n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Peut-être parce que Dorobo était présente et qu'avoir sa vie entre ses mains lui avait fait oublier les ennuis dans lesquelles il s'était fourré. Là, point de Dorobo, juste un vigile armée dans la pénombre. Néanmoins, malgré cette appréhension, une certitude continuait à émerger de tous ses doutes, quels qu'ils soient.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir éliminé Absalom.

S'il se trouvait face à lui, il savait déjà que faire pour être certain que ce sera le cas.

― On va où comme ça ?

― Là où t'avais prévu d'aller. Le patron n'avait pas trop prévu que t'aille dans les sous-sols alors excuse mais le comité d'accueil n'est pas à la hauteur. Il est nettement meilleur là-haut.

Génial. Il croyait que ce qui s'était passé au commissariat quelques mois plus tôt était le maximum dans ce que Kuroashi pouvait faire en matière de situation pourrie. Il venait d'atteindre un nouveau seuil. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait faire surement mieux. Sa poisse légendaire n'était plus à prouver. Dès qu'il ne cambriolait pas, les pires trucs lui tombaient sur le coin de la figure.

Et ensuite, on n'osait lui demander de cesser toutes activités frauduleuses. C'était donner le bâton pour se faire battre !

Le jeune homme buta contre la première marche de l'escalier. Il leva les yeux et la lanterne machinalement comme s'il allait arriver à voir dans les ténèbres. Il remonta lentement les marches. Il venait de trouver une solution. En espérant que personne ne l'attendait au haut de cet escalier.

Il fit volte-face, son pied frappant le poignet du vigile pour le désarmer, il lança son bras et assena un coup de lanterne sur le crâne du pauvre bougre qui dévala les marches. A entendre le bruit sec que fit son crâne à l'arrivée, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se réveille maintenant.

Un petit grésillement alarma le cambrioleur qui releva sa lanterne à la hauteur de ses yeux.

― Héééé zut, je l'ai cassé ! Remarqua t-il à voix haute. C'est trop dangereux que je la laisse allumée… Pas envie de faire cramer la baraque maintenant.

Il redescendit pour reprendre l'arme du vigile, qui n'en avait évidemment plus l'utilité, et réussit à trouver une lampe-torche avec des piles qui fonctionnait. Finalement, cette rencontre était fortuite. Il rajusta ses gants, abandonna la lanterne et remonta l'escalier bien équipé.

Il poussa la porte et passa dans l'entrebâillement. Il était inquiet au sujet du fameux « comité d'accueil » dont avait parlé le vigile. Outre l'arme de fonction de l'inconscient, il avait la sienne. En prenant celle du vigile, il avait vérifié le chargeur. A moitié plein. En tout et pour tout, il avait douze coups. Après, il devrait charger son arme et il risquait d'être à court de balles en plein combat, c'était pas l'idéal. Il n'avait prit que deux chargeurs avec lui, donc cela lui faisait vingt-quatre coups.

_Bon ça devrait aller._

Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être un cambrioleur. Plutôt un agent en mission. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa poisse le poursuivait avec autant d'insistance.

Arme à feu en main, il éteignit sa lampe torche et avança avec prudence dans les ténèbres.

\*/

― Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

Rob Lucci se redressa, dubitatif. Il fit signe à son garde du corps de s'approcher. La jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas et s'appliqua à ne montrer aucun signe de sa nervosité et de sa peur. Le regard de cet Ener lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant sa photo lui revenait, démultiplié. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou.

― Vous devriez vous méfiez de Kuroashi. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a réussit à vaincre deux des 7 Chef Déclarés. Un excès de confiance pourrait vous être fatal.

― Et vous seriez au première loge pour m'emmenez à Impel Down je suppose ? Ironisa Rob Lucci se rencognant dans son canapé. Je ne crains rien. C'est plutôt votre Kuroashi qui a du mouron à se faire.

Soudainement, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha à grands pas de l'Inspectrice qui dut se faire violence pour retenir un mouvement de recul. D'un coup d'œil vers Ener et elle sut qu'il n'allait pas bouger le petit doigt pour s'interposer si son patron allait trop loin. Il la saisit par le bras et la rapprocha de lui. Ce regard où brillait une lueur de folie lui fit perdre toute confiance en elle. Instinctivement, elle tenta de desserrer les doigts de l'artiste ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire resserrer sa prise. La douleur et la peur allaient bientôt la faire craquer.

― Mais je l'attends de pied ferme votre Kuroashi. Qu'il vienne ! On m'a donné l'ordre de le faire arriver et de l'amener à cette personne qu'il cherche avec autant d'assiduité.

― Vous parler de... ?

― Celui-là même. Il faut éviter de prononcer son nom, on dit qu'il porte malheur. Kuroashi en a déjà fait les frais à ce qu'il me semble c'est pourquoi il en use et abuse mais vous...

Il l'approcha encore, un rictus malsain étirant ses lèvres.

― Vous êtes bien trop zélée. Il m'avait bien dit que cela allait lui causer du tord… Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous faire disparaître. Après tout, qui va déplorer la perte d'une représentante de l'ordre, morte dans un tragique accident ? C'est si facile…

Elle vit Ener faire quelques pas dans leur direction, presque fauve dans ses gestes et dans son attitude.

Un coup de feu retentit et un trait sanglant apparut sur la joue de Lucci qui, sous le coup de la douleur, lâcha la jeune femme. Nami tomba à terre et suivit le regard de Rob Lucci et d'Ener. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement en reconnaissant la personne.

― KUROASHI !

― Bon sang, Dorobo, vous avez le don de vous mettre dans le pétrin !

Il ne précisa pas qu'il n'en menait pas large quand il était passé par les sous-sols. C'était inutile. Pas besoin qu'on sache comment il était entré et comment il avait failli mourir. Il valait mieux passer sous silence des détails aussi sordides.

Rob Lucci essuya du pouce le filet de sang sur sa joue et fit signe à Ener de ne pas bouger. Pas tout de suite. Kuroashi s'avança, veillant à ce que ses deux cibles ne fassent aucun mouvement suspect.

― Alors comme ça c'est Absalom qui voulait qu'on se rencontre ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es manifesté. T'as intérêt à tout me dire sinon tu peux être certains que tes prochains tableaux, c'est dans l'au-delà que tu vas les faire et ton garde du corps t'y rejoindra.

― C'est exact mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis… Que je ne voudrais pas tenter le diablotin que tu es et t'envoyer chez Maître Absalom.

Dorobo tiqua. Il avait bien dit…

― Oh, je vois… Tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors.

Kuroashi sortit de sa poche un papier qu'il déplia. Les trois personnes face à lui reconnurent le tableau qui devait originellement se trouver dans l'entrepôt. Il le brandit devant lui.

― Je ne pense pas que cela te ferais plaisir que le Gouvernement apprenne que tu as un lien direct avec Kaido, l'un des Quatre Empereur. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut derrière cette peinture, il suffit de la mettre sous une lumière adéquate et on aurait les coordonnées de l'endroit où se trouve Kaido. On a même le contrat que tu as passé avec lui pour être tranquille. Un gentil mécène ce type.

Silence pesant. Jusqu'à ce que Rob Lucci se détende et éclate de rire. Interloqué, le jeune cambrioleur l'observa se bidonner. L'artiste s'en tenait presque les côtes. Il finit par se calmer au bout d'une longue minute.

― Tu penses que je n'allais pas prendre mes précautions ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Ce que tu tiens là est une copie. Kaido a l'original entre les mains pour plus de sureté.

― Mais qui t'as dis que je n'avais que ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Rob Lucci d'être surpris. Avait-il mal interprété la réaction du voleur ? Il se paralysa quand Kuroashi sortit une statuette en terre. Il eut un sourire chafouin.

― Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous auriez su que j'avais une autre carte dans ma manche. A défaut de coordonnées, dans cette petite statue se trouve tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour avoir accès à votre compte en Suisse où Kaido vous verse de généreuses donations pour que vous vous taisiez.

Il laissa tomber la statue qui se brisa puis marcha sur le petit carnet qu'il ramassa et glissa dans sa poche intérieure sans quitter des yeux Rob Lucci qui tremblait de fureur.

― Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on a enfin trouvé le Maître ?

Rob Lucci ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, véritable boule de rage et de frustration. Ses pulsions meurtrières avaient balayé toute sa raison.

Une seule chose comptait : Tuer Kuroashi et l'Inspectrice. D'abord ce voleur arrogant, vu que la jeune femme tenait à s'en occuper elle-même, elle se verra en perdante avant de mourir. La vision de cette femme désespérée d'avoir échoué après avoir gâché près d'un an de sa vie à le poursuivre devrait être suffisante pour apaiser son courroux.

― Ener. Tu peux y aller, Occupe-toi d'abord de ce crétin.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, défaisant les bandages qui recouvrait ses bras jusqu'au coude. Il murmurait une étrange litanie dont Kuroashi et Dorobo ne captèrent que quelques bribes. « Maître » « abnégation » « esclave ».

« Châtiment divin » « Dieu ».

Nami écarquilla les yeux, aussi impressionné que Kuroashi qui n'en montrait aucun signe extérieur, alors que des larmes sanguinolentes roulaient sur les joues d'Ener. Le hurlement de rage et de désespoir que poussa le garde du corps leur glaça les sangs. Les murs en auraient tremblé si cela fut possible.

Kuroashi avait toujours critiqué ces films où, durant une transformation quelconque d'un méchant, le héros ou antihéros, souvent une héroïne, restait bêtement à regarder la dites transformation se faire sans bouger, sans tenter de sauver sa peau. Il devait avouer que c'était impressionnant et qu'on restait cloué sur place, tétanisé, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

Son cerveau, ses jambes, tout son être lui criait de partir. Mais cette petit voix –Sanji sans aucun doute– lui rappelait sans cesse que sa vengeance était le plus important et qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir sans avoir en sa possession l'endroit où se terrait Absalom.

Il resta.

La jeune Inspectrice fut malgré elle fasciné par le sang-froid apparent du cambrioleur. De là où elle était, elle arrivait à lire de la détermination sur son visage. Rien ne le ferait reculer pour atteindre son but. Sa raison d'exister.

Kuroashi se rendit compte que, aussi longtemps qu'il mettrait en joue Lucci, Ener plongerait encore plus profondément dans cet état qui lui semblait étrangement familier à cause des mots-clés qu'il avait extirpé de sa prière. Puis il comprit. Il changea de cible, craignant le pire.

― Non… Ne me dites pas qu'il fait partie de…

― Tu es un peu lent n'est-ce pas ? Fit Rob Lucci, de plus en plus calme. Il fait partie de cette complexe souche radicaliste qui croit encore en Dieu. Toutefois, il s'était fait attrapé par les autorités qui avaient décidé de le mettre à mort. J'ai réussi à conclure un accord avec eux pour l'engager comme garde du corps. Le Gouvernement l'a à l'œil et moi je ne courre aucun risque. Il me voit comme un messager de Dieu, moi qui suis son sauveur.

― Comment le Gouvernement a-t-il pu accepter ça ? S'écria Nami, sous le choc.

― Je l'ai dis, il fait parti de la branche radicale. Cela n'arrange pas le Gouvernement de se mettre à dos deux camps aussi éloignées que les Neuf Supernovas et les Radicaux en même temps. Surtout maintenant. Tout le monde tire son épingle du jeu dans cette affaire.

Kuroashi ne quittait pas des yeux Ener qui était l'incarnation même de la rage. _Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. _Se disait-il avec appréhension. _C'est pas seulement un radical. Il y a autre chose._

Plus il l'examinait plus il avait l'impression de voir une illusion d'optique à cause du flou qui l'entourait. Quand il se reçut un coup de poing qui le cloua contre le mur, sa première pensée fut qu'il avait eut raison. Le revolver tomba au sol et glissa à quelques mètres de lui. La douleur irradiait tout son être et plusieurs côtes avaient dû se fracturer. Il roula au sol à la dernière minute pour esquiver. Son poing traversa le parquet. _Son surnom n'est vraiment pas usurpé._

Il évita de justesse un autre coup et profita de la soudaine proximité pour lui assener un coup de pied. A son soulagement, il eut pour effet de le surprendre et de le faire reculer. Rob Lucci fut lui aussi assez surprit.

― Tient, il arrive à tenir tête au Samed… Atypique ce Kuroashi.

― Le… Samed ? Il a de véritables origines religieuses ?

― Pas seulement. Il en est un. Les radicaux, qu'importe la religion, refuse de se mêler entre eux ou avec des athée ou des agnostiques. Le Samed est une sorte d'état de transe provoqué par une foi intense. Les radicaux font des gens qui peuvent atteindre cet état de grâce des élites, des spécialistes du combat rapproché. Voilà pourquoi je suis étonné que ce Kuroashi soit encore en état de se battre et de lui tenir tête.

Il fallait l'avouer, Nami et Rob Lucci étaient subjugués par l'adresse du cambrioleur. Il avait entendu l'essentiel de la conversation et comprenait mieux pourquoi Pipo avait eu autant de mal à se renseigner sur Ener. Il était le point dérangeant. Les radicaux ne laissaient que très peu d'informations filtrer sur leurs différentes branches.

Des deux spectateurs, Nami devait bien être la seule à remarquer que Kuroashi ne tenait pas véritablement tête à Ener. Il profitait simplement de sa rapidité pour frapper ou esquiver. L'écart de force restait important.

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire sonna temporairement le voleur, trop concentré sur la conversation qu'il était. Il tomba à terre et réussit à échapper à un autre poing destructeur. Ses deux mains bien en appui au sol, il se souleva et envoya son talon dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. _Un rendu pour un donné._

Profitant à nouveau d'un temps de latence d'Ener, il tourna sur lui-même avant de renvoyer son pied dans les côtes du garde du corps. D'un bond, il se remit sur pied et se recula pour laisser le poing le frôler mais le second le cloua au col. Il braqua l'arme à feu du vigile sur l'homme et pressa la détente. La balle traversa l'épaule de l'homme qui… ne broncha pas. Il ne fut pas si surprit que cela. Sanji s'était toujours intéressé à la culture alors il s'y connaissait un peu en religion. Assez pour savoir qu'en état de Samed, toute douleur était annihilé et on ne sentait rien sauf une rage et un désespoir qui bloquait toute autre sensation. C'était très extrême.

C'était l'éveil total. La concentration dans ce qu'il y avait de plus complet. Rien d'autre n'importait que servir celui qu'il prenait pour un messager divin ou l'incarnation de Dieu.

Ener saisit le voleur par le col et fit percuter son front avec violence contre celui de Kuroashi qui, une nouvelle fois sonné, se laissait faire comme une simple poupée. Il reprit ses esprits et assena un coup de la crosse de l'arme contre la tempe d'Ener afin qu'il le lâche.

La tête du jeune homme lui faisait un mal de chien, l'empêchant d'avoir deux pensées cohérentes d'affilées. Il tituba en reculant, reprenant son arme. Kuroashi n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que le garde du corps l'avait à nouveau frappé, visant le poignet et le désarmant. Ener l'empoigna par les pans de la veste du cambrioleur qui se débattit et, dans le mouvement, ils tombèrent, le dos du jeune homme percutant le premier revolver qu'il avait eut entre les mains.

Sans hésiter, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, Kuroashi s'était laissé tomber alors qu'Ener s'était jeté sur lui. Le canon sur le front de son adversaire, il savait qu'il n'avait le choix. Cet acte le répugnait mais pour rester en vie, il devait le faire. Cette voix à l'intérieur de lui le lui hurlait sans discontinuer.

Le point de non retour devait être franchit. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but.

Il pressa la détente.

Du sang, un peu de cervelle jaillit du crâne de l'homme qui, une fois à terre, était mort. Un bref soubresaut et la vie n'habitait plus le corps du garde du corps. Dorobo plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour empêcher un cri d'horreur de franchir ses lèvres. Son regard croisa le sien et elle comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que tout ceci se passe ainsi. Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle percevait son profond désarroi et comprenait ce sentiment pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Dans ce regard passa le regret, la colère et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. Il avait le goût amer et métallique du sang dans la bouche tandis qu'en lui se gravait l'image du cadavre. De l'homme qu'il venait de priver d'avenir.

Kuroashi détourna les yeux, ce sentiment de honte le rongeant. Il déglutit pour refouler l'envie de vomir qui tordait son estomac. Il se remit sur ses jambes qui tremblaient malgré tous ses efforts. Il respirait avec difficulté à cause de ses côtes fracturées. Il devait même en avoir une de cassée. Avec tous les coups qu'il avait encaissé, il ne savait plus trop où en était son état physique.

Il braqua l'arme à feu sur Lucci, s'avança à pas mal assuré. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses frissons. Tremblement ou pas, Rob Lucci était tétanisé. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du corps d'Ener, de la flaque de sang.

― Maintenant Lucci, tu as le choix. Sois tu me dis où se trouve Absalom soit tu finis comme ton garde du corps. Pas d'entourloupe sinon je te retrouve et je te le fais payer. Crois-moi, au point où j'en suis, un cadavre ou deux, je suis plus à ça près.

Il bluffait. Kuroashi espérait de tout son être que cela marcherait. Tuer une fois le mettait dans tout ses états alors une deuxième… Il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. Il se sentait déjà sali, souillé. Il avait atteint le dernier échelon dans la déchéance humaine.

Il se rabroua mentalement. Plus tard les états d'âme ! Il les gardait pour Sanji.

Il tira un coup en l'air pour réveiller Rob Lucci qui sursauta, sortant enfin de sa contemplation morbide.

― Me fais pas répété Lucci.

Il s'approcha encore de l'artiste qui était blanc comme un linge.

― Il… Il est ici même, en Russie, à Samara. Tu sauras tout de suite où se trouve sa demeure. C'est le seul manoir de la ville. Il est revenu il y a de cela une semaine quand il a sut où tu te trouvais.

Kuroashi réfléchit intensément. Au final, Crocodile avait eu raison bien qu'Absalom ne s'était pas trouvé en Russie à ce moment-là. Il avait donc une résidence ici. Ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était le motif de ce rapprochement soudain. Il verrait cela plus tard, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Il rangea son arme dans son holster et récupéra la seconde. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : aller à la rencontre d'Absalom.

― Tu auras droit à une petite visite de la police ses prochains jours. Je peux t'assurer que pour Kaido, tu n'es rien. Tes tableaux, c'est à Impel Down que tu les feras.

Le jeune cambrioleur ressortit de la pièce, oubliant totalement l'existence de Dorobo qui s'était réfugié derrière le bureau afin d'écouter à son aise.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille chez cet Absalom !

'*'

― Usopp… USOPP !

Le métis sursauta, secoué comme un prunier. Il allait bondir hors du lit mais Sanji le tint par les épaules. Sanji… Ou plutôt Kuroashi ? Vu le regard de dingue qu'il avait, il doutait un peu. Il avait la respiration hachée et pénible, le jeune homme réussit à entrevoir grâce à la lumière de la lune des traces d'un gnon sur sa joue et du sang aux coins des lèvres. Quand à ces vêtements… Ils étaient bien loin de l'image impeccable qu'il s'efforçait à conserver envers et contre tout.

― Ça va Sanji ?

― Je me suis jamais senti dans une telle forme pourquoi ?

― Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

― … Enfin bref, tu sais où se trouve le faux manuel où on planque la dynamite ?

― De… Mais pourquoi ?

― Poses pas de questions inutiles s'il te plait, je vous expliquerais plus tard. Là faut vraiment que je reparte !

― M-Mais t'as un problème ? Faut prévenir Franky.

― Je n'ai aucun problème arrête ! Je maîtrise la situation ! Tu ne préviens personne, j'expliquerais dès que c'est réglé. J'ai eu de bons résultats en rendant visite à Lucci alors faut que je reparte ! Usopp s'il te plait, me fais pas perdre mon temps.

― … Dans la S.B., tiroir de gauche à partir du bas, sous le fond factice.

Sanji lâcha le métis, soulagé. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Usopp posa deux dernières questions. Les plus importantes à ses yeux.

― Tu rentres quand ? Qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le silence qui s'en suivit l'angoissa. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami de toujours.

― Tu dis aux autres exactement ce que je viens de te dire. Ma visite chez Lucci a porté ses fruits. Je rentre le plus tôt possible, Franky a mon numéro, qu'il ne l'utilise pas pour des futilités.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner une ultime fois

― Au revoir Usopp. Prenez soin de vous durant mon absence, pensez à manger sainement et veillez à ce que Chopper fasse ses devoirs.

Le grincement de la porte quand il referma derrière lui sonna comme un glas.

\***/

Mouahahahaha ! Le moment fatidique arrivant la semaine prochaine, je stoppe là les extraits... pour l'instant.

A propos du fameux "Samed". Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'existe pas mais je me suis bel et bien inspiré d'un état réel théorique. Etant donné que l'action se passe dans un monde athée, je préférais ne pas me lancer dans un sujet mal maîtrisé et parler d'Ener comme d'un pratiquant d'une religion particulière. De plus, Je préfère conserver le respect de toutes les religions en n'en citant aucune pour éviter l'offense involontaire que cela pourrait causer.

Voilà voilà... J'espère que vous aurez trouvé la petite référence qui se cache derrière les origines d'Ener. Je tenais aussi à vous gronder, vous qui lisez en gardant l'anonymat. J'ai beau dire que je suis heureuse rien qu'en voyant combien de gens lisent cette fic, je déteste ne pas savoir qui remercier. Laissez une trace de votre passage, même pour me dire "bonjour" tout simplement. J'ai horreur de rester dans l'ignorance.

C'était le petit coup de gueule [ah bon ?] de l'auteure qui vous dis à Samedi prochain et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	18. Episode 14

Épisode 14

_Criant de désespoir._

_Tendant la main vers les cadavres de ceux qui lui étaient cher._

_Pleurant de rage et d'impuissance face à cet homme qui lui faisait face._

_Il sentit une main puissante le soulever de terre et le jeter tel un déchet. Comme un rien._

_Il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, emportant avec lui sang et larmes. Le souvenir de cet homme et de ce qu'il représenterait pour lui le hanterait à jamais._

\~/

Kuroashi rouvrit les yeux, le visage en sueur et haletant. Il passa sa main sur son front, regardant autour de lui. Le train était vide, fort heureusement, vu l'heure tardive. Une journée pour tout préparer, loin des gens à qui Sanji tenait. Il imaginait aisément la réaction de Franky avec tout les appels que Kuroashi avait reçut. Il se sentait faible, lâche de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités mais dans l'état où il était, c'était la seule solution.

De toute manière, il avait prévu cette issue de « secours ». Son regard se perdit dans le paysage qui défilait à vive allure. Il allait bientôt arriver. Pour la sécurité de Franky, Usopp et Chopper, il avait dû s'installer toute une journée dans une ville à près de trois heures de Samara. Il eut un frisson en pensant à ce qui allait se produire.

Il avait osé mentir à Usopp. C'était pitoyable mais jamais le métis ne l'aurait laissé partir s'il lui avait parlé de son plan. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Dès qu'il aurait tué Absalom, il disparaitrait de la circulation. C'était ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux pour tout le monde.

Dorobo aura perdu sur toute la ligne… Comment pouvait-il penser à elle dans un moment pareil ? Elle n'était pourtant rien à ses yeux. Seulement une flic qui le poursuivait depuis des mois. Presque un an. Il aurait fallu fêter ça. Dommage que le destin en ait décidé autrement.

Il se sentait presque bercé par le léger mouvement de balancement du wagon.

\~/

― _Je suis navré Madame la directrice mais cet enfant est mentalement malade. Ce dédoublement de la personnalité est très bénin pour des gens dans son cas, qui aurait vécu un drame aussi jeune, mais une de ces personnalités à un comportement destructeur. Il faut le mettre dans un asile avant qu'il ne devienne un sociopathe et cause des dégâts conséquents. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'une telle personnalité deviendra dominante chez lui et qu'il ne s'intégrera jamais à notre société. Jamais il ne pourra avoir une vie normale. Avec une personnalité pareille, son but dans la vie n'aura rien de sain._

\~/

― _T'en fais pas petit. Qu'importe ce que peuvent dire les abrutis de pédopsychiatres, thérapeutes ou ces autres charlatans. T'as une motivation pour vivre ? Tant mieux pour toi ! Se relever après un coup dur tel que celui-là, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu veux te venger, grand bien te fasse. Faudrait déjà que t'en soit capable et que tu possède une grande patience. Qu'importe que t'ais cette deuxième personnalité néfaste. Si t'arrive à conserver ta rage de vaincre sans faiblir malgré les obstacles, tu parviendras à te venger et à retrouver un autre but pour continuer à vivre._

\~/

Finalement, le vieux avait eut raison. Dommage que Kuroashi et Sanji ne puissent plus aller lui rendre une petite visite à présent vu que ce voyage était bel et bien le dernier pour le jeune homme.

Le visage d'Ener flottait encore dans son esprit. Lui qui se targuait d'être insensible… Ce pédopsychiatre avait eut tord dans un sens. Même Kuroashi avait ses limites. Il se répugnait à tuer de ses propres mains, excepté l'ordure qui lui avait tout volé. Il s'était promis de ne jamais avoir de sang sur les mains à cause de cette enflure.

N'était-ce pas contradictoire ? Il était pourtant déterminé à l'éliminer lui-même. Néanmoins il devait le faire. Pas seulement pour lui. Le jeune cambrioleur était certain que jamais Absalom ne poserait le pied à Impel Down. Il n'avait jamais payé pour les horreurs qu'il avait commis alors pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ?

Il fallait que Kuroashi le tue. La vision de son cadavre à ses pieds seraient peut-être suffisante afin d'apaiser la fureur permanente qui agitait son âme et la dévorait depuis tant d'année. A moins qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le train ralentit et entra en gare, l'annonce tonitruante sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il prit son sac et s'extirpa de la carcasse fumante, polluante et pestilentielle. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la lune pendant quelques minutes, se disant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Il n'aurait qu'à dire que ce tuyau sur Absalom n'avait mené nulle part. Et après ? A quoi cela servirait ? Lui qui ne vivait que pour sa vengeance allait faiblir maintenant que l'occasion se présentait enfin ? S'il tournait le dos à sa destinée, à quoi aurait servit toutes ces années de cambriolages ? La mort d'Ener devait avoir un sens.

_Ma réussite sera à la grâce de la Lune._

Après cette pensée lyrique, il sortit de la gare, cherchant du regard le manoir dont parlait Rob Lucci. Il grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il était à l'autre bout de la petite ville. Elle avait beau être peu animée, il devait rester discret. Les gens devaient être au courant que Samara abritait un des Empereurs.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas officiel. Pour tous, ils étaient quatre. Absalom était le cinquième. Celui dont il ne valait mieux pas connaître l'existence. Pour le malheur de Sanji, leur chemin respectif s'était croisé. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais revus.

De cette nuit funeste était né Kuroashi.

D'un pas léger, crissant sur la neige, il traversa la ville. D'un geste machinal, il vérifia que sa veste était bien fermée. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et pourtant dans une dizaine de minutes, il allait être enfin face à celui qui avait méticuleusement détruit sa vie. Le jeune homme se figea devant la porte du manoir. A quoi bon prendre la porte de service et venir comme le voleur qu'il était ? Absalom devait déjà savoir qu'il était présent. L'omerta était de mise ici. Il savait tout sur les gens de cette ville et les mettait sous sa coupe.

Il frappa à la porte en bois et attendit qu'on lui ouvre ce qui ne tarda pas. Le vieil homme le considéra de bas en haut avec dégoût, il s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

― Maître Absalom vous attend dans son bureau.

Kuroashi opina et suivit le vieil homme, qui lui faisait penser à ce pingouin qu'il avait rencontré chez Doflamingo.

― Vous auriez pu faire attention tout de même. Fit remarquer le majordome.

Kuroashi lui adressa un regard étonné mais l'homme n'en dit pas davantage. Il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Soudain, il se rappela d'un détail.

**Elle** pouvait l'avoir suivi. Pire, il avait oublié qu'**elle** avait été présente lorsque Lucci avait tout avoué.

\~/

_La belle n'était pas restée avec ses collègues durant l'arrestation de Lucci. Motivée par une mystérieuse raison, elle était partie. Elle avait marché dans la neige, comme un automate, jusqu'à ce manoir où toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient. Elle le savait, au fond, que partir sur un coup de tête sans prévenir personne n'était pas une bonne idée. Durant la journée entière, elle avait réfléchit._

_Elle devait le faire. Appeler des renforts ? Pourquoi faire ? Si cet Absalom n'était pas là, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve de la véracité des aveux, elle serait décrédibilisée. Hors de question que cela se produise. La présence de renfort l'aurait rassurée, c'était évident, car la peur la tenaillait et lui avait noué la gorge. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Elle savait, au fond, que si elle avait appelé des renforts, ses chances d'en connaître un peu plus sur Kuroashi s'éteindraient._

_Pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus sur cet individu ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'incitée à agir ainsi ?_

_La jeune Inspectrice leva le nez vers la demeure. Aussi sombre et lugubre que celle de Crocodile. Néanmoins, avec tout ce blanc qui la l'entourait et qui recouvrait le toit, on aurait dit que sa noirceur ne ressortait que davantage._

_Que faire à présent ? En débarquant, elle n'avait prévu aucun plan. Nami était venue sur une décision irréfléchie. Cette fascination pour Kuroashi l'avait entraîné jusque là. Elle avait tourné le dos et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme à la trentaine bien tassé l'examina avec une insistance perturbante. _

― _Ce n'est pas vous que Maître Absalom attendait en premier lieu mais… Entrez. Il sera heureux de voir que vous êtes venue avant lui._

_La jeune femme le suivit, interloquée, jusqu'à une immense pièce. Si c'était ça son bureau, elle n'imaginait pas son salon._

_Un homme lui tournait le dos, devant une fenêtre comme s'il attendait quelqu'un impatiemment. De long cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules et s'arrêtait à ses omoplates. Il était assez grand, baraqué qui plus est. Loin de l'idée qu'on se faisait de la carrure du Chef des Assassins. Quand il tourna la tête vers Nami, cette dernière croisa les yeux d'obsidiennes, fauves, qui la scrutait, lisait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son âme. L'Inspectrice ramena ses bras contre elle dès qu'il pivota totalement vers elle._

― _Inspecteur Dorobo !_ _C'est donc vous qui suivez ce cher… Comment l'appelez-vous ?_

_Cette voix veloutée, suave, aussi douce que du miel lui rappelait le jeune cambrioleur quand il s'adressait à elle. Il y avait quelque chose en plus dans celle de l'homme face à elle. Il y avait de l'amertume. Une sorte de grondement sourd à la fin de ses phrases. Tel un animal sauvage._

― _Kuroashi. Je… Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?_

― _Secret professionnel. J'avoue être fasciné par votre abnégation et votre zèle. Aller jusqu'à la tanière du loup dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur ce petit…_

_Une lueur amusée passa dans ses prunelles devant la stupéfaction de la jeune femme._

― _Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'en savais rien ? Mais ma chère Inspectrice, je surveille ce petit depuis des années. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à savoir qui était ce Kuroashi et quand j'ai apprit que son but était de me tuer, j'ai tout de suite su de qui il s'agissait. Je traquais votre « Kuroashi » sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance…_

― _Vous avez travaillé ensemble ?_

_Ce fut au tour d'Absalom de la considérer avec étonnement._

― _Vous qui avez essayé d'obtenir des informations sur moi, vous n'avez rien du tout ? Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui veut comprendre ce bambin, je me demande si vous êtes aussi altruiste que ce que l'on m'a raconté. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes sur la trace de Kuroashi ?_

― _Près d'un an._

_Mains jointes dans le dos, Absalom fit les cent pas. Pensif. Jamais Dorobo n'aurait imaginé qu'un personnage aussi énigmatique serait aussi posé. Il était détendu, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu qu'il était sur son territoire. Comment pouvait-il craindre une simple fonctionnaire ? Elle se sentait une fois de plus rabaissée._

― _Vous détenez un record le savez-vous ? Les Inspecteurs avant vous ne tenaient pas plus de trois voir quatre mois. Femmes ou hommes, il les a tous dégoûté._

― _Vous êtes certain que vous n'êtes pas associé ? Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître._

― _Détrompez-vous. Nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une fois. Je le surveille depuis assez longtemps, c'est pour cela. Depuis le début de sa carrière en tant que Kuroashi en fait. Au départ, comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne savais pas que c'était une personne que j'avais déjà croisé. Je garde toujours un œil sur les jeunots, au cas où il s'avère qu'ils possèdent un gros potentiel._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Contrarié._

― _Où en étais-je… Ah oui ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il vous trouve pour être aussi gentil avec vous._

― _Gentil ? Humilier une personne, vous trouvez cela gentil ?_

_Elle n'avait pu empêcher son aigreur de s'exprimer. Nami pensait avoir fait une bourde mais, apparemment, sa question ne dérangeait pas Absalom. Au contraire._

― _Vous savez ce qu'il faisait aux autres ? Savez-vous que l'indifférence est le pire des mépris ? Il les a tous mis à genoux, à tel point que j'en suis admiratif. Certains étaient d'anciens militaires reconvertis dans la police pour avoir plus d'action, il les a mit au rebut. Vous, vous tenez bon. C'est dingue tout de même. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de laisser le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre si c'est aussi pénible ?_

― _Et bien je…_

_Elle referma la bouche et se tut un instant. C'est vrai ça. Fierté mis à part, pourquoi s'entêter ? Cette question remise de côté, Nami répondit par dignité._

― _Je n'accepterais pas qu'un autre le mette à Impel Down à ma place._

_Elle sut immédiatement que répondre avec sincérité, en jouant la carte de l'Inspectrice zélée, fut une grave erreur._

― _Ah… C'est embêtant ça._

_Il se figea, pivota sur ses talons pour être face à elle. Un. Deux. Trois pas. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle._

― _C'est embêtant. Répéta t-il, la voix plus sérieuse, chargée d'une colère contenue. Il a beau éliminé certains de mes associés, il m'intéresse de très près. Il est vraiment très doué dans son domaine. Trop pour que je vous laisse le coffrer._

_Il la prit par le col d'une main et prit son Beretta de l'autre. Elle soutint son regard sans faillir, provocatrice. Il lui assena une gifle magistrale qui la cloua au sol, sa tête heurtant le sol avec violence. Il posa sa botte sur le crâne de la jeune femme alors qu'elle allait se redresser._

― _Je me disais que s'il vous laissait le suivre partout comme un petit chien, c'était peut-être parce qu'il a un peu d'affection pour vous. Et si nous vérifions cela ? Gare à vous, si c'est vrai, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. _

\~/

Le jeune homme entra à ce moment-là, les mains dans les poches, le regard braqué sur cet homme qu'il recherchait depuis des années. Il était salement amoché, ouvert à l'arcade sourcilière d'où un large filet de sang descendait le long de son visage. Il ne s'était pas laissé le temps de récupérer de son combat contre Ener, c'était évident. C'était suicidaire de venir maintenant mais la jeune femme ressentit du soulagement en le voyant arriver.

Absalom se recula, laissant Dorobo s'éloigner de lui.

― Je vois que tu as croisé quelques gardes.

― Si vous parlez de votre vingtaine d'assassins qui m'attendaient de pieds fermes lorsque votre pingouin de majordome m'a laissé en plan… Oui. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent faire une bonne sieste.

Il avait l'air si calme, si serein par rapport à la rage dans laquelle il se mettait quand on parlait d'Absalom. Un visage lisse, dénué de tout sentiment. Il baissa les yeux vers Nami qui restait à terre, tétanisé.

― Quand je vous sors du pétrin, il faut que vous y retourniez, c'est plus fort que vous. Franchement Dorobo, vous me fatiguez. J'aurais préféré que vous ne soyez pas ici. Allez-vous-en.

Ce regard, si dur et inflexible. Absalom attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à lui.

― Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle partira. Fit l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. J'ai une proposition à te faire, et une supposition à vérifier.

― Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

― Je sais bien mais moi je t'ai amené pour cette raison.

Il prit la jeune femme par les cheveux et la redressa, allant jusqu'à l'obliger à se remettre à genoux. Il posa le canon de l'arme à feu sur sa tempe. Kuroashi eut le temps de reconnaitre le Beretta de Dorobo lorsque l'homme se ravisa. Il choisit de sortir un canif dont il posa la lame sur la joue de la belle rousse.

― Comme je l'expliquais à cette demoiselle, cela fait longtemps que je suis ta carrière de près mais je n'ai su qu'on se connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Je dois avouer que tu as fais beaucoup de chemin.

― En même temps, à cause de vous, je n'avais plus rien au départ. Il a bien fallu que je me débrouille pour pouvoir me relever et me venger.

― Ne sois pas aussi radical voyons ! Ton travail est admirable je pensais te mettre à mon service.

― Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Cette voix… Si lasse. Loin du ton dynamique des répliques mordantes du Kuroashi qu'avait toujours côtoyé Dorobo. Cette dernière avait tenté en vain de se défaire de la poigne d'Absalom mais à l'approche de la lame sur sa peau, elle avait cessé toute tentative de se libérer. Elle retenait avec difficulté un gémissement de douleur lorsque la lamelle s'enfonça lentement dans sa peau tout en laissant derrière elle une traînée de sang. Il éloigna le canif un court moment pour ensuite le poster juste à côté du flanc de l'Inspectrice.

― Une vengeance stérile. Voilà ce que tu mènes. Quand tu m'auras tué, si tu y arrives, qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite ?

― Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Kuroashi eut un sourire en ôtant sa veste et en sortant un détonateur. Les yeux d'Absalom et de Nami s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'attirail.

― Vous voyez pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous veniez Dorobo ?

― Tout… Tout ça pour une vengeance ? Couina la jeune femme.

― Pas seulement, ça va plus loin que ça mais si vous voulez être réductrice… Oui.

Il se jeta sur Absalom. Prit de cour, il repoussa l'Inspectrice et saisit le cambrioleur kamikaze par l'épaule. Kuroashi lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes mais l'homme eut le réflexe salvateur de défaire la bande de velcro et repoussa le jeune homme derrière lui. La bande de dynamite, ainsi que son détonateur, tombèrent sur le plancher, à deux bons mètres de Kuroashi. Absalom le prit par le col, l'étouffant à moitié. Lui-même avait une respiration pénible à cause du coup que lui avait porté le voleur.

― Je te trouvais talentueux mon cher mais là, tu es surtout pitoyable. Tu imagines si t'avais appuyé sur ce bouton ? Tu nous aurais tués, certes, toutefois tu aurais aussi envoyé cette Inspectrice six pieds sous terre.

― Comme si je m'en souciais ! Cracha Kuroashi. Je ne suis pas responsable d'elle. Vous comptiez la tuée de toute façon.

Les deux mains autour du cou du voleur, il serrait juste assez pour l'obliger à conserver cette respiration heurté. Il entendait même un léger sifflement.

― Et dire que tu gâches ton potentiel en me poursuivant… Tss tss tss. Mon garçon, tu me déçois.

Absalom vit le gentleman lutter pour se dégager. Au moins, il était conscient que frapper son adversaire ne servirait à rien. L'homme revint sur les affirmations qu'avait proférées Kuroashi.

― Elle a si peu de valeur pour toi alors que tu la laisse te suivre ? Voyons cela… Toi qui es déjà bien amoché, tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

Un coup de poing dans les côtes suffit à réveiller la souffrance qu'il tentait d'endiguer depuis qu'il s'était battu contre Ener. Absalom le laissa se tordre de douleur sur le sol et revint vers Dorobo qui tenta de reculer une nouvelle fois, de s'enfuir loin de l'assassin. Elle atteignit la porte et la secoua dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre.

Fermée de l'extérieure.

― Oh ! On dirait que vous voulez nous quitter. Juste quand je voulais vérifier mon hypothèse. On regrette d'être venue n'est-ce pas ?

Il la jeta sur le sol et frappa de son poing. Plusieurs fois. Kuroashi tenta de se relever, de crier mais rien ne venait. Aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il rampa péniblement vers Absalom qui saisit la jeune femme par la gorge. Il devait avoir évité le visage vu qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune blessure visible. Mais ses cris de douleurs alors qu'il frappait coup sur coup était très explicite.

― STOP !

Ce hurlement, formulé avec le peu de souffle qu'il avait réussit à rassembler, eut le pouvoir de figer Absalom qui pivota avec une lenteur calculée vers Kuroashi. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme parvint à se remettre sur pied, son arme à feu braqué sur la source de toute sa haine.

― Tu aurais dû faire le mort. Conseilla l'assassin en se redressant, laissant Nami au sol.

― Je l'ai déjà fais une fois. Je ne le referais pas.

Absalom planta son regard dans le sien. Duel de volonté parfaitement silencieux. Le Chef des assassins finit par le briser, à bout de nerf.

― Tu ne penses tout de même pas que cela sera aussi simple ?

― Bien sûr que non. Eloignez-vous d'elle sinon je presse la détente.

― Tu tiens à elle ?

― Eloignez-vous.

Absalom se décala de quelques pas et Kuroashi ramassa la charge d'explosif pour la jeter vers Dorobo. Dès que l'assassin fut assez éloigné à son goût, le gentilhomme s'agenouilla près de l'Inspectrice qui l'inquiétait. Il se sentait étrangement coupable.

― Je vous avais bien dis de ne pas vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regardait pas. Votre bêtise vous perdra un jour.

D'une main, il la redressa et la laissa s'appuyer contre lui pour la soutenir. Le souffle court, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était tout aussi près du voleur. Lui ou le sol, dans l'état où elle était, cela ne faisait pas une grande différence.

― Vous pouvez lever le bras ?

Nami rouvrit les yeux, pliant son bras devant elle et fermant le poing pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert. La douleur était bien moindre que celle qui provenait du reste de son corps.

― … Oui.

― Bien, alors vous allez pouvoir faire deux pierres d'un coup. Dès que je l'aurais ceinturé, et je sais comment y parvenir, vous jetterez cette charge et je m'occupe d'appuyer sur le bouton. Plus aucun souci pour v…

― Hors de question.

― De qu…

Elle lui arracha la charge des mains, lui prit le détonateur et lança la dynamite un peu plus loin vers Absalom avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. L'assassin hurla et s'effondra au sol, un bras ramené à son visage. La jeune femme saisit la main du voleur qui allait protester et d'un bond, les embarqua dans le trou béant. Le jeune homme, par réflexe, activa son grappin et réussit à les faire atterrir dans le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans l'élan, ils traversèrent une fenêtre et tombèrent en pleine tempête de neige.

Allongés l'un près de l'autre, ils mirent une longue minute pour accuser le coup. La rage réveilla le jeune homme pour de bon tandis que Nami sentait la douleur irradier tout son être. Elle posa ses mains au sol, ignorant le froid et la neige, pour se redresser. Ce qu'elle venait de faire allait lui porter préjudice pour son rétablissement mais elle préférait passer plus de temps alitée plutôt que six pieds sous terre.

Le cambrioleur s'adossa à un sapin, respirer lui faisait mal mais tant pis. Il y avait trop de colère en lui pour la garder. Il fallait qu'il l'exprime tout de suite.

― Je le savais… JE LE SAVAIS BORDEL ! S'écria Kuroashi en frappant un arbre du poing. Je l'avais à porté de main et il a fallu que vous… VOUS…

Nami le voyait trembler de fureur, le poing brandit prêt à frapper. Elle crut qu'il allait la molester lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Blessée, affaiblie, elle n'arrivait pas à se lever alors se défendre…

Son regard croisa celui, méprisant, du cambrioleur. La neige lui brouillant la vue et le vent plaçant quelques mèches de cheveux roux devant ses yeux, voir du sang sur le visage à cause du premier coup que lui avait porté Absalom, elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable. Par-dessus le marché, l'Inspectrice ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Logique quand on vient d'encaisser plus d'une dizaine de coups sans pouvoir se protéger.

― Vous pouvez tenir sur vos jambes un minimum ?

Elle remit de sa surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

― Je n'arrive déjà pas à me lever alors…

― Je vais reformuler. Coupa le cambrioleur. Si on vous aide, vous pensez pouvoir tenir debout ?

La jeune femme réfléchit, tenta de se remettre sur pieds mais à part un léger tremblement, ses jambes ne comptait pas obéir si facilement.

― Si tu peux me relever, je pense pouvoir poser un pied devant l'autre. Ça devrait aller.

Contre toute attente, Kuroashi s'agenouilla, prit le bras de Dorobo pour le passer autour de ses épaules, posa sa main libre sur sa taille. Il le releva péniblement, non sans apercevoir une grimace de douleur déformer un court instant son si jolie minois. Il replaça la capuche de l'Inspectrice sur sa tête et commença à marcher, s'éloignant de la sinistre demeure.

― Pourquoi…

― La ferme. Pour le moment, je nous emmène en sécurité. Vos questions, vous les gardez pour plus tard.

― T'es pas mieux loti que moi alors je vois mal comment tu vas trouver une solution. Samara est un coin paumé.

― Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? Taisez-vous ! Il faut que vous économisiez votre souffle.

Ils entendirent un hurlement de rage provenant du manoir mais rien n'indiquait qu'Absalom allait venir pour en finir avec eux. Kuroashi en doutait fortement vu que Dorobo avait dû salement le griller avec la charge de dynamite. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle avait osé s'en mêler. Déjà que l'Inspectrice avait eut le culot de venir…

Le plus urgent était un abri. Il savait où trouver un moyen de locomotion pour y aller.

Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre en observant à la dérobée la belle rousse qu'il aidait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire encore ? Déjà que chez Doflamingo, il avait merdé en la sauvant. Il s'était promit de ne plus rien faire pour elle et il se retrouvait à faire quoi là au juste ?

Il était encore en train de l'aider. Il était masochiste où quoi ?

_Il va gueuler quand ils vont le savoir._ Devina le jeune homme.

Parce que là, il n'avait plus le choix. Vu dans l'état où il était, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où ils seraient en sécurité.

\***/

Encore un chapitre assez court. Je sais, je sais, le face-à-face entre Kuroashi et Absalom est très court MAIS c'est fait exprès. Héééé oui, qui n'a jamais vu un film ou lu un roman où le héros/antihéros rencontre l'objet de sa vengeance mais échoue à la première tentative ? Bon ok, c'est une excuse minable, navrée.

En tout cas, notre Kuroashi s'embourbe dans les ennuis et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

Bon, je vous laisse. Laissez une review si l'envie vous prend, je vous souhaite de passez une bonne semaine et à Samedi prochain !


	19. Episode 15

**Réponse à** : EM one piece = je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres va faire cette fan fiction. J'en suis déjà à 29 [héééé oui j'ai de la réserve] en tout et pour tout et je n'ai pas fini. Il m'est difficile de faire une estimation même si je connais l'histoire . En fait, j'ai du mal à faire ce genre de pronostique puisque je considère que si une fan fiction est bonne, plus il y en a, mieux c'est tant qu'on ne tombe pas dans le superflu pour gagner du temps.

Par là, je ne veux pas dire que je trouve ma fic bonne hahaha... C'est à vous de juger après tout.

Maintenant, je peux vous laisser lire !

\***/

Épisode 15

― PUTAIN MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA FROUSSE QU'ON A EU ?

Kuroashi grimaça et croisa les bras, complètement fermé devant la colère de Franky qui ne faisait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

― DEUX JOURS ! T'as disparut deux jours en donnant des instructions bidons à Uso… Pipo et voilà que tu te pointes comme une fleur avec ELLE ! D'ailleurs, tu vas me faire le plaisir de la virer t'as bien compris ?

― Tu vas te calmer direct ok ? Si tu me laissais m'expliquer tu comprendrais. Elle est mal en point, il faut qu'elle reste ici pour le moment.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus frappa du poing sur la table qui eut un léger sursaut. Impressionné malgré lui par la force insoupçonnable de son ami, le jeune gentilhomme fut fasciné. Il n'avait pas peur que cette force se retourne contre lui, Franky en était bien incapable. Avant, oui, l'idée de le cogner n'aurait pas déranger Franky mais depuis le jour où un pacte entre eux s'était établi, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'avait jamais levé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un frère.

Par contre, lui hurler dessus, ça il n'y avait aucun problème.

― NON SA-Kuroashi ! Je ne veux pas d'elle ! Débarrasse t-en, jettes-la dans la rue tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

― Mais enfin Franky, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Qui sait ce qui lui arrivera si je la laissais dans la rue, évanouie, sans personne pour la protéger ?

― J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Si elle sait pour ce repaire…

― Mais jamais elle ne saura que c'est notre planque.

― Kuroashi. Je vais pas demander, je vais exiger. VIRE CETTE POULETTE DE MON REPAIRE !

― Hausses pas le ton avec moi ! Tu vas la réveillée !

Franky ouvrit la bouche, la referma et répéta ces deux opérations trois fois avant de reprendre la parole. Il prit soin de suivre la requête non pas pour son ami mais pour éviter de réveiller la flic qui dormait dans l'une des chambres. A côté d'eux, Usopp rangeait toutes leurs affaires dans de grandes valises, il essuyait nerveusement son front dégoulinant de sueurs afin d'éviter de souiller leurs précieux documents.

Franky décida d'opter pour une approche plus diplomatique. La pente vers laquelle la conversation allait était tout de même très raide et très glissante.

― Kuroashi. T'es un type intelligent et surtout lucide. Si elle sait trop de choses sur nous, tu sais ce que tu vas être obligé de faire n'est-ce pas ?

― On en arrivera pas à là.

― T'as envie de passer le reste de ta vie à Impel Down ?

― Je… Je vais y aller aussi ? Demanda Chopper d'une petite voix.

Usopp jeta un œil vers ses deux compères. Kuroashi fit signe au métis de s'occuper de lui. Il s'empressa de l'éloigner un peu. Usopp percevait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce mais assura à son ami qu'il n'allait jamais mettre un pied à Impel Down. Que Franky et Kuroashi allait trouver un moyen d'y échapper, comme toujours. Il mettait toute sa conviction dans sa voix néanmoins ses jambes tremblaient rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient subir là-bas.

Kuroashi attendit qu'ils soient retournés dans la pièce à côté avant de répondre.

― Bien évidemment, je ne veux pas y aller !

― Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Y envoyer Chopper ?

― Mais personne ! T'es con ou quoi ? Si quelqu'un devait y aller, c'est moi et personne d'autre. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous soyez blanchit !

Le ton montait chez Kuroashi qui se sentait oppressé par l'atmosphère si lourde et le manque de confiance évident de Franky à son égard.

― Ça risque pas d'arriver si la fliquette se réveille et nous voit avec toi !

― Alors tirez-vous, je me débrouillerais pour vous rejoindre.

― Comme si c'était notre genre de te laisser en plan…

A bout, le jeune homme se leva et fit tomber brutalement sa chaise dans l'élan. D'un coup de pied, il renversa la table.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu m'emmerdes !

Franky eut un temps d'arrêt. Cela faisait longtemps que le quatuor se connaissait et il était très rare que Kuroashi –ou Sanji– s'emporte. Dans ces rares cas, il ne le faisait jamais quand Chopper était dans les parages. Il évitait même d'être vulgaire en sa présence. En fait, Franky avait une totale confiance en Kuroashi. Il avait simplement peur que l'émotif Sanji ne prenne le pas et influe sur Kuroashi pour lui faire prendre les mauvaises décisions.

― Tu le sais très bien. T'as juste à choisir. Elle ou nous.

Le cambrioleur écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid ? Ces paroles sonnaient comme un glas dans son esprit et il était paralysé à l'idée d'abandonner Dorobo. Mais il était tout autant indigné de laisser en plan ses amis d'enfance et Chopper. Ceux avec qui il faisait ses coups. Ceux avec qui il riait, vivait… Il avait tout de même projeté de disparaître après s'être vengé d'Absalom, dans le but de les laver de tous soupçons. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre une vie normale avec l'argent que le jeune cambrioleur avait emmagasiné pour eux en secret.

Dans la balance, c'était eux qui gagnaient, inévitablement. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire faux bond, de leur tourner le dos. C'était se renier soi-même. Mais Dorobo…

Il se saisit de son portable et consulta son répertoire.

― T'appelles qui ?

― Kohza. Lui et Vivi travaillent de nuit alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à ce qu'ils vous hébergent pour une journée ou deux. Ils m'ont passé les clés de leur maison, ça me donne une bonne occasion de la leur rendre.

― Et toi ?

― Je m'occupe de Dorobo. Je vous rejoins aussi vite que je peux. Pour Chopper, vous inventez une excuse.

― Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?

Il retint de justesse un « ça ne te regarde pas ». Bien sûr que ça le regardait, il était impliqué jusqu'au cou. Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer balader. Il devait tellement à ses amis. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore un être humain même après ce qu'il avait dû faire chez Lucci. Il eut un soupir las et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre où elle se trouvait.

― Partez devant, je vous suis. Je vais l'abandonner ici. N'oubliez rien surtout.

Franky l'observa alors qu'il était encore de dos. Il semblait déterminé. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il douterait de lui. Après tout, ils étaient amis d'enfance. Kuroashi les avait défendus tant de fois que cela aurait été ridicule et superflu de lui demander quel choix il avait fait. Seul Franky savait toute la vérité sur Sanji et Kuroashi. Il lui était reconnaissant de les avoir protégés lorsque le jeune homme n'était qu'un gamin.

Avant l'accident. Et même après…

\~/

― _T'inquiète Franky, c'est promis, je m'occupe d'Usopp ! Toi t'as juste à te reposer et à faire ton possible pour revenir !_

\~/

Il se souvenait des yeux brillant de larmes de son ami ce jour-là, alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans. Cet accident de voiture avait bien faillit le tuer et Sanji s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu veiller sur lui. Le Déclaré qui avait renversé Franky ne s'était jamais manifesté, aucun remord ne l'avait prit sans doute. Durant tout le temps où le N.D. avait dû aller dans un hôpital miteux, réservé aux gens comme eux, pour se soigner, Sanji avait tenu sa promesse et avait veillé sur Usopp. Ce dernier lui avait raconté, avec un petit rire, qu'il avait été constamment sur son dos. Il était même allé jusqu'à s'introduire dans l'orphelinat de nuit pour être sûr que Usopp dormait en sécurité.

Non, jamais Sanji ni même Kuroashi ne pourrait les trahir. C'était contre sa nature. Le problème, c'était qu'il était aussi contre sa nature d'abandonner une femme sans défense dans un endroit aussi malfamé que celui où ils se trouvaient. Malfamé pour une Déclarée bien évidement.

Il était une personne de confiance. Il était aussi, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu ni même admit, le chef de leur petite bande. Il le méritait bien, c'était lui qui prenait tout les risques à chaque fois. Lui qui faisait un pied de nez aux autorités pour leur survie. Il accomplissait ce qu'on pensait impossible avec une telle facilité qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait rester aussi modeste. Il parlait de Sanji évidement pas de Kuroashi.

Franky devait l'admettre. Ni lui, ni Usopp n'auraient le cran de faire ce que faisait Kuroashi. Même avec l'équipement adéquat. L'avoir était une chose, mettre ses plans en action était une autre.

Usopp et Chopper les rejoignirent dans la cuisine, les valises faites, prêt à partir sur le champ. Le silence s'était installé, Franky et Kuroashi s'étaient jaugés du regard durant tout ce temps. Aussi déterminé l'un que l'autre. L'excentrique aux cheveux bleus remarqua que ce n'était plus des cernes que son ami avait sous les yeux mais des valises.

― Allez voir Kohza et Vivi en Grèce puis partez en Angleterre. Là-bas vous ne risquerez rien.

― E-et toi ? Fit Chopper d'une petite voix. Tu vas aller à Impel Down ?

Ce fut un Sanji souriant, ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du garçonnet, qui se pencha vers Chopper.

― Jamais mon grand. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici mais je viendrais vous rejoindre très vite ! Tu verras, tu vas rendre une petite visite à Vivi et ensuite hop ! Direction l'Angleterre.

― Fais vraiment très très vite hein ? Faut que tu m'aides à finir notre jeu.

Sanji eut un petit rire.

― Promis, passe devant avec Pipo, je dois parler d'une dernière chose avec Franky.

Chopper, bienheureux, sortit en s'agitant dans tout les sens avec un Usopp plus modéré. Plus inquiet. Lui et Franky savaient où voulait en venir leur ami.

\~/

_Franky sursauta en entendant qu'on frappait à la porte. Des coups brutaux, puissants, pressés. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait apprit Sanji, il se saisit de l'arme à feu qui était resté sur sa table de chevet. Il s'approcha prudemment en espérant que ce vacarme n'allait pas réveiller Usopp et Chopper._

― _Qui est-ce ?_

― _Hé Franky c'est moi, ouvre vite s'il te plait._

― _Putain, tu m'as fais craindre le pire… T'as perdu tes clés ?_

― _Ouvre s'il te plait, j'ai les mains prises. C'est urgent._

_Le ton autoritaire qu'essayait de se donner Kuroashi ne dissimulait pas l'angoisse qui le nouait. Le jeune homme en oublia sa colère, alluma la lumière et se plia aux ordres –ou aux suppliques– de son ami. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand le cambrioleur entra… loin d'être seul._

_Pour en avoir entendu parler il-ne-savait-combien-de-fois par Kuroashi, Franky reconnut même sans l'avoir vu une seule fois l'Inspectrice Dorobo. Rouge d'indignation, il allait expliquer sa façon de penser à son ami lorsque ce dernier s'effondra au sol avec sa compagne d'infortune. La peur chassant à nouveau son courroux, il s'agenouilla et releva le voleur qui peinait à respirer. Le jeune cambrioleur saisit la chemise de son ami pour attirer son attention._

― _Va l'installer dans ma chambre s'il te plait. _

― _T'es taré ou quoi ? Comment as-tu osé…_

― _Je t'expliquerais tout promis !_

\~/

― Je t'expliquerais tout, tu as ma parole !

― C'est ce que tu m'as dis il y a deux jours, avant de t'évanouir. Vous avez dormis deux jours ! J'ai flippé en me demandant ce qu'on allait faire si elle se réveillait avant toi.

― Vous n'auriez eu qu'à dire que vous ne me connaissiez pas et que vous ne saviez même pas que nous étions là. Elle pense que je suis un solitaire.

Franky leva le poing et frappa amicalement celui de Kuroashi qui l'avait imité.

La parole était donnée. Un serment tacite venait de naître.

― Grouille-toi. Et puis ménage-toi, j'ai pas l'impression que t'as eu des jours faciles. Je t'ai soigné mais des côtes, ça ne se ressoude pas en un claquement de doigts.

― Je sais bien. Allez file, tout est sous contrôle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électrique prit ses valises et referma la porte derrière lui. Avec un soupir de quiétude, le cambrioleur remit la table et la chaise sur leurs pieds et s'assit en s'allumant une cigarette. Une fois terminée, il l'écrasa méticuleusement en s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'horloge qui indiquait qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée. Il avait dit deux jours ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit deux heures.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Pas grand-chose. Lui faire à manger vu qu'elle dormait depuis deux jours. Il espérait ne pas aller jusqu'à appeler un médecin. Fallait pas qu'elle aille s'imaginer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ! C'était juste que les principes de Sanji faisaient aussi parti de Kuroashi. C'était immuable. Le jeune homme se leva et prépara une petite salade ainsi qu'une omelette aux pommes de terre. Des choses simples. L'omelette en elle-même était assez bourrative alors rajouter des patates allaient la rendre plus appétissante. Et puis c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à réchauffer sans altérer le goût.

_Elle doit avoir l'habitude de mieux… Tant pis._

L'Inspectrice était une Déclarée après tout, une fonctionnaire qui plus est. Elle devait avoir une grande et magnifique demeure et pas mal de domestiques. Lui… S'il avait voulu…

Sa main se serra autour de la poignée de la cafetière. Non. Il avait fait son choix. Franky, Usopp et Chopper comptait sur lui. Il allait vite revenir et reprendre les recherches. En deux jours, Absalom avait dû se tirer de Samara, et même de Russie. Allait-il le poursuivre ? Après tout, c'était Dorobo qui lui avait infligé les plus sérieuses blessures. A la seule pensée qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elle, il sentait son sang bouillir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui devait la vie ? _Pff, comme si je lui devais quelque chose… On n'est même pas quitte._

Il en avait fait pas mal pour elle. Il ne lui devait rien. Que dalle. Il n'en avait rien à faire puisque ce n'était pas une question de dette ou de dû.

Alors de quoi il s'agissait ?

Une fois de plus, il se prenait la tête pour pas grand-chose.

Il posa les mains à plat sur le comptoir, histoire de faire le point. Le constat s'imposa de lui-même : Impossible. Il fallait qu'il aille voir comment elle allait. Avec tout, Franky ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il ne savait même pas s'il l'avoir soigné. Il passa dans la boite à pharmacie et fut ravi de constater que son ami avait pensé à lui. Il prit une pommade pour les hématomes, des bandages, de l'aspirine et un autre antidouleur.

Il poussa avec douceur la porte de sa propre chambre et resta muet devant le visage serein de la belle rousse. Cette vision le renvoyait à ce qui s'était passé chez Doflamingo… Encore.

Il n'y avait pas passé beaucoup de temps mais ce concentré d'évènements avait fait son effet. Si on rajoutait à cela sa visite au commissariat… _Oh non pas cette fichue visite dans ce fichu poste !_

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte un instant. Cette peau… Il se rappelait de sa douceur quand sa main avait trainée sur sa cuisse lors de cette fameuse visite. Son grain de peau était incomparable et pourtant il en avait connu des femmes ! Mais ça, c'était avant… Maintenant il n'avait qu'Hina et encore, elle ne lui suffisait plus.

Il n'avait perçu ce sentiment de satiété apaisé qu'au moment où il avait été près de la jeune Inspectrice. Durant le bal et durant cette brève entrevue. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Si Sanji refoulait cette vérité au plus profond de son être, Kuroashi la ressortait du placard, curieux et frustré de ne pas pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. Pourtant il n'était qu'une seule et unique personne… Comment ressentir des choses aussi différentes ?

Il s'approcha d'elle prudemment, félicitant Franky mentalement d'avoir éloigné le Beretta de la belle rousse. Il devait se trouver dans la chambre du jeune excentrique. Toutefois, elle devait avoir plus d'une arme sur elle.

Genoux à terre, il prit la couette et la plia afin de découvrir la jeune femme jusqu'aux hanches. Le jeune homme était déjà rouge rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Kuroashi se saisit des pans de son haut et les remonta jusqu'à l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme. Jusqu'au soutien-gorge plutôt – dont il vit un aperçut, _bleu nuit je note._

Son regard passa rapidement sur les multiples ecchymoses. Un ou deux hématomes seulement. Absalom n'y était pas allée de main morte. Kuroashi s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt. Il plongea les doigts dans la pommade et la passa sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui frissonna quand le produit froid la toucha. Il posa son autre main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Elle était un peu chaude mais rien de très inquiétant.

Une fois le baume appliqué, il s'essuya et déglutit laborieusement en regardant en coin les bandages. Le plus dur restait à faire.

Il se pencha vers elle, passa son bras à sa taille et la souleva légèrement, juste assez pour faire passer la bande de tissue. Il la recouvrit avec précaution en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Si seulement ces images érotiques arrêtaient de lui traverser l'esprit ! Sa respiration était déjà pénible avec l'état de ses côtes, s'imaginer posséder cette femme dans son entièreté le mettait dans un état indéfinissable. Il s'écarta promptement dès que l'épingle fut fixée pour que le bandage ne se défasse pas. Il désinfecta la plaie à son visage puis la recouvrit et repartit sans plus tarder. Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue !

Toucher sa peau du bout des doigts, de ses lèvres, de la pointe de sa langue… Pour voir si ce grain de peau était aussi délicieux qu'il en avait l'air… Et voilà que ça le reprenait !

_On se calme ! Pensons plutôt à ce que je vais faire d'elle. L'abandonner est hors de question, c'était histoire de baratiner Franky pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il faut que je l'amène à un endroit sûr… Sauf que si je l'amène dans cet état, les possibilités seront limitées, il faut qu'elle soit réveillée mais là ça va être le bordel… Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré ?_

Ça allait trop loin. Il fallait qu'il remette de la distance entre elle et lui

Des paroles en l'air tout ça. Jamais il ne pourrait. Comment être Kuroashi sans ces taquineries, sans ces petites humiliations qui égayaient ses vols ? Sans ça, les cambriolages n'avaient plus la même saveur. Pour l'avoir vécu au début, il le savait. Le sentait. Il avait retrouvé une nouvelle passion pour le vol quand Dorobo s'était occupé de l'affaire "Kuroashi". Il était toujours excité à l'idée de la tourmenter, de la voir se plier à ses caprices comme on le ferait avec un gosse.

Il parcourut pensivement les journaux qui étaient restés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, histoire de se remettre dans le bain des évènements récents qui s'étaient produit durant ces deux jours d'absences. Rien de bien fâcheux pour lui. Il les reposa avec soulagement. Rien n'avait été écrit sur lui ou la disparition de Dorobo. Le Gouvernement et la police devaient vouloir garder ça secret. A moins que ce soit habituelle chez elle ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Elle était un peu hors norme comme flic.

Le jeune voleur écarta une nouvelle fois les idées qui lui venaient en imaginant l'Inspectrice complètement soumise à lui. Une bonne douche froide ne pouvait lui faire que du bien mais là, tant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée… Bah, elle ne risquait pas de venir le surprendre sous la douche. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ses amis lui avaient laissés le minimum nécessaire. Fabuleux ! Il les remercierait… s'il y pensait.

Il était encore sous la douche quand la jeune femme s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Elle se tourna machinalement vers la table de chevet où se trouvait de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau. Où avait-elle atterri ? Elle se souvenait que Kuroashi voulait l'emmener dans un endroit sûr… Et ensuite ? Elle était en sécurité ? La jeune femme entendait en fond sonore un bruit d'eau et de ferraille sinistre. Elle eut une grimace de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Elle avait tout en tête à présent !

Sans plus d'hésitation, Nami fit tomber une pastille d'aspirine dans son verre et but une fois dissous. Elle prit l'autre antidouleur dont elle ne reconnaissait pas le nom et se leva en prenant ses précautions. L'Inspectrice s'immobilisa en entendant les bruits cesser. Elle sortit prudemment de la chambre et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert. Où était passé Kuroashi ?

Ce dernier se souvint à temps qu'il avait modifié son apparence physique chez Absalom. Ébouriffant ses cheveux avec nonchalance, il adressa un sourire rassurant à celle qui était censée être son ennemie.

― Ouf ! Vous êtes réveillée Inspecteur. J'avais peur que vos blessures ne cachent autre chose. Vous devez avoir faim non ?

Un ventre grondant lui répondit alors qu'elle allait prétendre le contraire. Le sourire du cambrioleur s'élargit en la voyant rougir.

― Tout est sur la table de la cuisine, mangez à votre faim. J'espère que vous n'avez pas d'allergie.

― Pas à ma… connaissance.

Elle hallucinait complètement. Kuroashi ? Vraiment ? Il cuisinait pour elle et selon lui tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Il s'était cogné la tête et avait perdu la mémoire ? C'était la seule explication plausible et il fallait l'avouer, si c'était vrai, ça l'arrangeait !

Deux petites minutes… Pourquoi ça l'arrangeait ?

Il lui souhaita bonne appétit et repartit dans la salle de bain. Elle avait eut du mal à détacher son regard de son corps musclé. Torse dénudé, l'Inspectrice avait eu tout le loisir d'apprécier cette vision plus qu'agréable qui lui rappelait cette entrevue qu'ils avaient eu au poste de police. Elle avait tellement envie d'y toucher !

Elle s'efforça à oublier avant qu'une bouffée de chaleur revienne à la seule idée qu'il soit tout près d'elle et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Nami n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir de la nourriture aussi délicieuse alors que c'était si simple ! La salade de fruits et sa sauce, l'omelette et la gelée à la cerise étaient excellentes. A moins qu'il voulait cacher le goût du poison mais ce n'était pas son genre. En tout cas elle l'espérait.

― Alors, c'était à votre goût ? Je n'ai fais que des plats assez simplistes et que tout le monde aime généralement.

― Je n'ai rien à redire. Je… C'était vraiment exquis.

Elle avait dû mal à le reconnaitre. Et cela se sentait. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Kuroashi même si Sanji était touché. Au summum du bonheur. Elle aimait sa cuisine ! Bon sang, elle reconnaissait ses talents et le considérait certainement plus que comme un simple cambrioleur. Il conserva un air serein pour éviter tout débordement de joie. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Kuroashi.

― Vous devriez aller vous allonger. Ce n'est pas en deux jours qu'on se remet d'une journée chargée en émotion.

― Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Te battre contre Ener puis contre Absalom en un aussi court laps de temps, c'était du suicide. Tu aurais dû m'écouter.

― Je ne vous dois rien.

― C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici et qui m'as soigné ?

Déstabilisé par le changement de direction qu'avait soudainement prise la conversation, Kuroashi fut honnête. Rester silencieux ou nier au tac-au-tac serait revenu au même de toute manière.

― Oui, c'est moi.

― Si tu ne me dois rien, pourquoi faire ça ?

Ah ! Ce n'était pas si éloigné que ça finalement…

― Vous aimez que je me répète ? Je devrais vous offrir un perroquet, ça m'évitera de radoter. A mon âge ce serait malheureux.

― Tes valeurs vont jusqu'à nourrir, soigner, bichonner celle qui doit te coffrer ?

Kuroashi haussa les épaules. Là, elle touchait un point sensible qui faisait déjà débat à l'intérieur de lui. Tout en continuant à faire la vaisselle, comme depuis le début de cette conversation, il lui répondit le plus clairement possible :

― C'est une partie de moi désagréable, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est ainsi qu'on m'a élevé et je n'y peux rien. Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer davantage.

_« Elevé » ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de famille ? _Nami fut bouche bée par la semi-révélation. Avec lui, elle allait de surprise en surprise. Elle mit cette info dans un coin de sa tête et préféra se recentrer sur le plus important.

― Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

Elle tendait la perche pour se faire battre. Ou était-ce le bâton ? Bref, elle cherchait Kuroashi et n'allait pas être déçu. Prenant un torchon une fois la vaisselle bouclée, il fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre, avec le plus grand sérieux.

― Je n'ai pas encore d'idée fixe là-dessus mais je dois avouer que j'étais très tenté de vous faire l'amour là, sur cette table, pour vous montrer que je peux vous dominer sur tous les plans. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

― Qu… CONNARD !

Il évita le cendrier qui explosa contre le mur, amusé par le visage cramoisie de la belle rousse qui s'était remit sur ses pieds d'un bond.

― Je me doutais bien que cela ne vous plairait pas. Pourtant, ce serait dans la continuité de ce qui s'est passé dans ce poste de police en France.

― OUBLIONS ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Espèce de goujat ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais une espèce d'Arsène Lupin de notre ère. Je me rends compte que t'es bien loin de cette image de cambrioleur gentilhomme.

―Vous connaissez ? Pourtant on ne trouve plus aucun ouvrage de ses aventures dans le marché officiel… Moi je dois avouer que j'ai toujours éprouvé beaucoup d'admiration pour ce personnage. Vous je suppose que…

― On m'en a conté un bref résumé.

Kuroashi se demandait comment on pouvait faire un résumé de plusieurs ouvrages mais il passa là-dessus.

― Ah. Pas fan ?

― Fan d'un cambrioleur ? T'es sérieux ?

― Il faut savoir faire la part des choses entre réalité et fiction. Croire que je suis devenu voleur parce que j'ai de l'admiration pour Arsène Lupin serait extrapolé. C'est dans un tout autre but que je le suis mais vous devez le savoir à présent que vous avez fouiné, creusé, déterré les vieux os du passé ?

Elle percevait de la hargne dans sa voix lors de la fin de sa petite tirade. Nami ignora délibérément cet avertissement et continua dans sa lancée.

― Il reste une large part de mystère en toi… Néanmoins on s'éloigne du sujet. Tu n'as pas répondu avec sincérité à ma question.

― Et bien… La Russie, bien que le Gouvernement Suprême tienne le monde entre ses mains, n'est pas un pays très sûr pour ses représentants. Ainsi que le reste de l'Europe de l'Est. Je me disais que je devais vous emmener dans un endroit sûr. En France par exemple.

― Je devrais te supporter aussi longtemps ?

L'idée en elle-même ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était le fait d'être dépendante de lui et sa libido qui se réveillait dès qu'il était dans les parages qui la faisaient réagir ainsi. Apparemment, le jeune homme le prit comme une marque de profond dégoût car il fit un pas en arrière, plus distant. Comme si elle l'avait blessé dans sa fierté.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle y arrivait si cela s'avérait vrai.

― Ne vous en faîtes pas. Cela ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques jours au grand maximum. Une de mes connaissances pourra me faire avoir deux places dans un avion et nous y seront demain matin. On atterrira dans une ville N.D. que je connais et de là… On dormira dans mon appartement et le lendemain matin on repartira direction la première ville ou quartier Déclaré.

― … Tu as tout prévu.

― J'ai eu deux jours pour y réfléchir.

Il bluffait, évidement. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait lui aussi passé deux jours à somnoler.

A voir la tête de Dorobo, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ait pu dormir autant. La jeune femme venait de se rendre compte que deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Elle était encore fatiguée, c'était peu vraisemblable… Mais quand il lui tendit les deux journaux, les doutes s'estompèrent immédiatement. L'Inspectrice les prit et consulta hâtivement les gros titres puis s'intéressa aux plus petits. Rien sur elle ou sur sa disparition. C'était un soulagement, elle n'aurait pas à rassurer Nojiko. Elle se promit de lui passer un coup de fil dès qu'elle serait retournée à sa villa.

Une part d'elle lui conseillait de se débrouiller seule pour retourner chez elle. La jeune femme avait conscience que l'Europe de l'Est était un coin peu recommandable pour les représentants de l'ordre surtout pour les solitaires. Avec l'Amérique du Nord pour l'instant. Kuroashi était respecté dans son "milieu" à cause –ou grâce selon le point de vue– de son statut de Chef des neuf Supernovas.

― Ce sera aussi rapide ?

― C'est la meilleure prévision que je puisse vous donner. La pire serait que l'avion ne soit pas prêt avant une semaine et qu'il ne puisse pas atterrir dans la ville à laquelle je pense. Il y a peu de chance que cela arrive, la… connaissance me doit beaucoup.

Ah les relations… Dans n'importe quel domaine, c'était toujours un coup de pouce et pour une fois, dans le milieu de son pire ennemi, ce système de "relations" lui était utile. Ironique.

Elle croisa le regard déterminé du cambrioleur qui s'était soudainement rapproché. Toute à ses pensées qu'elle était, Nami ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur la table sans appréhension. Histoire de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il ne la craignait pas et qu'il ne la considérait pas comme son égal dans cette affaire.

― Alors ? Vous acceptez Inspecteur ?

― Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

― C'est vrai. Vous n'avez pas le type des femmes N.D.

Nami haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Elle l'imita et prit un air confiant, aussi assuré que lui.

― Parce qu'il y a des « types » maintenant ?

― Involontairement oui. Entre N.D et Déclaré, on repère votre statut d'un seul coup d'œil quand on est un N.D. Votre peau est trop blanche, vos vêtements trop coûteux, trop neuf, vos mains sont impeccablement manucurée, vos cheveux sont irréprochables. En clair…

Il s'approcha encore, ses lèvr… son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

― Même si les femmes N.D. ont leur charme et sont très jolies… Vous avez une beauté trop différente de la leur.

― C'est tout ?

La provocation se percevait mais Kuroashi n'en fit que peu de cas. Une nouvelle fois, c'était lui le Maître de la partie.

― Si ce n'était que ça… Votre allure, votre façon d'observer, de marcher, de vous tenir… Porter une pancarte « je suis une Déclarée doublée d'une fonctionnaire » serait superflu. Sans moi, vous ne feriez pas long feu. Personne ne se doutera une seconde de votre identité. A-t-on jamais vu un Inspecteur et un criminel se balader ensemble ?

― … Pas faux.

Nami détourna la tête, ne supportant plus cette proximité et cette envie qui lui hurlait de fondre sur les lèvres du jeune homme, à défaut de son corps. Cette table n'était pas assez large pour les empêcher d'être proche. Elle sentait que ces prochains jours seraient rudes.

\***/

Youuuuuuuhou ! Me revoici avec une bonne nouvelle !

Pour fêter ma réussite à mes examens *ou comment expliquer une bonne humeur qui va durer encore longtemps et mon empressement* le prochain épisode verra le jour lundi. Ainsi, vous aurez le plaisir [ou le déplaisir mais enfin, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que cette fic doit vous plaire à moins que vous ne soyez maso et dans ce cas je ne peux rien pour vous] d'avoir deux épisodes la semaine prochaine !

Pour cette fois, je vous dis à Lundi !


	20. Episode 16

Hello ! Désolée de le publier si tard alors que je vous l'avais promis mais un problème internet, ce n'est jamais désiré et j'avoue avoir été assez énervée que ma box fasse des caprices aujourd'hui.

Bien, sur cette excuse qui ne va pas apaiser votre courroux, je vous laisse avec la clé de ma rédemption... Normalement.

Bonne lecture !

\***/

Épisode 16

Franky se posait pas mal de question sur ce qu'avait bien pu faire Kuroashi durant ces deux jours d'absence. Usopp avait beau lui conter et raconter encore et encore la brève entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Sanji/Kuroashi, l'excentrique aux cheveux bleus ne comprenait pas. Ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

En fait, il craignait de comprendre.

Une main agitée devant sa figure le fit émerger. Un beau sourire éblouissant lui rappela où il était.

― C'est quoi cette mine chagrine Franky ? Si c'est pour Kuroashi que tu t'en fais, il n'y a aucune raison.

― Ouais, ce mec est increvable. Renchérit le brun derrière la belle à la chevelure bleu ciel. Et puis, si j'ai bien tout compris, la flic était bien amochée ? En plein quartier N.D., seule, vaut mieux pour cette nana qu'elle ne lui cherche pas de crosses. Je pense qu'il va s'en débarrasser vite fait, bien fait. Par contre, je me demande pourquoi avoir choisi l'Angleterre ?

― Il avait une cible avant Lucci, qui doit vivre dans le Nord de la France. Elle doit encore l'intéressé.

Kohza réfléchit, lui et Vivi levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ces deux là c'était bien trouvé. Le Déclaré provisoire avec une Déclarée d'un vieux sang noble.

― Il faudrait que tu l'appelles. Annonça finalement Vivi, devançant son fiancé par la même occasion. Fais-le au moment du déjeuner comme ça, s'il est encore avec cette Dorobo, il pourra s'éclipser facilement.

― J'ai l'impression d'entendre la femme d'un détective privée et pas une simple amie.

― Ancien détective. Corrigea Kohza avec déception.

Cela faisait partie du deal pour épouser la belle Vivi. Plus de risque, plus de clandestinité. Ayant fait valoir le rang qu'avait eu ses ancêtres il y avait de cela des siècles, elle avait réussit à convaincre le Gouvernement de le mettre à l'essai deux ans durant et lui avait déniché un petit travail bien payé. Eux aussi étaient dans une bonne situation. Si Kuroashi était là, il aurait été surement exaspéré. Franky imaginait même sa réplique : « Comment peut-on aller aussi loin par amour ? Pff ! ». En tant que Sanji, il aurait été assez admiratif.

― Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Vous devriez vous reposez tout les deux, on prend tout l'espace et on vous empêche d'aller dormir alors que vous passez vos nuits à travailler.

― On est heureux de vous héberger ! S'exclama Vivi, poings sur les hanches. Nous aimons nous occuper de Chopper. Allons Franky, pas de chichi entre nous. Tout à l'heure, on ira voir le Parthénon quand dites-vous ? Je suis certaine que cela plaira à Chopper d'en apprendre plus sur la culture grecque !

― Depuis qu'on est partis, il n'a que le mot "Sanji" ou "Kuroashi" dans la bouche. Heureusement que je lui ai offert ce jeu sinon j'en entendrais parler toute la sainte journée. Pourtant, ça ne fais que trois jours qu'on l'a laissé avec cette flic.

― Et pas un coup de fil ?

― Si cette Dorobo est aussi redoutable que ce qu'il dit, ça ne m'étonne pas Vivi. Après tout, en tant que Kuroashi, Sanji devient très solitaire et individualiste. Il ne prendra pas la peine de nous appeler. Il va nous rejoindre à notre planque en Angleterre, tout sourire, avec une surprise dans ses poches.

Après cette brève prévision, Franky eut un soupir de lassitude. Il n'était pas si étonné que ça de la part de son ami. Il lui faisait confiance, il reviendrait. C'était le principal.

Enfin bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix… Dans quelle galère Kuroashi s'était fourré ?

\*/

Oui. Dans quoi il s'était engagé au juste ? Il se le demandait encore.

― Non mais franchement, tu te fiches de moi ? C'est ça le « plus rapide » selon toi ?

― Je vous avais prévenu, ma prévision était le mieux de ce qu'on pouvait avoir.

― Si j'avais su qu'il faudrait attendre deux jours…

― Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous seriez partie, seule, sans but et sans vivre ? Je vous signale que ce vol transporte des N.D. et que ce sont les représentants du Gouvernement qui l'empêche de décoller. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous aurions dû attendre un mois avant de pouvoir avoir un vol légal à cause de vos lois sur la restriction ?

Nami serra les dents. Pour avoir vérifié une cinquantaine de fois en deux jours, elle savait qu'il avait raison sur ce dernier point. Qu'il avait raison tout court d'ailleurs. Elle tritura nerveusement les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait passé dans la poche de son haut. Elle n'osait pas répondre et se recula quand il se pencha vers elle, relevant sa paire de lunettes avec un grand sourire triomphant, son coude planté sur l'accoudoir.

― Nous sommes d'accord. Alors la prochaine fois, avant de cracher dans la soupe, demandez-vous si vous pouvez vous le permettre.

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, reprenant son journal, laissant l'Inspectrice dans sa bouderie. Au moins, elle avait cessé de marmonner dans sa barbe imaginaire. C'était déjà ça de prit, elle ne le déconcentrait plus.

Une dernière chose cependant.

― Vous pourriez sourire s'il vous plait, ou du moins faire semblant d'être heureuse ? On est censé être de jeunes mariés mais vos mauvaises ondes alourdissent l'air. C'est très peu crédible et très désagréable.

― Pourquoi devons-nous faire ça ?

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, referma le journal et se tourna une énième fois vers l'Inspectrice.

― Dois-je vous réexpliquer toutes les raisons qui font que vous ne pouvez pas vous faire passer pour une N.D. ? Frère et sœur c'est impossible, des amis encore moins vu notre statut évident respectif alors il ne restait plus que cette option. Alors maintenant, vous allez prendre votre mal en patience et vous occupez. Faites du tricot, de la couture, un solitaire, ce que vous voulez mais tâchez d'être un peu plus détendue. Pour tout le monde, on vient de se marier. Si vous faites une tête pareille tout le long, ça va très mal se passer.

― Je croyais qu'on ne risquait rien !

― On ne risque rien si vous vous pliez à mes instructions.

Nami croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien à redire. Ce plan était parfait. Il la prévint qu'il allait s'absenter un instant dans la salle de bain dont était équipé l'avion. Raison officielle : besoin naturel Raison officieuse : vérification de ses lentilles de contacts. Cette dernière raison n'étant absolument pas connue de l'Inspectrice, il devait faire vite.

Il s'adossa à la porte en exultant de bonheur. Trop près. Vraiment trop près. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis examina ses yeux avec attention.

L'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard lui fit faire volte-face. On le poussa dans la cabine de douche et la personne le rejoignit, ouvrant sa chemise et le conservant contre le mur. Cette chevelure de feu…

― Inspecteur, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

― Tu as bien dis qu'il fallait jouer aux jeunes mariés ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de pur bonheur alors que ses mains parcoururent ce torse musclé. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos du jeune homme lorsqu'il voulu la repousser. Butant contre le mur face au cambrioleur, elle le vit grimacer de douleur en se relevant. La jeune femme serait revenue à l'attaque s'il n'avait pas emprisonné ses poignets d'une seule main. De l'autre, il souleva le haut de la rouquine. Juste assez pour dévoilé les bandages.

― Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec le feu Inspecteur. Souffla le voleur.

― Comme si t'étais dans un meilleur état que moi.

Ses doigts descendirent sous le pantalon, sans quitter la peau de Nami qui se débattit. Elle réussit à dégager une de ses mains pour décocher un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kuroashi qui la lâcha. L'Inspectrice se colla à lui, défaisant sa ceinture. A nouveau dans la cabine de douche, le cambrioleur se saisit du rideau pour s'éviter une chute aussi ridicule que douloureuse. Il la stoppa net, aussi rouge qu'elle, haletant à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'on nous entend de l'extérieur ?

― En position de dominé, tu fais moins le malin. Constata la belle avec exaltation. Joue ton rôle voyons sinon, ça va très mal se passer.

Irrité qu'elle reprenne ses paroles avec autant d'ironie que lui, il écarta sa main et la souleva, la prenant par les jambes, il la plaqua contre le miroir, le brisant du même coup. Elle s'était instinctivement agrippée à lui, marbrant son dos de griffures sanglantes. Il en maudit ses principes qui l'empêchaient de lui rendre la pareille mais il espérait que ce choc contre le miroir allait la calmer. Un autre passage de ses griffes, sur ses flancs exactement, le convainquit qu'il n'en était rien. Il profita pour saisir sa nuque d'une main et passer sa langue sur le cou de la fonctionnaire. Peu désireuse de lui céder cette victoire, elle se saisit du verre à dent sur le lavabo sous le miroir et sans hésiter le brisa sur la tête du criminel.

Emportée avec lui dans sa chute, elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle était au-dessus de lui. Le visage ensanglanté, Kuroashi avait du mal à assimiler ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive à cette situation.

― Si c'est ça pour vous le mariage, je n'imagine pas ce que serait la nuit de noce. Remarqua t-il dans le peu de souffle qu'il arrivait à rassembler.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, écartant les mèches de cheveux de la parcelle de peau qui l'intéressait. Combien de fois cet homme avait hanté ses rêves pour son plus grand malheur ? Et pourtant, ce qui venait de se passer était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars. Tout les ingrédients y étaient mais… Le résultat était attendu quand on y réfléchissait posément. A force, ce genre de confrontation devait se produire.

Elle se pencha, sa langue traînant avec paresse sur sa peau. L'épaule, le cou… elle s'arrêtait pour mordiller, laisser des marques, puis finit par se stopper net juste avant le lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordit franchement. Elle posa une main ferme sur l'entrejambe de Kuroashi qui ne put retenir un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était mordu la lèvre, honteux d'être le jouet de cette femme qu'il aimait dominer sur tout les terrains.

― Arrêtez ça… Tout de suite.

― Tu en es sûr ?

Elle ôta sa main et ses hanches se frottèrent aux siennes, elle eut un immense sourire en entendant un autre gémissement sourd.

― Certains.

― J'en ai très envie.

― Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

― Personne ne saura.

Timing parfait. On frappa à la porte.

― Vous disiez ?

― La ferme.

Elle se releva entendant de l'autre côté de la porte que ce devait être l'hôtesse de l'air. Elle ouvrit la porte dès que le jeune homme fut debout et qu'elle eut rajusté ses vêtements et ordonné sommairement ses cheveux. L'hôtesse devint aussi rouge que Nami quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passe. Elle prit tout naturellement son intervention pour une bourde.

Question de point de vue.

L'Inspectrice sortie dignement de la petite salle de bain, regagnant sa place et laissant Kuroashi le soin de broder des raisons quant à la présence du sang sur son visage, des débris de verre et du miroir défoncé. Il se réinstalla à son siège, côté couloir, et la fonctionnaire remarqua que la plaie avait été soigné, pansé et les habits rajustés. Il n'y avait que ses joues couleur tomate bien mûre et son souffle erratique qui était les seules preuves de leur altercation.

Il reprit son journal comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout était normal.

― Je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que tu as bien pu lui dire.

― Pas besoin que vous sachiez.

Il se rencogna dans son siège, relevant son quotidien, histoire qu'elle comprenne que la conversation était terminée et qu'il ne voulait pas en reparler. Ni même converser. De quoi pouvaient-ils parler après tout ?

Nami se désintéressa du criminel juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne percevait pas un soupçon de regret en son for intérieur. Par contre, elle sentait le poids des regards des autres passagers sur eux. Pour ce qui était du rôle qu'ils devaient jouer, ils avaient été très crédibles. Après tout, les gens n'avaient entendu que des cris, pour le moins assez ambigüe, et des bruits de casse. De plus, l'intervention de l'hôtesse de l'air avait centré une nouvelle fois l'attention sur eux. Avoir honte ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle n'allait jamais revoir ces personnes.

Que celui qui n'avait jamais rêver de s'envoyer en l'air dans un avion lui jette la première pierre !

Personnellement, elle n'était pas dans ce "délire" mais… Avec lui, ça ne l'aurait pas rebuté.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire ? Non. Ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le faire ? Pour lui prouver quoi ? C'était un criminel et rien d'autre ! On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Plus jamais elle ne lui sauterait dessus.

Kuroashi eut une résolution semblable. Trop de fois il l'avait sortie d'affaire. Trop de fois il s'était inquiété pour elle. Trop de fois il s'était approché d'elle.

Trop de choses s'étaient produites entre eux. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière. Il y serait obligé. Il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer avec le feu.

Il sentit que cette dernière soirée en compagnie de Dorobo serait difficile s'il ne prenait pas ses précautions. Et tout ça à cause de ses principes de parfait gentilhomme ! Le cambrioleur se serait bien giflé pour tous les ennuis que lui amenait cette facette de sa personnalité si complexe et si contraignante.

Il s'endormit s'en sans rendre compte, Nami récupéra le journal avant qu'il ne tombe. En se penchant pour l'attraper, elle se surprit à observer le visage serein du jeune homme puis s'en détourna résolument en remarquant que leurs voisins continuaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil furtif.

Elle fit un trait définitif sur la possibilité d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Car après tout, ils évoluaient dans un monde trop différent. La Loi gagnait toujours. Le Mal que représentait Kuroashi ne devait pas exister.

'*'

Les sentiments du jeune homme à propos de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures étaient mitigés. Très mitigés.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'il avait mal dormit dans l'avion ou parce qu'il s'était retenu d'aller dans cette satané salle de bain durant tout le reste du voyage de crainte qu'elle ne lui saute dessus une nouvelle fois. Il y avait peu de chance mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. La diablesse plutôt.

Point positif à retenir : elle n'avait pas bronché de toute la fin de leur traversée. _Merveilleusement reposant !_ Commenta t-il mentalement en étouffant un bâillement peu élégant. Il s'étira et fit craquer son cou endoloris. Son dos lui faisait encore un mal de chien, ce qui était parfaitement normal puisque des côtes ne se ressoudaient pas en quelques instants et que l'autre furie n'avait rien arrangé.

Il était heureux de retourner dans cette ville N.D. Celle de son enfance où il avait rencontré Zoro, Franky et Usopp. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où il était né, et cela ne l'avait pas plus gêné que ça. Par contre, il attachait une grande importance à celle qui avait vu naître Kuroashi. Ce dernier se sentait chez lui. Sanji était plus mitigé, le seul endroit qu'il considérait être chez lui n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps mais il était majoritairement en accord avec son identité.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, sans but selon Nami, le jeune cambrioleur voyait toute l'attention que portaient ces gens sur la belle rousse. Des regards méfiant mais sans plus puisqu'ils reconnaissaient la personne avec qui elle était. Après tout, il avait vécu la majorité de sa vie ici et les habitants l'avaient vu grandir. Rien de plus logique qu'ils sachent le reconnaître, malgré toutes les apparences qu'il pouvait se donner. Pour ce qui était de la méfiance, il n'avait qu'une solution pour qu'elle disparaisse. A son grand regret.

Dorobo fut plus surprise que contrariée lorsque Kuroashi l'empoigna par l'épaule, passant son bras sur son dos, pour la plaquer contre lui. Cette soudaine proximité la fit rougir et elle détourna le regard. Le jeune homme salua les passants qui, le reconnaissant, agitait la main vers lui avec un grand sourire. Ce qui interpella la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression d'halluciner.

― Ils te connaissent ?

― Oui.

― Ils savent qui tu es ?

― Affirmatif.

― Et ils ne te dénoncent pas ?

― Aaaah non. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à faire ça. Je dirais même qu'il vaut mieux pour eux que je reste dans le circuit.

― Pourquoi ?

― Vous n'en avez jamais marre de posez des questions sur des sujets qui ne vous regarde en aucune manière ?

― Et toi t'en as jamais marre de faire dévier la conversation à ton avantage afin d'éviter les sujets qui te mettent mal à l'aise ?

― De nous deux c'est vous qui êtes mal à l'aise. De plus…

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, sa main glissant sur le bras de l'Inspectrice. Elle eut le malheur de le replier par un réflexe stupide. Elle sentit les doigts de Kuroashi s'arrêter à ses hanches pour remonter avec la même lenteur calculée à ses côtes, juste sous sa poitrine, après être passé sous son haut. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille.

Petite vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion.

― Il ne vous faut pas grand-chose pour vous rendre mal à l'aise.

― Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur ! Chuchota la jeune femme furieuse.

― Ou vous qui êtes frigide quand ça vous arrange. Question de point de vue.

Il retira sa main et se stoppa devant une boulangerie. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il y entra sans prévenir la jeune femme qui le suivit. Elle ne voulait pas rester au beau milieu dans ce quartier où elle ne connaissait personne. Kuroashi et la boulangère discutaient avec animation, comme s'ils ne s'étaient vus depuis des années.

― Toujours bien accompagné à ce que je vois. Fit remarquer la quadragénaire avec un sourire dès qu'elle vit Nami entrer dans la boutique et s'approcher du jeune homme.

― Hum… Sers-moi comme d'habitude s'il te plait.

La femme disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, Kuroashi sortit son porte-monnaie et en extirpa une liasse de billets sous les yeux furibonds de Dorobo. Le gentilhomme eut un sourire en voyant la réaction de la belle Inspectrice.

― Cet argent a été gagné honnêtement.

― Là aussi ça dépend du point de vue.

― Vous avez de ces aprioris… Tant pis.

Il haussa des épaules pour souligner son dédain et son indifférence. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un criminel N.D. Elle l'imaginait mal en train de faire des petits boulots à droite et à gauche. En réalité, cet argent venait de Franky qui tenait à payer. Il travaillait presque essentiellement pour ça et lui mettait l'argent de force entre les mains. Sanji/Kuroashi n'avait pas son mot à dire.

La boulangère revint avec un immense sac en papier, où avait déjà été placé des dizaines de baguettes. Elle vida ses vitrines, prenant les pâtisseries pour les installés soigneusement dans le sac, elle tendit le tout vers Kuroashi qui posa la liasse sur le comptoir.

― T'as pas mal d'invendus… Fit le jeune homme avec étonnement.

― J'ai été obligé d'augmenter les prix cette fois-ci.

― Ah… J'ai bien fais de t'offrir une rallonge alors.

La commerçante protesta mais le jeune homme fut inflexible. Elle accepta à contrecœur et les laissa partir avec un peu d'amertume. Nami considérait l'énorme sac dans les bras fins de Kuroashi avec perplexité. L'Inspectrice examinait son visage impassible avec soin, restant à côté de lui et marchant à la même allure. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait néanmoins elle le suivait.

Intérieurement, Kuroashi était amusé. Et honteux. Si ça avait été possible, il aurait voulu qu'il ne voie jamais ce trait typique de Sanji de sa personnalité. Il ne savait pas trop de l'amusement ou de la gêne… Que devait-il choisir ? Puisqu'il était Kuroashi, il opta pour la troisième solution. L'arrogance. Une sorte de fuite en avant.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Dorobo ?

― T'avais prévu tout ça et t'as acheté de quoi faire un vrai festin ?

― Haha. Non. Ne rêvez pas trop, ceci n'est pas pour vous. Cela vous tomberait directement sur les hanches et je serais obligé de vous faire galoper pour vous faire perdre les kilos en trop.

La rouquine, outrée, lâcha un « Enfoiré ! » bien senti entre les dents et décida de l'ignorer à partir de maintenant. Ce qui l'agaçait, voir même l'enrageait, chez lui c'était sa manie de mélanger respect –avec le vouvoiement– et la goujaterie.

Elle continua à le suivre aveuglément, contrainte de lui faire un minimum confiance. Ils empruntaient des rues de plus en plus petites, plus étroites et plus sombres tant et si bien que Nami restait très près de Kuroashi sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une bâtisse délabrée, plus haute que large, dont certaines fenêtres avaient été condamné grâce à deux ou trois planches de bois. Le jeune homme eut une grimace en voyant le pauvre bâtiment.

― Ça s'arrange pas… Murmura t-il sans se soucier de savoir si Dorobo l'entendait.

Il frappa à la double porte. Une cavalcade se fit entendre soudainement, en plus de cris d'enfants et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Si Kuroashi avait l'air de s'être y habitué, Nami eut un mouvement de recul. Gamins de tout âge se pressaient à l'entrée, les yeux brillant d'espoir et d'admiration.

― KUROOOOOOOO ! On savait que t'allais bientôt revenir !

― Chuuuut ! Intima un adolescent en rejoignant le petit groupe. C'est Jaina qui est de garde ok ?

― Ah. Je vais pas m'éterniser de toute manière, t'inquiète pas Ulric. Fit Kuroashi en tendant le sac au plus vieux du groupe. Dites-lui que c'est Franky qui vous a apporté ça.

― Nooooon reste ! S'exclama un petit en attrapant la veste du jeune homme.

― Han han. Im-po-ssi-ble. Tu vois la dame derrière moi ? Je dois lui donner un coup de main et puis Jaina risque de pas apprécier si je reste dans les parages. Je repasserais promis.

Des protestations s'élevèrent mais Ulric et Kuroashi furent inflexibles. Au final, l'adolescent referma la porte de force et des cris d'indignation parvinrent aux oreilles des deux jeunes gens dans la rue. Le cambrioleur fit demi-tour et repartit, Nami laissa son regard aller de la bâtisse au jeune homme. Elle le laissa avancer, à tel point qu'il se stoppa et se tourna vers elle.

― Vous comptez rester ici, plantée comme une chaise ?

― C'est donc pour ça… T'achètes la compassion de ces gosses, histoire qu'ils t'admirent.

― … Ils admirent le personnage, pas moi. Je repasserais pour leur donner les invendus et je trouverais un autre moyen de me défiler. Disons que c'est du bénévolat mais j'aurais préféré que vous ne soyez pas là.

― Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?

― Promesse.

― Et… ?

― Et… ça ne vous regarde pas.

Nami se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se prenait pour qui cet abruti ? Il la prenait de haut là ! Avec cet air si suffisant, si hautain et si… si… Comment tout ces gens faisaient pour le reconnaître ? Avait-il un signe distinctif qu'elle n'avait pas encore décelé après tout le temps qu'elle passait à le poursuivre ?

Elle courut pour le rejoindre. Pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers elle ? Il était tellement odieux ! Heureusement pour Kuroashi qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour se sortir de cette pénible situation sinon elle serait partie depuis longtemps.

Il la conduisit vers le centre de la ville N.D. car, selon lui, c'était là que serait sa résidence. Elle le suivait, méfiante jusqu'à une bâtisse à la toiture typique de la vieille ère, comme tout le reste. Elle semblait en bonne état, ce qui la changeait agréablement du reste des maisons et des petits immeubles.

Elle allait s'y diriger lorsque Kuroashi la saisit par le poignet et vit qu'il s'était renfrogné. Sur la défensive, il toisait avec mépris un homme métis qui s'était posté à côté de la porte. L'inconnu fixait le jeune cambrioleur avec la même animosité, adossé au mur. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué mais à présent, elle percevait la tension qui alourdissait l'atmosphère. Quand le regard de l'homme se détacha du voleur, ce fut pour se braquer sur elle. Nami ressentait une certaine agressivité chez lui. Elle était mal à l'aise loin de son univers. Elle avait honte de se l'avouer mais l'Inspectrice se serait sentit bien plus vulnérable si Kuroashi n'avait pas été là.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Wiper ? S'enquit ce dernier.

― Ce serait à moi de te poser la question. Répliqua le dénommé Wiper en croisant les bras. Je croyais que t'étais mort en Russie et voilà que tu te pointes avec une nana qui m'a tout l'air d'être une Déclarée. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? T'as perdu la tête ?

― Les raisons de sa présence ne te regarde pas. Mêles toi de tes affaires !

Wiper s'approcha encore, menaçant. Prêt à en découdre, Kuroashi fit aussi un pas vers lui et d'un large mouvement de bras, ordonna à la jeune femme de ne pas bouger et surtout de ne pas s'en mêler. L'Inspectrice préféra obéir afin d'éviter de faire naître de plus gros soupçons, voir de faire éclater la vérité, sur son statut et son métier.

― Ça me regarde au contraire. T'as pris la grosse tête ? C'est pas parce que t'es un peu connu que tu peux faire n'importe quoi.

― Ça y est j'ai compris ! T'es en boule parce que je suis sorti avec Laki sur qui tu baves depuis des mois ! Sérieux, t'es vraiment ridicule. Bouge-toi et va lui parler au lieu de m'ennuyer.

Kuroashi se détourna de lui pour marcher vers la porte néanmoins Wiper lui bloqua le passage. De plus en plus en rogne.

― Kuroashi, je suis on ne peut plus raisonnable ! Fais partir cette Déclarée avant qu'elle nous pose problème.

― Elle est avec moi, y a aucun problème. C'est toi qui te les créé tout seul.

― Tu crois que je te connais pas depuis le temps ? Tu t'en fous des N.D. tu penses qu'à tes intérêts !

Kuroashi empoigna Wiper par le col et le colla avec violence contre le mur. Nami entendit derrière elle des murmures aussi approbateurs que critiques. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours et constata que l'attention de la foule s'était concentrée sur les deux hommes. Ce genre de chose devait être normal puisque personne n'intervenait. Ou personne n'osait.

― Une dernière fois Wiper. Gronda le jeune homme. Restes en dehors de mes affaires. Pigé ?

Il baissa la voix et poursuivit.

― A moins que tu veuilles que je m'occupe des tiennes. Tu me prenais pour un con ? Tu crois que je sais pas pour qui tu bosses et pour quelles raisons tu me file le train dès que je pose le pied ici ? Je devrais m'occuper de ton cas, histoire que tu passes le reste de ta vie à Impel Down…

Le métis secoua la tête de droite à gauche puis frénétiquement de haut en bas. Le poing de Kuroashi lui comprimait la trachée et il avait du mal à parler. Le jeune homme le lâcha, le laissant crachoter et tousser à s'en arracher les poumons à son aise. Le cambrioleur se tourna vers Nami et lui fit signe de venir. Dorobo obéit et s'appliqua à ignorer l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui suffoquait à terre. Le jeune homme referma la porte de la bâtisse derrière elle, salua de la main l'hôtesse d'accueil et grimpa les étages jusqu'au dernier. Si Nami était essoufflée à la fin de cette montée qui lui avait parut plus longue qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, Kuroashi était aussi frais qu'un gardon. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer un peu plus la belle rousse.

― Vous n'avez pas d'ascenseur ?

― Vous croyez sincèrement trouver de l'électricité 24h sur 24 chez les N.D. ?

Nami se rendit compte de sa bourde. Maintenant elle passait pour une bourge. Formidable. C'était de mieux en mieux.

― Si vous vous attendez à un ascenseur, je ne pense pas que mon appartement vous plaira.

Il ouvrit la porte et d'un geste ironiquement magistral, lui présenta l'endroit. La jeune femme entra et le laissa refermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

― Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que cette chambre est la plus luxueuse que nous pouvons trouvez de toutes les villes aux alentours ?

― Parce que tu as une salle de bain ?

― Non pour l'espace. Merci pour l'information ainsi donc, les Déclarés pensent que les N.D. ne se lavent pas.

― N-Non, ce n'est pas…

― Je suis à peu près au courant de ce que vos médias transmettent comme image des gens comme moi. Je vais passer à la douche en premier. J'aurais voulu être galant et vous laissez passer mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas apprécier la douche à la N.D.

― A la quoi ?

Devant la totale incompréhension de la jeune Inspectrice assise sur l'un des deux lits, Kuroashi fut attendrit. Il sortit une casserole, la remplie d'eau et la mit sur la gazinière pour la chauffer. Il répéta l'opération trois fois et lança le gaz à fond. La gazinière était donc occupée sur tous les fronts. Tant pis, il préparerait à manger pendant qu'elle se doucherait.

― Nous n'avons pas droit à l'eau chaude. Nos installations nous permettent d'avoir du gaz mais ne sont pas relié à un chauffe-eau. Je vais donc vous en réchauffer et le mettre dans le ballon d'eau.

Nami se rappela à cet instant le prix du gaz pour les N.D. Il était si riche que ça ? Pour ce payer ce qui était le « luxe » chez les N.D. il devait avoir les moyens. Pas étonnant vu les sommes d'argents qu'il détournait. Malgré tout, elle avait des scrupules.

― Mais tu sais, je pense que je pourrais m'y faire, pas besoin…

― Croyez-moi, vous ne vous y ferez pas. Je ne paye pas l'appart alors le gaz… Disons que ce sera ma folie du mois. Surveillez l'eau et baissez le gaz dès qu'elle est prête.

Nami opina et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Kuroashi était soulagé d'être un peu seul. La solitude, depuis toujours, était sa meilleure amie c'est pourquoi il travaillait seul. Si Sanji était très sociable et ne se sentait bien qu'en présence de sa « famille », Kuroashi ne supportait pas. Sous cette eau glacée, il eut la sensation de revivre. Un peu. Tous ses soucis s'envolèrent quelques instants. Il en avait besoin de cette petite pause. Il le sentait, cette nuit allait être horrible pour lui. Cette sensation de manque qui ne pouvait être comblé par une seule femme… Satané Sanji…

De son côté, Nami se rongeait les ongles en surveillant les casseroles. Elle alla baisser le gaz et eut un regard vers la salle de bain. Rien qu'en imaginant, elle arrivait à rougir comme une pivoine en quelques secondes. Lui, nu, tremblotant sous une douche froide, ayant besoin de chaleur humaine…

Lui, nu sous sa serviette de bain, sortant de cette salle, sa peau luisante et humide…

Elle frissonna en l'imaginant contre elle, son torse collé à son dos, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. La jeune femme se frictionna et secoua ses boucles rousses. Ça n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme ressortit, son haut décontracté et son pantalon plus lâche au niveau des hanches lui donnait une autre allure que lorsqu'il était dans ses costumes. De toute évidence, ces vêtements étaient trop grands.

En réalité, ils étaient à Zoro. A leur dernière entrevue, Kuroashi avait dû partir avec ces vêtements vu que les siens n'étaient pas présentables. C'était plutôt pratique.

― Navré pour l'attente. Il ne fait pas trop froid ? Vu que j'ai l'habitude, je ne peux pas juger.

― N-Non ça va.

Kuroashi éteignit le gaz, prit une petite bassine et la remplie de l'eau brûlante des casseroles. Il repartit avec dans la salle de bain et revint.

― Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de vêtements de rechange ?

― Tu sais où en trouver ?

― On trouve de tout, pourvu qu'on ne soit pas trop regardant sur la qualité et la marque. Je peux vous laissez seule deux minutes ? Vous croyez pouvoir survivre ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Kuroashi se dépêcha de sortir et de revenir en quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas rester dehors trop longtemps. En même temps c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour empêcher son service trois-pièces de prendre les commandes. La faire gémir, crier de plaisir sous cette eau brûlante… Quelle excellente idée ! Il lui tardait de l'appliq… de l'oublier.

Il serra ses vêtements entre ses doigts. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas songer à cette femme sous cette douche, sous cette eau chaude à souhait. Préparer à manger. Oui, voilà, il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Il plia et posa les vêtements sur le lit près de la salle de bain et mit le couvert pour un. Il ne comptait pas manger avec elle. Pas déconner non plus… Il allait se faire une petite salade et se coucher. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu se raconter de toute manière ? « Alors comment comptez-vous me capturer la prochaine fois ? ― Je ne sais pas encore mais tu vas méchamment déguster de toute manière ! ― Haha comptez là-dessus et buvez du liquide vaisselle poulette ! » La conversation ressemblerait inévitablement à ça. Ou ça : « Dès que je sortirais d'ici, je te bute ! ― J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Impossible. Définitivement.

Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsque le silence se fit soudainement, le sortant de sa contemplation. Il prit les vêtements et frappa à la porte. La jeune femme entrouvrit et vit le cambrioleur, la main plaquée sur ses yeux, tendre vers elle les vêtements de rechange.

― J'aurais pensé que tu en aurais profité pour filer.

― J'ai déjà dû vous l'expliquer je crois. J'ai des principes. Vous croyez vraiment que tous les criminels prennent soin des policiers qui les coursent ? Si j'avais pas ces valeurs, je vous aurais laissé prendre une douche froide et vous aurais laissé dormir par terre.

― Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi deux lits ?

― Ils peuvent devenir un lit double. Vous voulez plus de détails ?

― Je ne pense pas.

― Alors prenez ces vêtements, changez-vous et venez manger.

Il fut soulagé en entendant la porte se refermée. Il mit la table pour une personne et la servit avant d'installer une tenture entre les deux lits, histoire d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Il eut la satisfaction de ne pas être tombé dans la facilité et de ne pas avoir céder à ses plus bas instinct.

\***/

Une première chose : je suis désolée si, parmi mes lectrices/lecteurs, ils se trouvent quelques personnes qui devaient passer leur rattrapage aujourd'hui. Je suis navrée d'avoir étalé ma joie comme ça. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai eu une pensée pour vous ! Je suis de ces personnes qui croit en l'adage "ne fais pas aux autres ce qu'on n'aimerait pas qu'on te fasse" alors je suis sincèrement désolée.

Enfin, après cet épisode ô combien frustrant, mes doubles excuses perdent toute leur crédibilité... Zut !

Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, on se retrouve Samedi sans faute ! Merci à vous de me suivre et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me communiquez votre colère envers moi, l'auteure, qui vous fait tant souffrir ! A très vite !


	21. Episode 17

Hello everyone !

Avant de vous laissez, j'aimerais remercier Rouky qui m'a rappelé que si j'avais su dessiné, j'aurais fais de cette fic un doujinshi plutôt qu'une fan fic car ma priorité pour cette histoire est d'abord le visuel notamment dans la relation entre les personnages. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette perspective que je parle beaucoup des regards. ça peut paraître rébarbatif mais c'est sur le visage, dans le regard que les sentiments passent avant tout. Après le langage du corps est aussi très expressif.

Hééé oui, à défaut de savoir écrire, j'aurais voulu savoir dessiner... Je crois que cette fic en image serait tellement mieux, en pensant cela, je me sens très frustrée et je passe encore plus de temps à relire mes chapitres, pour ajouter un détail, mettre un peu plus de gestuelle. C'est en partie la raison de ma frustration perpétuelle car, même après avoir publié, j'ai toujours le sentiment que c'est incomplet.

Enfin bref, sur ce coup de gueule, je vous laisse savourer cet épisode un peu plus court que d'habitude mais très important pour introduire un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire.

\***/

Épisode 17

― Inspecteur tout va bien ?

La belle à la chevelure rousse ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers son subordonné, concentré sur le rapport qu'on lui avait apporté il y avait de cela une heure.

Non seulement il rapportait les faits présumés qui avaient eu lieu dans la demeure de Rob Lucci mais on y avait aussi indiqué son implication dans les affaires de Kaido, la mort d'Ener et ce qu'elle engageait. Le Gouvernement avait beau expliqué aux Radicaux que ce n'était pas de leur ressort de s'occuper de ce simple garde du corps, ce groupe influent exigeait d'énormes dédommagements pour ce qu'il prenait pour un meurtre de sang-froid, une provocation en somme.

Or Nami avait été présente et avait envoyé aux Haut Commandement sa propre version des faits. Elle avait tout dit, sans prendre en compte sa haine envers Kuroashi ni même la compassion qu'elle avait eut en apercevant la mine atterrée de ce dernier quand il avait dû appuyer sur la gâchette. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'avaient retenu ses supérieurs et le Gouvernement, c'était que la faute revenait au jeune cambrioleur. Dont la close de l'affaire était sous la responsabilité de l'Inspecteur Dorobo. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'elle se voyait déjà au chômage rien qu'en lisant les conclusions de l'Inspecteur Général Shepherd, elle fut félicité et on lui accorda sans délais deux semaines de repos pour guérir des blessures qu'elle avait récolté durant son absence.

Un point seulement la dérangeait. Elle avait bien précisé dans son compte-rendu que ses blessures avaient été causées par Absalom, deux jours après sa rencontre avec Rob Lucci et Ener. Néanmoins, dans la conclusion officielle qui avait été transmise aux médias à propos de cette affaire, on insistait sur le fait qu'un officier avait été sévèrement blessé durant l'interpellation de Rob Lucci. Aucune référence à l'existence d'Absalom n'apparaissait. Pas même son nom. Il avait été complètement jeté dans les oubliettes.

Quelque chose clochait. Elle était allée aux archives pour lire la copie de son rapport, prise d'un doute. Ce ne fut pas facile mais, puisqu'elle était l'officier en question, elle avait eut le droit de l'avoir. L'horreur se mêla à l'incompréhension lorsqu'en comparant la copie à l'originale, elle fit la terrible constatation qu'on avait modifié sa version des faits.

Trois semaines étaient passées et aucun signe de Kuroashi. Faire une descente dans la ville où il l'avait emmené n'aurait servit à rien sinon à s'attirer des ennuis et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et étrangement, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. S'il avait eu la… bonté de la ramener en un seul morceau, l'Inspectrice se serait sentit coupable de s'en prendre à des innocents. De toute manière, il ne devait plus y être depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Hermep et Koby s'échangèrent un regard consterné, inquiet par le mutisme de leur supérieur. Nami releva les yeux et parut enfin avoir prit en compte que ses deux subordonnés étaient dans son bureau. Elle se rencogna dans son fauteuil et referma le dossier.

― Dites-moi, vous êtes allés dans la demeure de Rob Lucci ?

Évidemment, elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Mettant cela sur le compte de sa précoce sortie d'hôpital, ni Koby ni Hermep ne prirent la peine de signaler qu'ils lui avaient adressé la parole quelques instants plus tôt.

― Durant votre absence, le Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi nous y a emmenés. Expliqua Koby. Si c'est à propos du code que vous avez trouvé sur le lieu de son dernier cambriolage, je peux vous assurez qu'il ne correspond à rien. Que ce fussent 9-5-6-7 ou 1-9-2-6.

Nami regrettait de ne pas avoir posé la question à Kuroashi alors qu'elle l'avait sous la main. En même temps, elle avait fait la bourde monumentale de l'agresser dans une salle de bain à des milliers de mètres d'altitude. Bon, en soit, elle ne regrettait rien mais pour l'avancement de l'affaire… Elle avait foiré sur toute la ligne.

Là au moins, elle avait été régulière dans sa connerie.

― A propos de combinaison…

L'intérêt de l'Inspectrice remonta en flèche, elle fit pivoter son fauteuil vers Hermep.

― Durant son interrogatoire, Rob Lucci nous a révélé qu'il n'y avait pas que des informations sur Kaido dans la statuette que Kuroashi avait volée. Il y avait aussi un autre code qui lui non plus, ne correspond à rien. Il l'a écrit et le Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi nous a chargés de vous le donner.

L'élève-lieutenant sortit de sa poche un papier qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

― 10-110-11-0. Lut-elle à haute voix. C'est… ça ?

― En fait, c'est l'une des interprétations que nous pouvons faire des chiffres qu'il nous a donné.

― Rob Lucci n'a pas explicité ? Rien dit à voix haute ?

― Il ne sait pas plus que nous ce que ces chiffres signifient mais il a assuré que c'était très important.

Encore un mystère de plus. Kuroashi avait des informations là-dessus ? Il était forcément au courant puisqu'il avait volé cette statuette. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi avoir choisit de poser un faux dans l'entrepôt. Pourquoi celui-ci et pas le tableau ?

Zut. Il l'avait eu. Sur toute la ligne.

Elle bondit de son siège, surprenant ses subordonnés qui reculèrent. La jeune femme serra dans son poing le papier puis s'efforça de le lâcher avant qu'il soit illisible.

― La fausse statuette a été examiné ?

― Oui mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse servir à la police. Pas d'empreinte pas d'ADN… Seulement ce code.

Voilà pourquoi il avait tant tenu à la ramener en France ! Le temps que la statuette soit rapatriée dans le poste de police, il avait au minimum cinq jours devant lui pour agir. Pieds et poings liés une nouvelle fois, la jeune Inspectrice avait la tenace sensation d'être aussi impuissante qu'un nourrisson. Mais elle ne pouvait pas admettre d'échec. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression que son prochain coup se ferait en France. Sinon pourquoi l'emmener là ? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien la laisser en Italie ou en Allemagne, dans un endroit où il était certain qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité d'agir durant au moins deux semaines !

Le cambrioleur reprenait ses vieilles habitudes. Il la faisait encore tourner en bourrique et jouait au marionnettiste.

― Nous avons une information de premier ordre concernant Kuroashi.

Dorobo se tourna vers Koby qui avait parlé sans prendre de gants pour retenir son attention. Ce qui avait fonctionné.

― Il se trouverait aux États-Unis.

Nami s'interdit tout indice extérieur de sa surprise. Elle se serait trompée ? Impossible !

― Comment pouvons-nous en être certain ? C'est une source fiable ?

― Apparemment, il aurait faire une "visite" dans l'une des demeures d'un certain Jinbei Kaikyou et lui aurait dérobé toutes les affaires qui avaient de la valeur, des bijoux aux tableaux.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Pour transporter autant d'objets, il fallait être plusieurs. Or, Kuroashi avait toujours travaillé en solo. Et ce n'était pas son genre de voler des choses aussi futiles à ses yeux sans que cela n'est une signification ultérieure. Cela ne lui servirait à rien puisqu'il cherchait des informations sur Absalom. Par contre, c'était bel et bien le genre de type à se frotter à l'un des 7 Chefs, que l'on nommait aussi "Princes".

― Et une personne l'a vu ?

Elle savait cette question superflue, stupide puisque Kuroashi prenait garde à ne jamais laissé de témoins.

― Plusieurs personnes on vu un homme en costume chic, cheveux noirs et yeux gris sortir de la villa de Mr Kaikyou a Erie, un sac sur l'épaule, accompagné par deux autres individus.

Pas grand-chose en somme… Malgré les apparences, ce détail avait son importance.

― Et quand est-ce que cela s'est produit ?

― Il y a trois semaines environs. L'information à été d'abord dissimulé afin que Jinbei puisse mener son inspection et il vient d'autoriser la communication des résultats de son enquête préliminaires aux médias et à la police.

La jeune femme s'attendait à tout de celui qu'on surnommait "Le Paladin des Mers" à cause de sa carrière glorieuse dans la Marine alors qu'il venait tout juste d'être admit en tant que Déclaré. Elle admirait cet homme pour sa ténacité, son sens de l'honneur et sa bravoure.

Plus elle écoutait son subordonné, plus elle avait l'impression qu'un épais voile noir se dressait entre elle et la vérité. Tout était trop… scénarisé. Trop de détails. Trop d'interrogation. Depuis quand Kuroashi ne faisait plus dans la subtilité ? Pourquoi partir en laissant des témoins derrière lui ? Il était encore trop tôt pour affirmer quoique ce soit mais cette affaire était loin d'être aussi simple qu'elle ne le paraissait.

\*/

Un spasme parcourut les doigts du jeune homme mais un sourire de façade étira ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au garçonnet qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

― Sanjiiiiii, tu veux de la grenadine ?

― Non merci Chopper.

― Et un croissant au beurre avec un pain au chocolat ?

― Non plus, tu peux aller les manger. Je vois bien que t'en meure t'envie.

― Tu veux un livre ?

― Non Usopp.

― Alors, tu veux…

― Rester seul. J'aimerais sincèrement rester seul. Merci à vous deux mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même. Je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Usopp opina et poussa sans un mot Chopper vers la porte alors que le gamin allait insister. Dernier sourire vers les deux compères qui refermèrent la porte avec lenteur. Le jeune cambrioleur retourna dans sa contemplation muette du plafond. Rester presque trois semaines dans ce lit, à bouger seulement pour se déplacer misérablement vers la salle de bain... Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir. Chopper voulait absolument lui apporter ses repas dans sa chambre. Sanji avait baissé les bras à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas été en état de discuter.

Comme l'avait si justement dit Franky, les côtes ne se ressoudaient pas en deux jours. C'était trop simple. Il avait forcé les limites de son corps et voilà où il en était. Heureusement que sa période de convalescence était presque terminée.

Il ne restait pas inactif pourtant. Malgré les conseils de Franky qui refusait catégoriquement que Sanji/Kuroashi travaille, il avait caché derrière son oreiller deux carnets, l'un noir l'autre bleu, et un stylo. Toutes les nuits, il consultait le calepin noir où il avait consigné les informations les plus importantes sur ses potentielles cibles. Dans l'autre carnet, il inscrivait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui avec l'équipement qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il était capable d'écrire une heure entière sans une pause. C'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait qu'il devait faire un arrêt dès que son poignet le faisait souffrir et que sa main tremblait sans que ses doigts ne lâchent le stylo, pire, se crispent dessus.

Kuroashi reprenait toujours le dessus une fois qu'il était seul. C'était inévitable. Il avait encore cette rage de vaincre en lui. Plus intense que jamais depuis qu'il avait échoué la dernière fois. Il se haïssait profondément d'avoir raté une si magnifique occasion de tuer Absalom. Il s'en voulait.

Mais tout ça était à cause de cette Dorobo ! De quel droit s'était-elle invitée ? Le comble de tout, elle s'était permit de lui sauver la vie, lui privant de choix.

Il se sentait confiné dans ce statut de N.D. Cette contrainte, cette étiquette s'était imposée en lui alors qu'il était Kuroashi. Seul Sanji pouvait y avoir droit et cette Inspectrice lui avait assené une véritable claque en agissant tel qu'elle l'avait fait. Néanmoins, à cause de Sanji sans doute, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Ça aussi, il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Il finit par lâcher ses calepins et son stylo. Dès que l'image de Dorobo flottait dans son esprit, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait cette subite envie… Tout le renvoyait à cet instant si violent et pourtant porteur de tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Il se leva péniblement, prenant mille précautions pour sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre. Il ôta sa chemise avec une lenteur calculé après s'être planté devant le miroir. Il lui tourna le dos et leva les yeux vers la glace que les jeunes gens avaient installée, de telles sortes à ce qu'on puisse voir le dos sans difficulté. C'était plus pratique pour voir l'emplacement des blessures éventuelles.

Ses doigts suivirent l'ancien tracé des plaies que lui avait infligé la rousse incendiaire dans cette salle de bain. Dans cet avion.

Les plaies n'avaient pas mit énormément de temps à disparaître mais il avait encore l'impression de sentir la douleur que ses ongles lui avaient infligés en se plantant sans hésiter dans sa peau, autrefois laiteuse, à présent aussi bronzé que n'importe quel N.D.

Une peau blanche… Comme ces gens qui, eux, étaient reconnus par le Gouvernement.

Sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans son épiderme, traçant une fine ligne rouge. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant d'elle alors qu'il était sous son emprise. Qu'elle le dominait. Ses mains avides de parcourir le corps du jeune homme, de découvrir, de s'approprier.

Il se rattrapa au lavabo à la dernière minute avant de tomber. Les yeux grand ouverts, haletant, il essuya de sa main libre la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Bon sang que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il eu une absence comme lorsqu'il avait été dans la baignoire chez Zoro ? C'était si… étrange. Inquiétant pour d'autres mais lui le percevait autrement.

Il était curieux par l'inconnu. Une part de lui voulait savoir et l'autre préférait l'ignorer.

Il soigna la blessure qu'il s'était involontairement infligé. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Peut-être allait-il être bon pour l'asile dans quelques mois. Peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez lui, pas physiquement mais dans son être. Etait-il possible que ce soit une maladie ? Une hérédité inscrite dans ses gènes dont il n'avait pas connaissance ? Était-ce là depuis le début ou cela s'était-il développé petit à petit ?

Il se posait tellement de questions sur lui-même qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des étrangers, ou même son entourage, pouvait le cerner.

Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre et se pelotonna sous les couvertures. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas mais ces frissons incontrôlables l'ennuyaient. Il remit ses carnets et son stylo sous l'oreiller et réussit à s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube par un excentrique agité qui débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre.

― Sanji, tu sais quoi ?

― Non mais si tu me le dis, je le saurais.

― … On parle de toi au journal.

― C'est pas nouveau ça. C'est encore à propos de Rob Lucci ? Ils en n'ont pas marre de…

― Non, à propos de Jinbei.

Le jeune homme se redressa subitement, grimaçant de douleur à cause de ses côtes encore douloureuses. Il refusa l'aide de Franky pour se lever et descendre l'escalier pour voir le journal télévisée. Usopp et Chopper n'étaient pas encore levés, par chance.

La télévision –écran plat qu'ils avaient pu se procurer à moitié prix parce qu'elle était "tombé d'un camion" – était déjà allumé et journal télévisé venait tout juste de terminé son sommaire pour passer à l'information principale.

**Kuroashi avait encore frappé !**

Horrifié, Sanji regardait les images qui retranscrivaient le vol qu'il avait prétendument commit dans l'une des maisons de Jinbei. Il vit la silhouette en costume, cheveux noir et yeux d'argent, ressortir par une porte-fenêtre en compagnie de deux silhouettes, plus baraqués. Le supposé Kuroashi disparaissait dans la nuit, son butin sur le dos.

La journaliste réapparut sur l'écran, précisant que le délit avait été commit il y avait de cela trois semaine mais que le célèbre Paladin des Mers avait souhaité en savoir plus sur cet homme avant de prévenir les autorités.

Le jeune cambrioleur osa un coup d'œil vers son ami qui était aussi perplexe que lui. Repérant l'angoisse de son compère, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le rassura.

― Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que ce soit toi.

Dès qu'il les avait rejoints en Angleterre, Sanji avait tout raconté sur sa fameuse absence pendant deux jours après sa visite chez Rob Lucci. Franky le croyait sur parole car, après tout, il le lui avait promit. Kuroashi comme Sanji était un homme d'honneur. La seule chose qu'il avait omit de dire était sa tentative de "suicide" qui avait avorté lorsqu'il avait rencontré Absalom.

Soulagé par cette confirmation, l'attention du jeune voleur retourna vers le journal.

― Merci… Mais je me demande pourquoi Jinbei prévient seulement maintenant les autorités.

―Je pense surtout que ça s'adressait à toi. Tu devrais l'appeler.

― … En réalité, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait levé aussi tôt n'est-ce pas ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'aurais pu lire ces nouvelles en lisant le quotidien dans quelques heures.

Sanji eut un soupir et sortit son portable. Cela le dérangeait pas mal qu'on le pense aussi impulsif et aussi négligeant. Comment les gens pouvaient être dupes à ce point ? Il suffisait qu'un mec lambda porte un costume tel que ceux qu'avait Kuroashi, ait les cheveux noir et ça y est, c'était forcément Kuroashi ? Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait exactement !

Tout ça pour un peu d'audimat et d'argent…

Kuroashi était en colère contre ces abrutis.

Le jeune cambrioleur se réfugia dans la S.B. tandis que Franky lui assura qu'il réceptionnerait Usopp et Chopper pour les occuper. Ils verraient tout deux le planning pour les prochains jours.

La personne qui avait volé son identité était vraiment très négligente. Ses complices ne devaient pas non plus avoir beaucoup de jugeote. Ils venaient de se mettre à dos les Huit Supernovas en faisant ça.

De plus, s'ils avaient été plus consciencieux, ils auraient su qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Jinbei en se faisant passer pour Kuroashi.

― Tient ! J'attendais ton coup de fil Kuro.

― Salut Jinbei. Les affaires qu'ils t'ont dérobées ne vont pas t'apporter d'ennuis ?

― Rien de compromettant, je te rassure… Je savais bien que tu réagirais à cette annonce. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu la faire partager aux médias avant aujourd'hui. Avec les révoltes de N.D. qui éclatent un peu partout aux États-Unis, la répression du Gouvernement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer à ce vol qui est très secondaire.

― Je comprends, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas été en état de bouger. On peut dire que c'est un timing parfait.

― … T'as rencontré Absalom n'est-ce pas ?

Touché. Kuroashi resta silencieux un moment.

― Tu étais au courant de quoi exactement ?

― Je savais que tu avais Rob Lucci en ligne de mire. Chez les 7, le bruit court qu'il travaillait pour Kaido qui est un partenaire très proche d'Absalom.

― Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

― Parce que tel que je te connais, tu aurais foncé droit dans le guet-apens et tu ne serais plus là pour en parler.

_Qu'importe ce qui se serait passé, je serais mort si j'avais échoué ou réussis._ Songea le jeune homme en repensant à son opportunité manqué à cause de la rousse. Il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet.

― Écoute, je te dois beaucoup Jinbei. Sincèrement, je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser pour ce que tu as fais pour moi mais là…

― Je prends mon rôle très à cœur. On m'a fait jurer de m'occuper de toi et de tout faire pour que tu t'en sortes quoiqu'il arrive mais admets que tu es une tête de mule qui refuse constamment mon aide. Tu veux la jouer solo, d'accord, mais pense aux conséquences. Tu n'es pas tout seul sur le navire.

Ils savaient tout les deux qui étaient ce "on" que Jinbei venait de mentionner. Pas besoin de préciser. Néanmoins, la tirade faillit faire sortir le jeune homme hors de ses gonds.

― J'ai pas envie de t'impliquer dans mes affaires. T'es dans la même situation que tout les Chefs, même couvert de gloire. Je m'en voudrais de t'entraîner dans mes problèmes simplement parce que je t'ai demandé de m'aider.

― Ma situation, comme tu le dis si bien, me permet d'avoir pas mal d'informations. Dis-moi qui est ta prochaine cible et je te dirais où elle se trouve au moins. Ce serait un formidable gain de temps !

― Jinbei…

― C'est pas à Kuroashi que je m'adresse maintenant mais à Sanji. Si tu retrouves Absalom, tiens-moi au courant, on ne serait pas trop de deux pour s'en occuper. Je suis contre toute forme de vengeance mais puisqu'elle te tient à cœur, je ferais tout pour que tu l'accomplisses et que tu trouves un nouveau sens à ta vie.

_Le pauvre… S'il savait._

― Tu en as déjà fais bien assez. Si tu croises ou que t'as l'occasion de passer un coup de fils à ce vieux schnock de Zeff, tu pourras le saluer de ma part et lui dire qu'affectueusement je souhaite qu'il passe vite l'arme à gauche afin que j'hérite de ses biens ?

― … Entendu.

Jinbei s'était résigné. Pour le moment tout du moins. Le connaissant, Sanji savait qu'ils auraient encore pas mal de discorde à ce sujet.

― Je me charge de ces types, promis.

― Alors je t'envoie les infos que j'ai pu réunir. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

― Je viendrais en personne pour voir les dégâts dès que je me serais chargé de ma cible en France. J'amènerais mes deux spécialistes avec moi. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne vont pas s'attaquer à une autre de tes maisons et qu'ils tombent sur…

― Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce sont certainement des amateurs ou des inconscients. Ils ont trouvés une cible qu'il leur a parut facile et ont voulu jouer les caïds. J'ai surtout hâte qu'on discute face-à-face devant une bonne tasse de café.

― C'est vrai que qu'un bon café résout tout n'est-ce pas ?

― Tss… A très vite espèce d'effronté.

Il raccrocha au nez de Sanji qui ne s'en offusqua pas. La réaction du quadragénaire l'amusait car il savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune homme. C'était réciproque. Il redescendit et constata avec surprise qu'Usopp et Chopper prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Et dire qu'il voulait toucher deux mots à Franky avant qu'ils ne débarquent. C'était raté. Son compère avait eut la présence d'esprit d'éteindre la télévision. C'était ça de pris.

― Tient t'es débout ? Fit le métis avec son ironie habituelle.

Sanji choisit de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

― Bonjour Usopp, belle matinée n'est-ce pas ? Moi en tout cas je suis en pleine forme. Merci de t'en soucier.

Le jeune homme s'assit, regardant avec une tendresse paternelle Chopper tendre la main vers la boîte de céréales… que Franky éloignait pour le taquiner. Boîte que le cambrioleur arracha des mains de son ami et qu'il tendit au cadet en se disant qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'Usopp.

― On va où la prochaine fois ? S'enquit ce dernier.

― Vous restez là. Moi je vais devoir être absent une semaine et ensuite nous irons aux États-Unis, en Pennsylvanie.

― Ah ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Sanji adressa un sourire malicieux au métis qui le sentait très mal. Relevant ses lunettes de soleil, Franky devinait aisément où voulait en venir son ami. Le regard de Chopper navigua entre son grand frère et son presque-père. Il détestait cette complicité qui existait entre les deux jeunes gens et il trouvait que Franky était vraiment trop désobligeant pour la méritée. Inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans la petite tête brune du garçon, Sanji ébouriffa les cheveux du petit.

― On va jouer à… quelle est le nom de cette vieille série que vous regardez le soir ?

― Sisi Impératrice ?

Silence complet à la proposition d'Usopp sur qui toute l'attention s'était tournée. Au vue de leur réaction, même Chopper, le métis les tranquillisa.

― Les gars, je plaisantais. Tu parles des Experts ?

― Ouais. Je préfère.

― Mec… Arrête de faire flipper comme ça. Ajouta Franky dont le regard atterré valait toutes les remarques du monde. J'étais à deux doigts de me demander ce qu'on avait bien pu faire pour foirer ton éducation avec Sanji.

― J'avoue, j'ai eu une de ces frousses…

― Mais puisque je vous dis que je blaguais ! Enfin bref... On va à Erie donc ?

― C'est exact. Fit le jeune cambrioleur.

Usopp et Chopper, l'imagination débordante après ce que venait de dire Sanji, avaient les yeux brillant et étaient déjà pressé d'y être. Sachant qu'ils allaient réagir ainsi, le voleur mit les points sur les i.

― Vous savez, quand je dis que ce sera comme dans Les Experts, c'est seulement que ce que nous devrons faire y sera approchant. N'imaginez pas qu'on va menez une réelle investigation, je vais la faire de mon côté mais vous récupérerez les indices.

― Oui mais quand même ! C'est génial ! S'extasia Chopper. Je vais enfin pouvoir venir avec toi sur le terrain.

_Quand est-ce que j'ai dis qu'il venait ? _Se demanda le jeune homme qui tenta d'arrondir les angles. Histoire que le petit ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion.

― Je ne vais voler personne là-bas. L'informa t-il. Et puis c'est dangereux. Les malfaiteurs pourraient revenir sur les lieux du vol s'ils nous savent là-bas.

― Que… QUOI ?

― Usopp…

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et comprit où en voulait en venir les deux jeunes hommes. Les quatre ans de différence se faisaient bien sentir d'un coup. Habituellement, elles s'imposaient dans les moments critiques tels que ce qui s'était passé lorsque Kuroashi avait amené la flic inconsciente dans leur planque en Russie.

― Je voulais dire… Oui c'est même très probable. Après tout, on ne sait rien de ces types. D'après 99.9% des statistiques faites à ce sujet, 40…89% des malfaiteurs reviennent dans les endroits où ils ont commit leurs crimes.

Il s'était rectifié en croisant le regard noir de Sanji. Ok, message reçu, il fallait le convaincre de ne pas venir. Franky et lui avaient carte blanche pour le dissuader de venir avec eux à la résidence de Jinbei.

Chopper écarquilla les yeux, terrifié à l'idée non pas de décéder mais que ceux qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille meurent.

― Mais… Du temps sera passé non ? Ils ne penseront pas à revenir après une semaine ou plus hein ?

― Mais si justement ! Continua Usopp après un coup de coude de Sanji dans les côtes. Comme ça, ils sont sûrs que la police a décampé.

Chopper en lâcha sa cuillère, se réfugiant sur les genoux du jeune cambrioleur qui, protecteur, posa une main sur le sommet du crâne du cadet.

― On a qu'à leur dire que c'est Kuroashi qui est dans les parages et ils ne vont pas venir ?

Sanji haussa les sourcils. Il en avait dans la caboche. Il fut mentalement impressionné par la jugeote de Chopper qui tenait à tout prix à rester avec lui quand l'occasion se présentait. Dès qu'on lui fermait une porte, il tentait de passer par une fenêtre ou par une fissure. Malin.

― Et s'ils savaient qu'un garçonnet de 11 ans était avec lui ? Intervint Franky. On sait jamais, ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi pour piéger Kuroashi.

Point de non retour, le petit terrifié se blottit contre Sanji qui le laissait faire mais qui, discrètement, leva son pouce en signe de victoire vers ses deux compères.

―Tu comprends pourquoi il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison ?

Chopper hocha la tête et Sanji l'obligea à se rasseoir à sa place. Le jeune homme se souvint que sur sa cible, il n'avait pratiquement rien. Pas grand-chose en fait à part l'endroit où il devait être, certains objets de valeur qu'il avait planqué mais qui ne contenait rien de compromettant et une rumeur. Ça l'agaçait profondément.

Il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Kuroashi allait devoir se rabattre sur ce que tout voleur de base désirait. Ça le répugnait mais qu'importe, il n'était plus à un objet près à voler ?

Et il avait une petite idée pour récupérer les informations qu'il lui fallait. Cela n'allait pas plaire à Franky mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait s'occuper le plus vite possible de Jabura pour aller aux États-Unis.

\***/

Youuuuuuuh on s'approche d'un autre évènement majeur pour Kuroashi ! Celui que vous attendez tous/toutes !... ou pas.

Vu tout ce que j'ai dis au début de cet épisode, je ne vais pas trop blablater ici et vous souhaites une bonne semaine. Laissez une review si l'envie vous vient, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et puis ça me booste !


	22. Episode 18

Épisode 18

Il mit sa planche antigravitée sous son bras et referma la fenêtre derrière lui. Paradoxalement, son cœur s'accéléra sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de l'excitation. Tout s'accordait à son plan. Il avait appelé Dorobo et l'avait bien énervée pour qu'elle vienne dans les environs de ce musée. La corde de sécurité qui entourait l'élégant bâtiment avait été assez serré mais comme l'Inspectrice ne savait ni par où il passait et comment… C'était aussi utile d'un pansement sur une jambe de bois. C'était aussi ridicule.

Il sauta dans le vide, planche aux pieds après s'être stabilisé et, par à-coup, il atterrit sur le toit plat de l'une de ses habitations et se réfugia derrière une cheminée. Il prit ses jumelles et attendit que Dorobo se montre. Elle arrivait toujours après les sous-fifres. Il s'était assez éloigné du musée pour avoir la chance de l'attirer dans l'endroit voulu. Le poisson allait mordre à l'hameçon sans broncher.

Repérant Dorobo, il jeta un œil derrière son dos afin de s'assurer que les policiers étaient tous centrés dans le musée ou ses plus proches alentours. Il sortit de son sac un petit arc dépliable et encocha la flèche. Sachant qu'elle courrait mais qu'elle n'était pas très loin de lui, il lui fallait agir vite tout en restant précis. Il s'était entraîné expressément pour ce genre d'occasion. C'est pourquoi la flèche, décochée, se ficha entre deux pavés, aux pieds de la belle rousse qui s'immobilisa avant de trébucher dessus. Koby et Hermep n'ayant pas les réflexes de la jeune femme, s'écorchèrent les mains en s'appuyant aux murs pour freiner. Le bruit sec de la flèche les avait interpellés.

Nami leva les yeux après avoir ramassé la flèche, pour voir d'où elle venait. La silhouette face à elle, se tenant fièrement sur le toit plat d'une des maisons. Elle devina en une fraction de seconde l'identité de la personne.

― KUROASHI !

Ses deux subordonnés se tournèrent vers elle puis vers la silhouette qui commençait à courir. La jeune femme le suivit après avoir ordonné à Koby et Hermep d'aller sur le lieu du vol afin de superviser la saisie des preuves. Elle eut à nouveau un temps d'arrêt en entendant des pas derrière elle.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria la jeune femme.

― On vous accompagne. Répondit Koby comme s'il énonçait une évidence –ce qui était en fait le cas.

― Je le vois bien mais pourquoi ? Kuroashi est dangereux, je vous interdis de vous en mêler. Moi je ne risque rien mais vous…

― Vous risquez autant que nous. L'interrompit Hermep. Interdisez si vous le voulez mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de venir. Nous tenons à venir avec vous !

L'Inspectrice ne prit pas plus de temps pour tergiverser et décida de les laisser faire comme bon leur semblait. Elle aurait des regrets plus tard.

Nami courrait derrière Kuroashi à en perdre haleine et entendait Koby et Hermep soutenir la cadence sans faillir. La belle rousse avait l'impression que le voleur la menait à un endroit bien précis. Plus ils s'avançaient, plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville et arrivait en pleine cambrousse. Cette ville était entièrement faite pour les Déclarés c'est pourquoi il restait encore des maisons conformes à l'idéal du Gouvernement Suprême. Tout à ses pensées et à ses hypothèses, elle le perdit de vue.

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers une porte qui venait juste de se refermer. Un hangar ? Sans hésiter, elle fit coulisser la porte et pénétra dans cet immense espace, une main à la crosse de son arme encore dans son holster.

Elle vit qu'on avait allumé une lampe pourvue d'une grande bougie accrochée à une poutre sous le toit. Derrière eux, la porte se referma avec fracas, un cliquetis les informant que la clenche s'était rabattue pour les empêcher de ressortir. Hermep, tremblotant, se colla à Koby qui n'en menait pas large. Les volets battaient contre les murs à cause du vent qui se levait, de plus en plus fort.

Une voix, moqueuse à souhait, se fit soudainement entendre. Cette voix, Nami aurait pu en reconnaitre l'intonation unique entre mille.

― Voilà qui est mieux. Nous serons tranquille ici !

Les trois policiers relevèrent les yeux et le virent, tout près de la lanterne alors qu'il croyait le hangar vide. Il était sur une poutre, adossé à une autre. Totalement à l'aise.

― Vous êtes… Kuroashi ? Demanda avec incertitude Koby en déglutissant péniblement.

― Bravo Sherlock, vous feriez un bon détective. S'amusa le jeune homme en l'applaudissant avec ironie. Cela me fait penser que je n'avais pas remarqué que vous suiviez Dorobo vous deux. Comme quoi, ce qu'on dit est vrai. Un magnifique nénufar est toujours accompagné par des crapauds.

― Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu. Ordonna Nami alors qu'Hermep allait vertement répliquer. Pourquoi nous as-tu menés ici Kuroashi ?

― Je n'avais pas prévu que vous seriez avec d'autres hommes que moi en réalité mais soit… Vous avez l'habitude depuis le temps, seriez-vous plus lente à comprendre que je ne le croyais ?

Le cambrioleur craqua une allumette et s'alluma une cigarette. Nami ignora délibérément sa provocation. C'était improductif et elle ne tenait pas à jouer à son petit jeu de dominant à dominé.

― Si c'est Kuroashi, pourquoi ne pas le capturer ? Suggéra à voix haute Hermep.

― Tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'a prévu aucune solution pour s'en sortir ? Rétorqua sévèrement l'Inspectrice. S'il nous a amené là, c'est parce que le terrain l'avantage.

― La belle à raison, blondin. Tu devrais réfléchir un peu avant de parler. Ricana le cambrioleur.

Il se releva, bien stable sur la poutre, toisant les trois policiers avec suffisance et mépris. Nami n'avait pas le choix. Il s'agissait là clairement d'une discussion de dominant à dominé. La satisfaction se lisait dans le seul œil visible de son adversaire. Et cela lui déplaisait.

― Réponds à ma question, Kuroashi. Si je suis tombé dans le piège en toute connaissance de cause, ce n'est pas pour rien.

― Vous allez dans le vif du sujet. C'est comme ça que je vous préfère… Je voulais vous demander si vous connaissiez un certain Jabura.

― Non, pas personnellement en tout cas.

― Ah c'est problématique… Vu qu'il y a une rumeur d'après laquelle il est proche de la police, je pensais qu'il pouvait y avoir un fond de vrai… Peut-être mentez-vous pour le couvrir mais ça ne vous ressemble pas. Vous sacrifieriez n'importe qui pour me capturer. Ai-je tord ?

― Non. Admit Nami après un temps de réflexion.

Kuroashi prit lui-même quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il se disait qu'elle avait répondu bien vite la belle Inspectrice. Il eut un sourire de requin.

― C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Fit-il. Mais vous avez biaisé la question.

― Je me disais aussi… Tomber dans un panneau aussi évident ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu comptes négocier ?

Kuroashi fronça les sourcils, posant son bras tendu sur une poutre pour se stabiliser. Son corps penché vers la dites poutre, il avait l'air très à l'aise en hauteur. Pas étonnant vu son "métier".

― Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir qui vous intéresse ?... Je vous préviens, je ne paie pas en nature pour ces choses-là.

Était-ce une référence à ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion ? Si c'était le cas, l'effet était réussi, elle perdit son assurance. Jouissif pour Kuroashi qui ne ratait aucun détail.

― J… J-Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Protesta Dorobo en tentant de ne pas rougir. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir sur toi. Sur les Supernovas.

― Mais oui ! S'exclama Koby, Hermep étant sidéré par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Vous êtes leur chef, vous devez avoir des informations sur eux !

― Je rêve où vous êtes en train de tailler la bavette avec un criminel. S'emporta le blondin.

― On ne peut pas l'attraper, il a l'air de vouloir discuter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'en profiterait pas. Rétorqua son collègue.

Nami serrait les poings, se demandant si les assommer était vraiment une bonne solution. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les avoir avec elle ! Ils manquaient d'expérience. Et là, avec Kuroashi, ça pardonnait très rarement.

Mais apparemment, coup de chance pour eux, il était dans un bon jour. Ou une bonne soirée. Il était perplexe, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Depuis quand il était chef de quoique ce soit ? Il connaissait les Supernovas toutefois jamais il ne s'était considéré comme tel. Et à voir la tête consternée de Dorobo, elle pensait la même chose. Malgré lui, il fut heureux de voir qu'elle l'avait assez cerné pour savoir qu'il n'était pas comme ces gens.

Il se reprit en s'apercevant que Nami venait d'imposer le silence. Ces deux là étaient presque en train de batailler et elle voyait bien que cela amusait le cambrioleur. On aurait dit le chat du Cheshire dans le vieux conte d'Alice au pays des merveilles. En tout cas, il lui faisait cette impression et cela lui plaisait par certains côtés.

― Rosie a raison au moins sur un point. Déclara Kuroashi, un peu ennuyé. J'ai pas mal d'informations sur eux. Elles ne me sont pas toutes utiles mais il s'avère qu'ils tiennent à me faire part de leurs actions. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi et je m'en fiche. Si je vous les donne, aurais-je droit aux miennes ?

Koby s'était empourpré en entendant le surnom dont l'avait affublé. Pour une première confrontation, ce cambrioleur donnait une première impression très spéciale. Il ne l'imaginait pas ainsi, même en se remémorant la description que leur avait donnée leur supérieur.

― Oui, tu as ma parole. Répondit Nami, sérieuse.

― Pour ce que ça vaut, la parole d'un représentant de l'ordre à mes yeux… Heureusement que vous avez ma préférence. Soit, parole de gentilhomme, je ne me déroberais pas. Alors ?

― Pourquoi poursuis-tu Absalom ?

Elle avait énoncé cette question sans réfléchir. En fait, c'était déjà tout vu. Cette interrogation l'avait harcelé tant de fois depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré ce type. Depuis qu'elle avait vu cette haine dans son regard. Cette lueur de bête sauvage qui la terrorisait. Elle voulait une explication.

Ses subordonnés, eux, étaient complètement abasourdi. Pour eux, elle tenait sa chance d'en savoir plus sur les Supernovas et elle gâchait cette chance en demandant des informations sur lui ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

Un pli amer apparut à la commissure des lèvres de Kuroashi. Il émit un petit "Tss" agacé et se redressa, croisant les bras sur son torse.

― Vous n'avez vraiment que ça en tête ? En quoi ça vous regarde ? Vous êtes _profiler_ maintenant ?

― Faut bien pour évoluer dans mon métier. Fit la jeune femme avec nonchalance. Ma réponse ?

Le cambrioleur consulta sa montre. _Et zut !_ Il avait largement le temps d'expliquer. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait pensé que les Supernovas l'intéressaient plus qu'une histoire de vengeance. Kuroashi avait sous-estimé la curiosité intrusive de Dorobo. Autant pour lui.

― J'espère que les informations que vous avez sont d'une grande valeur.

― Je te l'ai dis. Tu as ma parole.

Kuroashi s'enfonça dans une profonde réflexion. Quelque part, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait en dévoilant une part de sa vie ? Il fallait simplement faire un tri et puis, il se pouvait qu'elle ne le croie pas. Cependant, il ne tenait pas à tricher ou à lui mentir. Jamais il ne l'avait fait et il s'était promis de le faire que si sa survie en dépendait. Là, malheureusement, sa vie ne risquait pas d'être menacée. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela l'intéressait. Connaître le passé n'aiguillait en rien pour ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'avenir. L'Inspectrice, au silence du jeune homme, avait commencé à se dire qu'il tentait de trouver une solution pour se dérober.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

― Il était une fois un petit garçon qui vivait avec ses parents. Déclarés tout deux de surcroît. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était des gens honnêtes. Ses souvenirs sont assez flous parce que le drame survint alors qu'il avait cinq ans, presque six. Pour autant qu'il sache, il est fils unique. En tout cas, il ne se souvient que vaguement de sa mère qui le cacha dans une armoire avant que les malfrats n'arrivent. Par le battant entrouvert, le garçonnet vit le visage de tous ceux qui assassinèrent ses parents après que ces derniers se soit défendus vaillamment. Malheureusement pour lui, ces gens n'étaient pas venus simplement pour tuer.

Il fit une pause volontaire pour examiner les expressions de ses auditeurs. Dans le seul œil visible de Kuroashi brillait une lueur cruelle.

― Leur chef entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Le souvenir du tatouage qu'il arborait à son épaule droite ainsi que son visage fut gravé au fer chaud dans la mémoire du petit qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne et qui avait eu des parents sans doute aimants. Ledit personnage n'eut qu'à ouvrir l'armoire pour découvrir le petit garçon tremblant de peur, recroquevillé au fond du meuble. L'empoignant par le bras, ni une ni deux, il le jeta à travers la fenêtre fermée. Coup de chance pour le garçonnet, il tomba dans une charrette pleine de foin qui se trouvait là. Le malfrat n'avait pas fait attention, se disant qu'il serait mort dans la chute de toute façon. Le petit, grièvement blessé, fut recueilli par le restaurateur en face de chez lui qui avait appelé la police en entendant des bruits suspects.

Autre pause, le temps d'écraser sa cigarette pour en allumer une autre. Les trois policiers étaient complètement absorbés par ce qu'il racontait. Attristés.

― Coup de bol me direz-vous ? Que nenni. La loi ne précise-t-elle pas qu'un enfant ne peut être un Déclaré qu'à l'âge de raison qui a été établi par le Gouvernement à six ans ? L'enfant devint un N.D. puisque la police, arrivée trop tard, avait déclaré ses parents morts sans attendre, sans chercher à les sauver. L'affaire classé sans suite en quelques jours, close, il aurait pourtant fallu n'attendre que deux semaines et le garçonnet aurait eut le droit de devenir Déclaré. Le restaurateur, sachant comme tout le monde que garder un N.D. –même enfant– chez soi était très mal vue, confia le petit à un orphelinat pour N.D. en France.

Kuroashi fit quelques pas, ironiquement solennel.

― Le petit eut une enfance tout de même assez heureuse. Sociable, il était parvenu à se faire accepter et même à avoir des amis. Cependant, une part d'ombre se développa en lui. Il avait apprit que le Gouvernement avait fait pression sur la police pour que ce meurtre reste impuni. Parce que ce type les effrayait. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre des risques pour un N.D. Parce que s'attaquer à lui ne serait pas sans conséquence. Le petit, en grandissant, ourdissait en secret sa vengeance. Cette part d'ombre en lui avait fini par avoir raison de sa sociabilité. Stratège inné, doué d'une grande intelligence grâce à sa curiosité débordante, il plancha sans relâche sur son plan afin de détruire la vie de celui qui avait anéantit la sienne. Adolescent, il trouva le moyen de s'enfuir. Il abandonna tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire. Il travailla, posant les premières briques de son future triomphe. Le problème n'était pas l'identité de ce malfrat. Le problème était de le retrouver.

Une troisième pause pour reprendre une grande inspiration.

― Le problème était aussi de savoir comment. Tuer les informateurs ? Non. Le petit, devenu un jeune adolescent à la santé de fer et pourvu d'une exceptionnelle agilité, se savait au-dessus de ça. Il ne devait pas se salir les mains du sang des complices de sa cible finale. Les humilier oui mais de quelle manière ? La solution était toute trouvée ! Tuer ? Trop compliqué de partir sans laisser de trace. Trop de composantes dans l'équation. Voler était bien plus intéressant. Moins imaginatif mais il allait laisser ça aux bourreaux d'Impel Down. Voler. Détruire la vie de ses cibles de cette manière était le meilleur moyen de se faire un nom, d'être enfin reconnu par le monde entier, par le Gouvernement qui avait jeté à la rue le garçonnet.

Il écarta les bras, paumes vers le ciel, comme pour se présenter lui-même.

― Maintenant libre à vous de me croire ou non. De croire que ceci est mon histoire ou si c'est celle de d'autres. Je peux vous assurez que pas un mot n'est en trop, que je n'ai jamais exagéré. La balle est à présent dans votre camp. Je ne cherche pas à inspirer la pitié, ce sentiment, vous pouvez l'oubliez. Je le vois assez souvent dans les yeux des Déclarés sur les enfants N.D. et cela me met hors de moi. Question suivante.

Cette froideur, cette distance… On aurait presque dit que cette histoire était bel et bien celle d'un autre et qu'il se l'était appropriée. Mais Nami sentait que c'était la sienne. Elle avait vu la douleur, la souffrance, la haine et la nostalgie dans son regard. Il avait vécu en tant qu'N.D. toute sa vie alors qu'il aurait pu être reconnu par le Gouvernement. Certains, insensibles, pouvaient se dire "Bah ! Les injustices grouillent de par le monde, pas de quoi avoir de la compassion". Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser ainsi. Les injustices telles que celle-là n'avait pas lieu d'être.

― J'ai dis, question suivante.

Il avait vraiment hâte de changer de sujet. Ce ton dur incitait à ne plus parler à ce propos.

― Tu sais si les Supernovas ont prévu d'agir prochainement ? Demanda Nami, posant la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

D'un coup, son humeur changea. Maintenant qu'on ne parlait plus de lui, Kuroashi était nettement plus taquin et plus… lui. Cette facette de lui qu'il montrait bien volontiers en tout cas. Posant sa main à son menton tandis que son coude était posé sur son poignet, il leur tourna le dos et se laissa tomber après avoir fait un petit bond. L'Inspectrice crut qu'il allait chuter puis les jambes du cambrioleur s'enroulèrent pratiquement autour de la poutre. Tête en bas, il n'avait pas l'air si perturbé par la petite prouesse qu'il venait d'accomplir, le reste de son corps n'ayant pas bougé. Il avait fermé les yeux pour plus de concentration. La mèche qui cachait son œil gauche ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. _On dirait une chauve-souris… quoique plus mignonne. _S'amusa Nami mentalement avant de se morigéner.

Il classait les renseignements, très certainement. Celles qui pouvaient intéresser les policiers tout en évitant de l'handicaper lui. Sournois et ingénieux. Il rouvrit les yeux.

― Et bien, si j'avais su cela avant, j'aurais fais une petite liste. Huuuuuuuuuuum… Et bien, je sais que Kidd et Killer vont faire une petite descente du côté du sud de l'Afrique, passé en Namibie pour se poser à Mariental et prendre un bateau à Benguela en Angola. Capone se refait une santé en Australie après la cuisante défaite contre Linlin.

― Linlin ? Vous voulez dire Charlotte Linlin ? S'étrangla Koby. L'un des Quatre Empereur ?

― Rosie, si c'est pour m'interrompre, poses des questions utiles. Réprimanda Kuroashi. Oui, elle est l'une d'entre eux. Capone et Jewelry avaient tenté de l'évincer, et ce malgré mes avertissements, mais ils ont lamentablement échoué. On ne récolte que ce qu'on sème.

― Et les autres ?

L'intervention de la belle rousse remit Kuroashi sur le "droit chemin".

― Apoo est parti se mettre sous la protection de Jinbei vu qu'il projette de s'allier avec Urouge afin de détrôner Kaido. Ils ne vont pas faire grand-chose avant quelques mois. Rien de très concret en vue à cause du sang-chaud de ce cher Urouge. Il sera le dindon de la farce…

― Où sont-ils ?

― Secret confidentiel. Jinbei est un de mes collaborateurs. Sinon… Ah ! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas allez en Europe de l'Est avant un bon moment. Jewelry et Drake ont prévu de "visiter" un grand nombre de commissariat. D'Allemagne à l'extrême Ouest de la Russie en passant par chaque petit pays minutieusement.

― Je croyais que Jewelry…

― C'est Bege qui s'est prit le coup le plus rude. Bonney était l'appoint et a eut la sagesse d'être plus à mon écoute. Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt qu'elle soit hors circuit maintenant.

Nami écoutait attentivement, devinant par le bruit d'un stylo à plume sur du papier, que Koby se chargeait de prendre les notes.

― Bien, je crois avoir répondu à votre question et j'ai même fais plus que ma part du marché. Fit observer Kuroashi. Pas besoin que je fasse ma demande vous savez ce que je veux.

Nami fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un petit carnet. Hermep fit un geste pour l'arrêter, vite imité par Koby. Le respect qu'ils avaient pour elle les empêcha de faire plus.

― Vous comptez réellement faire ce qui était convenu ?

― Blondin, Rosie, c'est une conversation entre grandes personnes uniquement.

Le regard de Kuroashi se teinta à nouveau de dédain à l'égard des deux élèves-lieutenants. Il se redressa sur sa poutre d'un coup et en descendit. Il sauta sur un tas de bois, histoire d'être assez proche des trois représentants de l'ordre sans pour autant les traiter d'égal à égal.

― J'ai donné ma parole. Expliqua la jeune femme avec gravité. Jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans une glace si je ne faisais pas ça. Il a besoin de ces informations, je préfère encore les lui donner plutôt qu'il humilie encore notre ordre en s'introduisant dans un de nos postes.

Elle jeta le carnet et Kuroashi l'attrapa d'une main, l'autre portant à ses yeux des lunettes de soleil. Il feuilleta avec rapidité le calepin puis le referma et releva ses lunettes. Il avait prit soin de mettre des gants afin de ne laisser aucune empreinte.

― Que se passe t-il ? Ces informations sont obsolètes ? S'inquiéta Nami en rattrapant le carnet qu'il lui rendit.

― Non, toutes les infos que je voulais étaient là. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration.

Surprise, elle regardait alternativement son carnet et Kuroashi. Pointant du doigt le calepin, elle releva la tête vers lui.

― Alors pourquoi…

― Je vous laisse le soin de réfléchir à la réponse à cette question Inspecteur.

Il s'étira paresseusement en étouffant un bâillement peu gracieux. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était temps de partir. Nami l'interpella en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

― Ce n'était pas toi aux États-Unis n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroashi haussa les sourcils.

― Si vous êtes encore en France, Inspecteur, c'est que vous connaissez la réponse. Je pense que vouliez plutôt demander ce que je comptais faire à cette caricature de moi. Et bien…

Il laissa à nouveau plusieurs secondes s'écouler. Tant pis s'il empiétait un peu sur le reste de son programme. Ce n'était pas dramatique.

― Je comptais m'en occuper après être passé chez Jabura. Je ne peux pas laisser ces personnes souiller une réputation vieille de plusieurs années. Comme vous le savez, il m'a fallu du temps pour que les Déclarés et les malfrats de toutes catégories me craignent. De plus, il est intolérable que de tel individu s'en prenne à l'un de mes partenaires d'affaire.

― Pour que tu ailles jusqu'à les éliminer, n'est-ce vraiment qu'un partenaire ?

_Décidément, Dorobo est trop perspicace. _Un pli amer apparut à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme. Il disparut en décidant de prendre le parti de la taquinerie. Comme toujours.

― Aaaah mais ma chère Dorobo, vous n'avez plus aucun joker à présent, je n'ai plus à vous répondre. Interprétez cette réponse comme bon vous semble mais, ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que là où passeront ces voleurs de seconde zone, je serais dans les parages. Par contre, il n'est pas dis que vous les retrouverez en pleine forme.

Koby et Hermep trouvaient l'attitude de Kuroashi plus que louche. Quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas chez lui. D'ailleurs, le blondin ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire.

― Pourquoi vous nous donnez la peine de nous informer du moindre de vos faits et gestes ? Ne serait-ce pas un peu prétentieux ?

― C'est exactement à cause de ce genre de réaction que je vous appelle après m'être assuré que Kuroashi n'est plus dans les parages… Fit la jeune femme en grinçant des dents.

― Mais c'est vrai Inspecteur ! Auparavant, quand c'était d'autres officiers qui le traquaient, jamais il n'a dédaigné prendre contact avec eux.

― Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Le ton acéré et froid les interpelèrent et Hermep se tut. Restant dans le mépris et l'arrogance la plus totale, le jeune cambrioleur poursuivit.

― Et si tu utilisais le peu de neurone que tu as rien qu'une fois ? Quand une personne sain d'esprit agit, tu ne penses pas que c'est parce qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ? Voilà bien pourquoi je déteste avoir affaire à des novices… Brrr quel manque de professionnalisme ! Je crois que vous aurez ma préférence encore un bon bout de temps Inspecteur.

― Du moment que cela m'apporte quelque chose…

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent fut lourd de sens. Déterminé à échapper à l'Inspectrice. Déterminée à attraper Kuroashi. Il reprit sa place initiale sur la poutre au-dessus d'eux. Il se pencha pour saisir un grappin accroché à une corde et jeta le tout aux pieds des trois policiers.

― Bien, je dois filer à présent. Pour sortir d'ici, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser ça.

― Et comment ?

Kuroashi ne daigna pas dévier son regard de Dorobo. Il n'accordait aucun intérêt à "Rosie". Pas plus qu'à "Blondinet".

― Vous le passer aux fenêtres ouvertes au-dessus de la porte et, au petit bonheur la chance, vous devriez pouvoir lever la clenche et ouvrir la porte.

― Ou passer par la même voie que toi.

Le cambrioleur professionnel eut un sourire à la remarque de l'Inspectrice comme s'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse faire les mêmes choses que lui. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas égaux après tout. Non pas parce qu'elle était une femme et lui un homme, il n'était pas aussi machiste, mais parce qu'il était un voleur et elle une fonctionnaire.

― Tss, comme si j'allais vous la laisser…

Il leva son bras, saisissant son arme à feu équipé d'un silencieux, et tira sur la lampe. Non content d'avoir coupé la mèche et d'avoir ainsi éteint la lumière mais elle était à présent inutilisable. Il sauta de poutre en poutre, posant ses mains au bord de la large ouverture pour se hisser à l'extérieur. Il se pencha et salua avec un grand sourire triomphant.

― Je vous salue, Inspecteur. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Il referma la trappe derrière lui dans un grand éclat de rire, laissant les trois policiers dans le noir, avec pour seule source de lumière les faibles rayons de lune.

\***/

Et voilà, ça c'est fait *coche sur sa liste* en voilà en épisode important qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'espère que vous avez apprécier car la descente aux enfers va continuer inexorablement.

Mais dites-moi, mon coup de gueule de la semaine dernière vous a fait si peur que ça ou vous a dissuadé de laisser en commentaire ? Naaan je plaisante, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Navrée, c'est que les review finissent peu à peu par vous rendre addictif.

Mais, puisque vous n'êtes pas gentil, pas d'extrait pour vous na ! Avec ce que je vous réserve la semaine prochaine, vous serez bien puni... Et moi aussi.

C'est avec euphorie et angoisse que je vous laisse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Commentez si l'envie vous vient même si là je viens de bousiller mes chances...

A Samedi prochain !


	23. Episode 19

Épisode 19

― _T'as de la chance que Kuroashi passait dans la ruelle sinon qui sait ce qui se serait passé._

― _Pas la peine de l'effrayer Franky._

_Voix familière. Celle qu'il avait entendu avant de s'évanouir. Ses yeux, à peine ouvert, croisèrent le regard gris de son sauveur. Des prunelles où toute l'indifférence du monde semblait s'être concentrée. Un de ces regards qui vous faisait filer droit ou changer de trottoir et baisser les yeux en espérant passer entre les gouttes. Le petit déglutit péniblement et fut à moitié rassuré par l'éclair de tendresse qui passa dans ces yeux._

― _Tu te nommes comment ?_

_Voix de velours où il percevait de l'inquiétude. Le gamin, perplexe, ne répondit pas à l'inconnu qui, même s'il l'avait prétendument sauvé, restait un inconnu. Comprenant qu'il soit aussi méfiant, l'inconnu eut un grand sourire, sincère._

― _J'en ai besoin pour te ramener à tes parents._

― _J'en ai pas._

― _Alors à l'orphelinat._

_Le petit fut carrément sidéré d'entendre le jeune homme continuer comme si de rien n'était. Habituellement, quand il se disait orphelin, les gens avaient trop pitié pour lui pour rester de marbre. Cela l'énervait néanmoins ainsi il évitait l'insistance ou une curiosité mal placée. Là, il avait affaire à deux loustics plutôt bizarres. L'autre, assit sur l'unique chaise de la petite chambre, ne pipait mot et remontait de temps à autre ses lunettes de soleil ou rajustait sa chemise bariolée._

_Il décida d'être franc puisqu'il ne voulait pas y retourner._

― _Je me suis enfuit._

― _Alors par simple politesse ?_

_Vexé en voyant les deux larrons sourire, le petit garçon croisa les bras sur son torse et se renfrogna._

― _Tony Tony Chopper. C'est pas mon vrai nom il parait mais c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient à l'orphelinat._

― _T'es un N.D. ? Je m'en doutais…_

― _Donc on n'aura aucun problème ?_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la troisième voix. _

― _On n'en aurait pas eu de toute manière. Dit pas des trucs pareils devant un gosse, il va finir par croire qu'on a de mauvaises intentions._

― _Vous… comptez faire quoi de moi ? C'est quoi un N.D ?_

― _Une question à la fois. Pipo, va ranger les affaires._

_Aux yeux du petit garçon, cet homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs était curieux. Calme, posé et en même temps provocateur et autoritaire. Il émanait de lui une aura particulière. Le troisième homme obéit sans discuter. Le dénommé Franky prit la parole, devançant son comparse._

― _On va rien te faire t'inquiète. Nous aussi on est des Non-Déclarés. On peut pas faire grand-chose de toute manière. Même si pour Kuroashi, ce statut est volontaire. Il pourrait s'en débarrasser s'il voulait._

― _Pourquoi il le fait pas ?_

― _Parce que j'ai aucun intérêt à le faire._

_Ton plus froid plus dur, dissuasif. Décidément, ces gens étaient bizarres. Ce Kuroashi avait la possibilité de recouvrer à la liberté, d'ouvrir les portes d'un avenir radieux et il tournait le dos à tout ça ? Il était au courant qu'en tant que Non-Déclaré, le Gouvernement Suprême ne reconnaissait son existence ? Qu'il n'avait aucun droit et que les Déclarés pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'eux ?  
_

― _Si t'es un N.D. c'est que tu viens de l'orphelinat de la ville voisine. Poursuivit l'énigme vivante. Pas mal des orphelinats sont clandestins, ils sont tenus par des bénévoles, souvent d'autres N.D., et en théorie les enfants vont et viennent à l'envie. C'est leur excuse pour ne tenir aucun registre et ainsi éviter que ceux qu'ils recueillent aient des problèmes. Le Gouvernement laisse faire parce que ça les arrangent qu'on s'occupe de tout ces orphelins. Sans preuve qu'ils existent, sans papier, ils ne peuvent pas être déclarés après tout. Maintenant la question est…_

_Il suspendit sa phrase pour tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette et pour la tapoter sur le cendrier. Le petit avait été fasciné malgré lui par ces élégantes volutes de fumée qui provenait de sa cigarette mais une fois leurs regard, croisée, il fut difficile de s'y détacher. Tant de sentiments passaient par cette unique prunelle visible, l'autre étant cachée par une large mèche de cheveux.  
_

― _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?_

― _Je ne peux pas rester avec vous ?_

― _Tu ne nous connais pas. On est peut-être dangereux._

_Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire peur, le petit garçon le sentait. Il le mettait en garde._

― _Je m'en fiche. Vous êtes gentil. On ne l'a jamais été comme ça avec moi._

_Un long silence se fit. Franky échangea un regard entendu avec son compère qui opina. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu électrique se leva et alla fermer la porte à clé. Apparemment, ils avaient eu dans l'idée de le ramener à l'orphelinat dès qu'il serait réveillé, peu désireux de l'embarquer dans leur train de vie plus qu'agitée.  
_

― _Entre N.D. on s'entraide mais tu sais, on a vraiment une vie tumultueuse. Ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours. J'exerce une activité pas très légale._

― _Je m'en fiche. Répéta le petit garçon. J'existe pour personne._

― _Sauf pour nous. Bienvenue à bord Chopper._

_Kuroashi eut un grand sourire en prononçant ses mots, observant le garçonnet sangloter de joie en silence. _

\~/

Et dire que cela faisait un an et demi…

Le petit garçon se tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de dormir. A vrai dire, quelque chose le chiffonnait depuis quelques mois. En fait, ce n'était ni au sujet d'Usopp ni de Franky. Ni même de la vie qu'ils menaient tout les quatre. Il en était très satisfait.

Non, la chose qui le tourmentait depuis des mois était cette étrange petite clé dorée que portait en permanence Sanji. Cette petite clé toute bizarre qui se balançait autour de son cou pendue à cette solide chaîne qui était élégante et rustique à la fois. Solide et classe. Une fois, il avait tenté de l'attrapée, curieux, mais d'une tape dissuasive, Sanji avait éloigné sa petite menotte de la clé. Le lendemain, intrigué, le message n'étant pas très bien passé –surtout à cet âge– Chopper avait retenté sa chance en s'infiltrant dans la chambre de Sanji tandis qu'il croyait le jeune cambrioleur endormit dans son lit.

Une main s'était abattue sur son poignet et un regard furibond s'était planté dans le sien, craintif.

― Chopper. Avait-il dit en grondant. Je vais te le dire clairement : ne touche pas à cette clé. Compris ?

Le cadet avait hoché la tête et Sanji l'avait relâché en affichant un grand sourire rassurant. Il avait changé de sujet en lui parlant de ses devoirs. Chopper avait très vite filé.

Ces déboires n'avaient fait que renforcer sa curiosité sur cette petite clé. Toute brillante. Magnifique. Horriblement tentatrice.

Il avait repéré aussi ce petit coffre que Sanji plaçait sous son lit et qu'il devait très rarement ouvrir car Chopper ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois le faire. Courte vérification mais cette large et épaisse enveloppe n'avait fait que nourrir un peu plus sa curiosité.

Son père d'adoption avait un secret lié à ce petit coffret et ce qu'avait dit Franky alors que Kuroashi l'avait recueilli après l'avoir trouvé dans la rue, presque mort de faim, lui mettait la puce à l'oreille.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses puisqu'à ce moment-là, le cambrioleur rentrait d'une de ses missions mais n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. La mémoire de Chopper était assez imprécise car il avait eut la vue brouillée avant de s'évanouir. Il se souvenait surtout de ce regard d'acier et glacé attendrit devant lui. Il s'était penché vers lui et n'avait même pas eut le temps de s'enquérir sur son état de santé. Ni une ni deux, il l'avait emmené chez lui.

Jamais il ne pourrait le remercier assez, il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Puis, une idée lui était venue. Enfin !

Il s'extirpa de son lit péniblement. Décidément, il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Le garçonnet sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle du célèbre cambrioleur. Il entrouvrit la porte timidement, jetant un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était dans son lit avant de l'ouvrir assez pour passer. Il prit soin de refermer la porte et alla secouer doucement l'épaule de Sanji. Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, émergeant lentement. D'un coup d'œil, le garçon repéra la clé dorée sur la table de chevet.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chopper ?

Le petit garçon sursauta, comme prit en faute. Il était venu machinalement et ne savait pas trop comment expliquer sa présence au cambrioleur sans que ce dernier ne se mette en colère. C'est pourquoi il choisit la raison la plus plausible.

― J'ai fais un cauchemar.

Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, un petit qui serrait contre lui une peluche avec les larmes aux yeux c'était bien assez parlant. Chopper savait comment amadouer le jeune cambrioleur qui étouffa un bâillement et se plaqua contre le mur de sorte à laisser de la place à son cadet.

― Ok mais si tu commences à me frapper durant ton sommeil, t'étonne pas si je t'éjecte.

Il repoussa l'unique coussin vers le gamin qui se hissait dans le lit et lui tourna le dos. Le petit eut du mal à détacher son regard de la petite clé dorée. Plus il y pensait plus la conclusion s'imposait en lui. Il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel était revenu Sanji après son absence de deux jours entiers. Chopper avait jeté de discrets coups d'œil dans la chambre du convalescent bien que ses "grands frères" le lui ait interdit. Voir le jeune cambrioleur dormir, le souffle heurté et pénible, l'avait bouleversé. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Franky.

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa seule et unique famille. Il devait faire quelque chose.

'*'

Sanji s'étira et frotta son dos endoloris. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à mettre son avertissement à l'exécution. Sa gentillesse allait le perdre, un jour ou l'autre.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il remarqua à peine que Chopper n'était plus dans son lit. Se disant qu'il était certainement en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fila sous une bonne douche qui dissipa cette brume qui assombrissait son esprit. Ce fut grâce à cette eau glacée qu'il se souvint que Chopper avait coutume de lui sauter dessus dès que le garçonnet était réveillé. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'exception à la règle.

Il sortit à la hâte de la cabine, s'habilla et ôta le surplus d'eau de ses cheveux. Il tâta son cou et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prit sa chaîne et qu'elle n'était pas là où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait posé. Pour une fois qu'il l'enlevait parce qu'elle le gênait et réveillait d'horribles douleurs !

Il jeta un œil à la S.B., dans la chambre des trois compères avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Une appréhension nouait sa gorge et embrouillait son esprit. Ce fut affolé qu'il déboula dans la salle.

― Où est Chopper ?

― … Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Les prunelles du jeune homme blond s'étrécirent. Stressé, il empoigna Usopp par les épaules.

― Comment ça ? Il est sorti ? Pour quoi faire ?

― Du calme, Sanji. Fit Franky derrière lui. Il ne risque pas grand-chose dehors.

― Mais je ne retrouve pas ma clé !

Franky releva ses habituelles lunettes de soleil, son regard identique à celui de son ami. Usopp les observait sans comprendre. Il était perdu toutefois, il sentit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Que les griffes du destin se refermaient sur eux lentement mais sûrement. Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il n'avait jamais vu Franky ni même Sanji dans un tel état.

― Usopp, fais-les bagages de Sanji.

― Qu-Quoi ?

― Fais ce que je te dis !

― Non ! Intervint le jeune voleur. Je ne vous laisse pas ici !

Usopp abdiqua et sortit de la salle en courant. Franky saisit l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère pour l'obliger à faire face.

― Tu crois que tu peux rattraper Chopper ? T'as une idée de l'endroit où il a put aller ?

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du gentleman. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis opina. Son regard reflétait de la détermination et un sérieux plus habituel chez lui plutôt que la panique qui l'avait assaillit il y avait de cela une minute.

― Ok alors cours aussi vite que tu peux. Si c'est trop tard, tu le ramènes ici et tu te tires.

― Mais et v…

― On s'en fout, c'est pas nous qui risquons quelque chose là tout de suite. On verra le reste plus tard, grouille ! Je vais prévenir Kohza et Vivi.

Sanji sortit en trombe, se fichant comme d'une guigne de la pluie. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non. C'était exactement cela. Sa vie dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle il allait rejoindre Chopper. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, comme tout les gens en ce monde, mais là… étrangement, il aurait bien voulu qu'une divinité quelconque se manifeste et l'épaule si elle existait.

Il bousculait les rares passants qui étaient encore dehors malgré l'averse. En quelques secondes, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os. A chaque pas, il manquait de glisser. Il faillit se rétamé, dut freiner et attraper une prise au mur pour ne pas s'étaler. Il posa son front un instant sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Il tenta en vain de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait, à tel point que le cambrioleur crut qu'il allait exploser.

Si Chopper avait la clé, il avait forcément trouvé le coffre qu'elle ouvrait. Et prit ce qu'il contenait.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer à présent ? Si Chopper envoyait cette enveloppe à la police… Non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Jamais. _Putain Chopper… Ne le fais pas…_

Il reprit sa course effrénée dans la ville. Il cherchait du regard le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains pourvus de reflets dorés. Il se stoppa en voyant l'enseigne de la police, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Il n'eut qu'à baisser le regard pour voir celui qu'il avait recueilli se diriger vers le bâtiment, déterminé. Il était si proche de la porte. Crier son nom n'aurait servit à rien sauf à alerter les flics et cela revenait à la même chose. Même pire.

Sanji franchit les derniers mètres tandis que Chopper fermait sa petite menotte en un poing pour frapper à la porte. Le temps sembla s'être ralenti. Il frappa une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois avant que Sanji n'ait pu le rejoindre. Il le saisit par le col et le poussa avec lui. Ils chutèrent tout les deux. Le jeune homme vit que le garçon serrait contre lui l'enveloppe, maladroitement caché sous son blouson pour la protégée de la pluie. Il portait à son cou la chaîne où se trouvait la clé. En reconnaissant Sanji, le garçonnet sentit les larmes monter.

Le cœur du voleur semblait être sur le point de lâcher. Il se mit sur un genou, prenant son compagnon par le col de son blouson.

― Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? POURQUOI ?

La voix chargée de colère et de stress firent craquer le jeune garçon. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie, ses petits bras serrant encore l'enveloppe.

― Je… Je voulais que tu ais une vie normale. J'ai entendu des gens dire que tu risquais la prison à vie parce que t'es un N.D. Si tu te fais capturer en étant Déclaré, tu reviendras très vite d'Impel Down. Je veux pas qu'on t'emmène et que tu meures là-bas…Que tu doives risquer ta vie pour nous alors qu'elle pourrait être plus simple… Je veux que tu restes avec nous. C'est pas juste !

Il avait crié la dernière phrase. Touché en plein cœur, Sanji l'étreignit contre lui, retenant les larmes avec difficulté. Il comprenait le point de vue du petit garçon. Chopper pleura. Encore et encore. Il détestait ce monde cruel qui leur rendait la vie impossible. S'il avait eu la même opportunité que Sanji, il l'aurait probablement fait. Il ne comprenait pas tout des enjeux… Il ne savait rien du fardeau qui pesait sur les frêles épaules de Sanji. Il voulait simplement son bien. Le jeune homme ne pouvait ni lui en vouloir ni le condamner pour ça.

Il entendit la porte derrière eux s'ouvrir. _Merde les flics ont entendu !_ S'affola Sanji en repoussant Chopper dans le buisson juste à côté du commissariat.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et croisa le regard, d'un bleu glacé, de la Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi.

\*/

L'Inspectrice Dorobo s'affala dans son fauteuil, éreintée. Ses subordonnés et elle avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à tenter de sortir de ce hangar. De plus, elle n'avait pas énormément dormit, l'histoire de Kuroashi restant imprimé dans sa mémoire. Alors voilà pourquoi il était aussi haineux envers cet Absalom. Plus de parents, le Gouvernement mêlant son grain de sel dans l'affaire… Elle pouvait admettre que ce ne devait pas être facile à accepter. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à qui ce genre de drame arrivait. Des parents pouvaient tout aussi bien mourir dans un accident et l'enfant devenait un N.D. en un claquement de doigt. Il se résignait tout simplement.

Néanmoins, elle devait l'avouer, les conditions de son changement de statut n'était pas des plus justes. Elle se posait encore plus de questions sur Absalom et le comportement du Gouvernement à son égard. La belle rousse avait la sensation de marcher dans des sables mouvants. La fonctionnaire avait peur de s'engager dans cette voie. Mais pour comprendre Kuroashi s'était essentiel.

Mais… Pourquoi le comprendre ? A quoi cela lui servirait ? Même lui ne comprenait pas cette obsession qu'elle avait et pourtant il était très perspicace.

L'Inspectrice ne se l'expliquait pas. Ou ne voulait pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Un mal de crâne survenait dès qu'elle réfléchissait à l'affaire « Kuroashi ». Il avait beau lui avoir expliqué, elle était encore en plein brouillard. Ce voile épais recouvrait le jeune cambrioleur et l'Inspectrice avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Encore et encore.

Nami avait décelé deux facettes chez ce Kuroashi : l'une blanche, qui l'aidait volontiers et un autre noir qui ne cessait de la taquiner. Ces deux facettes avaient au moins un point commun : leur moquerie et leur caractère hautain. Que ce soit pour une ou l'autre, il prenait un plaisir évident à démontrer clairement qu'il lui était supérieur, tant dans son attitude que dans ses gestes. Ce détail fit remonter les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Absalom.

Pour avoir interrogé tout les officiers qui s'étaient passé le dossier Kuroashi dès qu'elle l'avait reçue, elle savait qu'elle était l'exception. Depuis leur première rencontre qui n'avait eut de cesse de la hanter durant les première semaines qui avaient suivit. Elle se rappelait du premier vol alors qu'elle venait d'être commise d'office pour se charger de son cas.

\~/

_L'Inspectrice eut un soupir résigné, refermant son portable. Paulee ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre pourquoi son métier était si important à ses yeux. Elle s'accouda au bar et jeta un regard vers le bâtiment en face qui allait être la cible de ce voleur. Ce Kuroashi. L'endroit était parfait pour surveiller sans attirer les soupçons. Ce mystérieux cambrioleur dont on ne savait ni la véritable identité ni même son apparence._

_Maudissant le manque de professionnalisme de ses prédécesseurs, elle pianota nerveusement ses doigts sur le comptoir en chêne. Une voix veloutée dans son dos la fit sortir de ses pensées rageuses._

― _Que fait une femme aussi jolie que vous dans un endroit pareil ?_

_Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à sa droite. Il montra sa carte d'identité au barman qui se rasséréna et retourna servir ses autres clients. L'Inspectrice eut un regard vers la carte. Réflexe professionnel que repéra le jeune homme sans en faire mention. _

― _Je pourrais vous faire la même remarque. Répondit la belle rousse._

― _Oh vous savez, moi je ne fais que m'autoriser une petite pause après un travail harassant mais néanmoins plaisant._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage à cause des mèches de cheveux noirs qui le cachait à sa vue. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, son œil vert émeraude croisant les yeux noisette de son interlocutrice._

― _Et vous ? Serait-ce une peine de cœur qui vous a convaincue de venir ici ?_

― _Non, mon travail ! Rectifia Nami, piquée au vif._

― _Quel genre de travail ?_

― _Récupération._

_La porte d'entrée du bar, derrière eux, s'ouvrit brusquement et des policiers entrèrent, leurs armes à feu braquées sur le dos du jeune homme qui ne leur adressa pas un coup d'œil. Reconnaissant ses subordonnés, l'Inspectrice se releva et se recula, lâchant sa tasse de café. Le bel inconnu eut un soupir ennuyé comme si cette agitation ne le concernait pas._

― _Ça y est. Je vois de quoi vous voulez parlez… Pas moyen de prendre un verre après le service. La police est pire que de la glue._

_Il sauta derrière le comptoir pour éviter les premières balles puis se jeta par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. N'écoutant que son instinct, la jeune femme prit le même chemin pour le poursuivre. Elle craignait qu'il ait profité de sa stupeur pour prendre de l'avance et elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue. Nami leva instinctivement les yeux et remarqua qu'elle s'était considérablement éloignée du bâtiment qu'elle devait surveiller ainsi que de ses subordonnés. De toute façon, à présent, la surveillance était superflue. _

_La fonctionnaire vit enfin la silhouette, sur un des toits de la rangée de maisons Déclaré. Elle s'en approcha et, toujours muée par l'instinct et la curiosité…_

― _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

― _C'est à vous de voir. Vous êtes la seule à reconnaître mon existence après tout. Vous me voyez. Vous me parlez. Donnez-moi le nom qui vous plaira._

_L'inspectrice fut déstabilisée par cette réponse à la fois lyrique et sincère._

― _Kuroashi ?_

_Il lui sembla que l'ombre eut un sourire._

― _Très bien. A vos yeux, je serais donc Kuroashi. Je ne l'oublierais pas._

_Il lui souffla un baiser et disparut dans la nuit avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste._

_Elle en était restée coite, ses pensées confuses alors que son devoir lui criait de le poursuivre._

\~/

Nami se demandait encore comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Ce n'était pas sa première mission et elle l'avait foiré à cause de ce Kuroashi qui se prenait pour un séducteur. Il lui avait fait de l'effet mais c'était très vite passé, notamment à cause de l'humiliation qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'il lui échappait.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à chasser ce sentiment dérangeant grâce à cette haine qui naissait en elle dès qu'il l'humiliait ?

Koby se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur qui braqua un regard noir vers lui. Ce n'était pas dirigé spécialement contre lui mais il l'avait interrompu au mauvais moment.

― Qu'y a-t-il élève-lieutenant ?

― Je voulais savoir si les informations que nous a données Kuroashi allaient nous être utiles ?

Dorobo le considéra avec une surprise non feinte.

― Bien sûr ! Je les communiquerais à la Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi dès que possible seulement je viens de l'appeler mais elle est injoignable pour une raison inconnue. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit sa secrétaire.

― Non enfin je veux dire… Je voulais parler de ce qu'il nous a raconté avant. Sur son explication.

― Je rêve Koby ! T'y crois vraiment ? Explosa Hermep, à bout de nerf à cause du manque de sommeil. C'était du pipeau pour nous attendrir ! Tu ne connais pas la psychologie inversé ? C'est prouvé depuis deux siècles ! Il veut juste nous attendrir histoire de profiter des failles pour s'en sortir et qu'on soit plus tendre avec lui les prochaines fois.

― Je ne pense pas.

L'intervention de Dorobo installa un silence apaisant. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle posait nonchalamment ses pieds sur son bureau, lançant machinalement une balle qui était sensée la relaxée et lui vider l'esprit, son regard fixé vers le plafond.

― Pour avoir mené pas mal d'interrogatoire et pour avoir été à bonne école, je sais qu'il était sincère. Je l'ai senti, sa rage n'était pas feinte. Il en veut à cet Absalom et au Gouvernement mais il ne veut pas pour autant qu'on le prenne en pitié. Kuroashi a horreur de ça.

En disant cela, ce fut leur entrevue dans ce poste de police, au sud-est d'ici, qu'il lui revint en mémoire. Les paroles énigmatiques du jeune voleur.

\~/

― _Vous n'êtes pas mon pire ennemi. La police, le Gouvernement… Vous êtes exactement pour moi ce que sont les N.D. pour le Gouvernement. Quoique. Vous vous en sortez bien mieux vu que vous arrivez à m'amuser._

[…]

― _Vous êtes Déclaré mais vous connaissez l'importance de la famille ?_

[…]

― _Alors vous devriez comprendre. A moins que nos statuts nous ont fait évoluer différemment sur ce plan là aussi._

\~/

Elle comprenait. Mieux que ce qu'il croyait. Néanmoins, elle avait lu des regrets dans ce regard déterminé alors qu'il racontait son histoire. Comme s'il aurait préféré ne jamais le lui raconter. Là encore… Pour quelles raisons ? Il n'avait pas la crainte qu'elle ait de la compassion pour lui tout de même ?

Tout de même " l'importance de la famille "… Il ne pouvait pas seulement parler de sa famille naturelle vu qu'il l'avait très peu connue. Après leur passage chez Absalom, il avait déclaré qu'on l'avait élevé avec des principes. Mais était-ce tout vraiment tout ce que pouvait signifier la famille pour lui ?

Après tout, on parlait de Kuroashi. Le solitaire par excellence. Il l'avait affirmé lui-même à maintes reprises, il aimait être seul afin de poursuivre librement sa vengeance. De toute façon, s'il vivait avec d'autres, ce qui était peu envisageable vu son caractère, il devait les utiliser comme couverture. Ce ou ces personnes ne devaient pas représenter grand-chose à ses yeux. Sacrifiable pour sa vengeance.

― Je n'ai jamais osé vous le demander Inspecteur mais…

Une nouvelle fois, Dorobo recentra son attention sur Koby.

― Que s'est-il passé chez cet Absalom ? C'est cela qui vous donne autant de certitude sur Kuroashi ?

Évidemment, elle leur avait tout raconté sans rentrer dans des détails sordides. Elle les savait assez malin pour ne pas en parler autour d'eux et même ses subordonnés se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient le bon sens de se taire à ce sujet, ce qui était tout à leur honneur.

― Il ne s'est rien passé de bien intéressant mais l'acte suicidaire que voulait opérer Kuroashi me faisait craindre le pire et je dois avouer que c'est pire que ce que je pensais néanmoins il reste une part importante de l'énigme à découvrir.

― C'est vrai qu'emmener dans la mort son pire ennemi en même temps que soi-même, ce n'est pas très productif. Fit observer Hermep.

― Il l'a surement fait en désespoir de cause après son combat contre Ener. Avança Koby. Avec une telle détermination et une aussi grande soif de vengeance, c'est assez logique qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités

Dorobo fut assez admirative. La fonctionnaire y avait aussi pensé mais cela ressemblait si peu à cet homme arrogant… Et envie de la sauver alors qu'elle était entre les mains de cet assassin lui rappelait sa propre impuissance.

Au final, elle était ravie d'avoir aidé et d'avoir sauvé Kuroashi même s'ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Jamais ils n'en referaient mention volontairement. Ils n'étaient pas quittes pour autant.

Elle se redressa, reposant ses pieds au sol en entendant son portable sonner. L'Inspectrice eut une inexplicable appréhension en voyant le nom de Tomoshibi apparaître sur l'écran.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ?

\***/

Youuuuuuuuuhou ! Vous me détestez là hein ? hein ? Ooooooh que oui vous me détestez !

Je pars en avance pour éviter caillasses et autres objets risquant de me blesser et/ou de me faire perdre connaissance. Navrée, il fait vraiment trop chaud et ça me rend moins bavarde forcément...

Laissez-moi une review si ça vous dit, merci de me suivre et à la semaine prochaine !


	24. Episode 20

Épisode 20

_Ce regard glacé planté dans le sien lui rappelait celui de cette ordure qui lui avait retiré ses parents et sa vie. Ses jambes refusaient de répondre alors qu'une voix dans son esprit lui criait de partir. Le souffle court, grelotant, il s'efforça à ne pas céder à l'envie de jeter un œil vers le buisson pour s'assurer que Chopper n'allait pas en bouger. S'il faisait ça c'était la fin._

_La Commissaire Divisionnaire ne cillait pas, le regardant se relever péniblement. Elle nota que le jeune homme devait être partit précipitamment de chez lui pour s'être vêtu aussi légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte du poste de police derrière elle avant de descendre d'une marche._

― _Est-ce vous qui avez frappé ?_

― _Non je cherchais un petit garçon je…_

― _Vous deviez plutôt faire attention à vous._

_Intérieurement il fut surprit néanmoins il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Le jeune cambrioleur passa sa main dans dos avant de lever les deux bien en évidence._

― _Pourquoi ? Ai-je l'air suspect ?_

Il est sur la défensive._ Nota mentalement la belle aux cheveux de jais. Il était à couteau tiré, c'était évident. Elle devait faire très attention et Robin percevait la tension tout aussi bien que lui. Aucun des deux n'était dupe._

― _Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que moi dans le commissariat à cette heure. Avança-t-elle sans même songer à répondre à ses questions. Vous devriez partir et abandonner vos projets… Allez aux Etats-Unis par exemple, il parait que c'est un excellent endroit pour faire des rencontres intéressantes._

_Elle eut un sourire puis se réfugia dans le poste de police après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Sidéré, Kuroashi baissa les bras et se demanda un court instant si elle parlait bien de ce à quoi elle pensait. Préférant ne plus y réfléchir pour le moment, il tourna les talons et fit un signe vers Chopper pour que ce dernier le suivre. Trottinant derrière lui, le garçonnet tourna un court instant la tête vers le poste de police puis courut rejoindre Kuroashi tout en retenant l'enveloppe contre lui._

\~/

Il y repensait encore, même six jours après. Il s'assit sur son lit et se demanda si cette Commissaire Divisionnaire avait réellement deviné qu'il était Kuroashi. Cette femme l'avait toujours intrigué et en arriver à un tel grade aussi jeune lui faisait redouter le pire. Après tout, il ne savait pas dans quelle proportion l'autre algue terrestre lui avait parlé de Kuroashi.

Quelque soit les hypothèses qu'il pouvait formuler, cette femme était tout bonnement étrange. Point à la ligne.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus le temps d'y songer, il avait une autre affaire sur les bras. Un règlement de compte plus précisément.

Franky, Usopp, Chopper et lui étaient logés dans une villa, à la grande insistance de Jimbei, à Meadville. Ils étaient en Pennsylvanie mais Chopper avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la plage privée que Jimbei possédait dans son autre villa, à Erie. Sanji, cédant à la colère que son côté « Kuroashi » ressentait devant les geignements du cadet, lui avait finalement promis que si tout danger était définitivement écarté, il pourrait y aller. Cette promesse l'avait calmé et il était devenu aussi sage qu'une image.*

_Enfin…_ Les paroles de Tomoshibi en tête, il laissa entrer le petit garçon qui entrouvrit timidement la porte. Le gentleman savait exactement de quoi il voulait lui parler. Encore.

― Tu es certain de ne pas être fâché ?

Sanji haussa les sourcils.

― J'en suis à 100% sûr. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée en réprimant une quinte de toux.

― Et t'es moins malade ?

Passer autant de temps dehors, sous la flotte, dans le froid sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler un manteau ou une écharpe lui avait porté préjudice. Un rhume tenace doublé d'un mal de gorge horrible. Il avait eut une brève montée de fièvre qui ne s'était pas arrangé avec la traversée de l'Océan Atlantique en avion. Maintenant, il devait se balader avec un masque chirurgical pour éviter de contaminer son entourage. Ce qui était plutôt pénible. C'était un peu comme si on lui faisait porter une pancarte avec écrit en majuscule "Je suis un nid d'infection ambulant".

Et dire qu'il allait devoir faire l'inspection dans ces conditions…

― Oui. Ça va mieux. Assura Sanji tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ne serait-ce qu'un léger mieux.

Même si cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il s'était produit, Jinbei avait demandé un renforcement de la surveillance afin qu'il soit possible de laisser les affaires en l'état. En tant qu'expert dans son propre domaine, Kuroashi était le plus à même de savoir quoi faire. Même avec les imprévus, le Paladin des Mers avait tout de même fait faire un examen préliminaire. Les dossiers avait été transmit à Usopp et Franky qui étaient surexcité. Si Sanji était très heureux qu'ils soient avec lui durant l'inspection, Kuroashi était exaspéré de devoir travailler avec des amateurs et de ne pas pouvoir travailler en solo comme à son habitude. Il le leur devait bien avec tout les gadgets qu'ils lui avaient donné alors il ne dirait rien pour cette fois.

Laissant Chopper seul dans la villa surveillé et pourvue d'une immense salle de jeux, les trois compères mirent une bonne heure pour arriver jusqu'à l'autre demeure de Jinbei. Kuroashi montra avec arrogance le feuillet leur accordant le droit de passer le cordon de sécurité et d'entrer dans la villa. Après avoir imprimé leur empreinte de pas sur papier, histoire qu'on ne puisse pas les accuser de complicité, Franky et Usopp laissèrent Kuroashi passer en tête pour le repérage.

Tout avait été soigneusement examiné sur chaque centimètre carré, un chemin avait été tracé afin d'éviter qu'on efface les empreintes et qu'on abîme les indices qui avait été rapporté après une rapide expertise. Il s'agissait, pour Franky et Usopp, de mener leur investigation, histoire de s'assurer que l'inspection avait été bien faite et qu'on n'avait rien à oublier. Quand à Kuroashi… C'était évident.

Le jeune cambrioleur se sentait mal à l'aise dans la peau d'un policier. Il devait le faire pour un ami alors il s'y plierait mais pas de bon cœur.

D'après le rapport, il y avait eu plusieurs entrées, ce qui semblait logique vu qu'ils avaient fait le coup à plusieurs. D'un point de vue strictement personnel, ce dernier détail était complètement stupide. Par contre d'un point de vue professionnel… Non ça restait complètement débile.

Le jeune homme trouvait étrange qu'il y ait autant de point d'entrée et de sortie. On en avait répertorié cinq –ou six selon les salles– qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ces imbéciles avaient laissé les fenêtres/portes-fenêtres ouvertes… D'accord, c'était pour montrer que la demeure avait été cambriolée et que c'était Kuroashi qui avait fait le coup. Or, ces petits abrutis avaient omit quelques détails.

Note positive : Dorobo ne croyait pas une seconde que c'était vraiment lui.

Il longeait les murs des pièces, laissant les deux autres s'amuser à jouer aux _Experts_, il examinait les ouvertures. Kuroashi avait encore ses pensées qui voguaient vers l'Inspectrice. C'était plus son métier à elle. Il eut un sourire amusé et se stoppa net en entendant son nom. Il pivota sur ses talons sans bouger de l'endroit où il était. Franky.

― Les chaussures semblent être d'une marque inconnue.

― Ce sont vraiment des débiles. Même un néophyte sait qu'il faut toujours se procurer la marque la plus vendue et la plus connue pour éviter que la police puisse nous pister grâce aux empreintes de pas et remonter jusqu'à nous grâce aux registres d'achats. On ne va pas mettre beaucoup de temps pour les attraper. Il suffit d'appeler le fournisseur.

Malgré le masque sur le bas de son visage, ses paroles étaient compréhensibles. A force d'habitude.

― Tu ne trouves pas ça trop facile ?

― Pff, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on verra des inconscients s'en prendre à un des 7 Chefs. Ils ont juste l'intelligence de tomber sur le plus conciliant… et le malheur de se retrouver avec moi à leurs basques.

Le regard de Kuroashi s'attacha à un détail accroché à un bout de verre resté accroché à la fenêtre. Il se pencha tout en enfilant ses gants. Il s'accroupit et l'attrapa pour la mettre entre lui et le soleil qui se montrait timidement en ce début d'après-midi.

― Rectification : ces trois crétins savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

― Ah ouais ?

Le jeune gentilhomme plissa les yeux et étira le tissu, il y avait quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu gris sombre, outre le fait qu'il fut déchiré et laissé sur ce bout de verre. Son ami l'observait, sachant que Kuroashi ne s'intéressait pas d'aussi près à des broutilles.

― Franky, vient par ici s'il te plait et place un bout de verre sur le tissu de mon côté.

Sans comprendre mais lui faisant néanmoins confiance, le jeune homme s'exécuta et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant apparaître un blason.

― Tu le reconnais n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Kuroashi en observant le visage de son ami se teindre de stupéfaction. C'est celui d'un des 7 Chefs.

― Joker… Souffla Franky.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipité et les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps vers l'encadrement de la porte où Usopp s'était stoppé pour éviter de tomber.

― Les gars… On a un sérieux problème. Fit le métis, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

\*/

La Commissaire Divisionnaire Tomoshibi se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir laissé le filon à sa collègue si impulsive et pourvue d'un caractère de cochon qui n'était plus à prouver. C'était bien sa ténacité qui fait qu'elle excellait dans la police. La jeune femme, elle, était tout le contraire. L'exemple même du calme et du sang-froid.

Ce matin-là, en croisant le regard bleu de cet homme, elle avait l'impression de voir la même détermination qu'elle. Prêt à tout pour protéger les siens. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait convaincu d'avoir affaire à Kuroashi. Pourtant, elle avait aussi eu la sensation de voir un autre homme. Robin s'était aperçu qu'il avait lancé quelqu'un dans le buisson mais elle n'en avait pas parlé. Inutile, elle avait bien vu qu'il aurait été capable de sortir l'arme à feu qu'il avait dans son dos pour sortir de cette situation périlleuse.

Non, il ne devait pas se faire capturer maintenant. Et ce Jabura lui aurait fait perdre son temps. Elle avait préféré l'envoyer sur une meilleure piste.

Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil, faisant sursauter l'Inspectrice qui attendait que son supérieur fasse attention à elle.

― Excuse-moi Domino. Tu voulais ?

― L'Inspecteur Général Shepherd** voudrait vous voir le plus tôt possible.

La jeune femme fut étonnée mais conserva un grand calme bien que cette nouvelle ne signifiait rien de bon.

― A quel sujet ?

― Aucune idée, c'est tout ce qu'on m'a transmit.

Si la Commissaire Divisionnaire était certaine d'une chose sur cet homme, c'était que son intervention quel quelle soit n'était jamais bon signe pour personne.

\*/

Kuroashi replaça correctement son masque chirurgical et attacha ses cheveux. Depuis le temps qu'il devait les faire couper, finalement, c'était plutôt utile de laisser ses cheveux pousser juste assez pour avoir une petite queue-de-cheval. Cette fois-ci, il avait opté pour garder ses cheveux blonds mais des yeux dorés. Par expérience, il savait que ce genre de détail captivait la majorité de femmes. Certainement pas elle mais on pouvait toujours espérer.

Il enfila la blouse que venait de lui passer Usopp qui tremblotait. Agacé, Kuroashi finit par craquer. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de pression.

― Arrête de flipper comme un malade ! Puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! Vous deux, vous allez vous réfugiez dans la salle que je vous ai indiquée. C'est l'une des seules à avoir été épargnée vu que c'est une chambre blindée. Personne ne risque de vous surprendre. Je gère.

― M-Mais tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir venir ici si tu nous demandes d'y allez !

― Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Suis Franky et tout va bien se passer, je viendrais vous chercher dès qu'ils seront partis. N'oublie rien surtout.

Usopp finit par obéir et fila avec son ami qui leva son pouce vers le jeune cambrioleur en signe d'encouragement. Kuroashi laissa filtrer un unique soupir pour évacuer son stress et se plaqua contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre et de la porte d'entrée. Il tourna légèrement la tête par la fenêtre et vit les deux voitures de polices. Nul doute ne fut établit sur la furie qui parlait avec les gardes. Le jeune cambrioleur sortit de la demeure et descendit avec fluidité les marches qui menaient directement vers les gardes et la police. L'Inspectrice braqua un regard furibond vers l'homme qu'elle voyait se diriger vers elle avec indifférence.

― Que se passe t-il messieurs ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec tout ce boucan !

Les deux gardes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme contrarié et la fonctionnaire se planta devant cet inconnu qui avait l'audace de s'introduire dans la villa de Jinbei alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux colosses qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

― Pourquoi a-t-il le droit alors que je dois me cantonner à admirer l'extérieur de la demeure ?

― Sachez, jeune péronnelle, que j'ai été mandaté par le Paladin des Mers lui-même. Déclara l'homme en blouse en écartant légèrement son masque pour être certain que le message passerait.

De l'autre main, il montra le laissez-passer et le fit osciller devant les deux billes qu'étaient devenues les yeux de Dorobo qui enrageait. Un petit jeune, « Rosie » pour Kuroashi, s'avança tout en tachant de rester derrière son supérieur.

― Alors vous êtes le plus apte à nous donnez l'autorisation de jeter un œil dans la demeure. Proposa Koby.

Kuroashi haussa les sourcils. Il était sérieux là ? Le jeune cambrioleur toussota et se racla la gorge. _Fichue crève !_ Il était en train de se ruiner la santé mais tant pis, il avait autre chose à faire que de penser à se préoccuper de sa santé.

La seule chose importante à ses yeux était la réponse à cette unique question : Que fichait Dorobo ici ? Finalement, elle voulait vérifier que ce n'était pas lui l'auteur du vol ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, au mépris des promesses qu'il s'était fait, elle ne le croyait pas ?

Il eut une grimace de dépit, invisible pour tous fort heureusement, puis il rangea son autorisation. Il tourna le dos à tout ce beau monde dont il était le centre de l'attention. Après tout, il fallait bien donner un os à ronger à ces pots de colle sinon ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire.

― Laissez-les-en passer trois seulement, ils vont très vite repartir.

Triomphant, Koby eut bien du mal à faire disparaître ce grand sourire niais qu'il arborait. Pour cette fois-ci, Dorobo le félicita pour son intervention tandis qu'Hermep était plutôt mitigé. Qui pouvait être ce type ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un Déclaré sinon il aurait montré sa carte d'identité. Cet homme provoquait chez l'élève-lieutenant un sentiment de honte et de colère qu'il imputait sur le fait que ce parfait inconnu était beaucoup trop arrogant à son goût.

― Merci pour cette faveur. Fit l'Inspectrice en entrant dans la villa.

― Ce n'est rien, veuillez m'excuser pour ma froideur mais votre agressivité m'avait surpris.

La jeune femme rougit au commentaire de cet inconnu. Elle se savait sur les nerfs et mordante, parfois même très impulsive toutefois ce n'était jamais très agréable qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. La belle rousse devait avouer qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Il ne lui avait rien fait après tout.

― J'apprécierais que vous ne fassiez rien d'autre que de regarder. Continua l'inconnu en blouse blanche. Et prévenez-moi lorsque vous changez de salle, elles n'ont pas toutes été visitées et mon employeur tient absolument que personne n'y aille.

― Bien, je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas faire toutes les salles.

Les élèves-lieutenants opinèrent, imitant leur supérieur qui se pliait sans broncher aux instructions de l'homme aux cheveux blond. Elle sortit le dossier qu'on lui avait passé sur l'affaire et le parcourut rapidement. En la voyant aussi concentré, les sourcils froncés et son nez si joliment plissé, Kuroashi ne put retenir une autre remarque.

― Vous semblez chercher quelque chose de précis. Puis-je oser demander laquelle ?

― Et bien… Vous n'avez trouvé aucune radio ?

― Non.

― Alors, comment les gens ont pu être autant persuadé que c'était Kuroashi qui aurait commit ce vol ? Rien qu'en voyant l'état de la demeure et en notant l'absence de carte de visite, on se rend compte rapidement que ça ne peut pas être lui. Jamais il n'aurait collaboré avec d'autres personnes et jamais il n'aurait laissé de témoin.

― Vous marquez un point mais les médias ont très certainement profité de ce vol pour monter l'affaire en épingle et renforcer cette peur envers ce N.D. Ce n'est que mon opinion mais tout ceci doit être une machination pour attirer Kuroashi. Après tout, Jinbei est un de ses partenaires, ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela.

Dorobo se tourna vers le jeune homme, interloquée.

― Vous pouvez développer ?

Heureusement pour elle, le sourire mauvais de Kuroashi ne fut visible pour personne. Il avait changé d'avis sur ce masque chirurgical. C'était vraiment très pratique.

― Je peux. Partons de l'hypothèse qu'ils ne savaient rien et que c'était de simples voleurs. C'était tout de même risqué de s'en prendre à la villa d'un des Sept Princes alors que personne dans les États-Unis n'ignorent où se trouvent les demeures du célèbre Paladin des Mers. Dans ce cas-là, il est plus que louche que les médias prennent pour coupable un célèbre voleur N.D. qui sera dans l'impossibilité de se défendre publiquement. Surtout que l'enquête n'est pas terminée.

Il se racla la gorge, agacé par l'enrouement de sa gorge. Au moins, il laissait à Dorobo et à ses larbins de digérer les informations.

― Partons maintenant de l'hypothèse qu'ils étaient au courant de tout. Pourquoi ne prendre que des objets de valeur immédiate simplement financière ? Pourquoi ne pas chercher des documents compromettants ? Tout ceci était forcément calculé, un voleur ne laisse pas de témoins derrière lui et dans le monde N.D. les gens savent à quoi ressemble Kuroashi. Il suffisait que l'un des voleurs se fasse vaguement passer pour ce Kuroashi et, avec un coup de pouce, les médias s'emparent de l'affaire pour que le message passe. Pour que Kuroashi comprenne qu'il est directement visé.

― J'ai l'impression que vous savez de qui il s'agit. Sur l'identité de celui qui aurait donné ce coup de pouce… Je me trompe ?

En vérité, Dorobo y avait aussi pensé mais, concentrée sur Jabura, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en profondeur. Pas autant que l'inconnu qui semblait en connaître un rayon. Hermep se méfiait, il avait eut raison, ce type était un N.D. Raison de plus pour être sur le qui-vive.

Kuroashi sortit le bout de tissu qu'il avait trouvé et le montra aux trois policiers.

― Ceci à été volontairement laissé sur les restes d'une fenêtre. Je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi ces voleurs de seconde zone ont fait plusieurs entrées mais une chose est certaine, ils ne sont pas venu ici par hasard. Loin de là.

Il se pencha pour prendre un bout de verre, le plaqua contre le tissu et il leva l'ensemble au-dessus de lui, dans un faible rayon de soleil. Il fallait faire des efforts pour le voir mais ils le discernèrent.

― Un blason ?

― Celui de Joker précisément. Une provocation directement dirigé vers Kuroashi et Jinbei. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas riposter à cause de l'agitation qu'il y a depuis quelques mois.

― Vous voulez dire que Kuroashi pourrait être ici ? S'écria Koby.

― Cela ne m'étonnerait guère. Intervint Dorobo. Comme vous l'avez si justement dit, Jinbei est un de ses partenaires. Il est logique qu'il ne reste pas sans rien faire.

Hermep resta muet, presque de marbre. Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce N.D. était louche. Trop louche. Son supérieur n'y prêtait pas attention mais l'inconnu la couvait des yeux, méprisant les deux autres officiers. Cette attitude lui rappelait quelqu'un.

― Peut-être même qu'on l'a sous notre nez. Fit l'élève-lieutenant aux longs cheveux blonds, défiant du regard l'inconnu en blouse blanche.

Dorobo sursauta, honteuse, et lâcha le dossier dans le mouvement. Le jeune cambrioleur eut un geste agacé, remettant le tissu dans sa poche de veste sous la blouse qu'il retira mais garda avec lui.

― Vraiment Blondinet, tu me tapes sur le système ! Fit Kuroashi en ricanant après avoir écarter le masque de son visage. Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de te jeter du haut de cette villa pour me débarrasser de toi, tu la fermerais pour de bon.

Nami serra les poings, humiliée une fois de plus. Elle avait été si concentrée sur les étrangetés que présentaient cette affaire qu'elle ne s'était pas assez méfiée. La fonctionnaire allait sortir son arme lorsque Kuroashi bondit, jetant la blouse sur les subordonnés de la belle. Il la prit par le poignet et la tira vers lui, la forçant la rousse à lâcher son arme qu'il récupéra et braqua sur Hermep.

― Ne bougez plus Inspecteur sinon c'est votre subordonné qui va en faire les frais. Menaça le voleur.

Il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille pour saisir une nouvelle fois le poignet de la fonctionnaire, de sorte à enrayer tout mouvement défensif.

― Levez les mains bien en évidence et pas d'entourloupe. Moi, je ne te louperais pas Blondinet.

― Obéissez. Ordonna la jeune femme en voyant ses deux élèves hésiter. Dans ce genre de situation, les actes suicidaires ne sont en aucun cas héroïques.

― Mais Inspecteur, vous nous aviez pourtant dis qu'il n'irait jamais jusqu'à tuer. Fit observer Koby.

Un coup de feu. La balle frôla la joue de l'élève-lieutenant alors que Hermep et Nami eurent à nouveau un sursaut.

― Tss tss tss, très mauvaise idée. Fit observer le jeune cambrioleur. Je ne tue pas, c'est vrai, mais croire que je ne sais pas tirer pour seulement blesser serait une grossière erreur. Je sais beaucoup mieux viser que la majorité de vos semblables. Encore une remarque de ce genre, et c'est un trou à l'épaule que l'un d'entre vous va récolter. Mieux vaux éviter de me sous-estimer.

― Ah, je vois pourquoi tu as préféré les prendre en otage et faire ton possible pour m'empêcher d'agir. Déclara la jeune rousse. A cause de tes fichus principes n'est-ce pas ?

― Exact mais vous remarquerez que j'arrive toujours à tirer mon épingle du jeu. La situation n'aurait pas dégénéré si vous seriez resté bien sage durant mon explication et si Blondinet avait bien voulu la fermer.

― Je t'écoute Kuroashi. Continue. L'encouragea la jeune femme, piégée.

― Hum… En vérité, je suis très déçue que vous soyez encore avec ces deux clowns. Avez-vous peur de vous retrouvez seul avec moi depuis notre dernier tête-à-tête ? N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxal vu que vous cherchez toujours la confrontation ? Vous êtes las de mes appels ?

― La ferme ! Lâcha la jeune Inspectrice en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion, dans ce poste de police en France ni au bal chez Doflamingo. Tant de choses s'étaient produite ces derniers temps entre eux. Il l'avait même secourue par deux fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête ? S'il croyait vraiment la flatter, il se trompait lourdement.

― Alors cette fois-ci encore, c'est pour me dire quelle victime tu as dans ton viseur ?

― Vu que c'est devenu une habitude chez vous de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires, je ne compte pas perdre mon temps à vous prévenir ultérieurement. Et puis dire que ce sont des victimes… Ne serait-ce pas un peu exagérer ? Nous parlons tout de même de malfrat. La personne dont je comptais me charger était effectivement la personne qui s'en était prit à Jinbei mais j'avoue que cela m'arrange que ces gens ait été envoyé par Doflamingo. J'ai raté mon coup la dernière fois, je compte bien me débarrassé définitivement de lui.

― Et tu n'as pas peur d'être tombé sur un plus gros calibre que toi ?

― Aucun risque et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Vous récupérerez mon cadavre ou ce qu'il en reste en cas d'échec. Joker en sait long sur l'homme que je recherche, je ne vais pas le laisser vagabonder librement. Il a bien assez profité de la liberté qu'il ne mérite pas.

― Tu crois la mérité ta liberté ?

Ces paroles, dites sur un ton de défi et de mépris, firent sourire amèrement le jeune homme.

― Vous osez me dire ce genre de chose après que vous ayez vu ma pitoyable tentative chez Absalom ? Votre haine envers moi n'a aucune limite…

Il l'avait soufflé, s'assurant qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle qui pourrait entendre. Les yeux de la jeune fonctionnaire s'arrondirent de stupeur. Qu'est-ce que…

De son côté Kuroashi avait comprit. Ce sentiment de satiété qu'il ressentait quand elle était si proche de lui, quand il posait la main sur elle. La réflexion de la jeune femme l'avait heurté.

― Vous savez vraiment touchez les points sensibles d'une personne ma chère Dorobo. Fit à haute voix le jeune homme. Vous devriez vous reconvertir en psychologue.

― Je n'ai pas la patience pour, tu m'en vois navré.

― C'est vrai, j'avais oublié votre caractère de cochon. Comment ai-je pu faire une telle omission ?

Il la poussa avec douceur avec ses subordonnés sans toutefois cesser de les menacer de son arme.

― Vous en savez assez je crois. Vous devriez vous en allez, cette endroit n'est pas fait pour vous. Je suis sous la protection de Jinbei et il m'a confié une mission. De ce fait vous, simples fonctionnaires, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi.

Ce regard aussi froid et dur que de la glace la fit frissonner. Il visait son cœur sans faillir et même la conviction qu'il ne pourrait pas lui tiré dessus n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire craindre le pire. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que les officiers s'en aillent après toute la mise en scène qu'il avait instaurée ? Etait-ce à cause de l'histoire qu'il avait dû raconter la dernière fois ? Il ne supportait plus la présence de l'Inspectrice ?

Ne les voyant pas bouger d'un pouce, Kuroashi baissa son arme et visa le sol avant de tirer, la balle se planta à quelques centimètres des bottes de Dorobo qui eut la présence d'esprit de reculer.

― C'est la dernière fois que je le répète. Allez-vous-en maintenant !

La jeune femme fit un mouvement de tête vers la sortie à ses subordonnés pour qu'ils la suivent. Elle les laissa passer en premier et se tourna une dernière fois vers Kuroashi qui avait abaissé son arme.

― Je t'attraperais. Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement.

― Vous me le dites si souvent que cela ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse sublime Inspectrice alors fichez-le-camp avant que je ne change d'avis et vous garde ici.

― Et pour quoi faire au juste ?

Son seul œil visible se planta dans le regard déterminé de Nami qui le soutint sans s'en détourner. Cette fois-ci, le sourire que lui adressa le jeune voleur fut empreint de fatigue et d'une fausse joie qui fut source de multiples questions plus tard.

― Si je vous le disais, vous vous mettriez en colère. Je vous tiendrais au courant comme à mon habitude alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Nami ne chercha pas plus loin, percevant l'harassement du cambrioleur. Elle le laissait encore filer mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Avoir Doflamingo et Kuroashi étaient bien plus intéressant. C'était toujours ce genre de chose qu'elle se disait. A chaque fois. Toutefois, elle le faisait pour le Gouvernement. Par intérêt pas autre chose.

Toute à sa réflexion, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Kuroashi l'a suivait du regard par la fenêtre. Il avait rangé son arme et avait posé son bras sur la vitre. Sa tête sur son bras, il dévorait du regard cette élégante jeune femme qui montait en voiture, ses subordonnés la suivant de près. Il se surprit à les envier, eux qui pouvait être avec elle quasiment sans restriction.

― J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me mentir… C'est pénible. Murmura t-il pour lui-même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais bien pouvoir tenir.

En tout cas, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver. Elle était une Déclarée, fonctionnaire et lui un N.D., l'objet de sa haine tout au plus. Kuroashi avait mit tant de temps à faire taire ce Sanji épris et coupable du pire des pêchés. Si un Dieu existait dans ce monde, Il devait le haïr. Si une Force contrôlait le monde, Il ne devait pas lui réserver le meilleur des futurs.

Quand ce tourment prendra fin ? Etait-il destiné à désirer une femme inaccessible jusqu'à la mort ? Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier dans les bras de ces femmes, dans ceux d'Hina mais rien n'y faisait. Il le savait. Il le savait ! Il aurait dû la laisser disparaître dans ces eaux glacées.

Dès la première rencontre, dès la première seconde, dès les premiers mots, il le savait que sa situation se compliquerait à cause d'elle. Kuroashi ne parvenait pas à vaincre ce sentiment qui le détruisait à petit feu. Qui consumait cet être plus surement que la haine. Qui faisait disparaître cette haine qui était sensée être tout pour lui. Il serra le poing et frappa le mur.

C'était si clair maintenant. Il courrait à sa perte.

Il fallait que tout s'éclaircisse._ Non !_ Il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Peut importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Sanji ne devait pas empiéter sur le domaine réserver à Kuroashi. Ces deux facettes n'étaient liées que par la haine qu'elles avaient envers Absalom et rien d'autre.

Le jeune cambrioleur sortit de ses pensées en remarquant qu'elle était déjà partie. Il alla chercher Franky et Usopp qui s'étaient inquiétés en entendant des coups de feu. Kuroashi haussa les épaules en leur expliquant que ce n'était que lui en intimidant les policiers. Il leur fit grâce des détails et leur dit simplement que la police ne risquait pas de venir de sitôt.

Pendant que ses deux compères poursuivaient l'inspection, Kuroashi s'adossa au mur et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel, se demandant si des sentiments subjectifs pouvaient interférer dans sa vengeance.

La réponse était toute trouvée depuis bien longtemps.

\***/

*J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression bizarre…

** Il apparait seulement dans l'anime mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'à lui, j'ai pas changé grand-chose. Ce sera certainement le seul personnage OC dans cette histoire !

J'espère que cet épisode ne vous a pas déçu, l'intrigue continue à se développer et à se dévoiler petit à petit. Quelques questions qui n'auront pas de réponses tout de suite du style : Pourquoi Robin agit de la sorte ? Quel est le but de Joker/Doflamingo ?

J'espère aussi que cette "série" ne vous ennuis pas [ou pas trop]. Je vous laisse et vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain ! Commentez et merci de me suivre jusqu'ici !

Edit : Histoire d'éclaircir un peu les choses, Kuroashi a ici une prise de conscience violente et soudaine bien que Sanji se doute déjà depuis longtemps des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Nami. Cela peut sembler un peu bizarre mais rappelez-vous qu'en tant que Kuroashi, seule sa vengeance compte alors que Sanji lui tient aussi à cœur ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Il est donc plus enclin à éprouver d'autres sentiments que la haine.


	25. Episode 21

Épisode 21

Elle allait le détruire. C'était aussi clair que du cristal.

Elle avait raison depuis le début. C'était elle qui serait la cause de sa perte. Il aurait dû le savoir. Lui le papillon, elle la flamme. Il venait de se brûler. Cette flamme léchait sa plaie à chaque rencontre, à chaque confrontation. Elle élargissait cette blessure qui l'avait atteint jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle n'avait de cesse de le harceler, il ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir.

Il devait la haïr. Il en était incapable. Elle lui donnait une existence, une identité.

Lui qui se croyait de fer contre ses sentiments dérisoires qui n'avait jamais eut aucun sens pour lui, qui n'avait jamais provoqué autre chose que du dégoût. Il allait se noyer dans cet océan de passion qui le submergeait complètement.

Il errait dans l'église comme une âme en peine. Mains dans les poches, trempé jusqu'aux os… Ça n'allait pas arranger son rhume ni ses maux de gorge. Tant pis. Il était atteint d'une maladie bien pire.

Il leva les yeux vers l'immense autel qui se dressait au fond avec une immense statue. L'autel était rempli de bougie, comme un peu partout dans l'église. Chandelles, établis… Ils devaient économiser un max sur l'électricité.

Il perçut un certain malaise qui grandissait en lui alors qu'il contemplait cette statue.

― Quelque chose ne va pas mon fils ?

Le jeune homme réprima un sursaut en voyant le moine s'approcher de lui, entrant par une porte caché par l'obscurité et un pilier.

― Excusez-moi, je ne savais tout simplement pas où aller et… je me suis dis que…

― Je comprends… Tu invoques le droit d'asile ?

L'homme avait comprit d'un coup d'œil qu'il avait affaire à un N.D.

― Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, je ne veux pas déranger.

― Le Seigneur a toujours une place pour ses brebis égarées.

Il eut du mal à ravaler la grimace qui lui venait spontanément. Il avait toujours eut du mal avec les religieux. Il évitait de les croiser si possible et avait toujours réussi vu qu'il y en avait peu. Comme la majorité des N.D. dans le monde, il n'était pas croyant. Comment croire en Dieu alors qu'on n'avait même pas une identité à réclamer ? Comment croire en une force supérieure bénéfique alors que celle qui existait les écrasait sans pitié chaque jour ? Il eut un soupir et finit par pivoter vers l'homme d'église qui attendait manifestement une réaction.

― Vous croyez que votre… Seigneur voudrait d'un N.D. criminel ?

― Ce n'est pas mon Seigneur. Fit remarquer l'homme. Et le Seigneur pardonne à ceux qui confessent leurs pêchers.

― Navré mais je ne regrette rien. Ce que je vole, je le redistribue aux hôpitaux, aux orphelinats et aux écoles... Je comprendrais que dans ces conditions vous ne puissiez pas…

― Le Seigneur ne rejette personne.

Énervé, le jeune homme céda à son impulsion. Sa fatigue l'emporta sur son sang-froid habituel.

― N'avez-vous pas d'opinion personnelle ? Pourquoi tout passe par ce Seigneur que vous autres religieux invoqués si souvent ?

―La parole du Seigneur est la mienne. Je ne peux pas me substituer à lui mais je crois en ses principes. Il est de mon devoir de ramener les égarés dans le droit chemin.

Le bec cloué momentanément, Kuroashi ne tenta pas d'insister à ce sujet. On ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis quelqu'un en quelques paroles, l'un et l'autre le savait. Le jeune cambrioleur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la statue.

Quand Sanji réfléchissait sur Dieu, il en parvenait toujours à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une personne mais d'une force qui régissait le monde. Kuroashi trouvait lâche ce choix de mettre sur le dos d'un "Père" invisible tous les malheurs du monde surtout quand l'Homme était le responsable desdits malheurs. C'était comme se dédouaner en permanence des fautes qu'on commettait. Comme si avoir une figure paternelle suffisait à excuser les pires crimes que l'on commettait et que le fait qu'on ne puisse prouver ni son inexistence suffisait à rendre son existence plausible.

Autant dire que Sanji était toujours très embêté quand Chopper lui posait des questions sur l'existence de Dieu.

― Serais-tu là pour te cacher avant un autre larcin ?

― Non, pour me reposer seulement. Je… me sens un peu perdu.

― Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, tu seras en sécurité ici. Le Gouvernement n'a aucun pouvoir.

Inexplicablement, le voleur ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Encore et toujours ce spectre qui le hantait. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple N.D. et pourtant il était aussi un voleur. Quel étrange sensation de n'être ni Sanji ni Kuroashi… D'être une coquille vide -ou plutôt- d'être un verre remplie seulement de haine et d'amour.

Tout ça parce qu'il était dans une église… Un no man's land s'il se souvenait bien.

― Excusez-moi… Mon père c'est ça ? Dès que je regarde cette statue, je ne sais pourquoi, je ressens un profond malaise. Vous sauriez m'expliquez ?

L'homme d'église eut un sourire énigmatique. Il se plaça à côté du jeune homme et leva la tête vers la statue

― C'est le fils de Notre Seigneur, il est dit que son regard nous mets à nu sans détour. Impossible de mentir devant le Christ. Ton âme est troublé mon fils, il faut que tu sois honnête avec toi-même.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Songea amèrement le gentleman en retenant un autre soupir. Comme si cet homme pouvait comprendre…

― Vos principes veulent qu'on ne puisse pas éprouver de l'amour pour une tierce personne non ?

― C'est plus simple que ça. Fit l'homme d'église avec bonhommie. Nous devons servir notre Seigneur et on nous interdit le mariage ou toutes autres formes d'amour que l'adoration que nous éprouvons pour Lui. Par contre, pour nos fidèles, ce n'est que la consommation de cet amour hors mariage qui est interdit.

― … Vous êtes bien plus conciliant que nos Lois.

Kuroashi baissa la tête, vaincu momentanément par ce fardeau sur ses frêles épaules.

― Tu es frigorifié mon fils, je vais te montrer ta chambre et faire allumer la cheminée. Tu es sous la protection du Seigneur ici, repartir sous la pluie, en pleine nuit, n'est pas un choix judicieux.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules mais se laissa conduire. Une fois dans la petite chambre et l'homme d'église partit, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea sur le côté, regardant le feu consumer le bois qui venait d'être jeté. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce pauvre bout de bois à lui. Tout s'était fait si vite et pourtant la progression de ce mal avait été si lent… Il avait été frappé par l'évidence avec la violence d'une gifle. Il ne vivait que dans une attente permanente, il ne s'appartenait plus.

Elle allait le détruire.

Il allait la maudire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. A vouloir l'impossible…

Il se recroquevilla, en proie à une violente quinte de toux. Non, il ne regrettait rien. Pas même cette passion dévorante pour l'inaccessible. Et c'était bien ça qui l'embrasait, lui.

Lui qui se croyait insensible, il avait été touché en plein cœur.

Depuis ce moment, chez Doflamingo. Puis chez Rob Lucci et chez Absalom. Tout l'avait poussé à la désirer. Elle et personne d'autre. Peut-être même depuis le début, sans en avoir conscience.

Son image hantait son esprit. Sa vengeance avait disparut de son champ de vision mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Ça s'alternait. Dorobo, Absalom, Dorobo, Absalom… Étrange petite litanie qui prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin, se trouvant pitoyable. Il entendit son portable vrombir telle une abeille hystérique. Le jeune homme, agacé par l'insistance, extirpa le mobile de sa poche et regarda le numéro de la personne qui le harcelait. Il fut étonné par le résultat où le menait l'alignement des chiffres. Le cambrioleur fut si surprit qu'il décida de prendre l'appel.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux tronche d'algue ?

― C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Tu te rends compte que ça fais cinq jours que t'es dans la nature, sans avoir prévenu personne ? Tu sais combien de fois Franky a essayé de te joindre avant de finir par m'appeler ?

― 128 fois exactement. Il n'est pas très régulier dans ses appels.

― Ce n'est pas drôle ! Dis-moi où tu te trouves que je vienne te chercher puisque t'es pas capable de te démerder tout seul.

Le jeune cambrioleur eut un temps de réflexion relativement long. La dernière partie de sa phrase n'incitait pas à ce que Kuroashi réponde mais puisqu'il glissait tout doucement vers l'autre facette de lui-même…

― Je suis dans une église surement encore en Pennsylvanie.

― Où exactement ?

― Je ne sais pas trop. Entre Pittsburg et Johnstown, j'ai vu les panneaux défiler. A moins que je sois dans les environs d'Altoona.

― Tu te fous de moi ?

― Pas du tout. Je ne veux voir personne Zoro. Fichez-moi la paix.

Cette voix glaciale qu'entendait l'ancien N.D. lui fit craindre le pire.

― Sanji, je vais venir ok ? Ça va aller tu vas voir.

― Non ça n'ira pas. Tu pourras dire à ta Tomoshibi qu'elle a gagné. J'ai perdu sur toute la ligne voilà ! J'espère qu'elle sera ravie en apprenant la nouvelle à moins qu'elle ait deviné. Plus RIEN n'ira. Je ne veux voir personne t'as pigé ce coup-ci ?

Zoro entendit son ami ravaler ses sanglots et tousser. Un mélange entre rage et chagrin se faisait entendre dans la voix du gentilhomme.

― Tu ne dois pas rester seul dans des moments pareils. Je ne vais pas te ramener de suite chez Franky et les autres mais au moins te tenir compagnie. Broyer du noir, c'est pas une solution.

― Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? De toute façon, y a aucune solution… Y a rien à faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu peux rire, tu peux te moquer, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je… C'est impossible qu'elle puisse éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher d'elle aussi près. J'ai peut-être bien mérité tout ça. Si seulement… si seulement j'avais réussis…

Zoro jeta un œil à son ordinateur qui venait de trouver son ami. Il était bel et bien dans les environs d'Altoona. Il devait absolument aller à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme était capable de tout et surtout de se blâmer lui-même. Le verdoyant voyait où son ami voulait en venir et il n'avait aucune envie de rire.

― J't'assure Zoro, j'ai tout fait mais je sais pas comment c'est arriver. Je n'arrive pas à…

― Ça ne se contrôle pas. Je viens te chercher Sanji et on en parlera devant un bon café ok ?

Le jeune homme opina puis, se souvenant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir, il répondit par un timide « oui » et raccrocha. Bon sang ! On ne pouvait pas faire plus gnangnan ! C'était une torture pour lui*. Il devenait impératif qu'il se ressaisisse sinon il allait devenir comme ces pleurnichards qui geignaient au moindre problème. Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer comme une gonzesse. _J'ai 24 ans merde… Ce que c'est prise de tête… _

Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Zoro. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait être en train d'appeler Franky pour lui expliquer la situation. Kuroashi avait intérêt à se montrer ! A moins que le verdoyant soit en train de chercher une excuse pour aller aux États-Unis afin que son travail et Tomoshibi accepte sans broncher. Tous ces petits détails qui poignardaient le cœur de Sanji qui avait l'impression de se prendre une gifle dès qu'il comparait sa situation à celle de Zoro.

Il était trop éreinté pour aligné deux pensées cohérentes, ces cinq jours avaient été un véritable enfer. Les seules choses qu'il désirait par dessus tout c'étaient de dormir, de faire disparaître cette crève à la con qui pompait tout son énergie et ensuite de trouver un moyen de museler son cœur détraqué pour qu'il lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

Le cambrioleur ne savait vraiment pas comment ça c'était produit ni comment c'était arrivé. Il se sentait dépassé par ce constat qui s'était imposé de lui-même.

Il éprouvait plus que de la fascination pour l'Inspectrice Dorobo Nami.

'*'

― Bon, tu ne t'es pas barré tout en sachant que j'aurais pu aller voir Franky pour qu'il aille te récupérer, méfiant comme t'es. Ça signifie que t'es vraiment en bout de course.

Sanji eut un regard noir vers la plante verte qui lui servait d'ami et reposa la tasse de café.

― Merci Zoro, j'avais bien besoin de tes remarques si pertinentes. Je me demande quelle excuse t'a bien pu sortir à ta fiancée et à ton patron pour pouvoir t'éclipser.

― T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je n'aurais aucun problème. C'est ça le petit plus qu'on a quand on sort avec une fonctionnaire.

Le jeune cambrioleur haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Il tentait de faire de l'humour là ? Si c'était le cas, il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour une fois. Sanji renifla et, agacé par son nez bouché, sortit son paquet de mouchoir. Il sentait les regards irrités des gens dans le café sur lui et habituellement, il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Mais aujourd'hui, il était simplement Sanji. Avec un soupçon de Kuroashi mais pas trop quand même. Il n'avait pas l'envie d'élever la voix ni de se prendre la tête avec Zoro. Il voulait juste se reposer.

― Et donc, c'est quoi la suite de ton programme ? Et Jinbei ?

― Il m'a appelé une quarantaine de fois, c'est qu'il est plus inquiet pour moi que pour ce vol. Je vais régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à ce Doflamingo mais là…

― Ouais, t'es pas vraiment en état. Fit Zoro alors que son ami se mouchait le moins bruyamment possible. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas retourner chez toi, mieux vaut éviter de refiler ta crève à Chopper mais où tu vas aller ?

― Je sais pas. Quand je me suis tiré, j'ai pas réfléchis. Je me suis juste dis qu'il fallait que je fasse le point sur ce qui m'arrivait.

Zoro était assez surpris. Sanji pas réfléchir ? Première nouvelle ! Il était complètement paumé. Lui qui ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir cogité avant. Zoro avait bien fait de venir.

― En tout cas, je ne remets pas les pieds dans une église. Im-po-ssi-ble. Continua le voleur. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté mais je comptais le garder pour les autres si je ne pouvais plus subvenir à leurs besoins pour une raison ou pour une autre... Je devrais leur envoyer les papiers pour le récupérer, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.

― Mais non ! Envoi l'argent nécessaire pour ce mois et le prochain, prends-en un peu pour toi afin de te payer un bon hôtel, j'ai fais des recherches je vais t'y amener, et pour te payer un traitement efficace. Une fois débarrassé de ta crève, tu pourras t'y remettre. Y a intérêt à ce que tu sois de nouveau en état de voler.

Il s'interrompit en surprenant l'air interloqué du jeune homme.

― C'est bien la première fois depuis… quoi ? Trois ans que tu ne m'as pas dis un truc pareil.

― Oh ça va hein ! Je te connais mieux que personne, je sais que c'est impossible de te faire changer d'avis. Bon, on va finir par en parler ou tu veux encore éviter le sujet ?

Honteux, le jeune gentilhomme détourna le regard et se perdit dans la contemplation de son café qu'il savourait à petite gorgée. Vu sa santé, il aurait plutôt dû prendre un jus d'orange mais sa priorité était de rester réveiller. Cette fichue maladie, il s'en occuperait ultérieurement. Le petit bar était plutôt sympa en soi mais il n'était pas apte à apprécier l'ambiante chaleureuse qui y régnait. Il était malheureux et il tenait à le faire savoir. Ou peut-être pas.

― Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'arrive spécialement à moi ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est de la faute de cette satané Dorobo qui me colle aux basques depuis un an ! Non sérieusement, c'est surement à cause de cette crève que je me trimbale, mon cerveau est complètement à l'envers.

― Continue à te mentir et tu peux être certain que ça te harcèlera encore longtemps.

Sanji but une autre gorgée de son café, s'obstinant à regarder ailleurs. A l'examiner, il faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux et son nez étaient rouges. Les valises qu'il se trimbalait constamment n'avaient pas disparut, au contraire, elles semblaient s'être installé ad vitam aeternam sous ses yeux. Il avait un regard un peu fantomatique avec ces prunelles couleur océan. Sa peau avait pâlit au fur et à mesure que le cambrioleur s'était obstiné à vivre dans l'obscurité. Il n'était même plus l'ombre de lui-même.

― Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Mon thérapeute ? Mon psychologue ? Celui que notre orphelinat m'a forcé à consulter n'a rien pu tirer de moi alors je doute que tu réussisses.

― Je ne suis pas ces abrutis. Lâcha Zoro

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts croisa les bras sur son torse, soudainement renfrogné alors que son ami d'enfance s'amusait de cette réaction.

\~/

_La bénévole poussa le petit garçon vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond de ce long couloir angoissant. Manifestement, il ne voulait pas y aller mais celle qui l'accompagnait ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille._

― _Allez Kuro ! Toi qui est si sage habituellement, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ?_

― _Il ne veut pas c'est tout._

_La bénévole foudroya du regard le gamin qui venait de répondre avec autant de hargne._

― _Zoro, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! C'est pour son bien ! _

― _Il ne peut pas le savoir par lui-même ?_

_Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme préféra suivre les conseils de sa directrice et ne pas répondre à la provocation du petit. Elle souleva Sanji qui ne prit pas la peine de se débattre. _Blasé à seulement 7 ans… Du jamais vu_. Murmura la bénévole désespérée. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de coude et déposa Sanji après avoir salué l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui était encore derrière son bureau. Elle fut surprise de constater que Zoro s'était assit à côté de la porte. Près de la plante verte, ça faisait ton sur ton._

― _J'l'attends. Fit le gamin comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la bénévole qui referma la porte avec un soupir._

_De son côté, Sanji n'était pas très rassuré. Ce type aux tempes grisonnantes ne lui inspirait pas confiance, avec son air si assuré et son sourire apaisant. Des clous oui !_

_D'un geste, l'homme l'invita à s'asseoir. Le blondinet eut un coup d'œil vers le coffre à jouet, la table et les chaises de petites tailles. Idéale pour des enfants de son âge._

― _Bonjour mon petit Kuroashi, on m'a parlé de ton cas et ta directrice tenait à ce que nous ayons une petite entrevue. Tu peux choisir de ne pas répondre à mes questions et jouer. Tu n'as qu'à me dire de passer à la prochaine question, tu n'as aucune obligation._

_Sanji s'assit sur une des chaises à sa disposition après avoir prit le jeu de carte qui se trouvait sur le bureau du psychologue. Ce dernier prit le temps d'inscrire quelques notes sur ce choix et laissa le gamin s'installer. Sanji sortit les cartes du paquet et vérifia rapidement si elles étaient toutes là. Il ne comptait pas discuter avec cette personne ! Il ne faisait confiance qu'aux personnels de l'orphelinat, ces femmes qui passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits à veiller sur eux._

_Et puis, sérieusement, qui ferait confiance à un type qui commençait sa phrase d'intro par "mon petit Kuroashi" ? Fallait être cinglé !_

― _Dis-moi, Kuroashi, est-ce ton vrai prénom ?_

― _Je passe._

_Interloqué, l'homme poursuivit._

― _C'est un prénom original, a-t-il une signification ?_

― _Je passe._

― _A-t-il un lien avec tes parents ? _

― _Je passe._

― _Je comprends que leur disparition soudaine t'attriste et que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais tu pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu ressens ? Perçois-tu un manque ?_

― _Je passe._

_Le psychologue se redressa sur sa chaise. Désorienté. Habituellement, à part ce Zoro, tout les enfants trouvaient utile de parler de leurs peines et de leur passé. Leurs joies et leurs mésaventures. Fierté d'enfant ou envie qu'on éprouve de la compassion pour eux, c'était tout à fait naturel. Ce petit répondait avec une voix si monotone…_

_Il jeta un œil vers la construction qu'était en train de dresser le garçon sans hésitation, sans trembler et sans avoir à s'y reprendre à deux fois._

― _Beau château de cartes. Complimenta le quadragénaire. Est-ce qu'il représente ta vie avant de venir ici ?_

_Kuroashi tourna à peine la tête vers l'homme, juste assez pour planter un regard froid vers lui._

― _Si c'est vous qui le dites… Murmura le petit en détruisant la magnifique construction terminée d'une simple pichenette à sa base._

_Il se pencha pour récupérer l'unique carte qui était tombée de la table. As de Cœur. Un signe du destin ? Il la rangea au-dessus de la pile après l'avoir longuement observé, prenant garde à ce que le psychologue ne voit pas de quelle carte il s'agissait. L'enfant s'appliqua à remettre les cartes dans l'ordre, méthodique. Il entendait le bruit de la plume qui courrait sur le papier et eut un spasme à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa mèche cachant le côté de son visage qui était du côté de l'homme, ce dernier ne s'aperçut de rien._

_Une fois les cartes ordonné, il les étala devant lui comme un éventail, prenant la dernière et commença à les retourner une à une._

― _Est-ce que tes petits camarades te briment ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais bien intégré mais on m'a aussi signalé que ce Zoro t'aurait battu à maintes reprises._

_Un spasme secoua la main du petit qui en lâcha sa carte. Il frappa du poing sur la table tandis que sa seconde main se crispait sur le bord. Sanji se tourna vers le psychologue avec une lenteur qui tenait plus du calcul que du hasard. Avait-il rêvé où le môme avait…_

_Ce regard était totalement dépourvu de pitié et d'innocence._

― _Zoro est mon ami. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le comprendre._

_Ce regard si froid, si dénuée de sentiment humain… La seconde qui s'ensuivit, le petit garçon eut un sourire éclatant._

― _Je passe !_

\~/

Sanji s'était allumé une cigarette, tout à ses souvenirs qu'il était. Ce fut sa seule entrevue avec ce psychologue. Il arrivait même à se remémorer de la mise en garde que ce quadragénaire avait fait à la directrice.

Kuroashi était quelqu'un qui deviendrait dangereux avec le temps. Une personne insensible, instable psychologiquement qui tournerait sociopathe ou psychopathe. Au choix. La directrice n'avait pas cru l'homme, répliquant qu'il était impossible qu'un enfant aussi sociable et respirant une telle joie de vivre pouvait être un criminel en puissance.

A chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette entrevue, il se rendait compte que déjà les bases de la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui avait été en lui. Jamais il n'avait été conforme à la "norme" instauré.

Bien évidement, il présentait certains symptômes d'un sociopathe mais fallait tout de même pas exagéré. Dans les listes que les spécialistes faisaient sur les maladies mentales, on trouvait toujours quelques trucs qui nous correspondaient.

Certes, Kuroashi ne ressentait aucune empathie pour autrui. Certes, le cambrioleur ne ressentait aucun remord. Certes, Kuroashi était le type le plus asociale et le moins fiable qu'on pouvait trouver mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bon pour être interné.

Il avait des principes et une certaine intégrité tout de même.

― Sanji ?

― Huuuuum ?

Le jeune voleur se rendit compte que Zoro continuait de l'observer.

― Te fais pas de bile, je repensais à ce crétin de psychologue.

― … C'est dingue, le don que tu as pour changer de sujet de conversation.

― C'est que je ne dois pas vouloir en parler autant que je le croyais. Biaisa Sanji qui termina son café en quelques gorgées. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais si souvent que les mots ne valent pas un bon coup de poing viril ? L'Amour t'a-t-il changé à ce point ?

― Hé ! Espèce de… Moi qui voulais t'aider, j'aurais plutôt dû…

― Je t'envie.

Zoro, bouche bée, se tut. Il avait bien entendu ? Le sourire de Sanji n'arrivait pas à dissimuler le chagrin qui le minait depuis près d'un an. Un chagrin présent à cause de l'amour qui avait finit par causer une plaie aussi béante que celle que lui laissait sa haine. Ces deux sentiments, si proches et pourtant si contradictoire, élargissait leur plaie respective comme si le but était de mettre le cœur du jeune homme en lambeaux.

― Tu as toutes mes félicitations. C'est bien ce que tu attendais depuis le temps non ? Je t'envie d'avoir réussit à tirer ton épingle du jeu de la vie et on sait tout les deux que ce n'était pas simple au départ. C'est que des bonnes choses qui devraient t'attendre, le pire est passé.

Le jeune cambrioleur écarta la tasse du plat de la main et planta ses coudes sur la table.

― Toi, le bougon, l'asociale, t'as finis par trouver le bonheur. Je dois avouer que j'étais sceptique et que j'avais peur que tu te sois fais une fausse joie…

Il cacha son visage rouge derrière ses mains jointes avant de continuer.

― Haha… Cruellement ironique n'est-il pas ? Moi qui passais pour le plus sociable, je me retrouve avec cette vengeance et cet amour qui me rongent sans que je puisse me débarrasser d'un de ses deux fardeaux. On peut dire que je l'ai bien cherché, je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. C'est la voie que je me suis fixé.

Il prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

― Parles m'en Zoro.

Le jeune homme se demanda si le voleur était vraiment sérieux puis abdiqua.

― Et bien… C'est un peu gênant et difficile à décrire mais, si on devait y mettre des mots… Selon moi, c'est un bonheur difficile à supporter. C'est une plaie sur ton orgueil puisque tu es à présent lié à une tierce personne par un sentiment dont il est impossible de se soustraire.

― Et puis ?

― A tes yeux, cet être aimé est toujours plus beau qu'il n'y parait. On se sent fatigué avant de le voir et plein de vie quand il est là. C'est une fête perpétuelle.

― Et ensuite ?

― Notre conception du temps devient plus vague. Il ralentit quand la personne que l'on aime n'est pas là et semble s'accélérer quand elle est auprès de soi.

― Mais encore ?

Zoro voyait son ami captivé, sur le point de se lever de son siège. Son visage exprimait la joie de découvrir et l'exaltation de voir que des mots se plaçaient enfin sur des sensations, sur les phénomènes qui se produisait depuis des mois sans qu'il ne puisse les expliquer. L'ancien N.D. ne savait pas si c'était réellement bénéfique pour son ami mais continua :

― Tu te rends compte que ce lien qui te connecte à l'être aimé te rend esclave. Tu ne t'appartiens plus mais ces chaînes te libèrent en un sens car quand la personne que tu aimes est auprès de toi, tout n'est qu'évidence. Il n'y a plus de questions, rien que des certitudes. On peut dire que c'est de la foi car on croit en un être que l'on pense supérieur à nous.

Sanji se recula, perturbé par cette dernière phrase. Il fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna. Kuroashi avait du mal à accepter que cela puisse à aboutir à l'acceptation de la supériorité de Dorobo sur lui mais Sanji y croyait. Le jeune voleur releva la tête.

― Et après ?

― Y a pas de suite ! C'est différent pour chacun, je te donne ma version.

―Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, toi qui a déjà de l'expérience !

― Non Sanji, je n'ai aucune connaissance sur ce phénomène. Je le vis.

― C'est pas pareil ?

Zoro vit la même curiosité enfantine dans les yeux de son confident. Le chagrin et la rage avaient temporairement disparut. Il voulait simplement comprendre. Savoir pourquoi ce sentiment le harcelait avec autant d'insistance.

Résigné, le gentilhomme se rencogna dans son fauteuil, considérant le silence de son interlocuteur comme un "non". Il se sentait déçu. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Zoro, il avait tout à fait raison. Lui-même, il avait courut les jupons depuis si longtemps… Il se rendait compte qu'un fossé séparait désir et amour, il en payait le prix fort.

― Je vais m'en tenir au chemin que je me suis tracé. C'est la seule solution. Je l'aime certes mais tant pis, je n'en vaux pas le coup… Merci d'avoir prit un peu de ton temps pour t'embêter avec moi. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Tu pourras appeler Franky et lui dire que je reviens dès que je serais en pleine forme ?

― Mais où tu vas ?

Zoro n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'insister sur le sujet que Sanji rendait volontairement tabou. Ce dernier sortit quelques billets, les posa près de Zoro et les fit glisser vers lui.

― Je vais appeler Jinbei et lui demander s'il peut m'héberger un temps. Je crois que Kuroashi va prendre quelques vacances forcées. Avec la crève que je me coltine, impossible de faire mon travail. Tant pis si les spectres de mon passé reviennent me hanter, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il toussa à s'en arracher les poumons et se racla une énième fois la gorge. Il se détestait tellement ! Lui qui n'avait jamais été malade une fois atteint l'âge de 10 ans…

Zoro se souvenait que petit, il avait souvent veillé sur Sanji lorsque ce dernier était cloué au lit par une maladie quelconque. De la simple fièvre à la varicelle qu'ils avaient eut en même temps du coup ce qui avait été source de problèmes pour les bénévoles car Zoro avait refusé de s'éloigner de Sanji durant toutes ces périodes. Plus précisément, alors que son ami avait eut sa crise d'appendicite, il était resté éveillé auprès de lui toute la nuit dans l'attente de l'arrivée d'un médecin.

Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait pour quelles raisons ce petit bout de rien à la tignasse blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu si particulier lui avait adressé la parole et s'était convaincu qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et même devenir ami. Encore aujourd'hui, malgré ses séances de musculations, le jeune cambrioleur gardait un corps fin, en apparence chétif.

Il émergea de ses souvenirs en entendant Sanji lui parler.

― Je leur enverrais l'argent et je reviendrais. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Compris Zoro ?

― De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… Fit remarquer le verdoyant résigné. Prends soin de toi et reviens le plus vite. Pigé tête de mule ?

― Si tu peux être sûr d'une chose, c'est bien que je compte être de retour très vite. Je ne peux pas vivre sans voler, tu l'as oublié ?

Non, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Ce dont il avait le plus peur était en train de se produire et il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Il le laissa partir, le suivant des yeux.

\***/

*Et pour l'auteure par la même occasion...

Note : Celui qui trouve les 3 références qui se cache dans cet épisode [les références auxquelles je pense évidemment] vous gagnez… ma gratitude ? Un épisode supplémentaire ?

Bon allez un indice, je vais pas être méchante… C'est dans l'ordre :

― Dessin animé [non je n'ai pas honte, j'assume parfaitement mon côté enfantin !]

― Manga [éponyme]

― Une pièce de théâtre d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt [mon auteur favoris].

Voilà… Je suis pas trop sadique, vous l'avouerez, je m'en désole d'ailleurs. Mais sachez que ces 2 dernières références sont parfaitement involontaires.

Enfin bref, si vous ne trouvez pas, votre prochain épisode, vous ne l'aurez que Samedi prochain pas avant ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, commentez si vous voulez me motiver et puis... a bientôt !


	26. Episode 22

Épisode 22

L'Inspectrice Dorobo Nami était déçue. Rectification : elle était frustrée.

Ses doigts parcoururent les lignes marquées sur le bois de son bureau et apparues à cause du passage répété de ses ongles. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Finalement, elle laissa échapper une plainte en s'effondrant sur son bureau.

― Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Hermep et Koby s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Rare était les fois où leur supérieur se montrait aussi enfantine et aussi… attendrissante.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Kuroashi ? Enragea la jeune fonctionnaire.

― Peut-être a-t-il eu un contretemps. Avança l'élève-lieutenant à l'étrange tignasse rose.

― Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Trois semaines ! Trois satanées semaines qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté. Il est tombé dans le fond d'un caniveau ou quoi ? Pfff…

Il était étonnant pour l'Inspectrice de ressentir de l'inquiétude pour le cambrioleur. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour accélérer ses recherches, voilà qu'il y mettait un coup de frein. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il stoppe tout à un moment aussi crucial à ses yeux. A ceux de la fonctionnaire également.

La jeune femme était décidée à prendre contact avec Jinbei. Après tout, en tant qu'un des 7 Princes, tous Déclarés, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser une entrevue. Son rendez-vous avait lieu dans une des villas du Paladin des Mers, au Mexique. Elle n'avait pas pu choisir le lieu ce qui la rendait un tant soit peu anxieuse. De même que les États-Unis, le Mexique était une zone facilement sujette aux tensions même si Mihawk avait apaisé la situation ces dernières années en s'installant là-bas provisoirement.

"Provisoirement"… Il tenait encore à son statut de nomades alors que le Gouvernement savait pertinemment pourquoi il restait là-bas. Vu que celui qu'on surnommait "Œil de Faucon" avait fait le ménage…

Elle irait sans ses subordonnés, pour leur sécurité. Jinbei n'était pas une personne agressive néanmoins elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque. Ce serait une entrevue non-officielle. Elle avait quelques questions à lui poser. Depuis qu'elle savait que Jinbei et Kuroashi se connaissaient plus que bien, elle s'était longuement tâtée pour franchir un pas. Cette fois-ci, elle le ferait. Au moins pour que Kuroashi sorte de sa cachette et qu'il la défie une fois de plus. Il prendra cette approche comme une provocation. C'était évident.

Elle comptait bien se mettre sur son 31 avant de voir l'homme qu'elle admirait en chair et en os. La fonctionnaire voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seulement un flic mais aussi une personne qui le soutenait même si elle était sous les ordres du Gouvernement Suprême. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de son réconfort et la raison de sa visite allait le fâcher mais c'était un message qu'elle désirait lui faire passer.

Elle prévint Koby et Hermep qu'elle serait absente durant 2-3 jours, 4 au grand maximum. Leurs supérieurs accepteraient car elle continuait de faire des recherches sur Kuroashi. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous désintéressé dans le fond et elle le regrettait.

'*'

― Je tiens à vous remerciez d'avoir accepté aussi rapidement cette entrevue.

― J'ai un peu de temps pour moi ces temps-ci et en passer un peu avec une si jolie femme n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Tout deux eurent un petit rire alors que l'homme qui s'approchait de la quarantaine versait dans la tasse de son invitée du thé.

― J'espère que vous appréciez le thé Darjeeling, celui-ci provient directement d'Inde. Il est de qualité, je peux vous le garantir. Dès que j'ai appris que la première récolte débutait, j'ai tout fait pour m'en procurer.

― C'est un très grand honneur ! On dit que c'est justement le Darjeeling issue de la première récolte qui est le plus cher et le plus recherché.

Si elle avait bien quelques notions en thé, c'était bien celle-là. Et pour cause ! Avant d'être sur l'affaire Kuroashi, la jeune femme avait dû démanteler un réseau de trafiquants qui s'était fait un fric monstrueux en détournant des cargaisons de ce thé si précieux et si coûteux.

― Mais ce n'est pas tout les jours que je peux le partager avec des invités qui le méritent.

Elle eut un sourire aimable, profitant de la bonne humeur du Paladin des Mers avant qu'il ne finisse par se rembrunir. La fonctionnaire allait traiter un sujet délicat. Nami savoura le thé à sa juste valeur, bien que l'amertume n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait dans un thé, puis reposa la tasse et sa soucoupe sur la table basse qui séparait les deux canapés où étaient respectivement le Prince et l'Inspectrice.

― Laissons les formalités de côté. Fit soudainement Jinbei en lançant un regard vers la porte qui était à quelques mètres d'eux, au niveau de la table basse. Je n'ai pas non plus énormément de temps à vous consacrer. Pardonnez mon attitude peu cavalière mais…

― Je comprends. C'est pourquoi je vais être brève.

Posant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, l'Inspectrice se redressa et regarda Jinbei droit dans les yeux. Il était difficile d'affronter ces prunelles ébène où reflétait une éternelle détermination sans faille. Le Paladin des Mers était impressionnant, avec un charisme imposant quel que soit la situation.

― Kuroashi m'a apprit que vous étiez un de ses partenaires commerciaux. Je pense que nous savons tout deux ce que ce terme signifie à ses yeux alors je ne vais pas chercher à savoir comment cela s'est produit. Sachez que ce n'est pas par devoir que je suis venue à votre rencontre mais par curiosité personnelle. Pourquoi une personne aussi honorable que vous peut aidez un tel criminel ?

Jinbei eut un profond soupir avant de prendre la parole.

― Cela revient à me demander comment. Vous êtes un peu trop zélée Inspectrice Dorobo.

― Pas d'Inspectrice entre nous. Quand à mon zèle, vous n'être pas le premier à me le faire remarquer. Répondit au tac-au-tac Nami. Un certain Absalom m'en a fait le reproche.

Jinbei eut un sursaut imperceptible et se crispa.

― Vous êtes donc allé jusque là. Souffla le Paladin.

― Oui et, à mon grand dan, Kuroashi m'a porté secours. J'ai l'impression que ce nom n'est pas qu'un vague souvenir pour vous.

― Je ne le connais pas personnellement et cela vaut mieux pour moi. Saviez-vous que Joker a failli y laisser la vie quand il a eut le projet fou de s'opposer à lui ?

― Doflamingo vous voulez dire ?

Jinbei opina, prenant une gorgé de son thé. La conversation risquait d'être plus longue que prévue à ce train-là.

― On parle beaucoup de vous en ce moment dans le monde de l'ombre, Mademoiselle Dorobo. Depuis que vous traquez Kuroashi, beaucoup de gens s'interroge sur vos motivations. Cela fait déjà un an et vous n'avez jamais cessé les recherches. Qu'espérez-vous au juste ?

Nami eut un long moment de réflexion, contemplant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le fond de sa tasse. C'était bien ce qui la tracassait justement. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Pour lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir ? Non, c'était autre chose. Si c'était sa réelle motivation, elle aurait déjà quitté la police pour devenir détective et, ainsi, avoir plus de moyen pour le capturer. Pourquoi devait-elle absolument l'attraper de ses propres mains ? Cet acharnement n'était-il pas insensé en fin de compte ? Pourquoi s'échiner alors qu'il n'était qu'une ombre insaisissable ?

Étrangement, une seule réponse valable à ses yeux jaillit de son esprit. Au diable l'humiliation. C'était une forme de vengeance et elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser à son niveau. A force de réflexion, elle s'en était aperçue et pensait tout naturellement que cette raison n'était plus valable. Jamais elle ne se battrait par vengeance.

Face à Jinbei, elle se sentait obligé d'être sincère. Il l'était lui alors pourquoi mentir ? Cette conversation resterait entre eux après tout.

― C'est pour ma mère que je fais tout cela… Je crois. Déclara-t-elle. Pas par vengeance mais… j'ai longuement réfléchi à la question et je me rends compte que si je devais subir un tel échec, j'ai l'impression que je la décevrais, elle qui était un officier hors pair. Je veux marcher sur ses traces.

― Il n'est jamais bon de vouloir parcourir un chemin que l'on n'a pas tracé soi-même. Il est difficilement concevable que ce soit celui qui nous convient.

― J'en ai conscience. Je trace ma propre route en prenant exemple sur ma mère. Elle est décédée avant même que j'ai pu la remercier de m'avoir soutenue alors que je passais le concours pour devenir une fonctionnaire. Je veux lutter pour la justice, faire respecter la loi afin que nos concitoyens puissent vivre dans la paix et la tranquillité.

― Vous avez choisit une route aussi tortueuse que Kuroashi.

― Comparons ce qui est comparable. Je ne suis pas une…

Nami se stoppa net. Une femme solitaire ? Bien sûr que si, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Alors quoi ? En réalité, depuis tous ces mois, la jeune femme poursuivait son ombre ? Il apparut dans son esprit. Lui et son arrogance. Lui et son assurance. Lui et ses principes. Lui et sa haine. Lui et sa… tendresse ?

Combien de fois avait-elle affirmé qu'il était comme elle ? Un bon nombre de fois. Peut-être trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Elle se remémora de son sourire. De son empressement il y avait de cela trois semaines. Il avait eut l'air à bout de force, usé par toute cette mise en scène. Mais à quelle fin que cette mise en scène ? Pour elle ? Que lui cachait-il à la fin ?

Jinbei eut un sourire plein de compassion.

― Vous comprenez à présent, Mademoiselle Dorobo ? Il ne faut plus vous intéressez à Kuroashi. Vous vous attirez des ennuis dont vous n'imaginez même pas les conséquences.

― Si ça peut le sortir de sa tanière, je suis prête à courir ce risque. Savez-vous où il est en ce moment ?

― Non. Nous ne nous parlons pas aussi souvent que je le désirerais. Je dois veillez sur lui voyez-vous ? Et puis, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas là en tant qu'Inspectrice.

― C'est le cas. Vous me diriez où il se trouve si vous étiez certain que je viens en simple curieuse ?

― Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Mademoiselle. Ne vous approchez plus de lui. Rien de bon ne va vous arrivez et il ne pourra pas toujours être là pour vous tirez d'un mauvais pas. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en Kuroashi. C'est l'être le moins fiable au monde.

― Moins que Doflamingo ? Ironisa Nami.

― Il est capable de vous adressez un sourire plein de candeur en prétendant être votre ami et de vous poignardez dans le dos dès que vous aurez baissé la garde.

― Êtes-vous réellement partenaire ?

Jinbei se leva, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, puis se planta devant la baie vitrée d'où il pouvait avoir une magnifique vue du Golfe du Mexique, bras ramenés à son dos.

― Une promesse me lie à lui. Je le connais mieux que les ¾ des N.D. C'est parce que je l'apprécie que je dois être sincère avec vous. Je ne veux pas que vous fouiniez plus que nécessaire.

― Je vois que cette rencontre n'était pas non plus désintéressée pour vous.

― Et j'en suis navré. Fit Jinbei après avoir eut un petit rire. C'est aussi pour vous que je dis tout cela.

― Il est trop tard, j'en ai bien peur.

La tête de Jinbei pivota vers la jeune femme qui s'était également levée. Nami resta néanmoins devant le canapé, serrant les poings.

― Je l'ai forcé à tout me raconter. Son histoire... J'ai admit depuis longtemps que certaines injustices sont nécessaires pour la survie du plus grand nombre mais je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Gouvernement a prit cette décision.

― C'est justement pour cela que vous ne devez plus chercher.

Dorobo se figea, atterrée. Il était d'un sérieux mortel.

― Vous vous en êtes aperçue lorsque vous avez retrouvé votre rapport officiel modifié n'est-ce pas ? Quand je disais que vous auriez des ennuis si vous poursuiviez sur cette voie, je ne parlais pas simplement des Empereurs ou des Princes. Je parlais aussi de votre Gouvernement. La Providence soit louée que vous ayez juste noté qu'Absalom avait disparut de votre rapport. Si vous aviez été plus loin, vous n'auriez pas pu faire machine arrière.

― Et si je ne voulais pas ?

Le Paladin des Mers jeta un regard perplexe, teinté d'une surprise non feinte. Elle était tout aussi sérieuse que lui.

― Je n'ai pas passé un an de ma vie à poursuivre Kuroashi juste pour déterrer quelques fantômes et pour redorer mon blason. J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis quelques mois déjà. Je me leurrais en prenant mon honneur pour prétexte maintenant que je sais que quelque chose se trame, je compte bien tout faire pour la population.

― Vous croyez en avoir les moyens ?

Un silence. Nami se rassit, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Cette question la renvoyait à son impuissance, son manque d'influence. Elle se souvint de la "visite" de Kuroashi dans le poste de police en France. C'était donc ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il imitait cet antique conte d'Hansel et Gretel en lui jetant des miettes de pain pour la mener à la vérité ? Cela lui ressemblait si peu aux yeux de Dorobo…

Mais que savait-elle de sûr à son sujet ? Bien peu de chose et pourtant cela faisait déjà un an ! Son histoire était aussi un moyen de la prévenir ? De la guider vers un chemin tortueux ou au contraire de la sauver en la dégoûtant et en l'effrayant ?

Trop de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit et si peu de réponses… Il attisait sa haine depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à être objective et là était son problème, elle en avait conscience.

― Absalom vous a-t-il aussi dis que…

― J'étais la première à être aussi insistante ? Oui. D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas plus que moi pourquoi.

― Et je crains d'avoir la réponse. Murmura Jinbei qui commençait à peine à l'entrevoir.

Il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il appréhendait par-dessus tout. En espérant, il pensait à Kuroashi. La jeune Inspectrice allait exiger une réponse mais décida de ne pas en savoir plus à ce sujet. Pour quelles raisons avait-elle si peur de la connaître ?

Jinbei alla se rasseoir face à elle tout en sortant un stylo et un chèque.

― Combien voulez-vous pour abandonner et laisser l'affaire à un autre ?

Nami releva la tête vers lui, les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement.

― De qu…

― Il n'a jamais été au courant de ce genre de transaction, ce n'est pas la première fois que "j'apaise" les désirs de justice des fonctionnaires du Gouvernement. Je ne peux pas les empêcher de le poursuivre mais je peux au moins ralentir considérablement la progression de l'enquête. Assez afin qu'elle reste au point mort durant un certain temps.

― Vous voulez qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance ?

― Comme vous le savez, je suis contre toute forme de vendetta. Mais Kuroashi a la tête dure et ne vit que pour se venger. J'ai bon espoir qu'une fois cette soif de vengeance apaisée, il trouvera un nouveau sens à sa vie. Je ferais tout pour.

― Savez-vous qu'il voulait aller jusqu'à mourir pour l'accomplir ? S'écria Nami en bondissant sur ses pieds, folle de rage. J'étais là, j'ai vu sa détermination. Si jamais vous le laissez faire, il va disparaître avec cet Absalom. Vous avez raison en disant qu'il ne vit que pour ça, cependant, vous avez omit un détail, c'est que sa vie ne dépend exclusivement que de cette vengeance !

― La situation doit l'avoir pousser à agir ainsi. Il a forcément évolué.

― JAMAIS il n'évoluera.

― Qu'en savez-vous ? Je le connais sur le bout des doigts, je sais qu'il n'aurait pas eu à faire ça si la situation ne l'exigeait pas. Vous y étiez n'est-ce pas ?

Déstabilisé, Dorobo en perdit sa hargne.

― M-Mais il n'en savait rien !

― N'importe qui dans sa position aurait pensé à cette possibilité, peut-être est-ce votre présence qui l'a convaincu d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Il sait que c'est une vengeance stérile, il agit en solitaire aussi pour cette raison. Il ne veut y impliquer personne. Et, puisqu'il est N.D., sa mort aurait signifié une défaite pour le Gouvernement qui le veut vivant pour qu'il lui livre les informations qu'il possède.

Le stylo tapotait impatiemment sur le chéquier. La jeune fonctionnaire percevait une grande tension, une certaine lourdeur dans l'air.

― Alors ? Combien ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas une défaite ni une honte de passer à autre chose. C'est pour le bien de tout le monde.

― Ah oui vraiment ? Vous ne croyez pas que cela va lui paraître étrange que j'abandonne maintenant ?

― Vous pensez qu'il irait jusqu'à vous recherchez si vous ne le traquez plus ? Vous avez la conviction d'être aussi importante à ses yeux même après tout ce que je vous ai dit ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pion sur son échiquier.

― Mais sur un échiquier, personne n'est inutile. Chacun a son importance.

― Mais certains doivent être sacrifié. Si cela devait être vous, pensez-vous qu'il hésiterait ?

Étonnamment, la réponse qu'elle se sentait obligé de fournir lui déplut. La rendit amère.

― Non… Après tout, il ne fait que jouer avec moi… Mais je ne peux pas écarter l'idée qu'il a un but en me tourmentant et en m'utilisant de la sorte !

― Outre le fait que vous êtes simplement là pour le débarrasser de ses jouets une fois qu'il s'en est lassé ? Si vous croyez que ça va plus loin, vous vous faites des idées.

― C'est faux ! Je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? Si ce n'était que ça, il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir en personne, il ferait comme avec tous les autres qui m'ont précédé. Mais là, il prend des risques pour avoir un face-à-face avec moi. Il déteste quand d'autres personnes sont dans les alentours alors que nous ne sommes que tout les deux. Pourquoi à votre avis ? Ne me parlez pas de ses principes de gentleman, d'autres Inspectrices l'ont poursuivit et il les a toutes éconduit. Jamais elles ne l'ont vue.

Reprenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, se souvenant à temps qu'elle parlait avec l'homme qu'elle respectait profondément, elle se rassit.

― Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi moi ? Il ose me dire que c'est parce que son regard s'est arrêté sur moi, que je le fascine… Comment pourrais-je le croire ? Comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

Jinbei l'écoutait avec toujours autant de compassion. Ce qu'il craignait s'était donc produit. Il n'avait plus le choix.

― Vous devez passer à autre chose. Déclara t-il d'une voix ferme. Ne plus vous souciez de Kuroashi. Vous allez finir par vous torturez l'esprit et tout cela pour quoi au final ? Pour avoir le plaisir de décrypter un mystère qui ne valait peut-être pas, à vos yeux, toute cette peine ? Allez-vous être réellement satisfaite lorsque la vérité va éclater ? N'allez-vous pas vous sentir plutôt déçue ? Ou au contraire, vous nierez tout en bloc et préférerez effacer de votre mémoire votre découverte ? Au fond, c'est surement mieux de le voir comme le simple objet de votre haine, il ne s'en soucie guère. C'est votre changement de comportement qui pourrait l'amener à tout modifier à votre égard.

Nami se sentait plus perdue qu'avant son arrivé. Il avait raison, c'était un fait. Kuroashi n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis de toute manière. Mais… Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur l'histoire qu'il avait racontée. Tant de chagrin et de rage était passé dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ce qu'il faisait était insensé et cruel toutefois, était-elle la mieux placée pour en juger ? Au début de toute cette histoire, elle avait tout fait pour comprendre afin de le juger et maintenant que la situation changeait, que cela la dérangeait, elle allait abandonner si près du but ?

Son attention se concentra sur le tapotement impatient du stylo, prêt à rédiger un chèque dont elle ne voulait pas imaginer la somme. Avec la fortune que Jinbei possédait, même s'il ne lui en donnait qu'un trentième, elle pourrait être heureuse dans le luxe le reste de sa vie. Une vie de luxe dans l'ignorance…

Elle se releva une nouvelle fois, déterminée à prendre la décision qui s'imposait par elle-même.

― Puisque c'est ce qu'on m'offre je prends !

Jinbei allait écrire le montant du chèque lorsqu'il se stoppa, se posant des questions sur l'ambigüité de cette affirmation.

― Si c'est le prix à payer pour découvrir la vérité, je veux bien prendre sur moi toute cette peine et cette haine.

― Vous ne connaissez pas la portée de ces mots.

― C'est ce que Kuroashi m'a dit, pour me décourager très certainement, mais je suis une grande fille, majeure qui plus est. J'assume entièrement les conséquences de mes actes et tant pis pour les regrets.

― C'est bien beau les discours mais…

― Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je tiendrais bon. Vous pouvez retirer votre offre, je n'en aurais jamais a allé jusque là.

Jinbei se leva à son tour, rangeant à regret stylo et chéquier.

― Bien puisque vous voulez continuer à compliquer votre vie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà… Pour l'un des codes, vous devriez utiliser le système binaire, je pense que cela vous sera d'une grande aide. Gardez bien précieusement ces codes, ils vous serviront un jour ou l'autre.

Dorobo reprit son sac, notant sur son calepin l'information et tentant de contrôler le tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Elle agrippa son sac des deux mains et se demanda si elle devait en rester là. La jeune fonctionnaire choisit de clore cette conversation. Ils s'étaient tout dis.

― Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos explications. Ce n'est pas encore très clair dans mon esprit mais je suis certaine qu'il faut juste que j'attende que ça se décante un peu, y réfléchir à tête reposé et je penserais au reste plus tard.

― Je comprends. Mon offre n'a aucune date de péremption. Sachez-le.

Nami opina et quitta la demeure après s'être humblement incliné et l'avoir remercié. Jinbei sortit une autre tasse et remplit une seconde fois la sienne puis l'autre. Il but le tout d'un trait avant de prendre avec lui l'autre tasse et d'ouvrir la porte sur laquelle il avait veillé durant tout l'entretient.

Il l'ouvrit en douceur, s'assurant que la personne ne s'était pas réveillée par les cris et les protestations. Un reniflement pénible lui confirma le contraire.

― Ah désolé… Je lui ai transmis exactement ce que tu m'as dis, cette Inspectrice est vraiment tenace. Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu l'as traite avec autant d'égard.

― N'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu suivre toute la conversation, je me suis endormi mais j'ai entendu le début. J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes bien amusé.

Jinbei eut un léger rire et haussa les épaules.

― Oui on peut dire ça. Tient, je t'ai apporté du thé, je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider mais je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup.

Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement du lit, repoussant la poubelle pleine de mouchoirs, et tendit un bras tremblotant vers la tasse. Il fut déçu de constater que sa fichue maladie l'empêchait de savourer ce thé Darjeeling. Il était à bout. Prenant une chaise du bureau à côté de la porte, Jinbei l'installa face au lit et s'y assit.

― Toi qui n'étais jamais malade depuis que tu as débuté ta carrière de cambrioleur, voilà que tu te retrouves avec une grippe carabinée ! Tu n'aurais pas dû tant tarder pour te soigner. Tu sais qu'on peut en mourir ?

― Oh ça va ! Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun.

― Bien évidemment… Il va falloir que j'appelle un médecin. Tu ne sens pas un léger mieux ?

― Je ne sais pas trop… Ma tête me fichent la paix, ma gorge me fait moins souffrir… Par contre pour le manque d'appétit, je ne peux rien y faire.

― Je te laisse encore trois jours avant d'appeler le doc. Se résigna Jinbei. Ce n'est pas que tu m'embêtes mais je préfère avoir un invité en bonne santé.

― Par contre, j'ai eu quelques maux de cœur pendant plus d'une dizaine de minute et ma fièvre avait augmenté durant ce même laps de temps. Cependant je vais mieux.

― Je croyais que tu dormais.

― Non j'ai dis que je me suis endormi, pas que j'ai dormi durant toute votre entrevue. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais savoir l'Inspecteur si proche, mon cœur m'a douloureusement serré et mon visage cuisait.

Inquiet, Jinbei resta muet. Kuroashi, craignant le pire, poursuivit.

― Mais sinon là ça va ! Je pense qu'il s'agit juste du stress qu'elle me découvre alors que je peux pas me défendre.

― Disons que c'est ça.

Curieux, le jeune cambrioleur attendit une réponse plus satisfaisante. Jinbei venait d'emboîter les pièces du puzzle. Il avait tout comprit à la situation. Pour son protégé, pour l'avenir du jeune homme, il devait intervenir.

― Kuroashi, tu dois absolument ne plus t'approcher de cette Inspectrice.

― Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est aussi simple à faire qu'à dire ? D'accord, si tu insistes, je veux bien faire le minimum.

― Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Dégoûte-la afin qu'elle lâche l'affaire.

― Mais pourquoi ? Y a pas plus sérieuse, engagée, droite… Elle a des valeurs et une fierté. C'est une solitaire celle-là alors y a aucun risque qu'elle appelle la cavalerie.

― Il n'y a pas que ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes tout. Tu crois que je ne me rends compte de rien ?

― Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Jinbei eut un soupir, énervé.

― Tu as le béguin pour cette femme.

Kuroashi fut bouche bée par cette affirmation. Il ne l'avait jamais dis haut et fort depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. En aucune manière il n'avait été aussi clair. Il trouvait ça discourtois et indiscret de la part d'une personne qui était comme un membre de sa famille.

― En quoi ça te regarde ce que je peux ressentir pour une tierce personne ?

― Puisqu'il faut mettre les pieds dans le plat, je continue. Tu joues avec le feu, ça va finir mal surtout pour toi. Si elle finit par le savoir, c'est terminé.

― Jinbei, je digère mal cet état de fait alors ça suffit.

― Non, je ne veux pas que…

― Mais je risque rien ! Je suis pas aussi cinglé que ce que vous pensez tous ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tire. J'ai compris le message Jinbei, je t'emmerde pas plus longtemps.

Kuroashi sortit du lit en écartant les draps qui l'étouffaient et réussit à faire quelques pas avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il toussa à s'en arracher les poumons, la main sur la poignée, agenouillé face à la porte. Il repoussa la main que lui tendait Jinbei pour l'aider à se relever.

― Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Intervint le Paladin des Mers. Il ne faut pas que tu t'agites inutilement. Si tu veux pouvoir tenir tête à Doflamingo et aux autres, il faut que tu sois dans les conditions de la faire. Tu ne risques rien ici alors repose-toi, je vais aller appeler…

― Je ne veux rien lui devoir ! Plutôt crever que de lui demander !

Kuroashi dut accepter l'aide de Jinbei qui le ramena vers le lit.

― Tu ne lui devras rien ! C'est un génie dans son domaine, il va te remettre sur pied en quelques jours. Il n'y a pas homme plus sûr, je paierais les frais.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas à beaucoup réfléchir pour savoir que c'était la meilleure solution. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette maladie qui le laissait dans le coton et qui l'empêchait de faire ce pourquoi il consacrait sa vie.

― Très bien. Lâcha Kuroashi, oubliant sa fierté pour ce coup-ci. Appelle Trafalgar Law.

\***/

Note : Dans les trois semaines, il faut inclure les cinq jours où Kuroashi avait disparu.

Et bien... Que dire à présent ? Avec l'épisode 23, il y aura aussi un épisode 23.5 qui viendrait quelques jours après comme d'habitude. Vous avez de la... chance si on peut dire, je ne compte pas bouger de chez-moi de toutes les grandes vacances alors notre rendez-vous quotidien ne risque pas d'être rompu par quoique ce soit.

Je vous dis à Samedi prochain et bonne semaine ! Laissez-moi votre avis si vous le pouvez !


	27. Episode 23

Épisode 23

Franky admettait avoir un sale caractère. C'était un fait. Il était irascible, bougon, méfiant à l'excès et cela lui avait apporté beaucoup d'ennuis dans sa tendre enfance. Combien de fois s'était-il battu avec Zoro ? Il se souvenait que Sanji s'était prit quelques coups de poing et avait reçu des dizaines d'hématomes pour s'être interposé. Dans ces cas-là, Usopp s'était caché dans un coin ou avait dû se résigné à appeler une bénévole. Dans tout les cas, Sanji avait joué le médiateur. Sans lui, Franky n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être ami avec Zoro qui avait certains traits de caractère semblable au sien.

Que Kuroashi doive s'absenter pour un vol : d'accord. Franky adorait la mentalité de gagnant de ce cambrioleur que rien n'arrêtait. C'était justement cette mentalité qui l'avait convaincu que quoiqu'il puisse faire, il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Qu'importe sa haine envers Absalom, du moment que Kuroashi emmerdait le Gouvernement, tenait ses promesses en mettant Usopp et Chopper à l'abri du besoin, Franky n'avait rien à redire sur son comportement. Le plus important pour le jeune N.D. c'était Usopp et Chopper. Il se fichait bien des conséquences des actes de Kuroashi et lui tant que ces deux là étaient hors de danger.

Mais, depuis quelques mois, il sentait que Kuroashi et Sanji commençait à déraper. Il y avait une pente qu'il était en train de descendre et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu électrique avait peur qu'il emmène tout le monde avec lui.

Il s'inquiétait pour la santé du voleur mais il y avait de cela un mois, Jinbei lui avait téléphoné et lui avait assuré qu'il était chez lui et qu'il était en bonne voie de guérir. S'il ne revenait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Franky et les autres. L'aîné percevait la fierté de Kuroashi dans cette affirmation et ses doutes s'étaient temporairement envolés. Son ami aurait juste droit à un bon interrogatoire.

Il se demandait d'où pouvait provenir l'argent que Sanji leur avait envoyé pour le mois et le suivant. Se souvenant qu'il était très prévoyant, Franky supposait qu'il avait un compte où il mettait un peu de pécule de côté.

La seule question qui l'effrayait était : Pour combien de temps avait-il réussit à les couvrir ?

Franky se rassurait comme il pouvait en se disant que Sanji était quelqu'un d'excessivement prudent.

Il saisit la pizza qu'il avait commandé et posa le carton sur la table sans tenir compte des regards presque dégoûté d'Usopp et de Chopper. Un mois de pizza, de nourriture commandés à l'arrache, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Les plats faits grâce à des ingrédients frais leur manquaient.

Ce fut l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils s'étaient levés et avaient hurlé leur joie en voyant le jeune cambrioleur rentrer, une valise et un sac recyclable à la main. Chopper enserra les grandes jambes de Sanji qui lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

― Tu nous as manqué ! Tu viens juste à temps pour dîner.

― Ah, tant mieux alors. Je vais vous faire quelque chose de rapide.

― J'avais commandé une pizza.

Sanji releva la tête vers Franky à l'entente de la remarque amère.

― Excuse-moi alors… T'en fais pas Chopper, les produits vont pas dépérir en une nuit.

Sous le regard surpris de sa famille, le jeune voleur casa ses courses faites sur le chemin dans le réfrigérateur, les prévint qu'il avait déjà mangé et qu'il devait ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Franky avait juste voulu le chercher, comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, Sanji montait au créneau dès qu'il s'agissait de vouloir consommer de la malbouffe.

Franky assura qu'il allait parler avec leur ami et laissa les deux autres manger. Après avoir frappé à la porte, il entra dans la chambre tandis que le jeune cambrioleur rangeait ses vêtements, fouinant dans sa commode pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé vu que Chopper avait tendance à lui piquer un costume pour l'essayer et voir si une fois plus grand, ce style de vêtement lui irait.

― Hey bro' ça va ?

― Je te retourne la question. Ça faisait un bail que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça, tu devais être mort d'inquiétude.

― Moi je vais bien, toi t'as plus de cerne sous les yeux qu'un panda.

― … Je ne vais pas commenter cette comparaison douteuse et te dire qu'une grippe ça ne vous laisse pas frais et vif. Navré de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels, mon portable était HS.

― Pas de problème, c'est juste que ta disparition soudaine nous avait semblé étrange. Tant que t'es revenu sans nana fonctionnaire…

Sanji eut un temps de latence relativement élevée pour une lumière tel que lui puis il eut un maigre sourire.

― Ça ne se reproduira pas, promis.

Le jeune gentilhomme lui tourna complètement le dos, ne se détournant pas une seconde de sa tache pourtant futile et secondaire. Franky se sentait de plus en plus perdu et une certaine gêne régnait dans cette pièce. Comme si un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir entre eux et que Sanji s'éloignait peu à peu d'eux.

― Au fait Franky, et le résultat de votre investigation ? Vous avez eut le temps de plancher sur le sujet ? Ce dernier mois a dû être assez chargé pour vous, j'en suis navré…

― Jinbei nous a tout expliqué et Zoro nous avait prévenus en amont. Je sais bien que t'avais pas envie que Chopper soit malade à son tour et qu'on s'occupe de toi.

― Ouais… c'est pour ça. Fit le jeune homme dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir aux gens avec qui ils vivaient tous les jours. Lui déjà ne comprenait pas comment avait pu naître cet amour pour la belle fonctionnaire alors comment d'autres aurait pu l'accepter ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, honteux de ce cœur si faible qui le lâchait dans les pires moments. Ce n'était vraiment pas la période où il devait flancher et c'était arrivé. La poisse lui collait la peau. Pire c'était dans ses gènes. Il en avait conscience et avait ignoré cet état de fait. Il était bel et bien piégé.

― T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Insista Franky, percevant un léger tremblement qui secouait les épaules de son ami.

Sanji baissa les yeux vers ses doigts repliés, froissant le malheureux vêtement entre ses mains. Il le lâcha avec difficulté et eut un léger soupir pour évacuer le stress qui s'était accumulé rien qu'en méditant sur la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur et ses pensées. Tristement ironique.

― Le voyage m'a fatigué et la grippe m'a éreinté. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra que me faire du bien. Je serais opérationnel dès demain matin.

― Bien, on te fera le topo à ce moment-là. Je ne pense pas que Joker soit très pressé. Il a attendu un mois, il peut attendre encore une semaine ou deux.

Le gentleman opina du chef. Avant de partir, Franky préféra dissiper les doutes sur un détail.

― Au fait Sanji… Tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être agressif hein ? Je voulais juste te faire réagir. Faire comme d'habitude.

― J'avais bien compris.

― Non parce que… 'Fin tu me connais. Nourriture saine vs Malbouffe.

― Je sais.

― Excuse-moi mais devant ton absence de réaction, on s'est inquiété, normalement tu réagis au quart de tour alors bon, ça m'a surpris et je suis aussi là pour m'assurer que…

― FRANKY !

Sanji s'était soudainement retourné, coupant le jeune homme dans l'élan. Il avait encore la voix un peu enrouée, cela s'entendait quand il haussait le ton. Conscient que son compère était littéralement sous le choc d'un si brusque changement d'attitude, le jeune cambrioleur poursuivit, rabaissant le ton.

― Je suis désolé mais c'est inutile. Faut pas se faire de mouron pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Va dire à Usopp et Chopper de se coucher, je vais m'assurer que tout est bien fermé. Navré d'avoir crié, je suis à bout.

Franky hocha la tête et laissa Sanji tranquille. Ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi mais ce qu'il avait expliqué était la vérité.

'*'

Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait sous la fenêtre. Penser que ce qu'il projetait de faire allait peut-être obliger Dorobo à se déplacer mettait son cœur dans tout ses états. C'était horrible. Il s'efforça à oublier ce sentiment si troublant et sortit son revolver.

Les enfoirés qui étaient dans cette maison étaient trois. Il fallait donc que Kuroashi soit prudent. De plus, les maisons avoisinantes étaient très proches, un seul coup de feu et le quartier serait en alerte. Rapidité et efficacité était une nouvelle fois de mise.

Le jeune homme se déplaça discrètement vers l'arrière de la maison et s'approcha de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et, lentement, vérifia qu'elle était ouverte. Vu que les lumières étaient encore allumés, il ne fut pas très étonné de constater que n'importe qui pouvait entrer si cela lui chantait. En vérité, ils n'étaient pas si intelligents que ça. C'était de simples mercenaires. Payés, ils se tenaient aux ordres. Il n'y avait pas de génie là-dedans. Juste de la stupidité et de la cupidité.

Il entra dans la maison, atterrissant dans la cuisine et verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Quel idiotie d'installer des verrous sur les portes au lieu d'utiliser des clés. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le projet fou de s'enfuir, la seconde qu'il perdrait à déverrouiller la porte lui serait fatale. C'était plus un studio qu'une réelle maison. Il ne devait y avoir que quelques pièces. Le jeune homme entendait des rires gras et d'autres plus féminins. Il eut une grimace en songeant à ce que cela pouvait signifier et choisit de faire une entrée en grande pompe.

C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la seconde porte d'un coup de pied, visant de son arme le premier qui lui venait sous la main.

Reconnaissant la personne dont il avait copié l'apparence, ce dernier pâlit. Comme le pensait Kuroashi, trois jeunes femmes les accompagnaient, vêtues du strict minimum.

― Vous pouvez partir mesdemoiselles, vos amis vont souffrir d'un petit changement de programme et n'auront plus besoin de votre compagnie.

Les trois beautés prirent leurs affaires et enfilèrent leur manteau avant d'obéir. La porte d'entrée refermée, Kuroashi recentra son attention sur les trois dégingandés qui ne savaient pas comment réagir. Le voleur les avait surestimé, c'était vraiment des mercenaires de seconde zone ! Il en venait à se demander s'ils savaient où se trouvait Joker. Toutefois, le Chef s'était manifesté et il n'avait pas fait faire toute cette mise en scène pour rien. Il leur avait peut-être dit quelques bribes d'informations. Il l'espérait…

― Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là alors épargnons-nous les présentations et les explications. Dites-moi tout avant que je ne perde patience. Je n'ai pas de temps à gâcher avec vous.

― Sinon quoi, vous allez nous tuer ? Fit celui qui s'était fait passer pour le jeune voleur avec arrogance. Si vous êtes bien Kuroashi, on sait pertinemment que n'éliminez personne de vos propres mains alors…

Il fut coupé par la balle qui lui traversa le pied et qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

― C'est malin, maintenant vous allez rameuter toute la ville, vous ne pourriez pas souffrir en silence ? Fit remarquer Kuroashi avec un soupir las. Pourquoi est-ce que tout les gens que je croise pensent que je suis un pacifiste simplement parce que je ne veux pas me salir les mains ? Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il n'y a que cette option quand on a une arme ? Bon, je suppose que vous allez être plus coopératif parce que sinon c'est dans l'épaule la prochaine.

Il poursuivit avec un sourire angélique à l'appui.

― Et puis, si vous continuez à crier comme un goret qu'on égorge, il se pourrait bien que vous en veniez à envier le sort dudit goret. Alors vous allez me dire si c'est bien Joker qui vous a engagé et quelles informations il a eut l'obligeance de partager avec des moins que rien tel que vous.

― On nous a juste demandé de cambrioler une villa et d'y laisser quelques affaires. Avoua l'un des compères, mort de trouille, ce qui était plutôt ridicule pour un tel colosse. On pouvait prendre les objets de valeurs.

― Autre chose ? Faites attention, si vous espérez que la venue des flics va vous sauver, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

Sans cesser de les garder en joue, Kuroashi se saisit d'une chaise et la plaça sous la clenche de la porte d'entrée après avoir actionné tout les verrous. Ce qui était des précautions assez risible vu qu'il suffisait de passer par derrière pour entrer. Il gagnait quelques secondes salvatrices.

― Alors ? J'attends !

― I-Il y avait une lettre, un colis ! Intervint le troisième, plus menue que le second comparse mais plus massif que le faux Kuroashi. Il nous demandé de déposer un colis adressé à un poste de police de Cleveland.

― Pourquoi faire ?

― On n'en sait rien, c'était juste les instructions ! Il contenait des explosifs, on en sait pas plus.

Le cerveau de Kuroashi tournait à plein régime. Dès qu'il s'installait dans un endroit, il s'informait sur l'emplacement de chaque commissariat jusqu'au plus petit poste afin d'optimiser ses chances de fuite. Il calculait le temps que pouvait mettre les policiers à venir. Dans le cas présent, si les voisins avait appelé dès qu'ils avaient entendu le coup de feu, il avait encore cinq minutes au grand maximum. Il était possible que la police ait reçu plusieurs appels pour ce simple coup de feu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne.

Le bal de Joker, Dorobo chez Lucci puis chez Absalom… _Bon sang !_

De rage, il tira, la balle traversant le genou du troisième comparse qui avait prit cet instant de réflexion de la part de Kuroashi pour une faiblesse. Le jeune voleur empoigna par le col celui qui avait osé prendre son identité

― Bande de fumiers ! Vous l'avez envoyé quand et où ?

― On était à Sandusky, il y a trois jours. Fit l'homme d'une voix blanche, les larmes aux yeux.

Kuroashi le lâcha, absorbé par le raisonnement qui faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait exactement trois jours qu'il était revenu chez lui mais il y avait des mois que lui et Dorobo avaient eu le face à face avec Absalom. Doflamingo s'était impatienté au bout d'un mois ? Comment savait-il que Dorobo se trouvait là-bas ?

Peu importait de toute manière, ses doutes étaient confirmés. Joker était en contact avec Absalom. Que ce soit indirectement ou pas.

Kuroashi émergea de ses pensées dès que les bruits de sirène lui parvinrent. Il fit demi-tour et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. Il courut et escalada la palissade qui séparait les maisons pour aller prendre la direction du parking et récupérer sa moto. Sur la route de Cleveland, il sortit son oreillette et la connecta à son portable afin d'appeler la jeune femme.

Les informations n'avaient pas parlé d'explosions de poste de police ces derniers jours et puis il y avait une ultime chance pour que l'Inspectrice ne se trouve pas dans ce commissariat. Il y en avait qu'un par ville, certes, mais peut-être avait-elle eu un imprévu et avait dû partir.

Ecoutant son portable appeler dans le vide, il commençait à craindre le pire. Il évita de justesse une voiture, ses mains gantées se resserrèrent sur les poignées et il écarta de ses pensées les horribles scénarios qui défilaient dans sa tête.

― Inspectrice Dorobo à l'appareil.

Il ne se sentait pas l'envie de jouer ni de la taquiner pour une fois.

― Vous avez encore essayé de fouiner dans des affaires ce qui ne vous regardait en rien n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence tendu s'installa une bonne minute. Une très longue minute.

― Kuroashi, où étais-tu donc passé ce mois dernier ? Je suppose que t'as échoué sur une plage au Mexique en bonne compagnie.

Ignorant son cœur qui recommençait à faire des siennes à cause de cette supposition pleine de fiel, il changea totalement de sujet.

― Vous êtes à Cleveland n'est-ce pas ? Dans le commissariat ?

― Qui te l'as-dis ? Comment…

― Vous avez reçu un colis ?

― … Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?

― Tirez-vous de ce poste de police. Le plus loin possible.

Il l'entendit se lever et frapper du poing sur une table ou un quelconque meuble. Sans doute pour imposer le silence vu le brouhaha qui régnait en fond sonore. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait seulement chuchoté son nom.

― Comment veux-tu que j'explique ça à mes subordonnés ? Aux autres policiers ?

Tient, elle ne discutait pas ses propos ? Elle le croyait sur parole ? Voilà qui était intéressant à savoir. Leur relation avait prit un nouveau tournant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sur ce plan là, il était vraiment le roi des idiots.

Par contre, ces questions l'insupportaient.

― Je n'en ai rien à cirer de ces gens ! Je parle de vous présentement ! Sortez de là et éloignez-vous de ce bâtiment, mettez-vous en sécurité !

― Explique-toi enfin ! Qu'est-ce passe ?

― Si vous deviez me faire confiance UNE fois, ce serait cette unique fois. Vous comprenez où vous préférez mourir en sachant ce qui vous attendait ? Je suis en route alors…

― D-De QUOI ? En route ?

― Dorobo, je vais raccrocher, vous allez en profiter pour sortir et vous allez me rappeler dès que vous serez en sécurité.

Sans attendre de réponse, il coupa la communication. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces trois abrutis notoires aient autant la bougeotte ? Aller à Sandusky puis à Warren tout ça pour suivre des indications sans savoir pourquoi ! Jamais Kuroashi n'avait pu blairer ce genre de personne. Au moins, ces trois-là ne pourraient plus faire de mal avant un long moment. Peut-être même plus jamais vu qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir les moyens de payer des soins médicaux de qualité.

De ce côté-là, Kuroashi était très fier de lui.

\*/

Dorobo avait perçu l'empressement dans la voix du jeune cambrioleur et cela l'avait convaincue de sa sincérité. Elle demanda à Koby et Hermep de sortir sans leur donner d'explication. En pénétrant dans l'entrée du poste, son regard se posa sur le colis qu'un de ses collègues amenaient jusqu'à l'accueil. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit et elle courut vers le bureau où l'hôtesse réceptionnait le paquet. L'Inspectrice le prit entre ses mains et le posa sur le meuble en ordonnant sèchement à l'homme de décamper du poste. Elle demanda à l'hôtesse d'utiliser son micro afin de prévenir tout le commissariat qu'il fallait s'éloigner du bâtiment.

Sans apporter plus d'explication, elle passa la main sur le colis, cherchant la trace d'un fil caché par une bande adhésive puis coupa l'emballage avec précaution. A part un lourd paquet en carton et un papier, il n'y avait rien. Aucune indication sur ce que cela pouvait être, ce qui confirma ses soupçons.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le colis avait explosé dans un poste de police vide. Ce dernier s'effondra sous les yeux surpris des policiers. Koby et Hermep se tournèrent vers leur supérieur qui s'éloignait déjà du commissariat, son portable en main. Ils la suivirent, anxieux pour elle. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention et consulta son journal d'appel et choisit le premier de la liste. Elle devait être assez loin à présent et ses collègues étaient trop occupés à appeler les pompiers et à se poser des questions sur ce qui venait d'arriver pour se soucier de sa disparition. Pour le moment.

Elle attendit fébrilement qu'il réponde. Lui laisser un message dans ces conditions étaient inapproprié et son « je suis en route » l'avait complètement sidéré. Il était sérieux ?

― Cambrioleur professionnel Kuroashi à l'appareil, c'est pour ?

Tient, il était de nouveau d'humeur à plaisanter. Il avait donc eut une franche inquiétude pour elle. Dingue. Il était donc capable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses intérêts ? A moins qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt qu'elle meure.

― Où tu es ?

― Dois-je en déduire que cela s'est produit ?

Elle se stoppa net sur une grande place où se trouvait une fontaine en son centre. La jeune fonctionnaire fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que c'était Koby et Hermep qui l'avait suivi. Si rencontre il y allait avoir entre Kuroashi et elle –et vu la tournure des évènements, ça allait forcément avoir lieu– ils allaient encore ouvrir leur grande trappe et tout faire foirer. Elle devait l'admettre, Hermep avait eut du nez la dernière fois mais dans la grange, il n'avait pas été une lumière.

― Oui… Répond à ma question.

― Je suis déjà arrivé. Où voulez-vous que nous nous voyons ?

― Là où je me situe. Je crois que t'as le matos nécessaire pour le savoir non ?

― Vous m'accusez de vous pister ? Vous m'offusquez ! Je me demande si vous les méritez mes explications.

― A tout de suite.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. _Non mais quel toupet !_ Se dit l'Inspectrice avec rage. Nami y était allé un peu fort en l'incriminant de la sorte. Jamais il ne l'avait harcelé de cette manière. De ce côté-là, elle était même plutôt tranquille. Comme quoi, il avait de bons côtés.

― Qu'attendons-nous Inspecteur ?

L'intéressée jeta un regard noir vers Koby qui aurait voulu pouvoir être partout sauf ici. Hermep et lui n'avaient pas osé demander l'identité de la personne à qui leur supérieur avait téléphoné. Ils s'en doutaient mais préféraient laisser justement cette interrogation dans le flou.

― La personne qui m'a tuyauté au sujet de la bombe et qui sera la plus apte à tout expliquer. J'espère que cette fois-ci, vous serez capable de rester de marbre. Vous ne savez que jouer à son petit jeu sans réfléchir.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, de vives lumières apparurent dans la rue face à eux et une sublime moto noire se glissa entre eux et la fontaine. Son conducteur coupa le contact et ôta le casque, ébouriffant ses cheveux noir. Son œil bleu ne quittait pas une seule seconde la jeune fonctionnaire qui fut surprise de voir de la tendresse dans le sourire du cambrioleur.

― Encore vous ? S'écria Hermep, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde les ordres de Nami.

L'Inspectrice allait le remettre à sa place lorsque Kuroashi le fit pour elle.

― Bonsoir Blondin, tes parents t'on jamais apprit la politesse, ils étaient trop occupés à t'apprendre comment devenir un petit roquet pourris gâté qui ne sait pas quand ouvrir sa gueule ?

Nami lut dans le regard du voleur du dégoût et du mépris. Le sourire avait bel et bien disparut. Hermep, quand à lui, s'apprêtait à répliquer puis Koby lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour rappeler ce qui risquait de lui arriver si l'Inspectrice devait intervenir.

― Tient, prends donc exemple sur Rosie, il a tout de suite comprit qu'il était dans son intérêt de rester en retrait et de laisser les grandes personnes parler. Poursuivit Kuroashi avec une bonne dose d'impertinence.

Dorobo ne put retenir le sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres ce que ne le jeune homme ne put louper. Nami le fit disparaître avant que le cambrioleur ne la prenne en témoin. Tant qu'il ne disait rien pour la fâcher…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer sur cette moto. Il avait un charme indéniable et beaucoup plus de classe que ce qu'elle ne pouvait admettre. L'Inspectrice se racla la gorge alors que ses pensées dérivaient une nouvelle fois du but qu'elle s'était fixé. _Un peu de volonté bon sang !_

― Alors, comment as-tu su que cette bombe était envoyé ici ? J'aimerais aussi savoir par quels moyens tu savais que j'étais là.

― C'est une histoire assez longuette et ennuyeuse à mourir. Répondit Kuroashi. Pour faire court, disons que l'un a perdu son pied, l'autre sa jambe et que le troisième a eut assez de sensation forte pour le reste de sa vie. En tout cas, ce faux moi ne pourra plus ruiner ma réputation.

― Je… n'ai pas tout comprit mais je suppose que tout est réglé de ce côté-là.

Kuroashi descendit de la bécane, plaçant la béquille et s'y adossant avec précaution, le casque sous le bras. Durant un fugitif instant, il vint à l'esprit de Nami qu'il serait aisé de coffrer le cambrioleur dans ces conditions mais ses principes l'en empêchait. Il venait de son plein gré pour partager ses informations avec elle, il s'était inquiété pour elle, l'avait une nouvelle fois secourue.

Mais depuis quand ses valeurs comptaient dans cette traque ?

― Il n'y a que de ce côté que c'est réglé. Fit observer Kuroashi, à nouveau d'un grand sérieux. Inspecteur, il faut que vous stoppiez vos recherches insensées ! Joker veut clairement notre peau à tout les deux mais c'est vous la première sur sa liste puisque vous êtes une représentante du Gouvernement.

― Comment être certain que c'est lui ? Et si c'était…

― Cela revient au même. Coupa sèchement Kuroashi tandis que Sanji se mettait une baffe mentale pour être aussi impolie envers une femme. Joker a clairement peur d'Absalom alors s'il lui demandait de vous éliminez, il le fera sans hésiter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça ni quels sont les raisons qui motivent Absalom de vous tuez.

Nami allait lui donner la réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit puis se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été présent lorsqu'Absalom lui avait fait son petit discours. De plus, cette réponse l'effrayait et faisait ressortir en elle des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre un criminel et un fonctionnaire. Elle rejeta tout en bloc et broda autre chose.

― Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire d'avoir une fonctionnaire de police qui débarque chez lui.

― Je ne veux pas vous vexez, loin de moi cette idée, mais il s'en fiche.

Kuroashi haussa les épaules puis repartit sur ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Dorobo.

― La puissance de la bombe a dû être assez conséquente pour détruire tout un bâtiment, j'ai attendu les pompiers arrivés. J'espère que vous avez compris le message.

― Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je n'abandonnerais pas.

Hermep et Koby furent étonnés de voir Kuroashi pâlir et sursauter en entendant les affirmations de leur supérieur avec un ton aussi déterminé.

― J'ai parlé avec Jinbei la semaine dernière. Il a aussi insisté pour que j'arrête les recherches.

― A-Ah bon vous y étiez ? Comment avez-vous osé lui… lui parlé ? Et après vous m'accusez d'être un harceleur non mais sérieusement…

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle y était, qu'elle l'affirme ainsi lui faisait perdre pied. Complètement. Jamais Dorobo ne l'avait vu ainsi. Si peu confiant. _Si mignon. _Songea Nami qui fut obligée de se morigéner une nouvelle fois.

― Il faut bien que je te comprenne pour te capturer.

D'un coup, il se renfrogna.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller si loin. Contentez-vous de tenter de m'envoyer à Impel Down, ce serait déjà pas mal. Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu être fasciné par vous !

― Puisque je dois juste t'emprisonner, pourquoi je le ferais pas dès maintenant ?

― Et bien allez-y ! Venez si vous vous l'osez !

― Mais je vais le faire !

― Je vous attends !

― J'ai pas peur de toi !

― Allez venez, venez !

― M-Mais vous n'avez aucunes autres infos à nous faire partager ? Intervint Koby qui voyait son supérieur s'emporter.

Kuroashi et Dorobo se tournèrent dans un identique mouvement vers le jeune élève-lieutenant qui surmonta sa crainte et poursuivit.

― Enfin je me disais juste que… Si vous avez eut l'obligeance de venir, c'est peut-être parce que vous avez pas mal de choses à nous dire… ?

Dorobo réfléchit puis, se rappelant de la question qu'elle voulait lui poser depuis plusieurs semaines, elle fouilla dans son carnet et récupéra le sachet plastique qui protégeait le papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'entrepôt de Rob Lucci. Dans un portable se souvint-elle.

― Tu pourrais au moins m'éclairer sur le sens de la lecture de ce papier non ?

Kuroashi baissa le regard vers ledit papier et s'approcha pour le lui prendre des mains afin de le relire. Il haussa les sourcils en se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait poussé à le lui laisser. Encore une miette de pain qu'il avait abandonné après son passage inconsciemment.

― Ah oui. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'y plancher… Bien je suis magnanime je vais vous aider. Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être dans votre situation je suppose.

Pour le coup, la jeune femme en fut bouche bée. Il était… sérieux ?

― Tu vas m'aider ?

― Et bien… Oui. Un problème ?

A son air, cela semblait tout naturel d'aider la personne qui le poursuivait depuis plus d'un an. Il poursuivit, comme pour se donner bonne figure en prenant un prétexte. Tout deux savaient qu'il était bidon mais ils n'en feraient pas mention. Ce ne serait qu'un détail de plus sur la pile.

― Pour fêter le cap de la 1ère année. Alors… C'est 9-5-6-7, ça ne correspond pas à un code mais un numéro de dossier. Je vous l'ai donné au cas où vous vous entêteriez mais je préfèrerais que vous vous absteniez d'en savoir plus.

― Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! Je viens de te dire qu'il en est hors de question.

― Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule ! Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est dangereux voir même suicidaire de poursuivre vos recherches ?

― J'en ai rien à faire et puis tu seras là pour me tirer du pétrin comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit le jeune cambrioleur rougir. Nami nota que ce Kuroashi, le « blanc », était beaucoup plus attirant que l'autre, froid et méprisant. Logique néanmoins c'était agréable de l'avoir face à elle. Il était nettement plus mignon quand il montrait ses émotions de la sorte. Il était plus naturel.

― Je rêve ou vous vous fiez au criminel que vous pourchassez ?

― Quoi ? C'est pour fêter le cap de la 1ère année !

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. A deux reprises. On aurait dit qu'un dilemme venait de s'imposer à lui. Et c'était bien vrai. Il se demanda s'il était bien sage de lui laisser ce papier. Après tout, il pouvait aussi le garder et Kuroashi était certain que la jeune femme n'aurait aucune preuve qu'on lui avait confié cette information. Mais c'était déjà grillé d'avance, il lui avait fournit la réponse.

Le regard du voleur s'attarda sur la jeune femme. Quel étrange sentiment que celui qui l'animait dès qu'il avait l'Inspectrice face à lui. Tous ses doutes semblaient s'être envolés d'un seul coup et il ne se posait plus aucune question quand à la raison de cet amour envers elle. Tout paraissait si clair et si évident… Zoro avait eut raison sur toute la ligne.

Kuroashi passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et détourna les yeux de la belle qui osait lui tenir tête. Il prit une grande inspiration pour faire le vide. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'une telle insolence envers lui ?

― Vous êtes…

― Trop zélé. Tu ne le remarque que maintenant ? C'est un peu tard et puis tu n'es pas le premier !

La jeune femme fut déconcertée de voir de la… déception sur le visage du criminel. Il était dépité en entendant cette affirmation ? Pour quelle raison ?

Néanmoins, il tenta de faire bonne figure.

― On ne peut pas toujours être le premier dans tous les domaines à ce que je vois. Murmura t-il, toujours dans avec une note contrariée dans la voix.

Il lui tendit le papier après avoir souligné les numéros de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse les relire dans le bon sens. Le jeune gentilhomme ressentir un frisson le parcourir alors que les doigts de Dorobo effleurait les siens. Tel un courant électrique provoqué par une alchimie si particulière et apparue si soudainement qu'il retira sa main comme si celle de l'Inspectrice l'avait brûlé. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogateur néanmoins il n'eut pas le loisir de plonger dans ces yeux noisette bien longtemps. Il était en train de flancher et il le sentait.

Rester aussi près d'elle durant autant de temps… Il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Il lui tourna le dos et reprit son casque, confus et chamboulé par ce cœur traître qui le rendait, une nouvelle fois, aussi vulnérable.

― Je suis resté trop longtemps dans le secteur, mieux vaut que je me tire avant que la police ne boucle la ville.

De plus en plus déroutée, Nami n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de le retenir pour lui poser d'autres questions. Elle suivit des yeux la moto noire qui filait à toute allure pour plonger dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant derrière elle une Inspectrice envahie par une grande incertitude.


	28. Episode 23,5

Épisode 23.5

― Et ensuite ?

Kuroashi s'effondra sur le canapé avec la même élégance qu'une otarie, éreintée par la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir mais à peine était-il rentré qu'il avait fallu préparer le petit-déjeuner et faire la conversation à un Chopper surexcité qui avait eut, lui, sa nuit de sommeil.

C'était un des inconvénients du comportement de Sanji qui était plus sociable. Si Kuroashi les aurait tous envoyé paître, le simple N.D. se faisait un plaisir d'être en compagnie de sa famille.

Le jeune cambrioleur darda un regard mauvais vers l'excentrique aux cheveux bleu qui avait l'audace de l'empêcher de faire un somme. Usopp était à la S.B. pour plancher sur une autre de ses fabuleuses inventions, Chopper révisait et fallait que l'autre là l'ennui alors que Kuroashi était enfin peinard.

― Et ensuite que dalle ! La piste m'a mené droit à Dorobo et au final j'ai failli me faire attraper ! Tu parle d'une piste !

Bon, il brodait un peu mais, dans un sens, c'est ce qui c'était produit. A peu de chose près.

― C'est bizarre quand même…

― Et pourquoi ?

― Ben, Joker il veut juste te tuer. Pourquoi t'emmener direct dans les filets de Dorobo ?

― … Il ne l'avait sans doute pas prévu vu qu'à chaque fois, elle joue au fouille-merde, ça ne m'étonne même plus de la croiser au détour d'un chemin. Qui sait où en est son enquête sur les 7 Chefs…

Il posa avec soulagement sa tête sur un coussin qui se trouvait là et ferma les yeux, espérant que son ami comprenait le message. Mais apparemment non. Il était devenu complètement aveugle pendant son absence ou quoi ?

― Ok, elle a réussi à avoir quelques indices sur toi rapport aux quelques conneries que t'as faites il y a quelques mois mais de là à faire le lien entre toi et Joker…

― Mais j'étais au bal et elle le sait ! Elle doit savoir que j'ai raté mon coup et, comme elle sait que je suis là et que lui aussi… Tu l'as dis toi-même, il veut nous buter.

― Ouais mais…

Il s'interrompit dès que Kuroashi se redressa, foudroyant du regard son ami. Vu que Franky s'adressait à Kuroashi, ce dernier ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne réagirait pas en tant que tel. Il l'avait bien cherché.

― Ecoute Franky, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai fais que parcourir les routes. Alors, si ça ne t'ennui pas, j'aimerais que tu me laisses faire une sieste avant que Chopper me saute dessus en me suppliant de l'aider pour le jeu que tu lui as refilé et qui, sans vouloir chipoter, n'est pas tout à fait à MON image. A bonne entendeur, bonne matinée.

Sur ce, Kuroashi se rallongea, prit le coussin pour le poser sur sa tête en s'apercevant que Franky allait répliquer.

― Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! S'exclama le jeune homme exaspéré. On dirait une bonne femme !

― Elle t'emmerde la bonne femme… Cordialement ! Répliqua Kuroashi.

― Bon, moi qui voulais partager avec toi une information capitale.

― Tu crois que je suis né de la dernière pluie ? Tu me dis ça simplement pour que je m'intéresse à ce que tu dis.

― … Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qui peut savoir ?

Kuroashi se redressa une nouvelle fois, le coussin sur ses jambes, le regard noir et menaçant sur l'excentrique qui était très fier du résultat. Il savait que cela horripilait le jeune voleur qu'on l'imite. La main du jeune voleur se crispa sur le coussin, histoire qu'une certaine envie de meurtre ne devienne pas réalité.

― Bon, il va finir par le dire la pile électrique ou elle veut continuer à trépigner sur place ?

― Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je m'étais senti observé en Russie ?

― Ouiiiii et donc ?

― Et tu te souviens de cette personne qui t'avait sauv… épaulé ? Poursuivit Franky en rectifiant après avoir vu s'assombrir les prunelles de son ami.

― Ouiiiii et alors ?

Ignorant le ton agacé qui continuait à monter de la part son compère, l'excentrique faisait les cent pas devant Kuroashi qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette conversation. Il fallait dire que fatiguer, à part le canapé ou un bon matelas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

― Tu l'avais reconnu non ? Tu me l'a jamais dis clairement mais quand tu m'as raconté ton incartade avec cet ivrogne, j'ai clairement senti que tu le connaissais. Tu fais pas confiance à n'importe qui.

― Abrège.

― On a reçu une missive de sa part.

Kuroashi jeta le coussin et bondit sur ses pieds en voyant la lettre brandit par le fêlé féru d'invention déluré. Toute fatigue momentanément envolée, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour ce bout de papier jauni.

― Ça vient de lui ? T'es sûr ?

― Yep ! J'ai pas tout lu même c'était aussi à mon intention mais il espérait te revoir en Russie avant que tu ne croises Absalom. Malheureusement, il a eut quelques empêchements mais maintenant il vient en Amérique alors il espère que vous pourriez avoir une discussion sérieuse.

― C'est génial ! Depuis le temps que je songe à le contacter ! Je me disais bien que son intervention et sa présence tout près de Lucci n'étaient pas anodines !

A présent, c'était Kuroashi qui trépignait et il tendit la main pour avoir le papier qu'il arracha pratiquement des mains de Franky. Il le parcourut rapidement, avide d'avoir les informations tant attendue. Plus question de dormir !

― Il a dû se renseigner auprès de Jinbei pour savoir où j'étais, le rendez-vous n'est pas très loin d'ici, dans une ville N.D. Un aller et un retour et c'est bon.

― T'as une petite idée du sujet qu'il veut aborder ?

― Tss, tu veux rire ! Il n'a qu'un but alors on est fait pour s'entendre.

Les lèvres du célèbre cambrioleur s'étirèrent en un rictus cruel alors que ses doigts froissaient petit à petit le papier entre ses mains.

― Après tout, Rayleigh a été celui qui a secondé la plus grande idole N.D. jamais égalée, Gol D. Roger. Pour que ma promesse et mon rêve deviennent réalité, j'ai besoin de son aide.

\*/

― Je suis navré de devoir vous laissez faire les cherche vous-même, Inspecteur.

― Ce n'est rien, Chef des Archives. Je comprends que vous ayez du travail. Retournez-y vite avant que nos supérieurs ne vous tapent sur les doigts.

Gan Forr eut un geste de dépit et opina du chef avant de partir d'un pas lourd vers le bureau d'accueil où l'attendait une imposante pile de dossiers. Le regard de la jeune femme naviguait entre les lourdes bibliothèques surchargées et le papier qu'elle tenait entre les doigts. Une étrange odeur régnait en ces lieux, ce n'était pas désagréable en soi mais un profond sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait dès que cette douce effluve lui parvenait. Elle avait des difficultés pour la définir mais c'était loin d'être infecte.

Sa main massa son cou douloureux à force de lever la tête vers les pancartes en hauteur où étaient inscrites les tranches de numéros correspondant aux dossiers. Cela se comptait par million à présent et elle espérait que ce qu'elle cherchait était bien là. Il y avait que trois banques mondiale de donnée. Chaque tiroir contenait des dossiers sur lesquelles toutes les informations à savoir sur chaque habitant du monde. Par chance, l'un d'entre eux se trouvait aux Etats-Unis. Les deux autres se trouvaient respectivement au Groenland et au Japon.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller se geler pour rien ni de passer une nouvelle fois la lourde sécurité imposée avant d'entrer.

_9-5-6-7… Un numéro de dossier ? Celui de qui ?_

Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de connaître la vérité. Pourquoi le lui avoir donné ? Elle pressa le papier contre elle et continua de chercher, s'enfonçant encore et encore dans les profondeurs de l'immense bâtisse. Elle allait de salle en salle, restant sur l'artère principale sans jamais en dévier. Nami se stoppa net en voyant les numéros 9- 10.

L'Inspectrice consulta son portable et son regard se porta sur le numéro que lui avait laissé le voleur. Hier soir, il l'avait appelé sans masquer son numéro ce qui l'incitait à penser qu'il lui envoyait un message plutôt clair. Peut-être se faisait-elle de fausses idée car après tout, ce papier, elle l'avait trouvé en Russie. Ce détail pouvait être une piste pour lui indiquer que le dossier se trouvait plutôt à la banque au Groenland.

En gros, elle se tâtait depuis qu'il était parti pour lui téléphoner afin d'avoir plus de précisions. Elle l'aurait déjà fait si sa satanée fierté ne la restreignait pas. La jeune fonctionnaire serra le portable dans sa main et finit par appuyer sur le bouton vert. Elle attendit fébrilement que Kuroashi décroche puis elle se sentit mi-soulagée mi-rageuse.

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de Kuroashi, étrangement, toute cette tension disparut d'un seul coup.

― D-Dorobo ? Mais depuis quand vous…

― Tu dormais ? Une nuit agitée peut-être ?

Ah. Depuis quand elle parlait futilité avec l'un des criminels les plus recherchés dans le monde ? C'était sans aucun doute pour se dérider un peu.

― Par la faute à qui d'après vous ?

― Ah mais tu aurais pu ne pas me prévenir mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Tu n'es vraiment pas seul ?

Brrr, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Maintenant elle l'imaginait au lit avec Jewelry Bonney. Pourquoi elle d'ailleurs ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre des aventures de ce cambrioleur !

― Bref, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous poussez à m'appeler ?

― Si tu n'es pas seul, je raccroche.

― NON !

Ce cri la surprit tant et si bien qu'elle éloigna le mobile de son oreille. De son côté, Kuroashi était atterré par ce cri qui venait directement de son cœur. Trop heureux d'entendre à nouveau la voix de la belle rousse même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils ne s'étaient vus.

― Je voulais dire… Non mais ça va, j'habite seul, je chuchote parce que j'ai… mal au crâne.

― …

― Donc votre souci ?

― Au nom du cap de la 1ère année… Tu pourrais me dire dans quelle banque de donnée se trouve le dossier ?

― … Vous êtes un cas vous ! Non contente d'être informée par le type que vous devez coffrez mais en plus vous l'appelez et profitez de sa gentillesse et de sa magnanimité pour avoir encore plus d'informations ?

― Hum je vois et tes chevilles, tu t'assures fréquemment qu'elles n'ont pas trop gonflé à cause de ton égo ?

― Vous les voulez vraiment vos informations ? Bon. Alors c'est à la banque du Groenland que se trouvent la première moitié et la seconde…

― De ? Non mais attend de quoi tu parles ?

― Du dernier Final Fantasy qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise, le Kuroashi, soudainement. Dorobo haussa les sourcils, comme si le jeune homme pouvait voir à partir du combiné son air mi-désenchanté mi-amusé. Le gentilhomme se racla la gorge et décida d'être un peu plus sérieux.

― Je parle du dossier ! Bigre, vous pensez sincèrement que je peux changer de conversation alors que je vous ai donné les informations de plein gré ?

― Donc tu me disais qu'il était scindé en deux parties ? Pour quelles raisons ?

― Ce n'est pas de ces informations que l'on raconte au téléphone. En tout cas, la seconde moitié est à la banque qui se trouve aux Etats-Unis mais sans la première, vous n'allez pas piger grand-chose.

― Ce qui veut dire que je suis obligée d'aller au Groenland ? C'est une blague là ?

― … Passez une bonne soirée Inspecteur !

\*/

Ce fut sur une Nami colérique et dévorée par la curiosité que Kuroashi raccrocha. Il porta le portable à son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Cet appel l'avait complètement secoué. Et dire qu'il avait été en pleine conversation avec Franky quand Dorobo l'avait appelé. Il avait eut du mal à rester aussi taquin qu'à l'accoutumée. Que l'Inspecteur lui demande de l'aide… C'était inédit. Elle avait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose ? Même si c'était le cas, il était très peu probable qu'elle lui demande de l'aide. Elle devait être un peu perdue…

Au nom de la Providence, pourquoi elle ne lui lâchait pas la grappe plus d'une journée ! C'était trop lui demander de se tenir tranquille le temps qu'il récupère de sa nuit blanche ?

Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre dès qu'il avait vu le nom du correspondant. Ce n'était pas son vrai portable, simplement un de ces mobiles à carte prépayé mais c'était un choc. Il venait tout juste de s'allonger sur son lit. On frappa à sa porte et, après avoir eut sa permission, Franky l'ouvrit.

― C'était une de tes conquêtes ?

― Hilarant… C'était un de mes contacts. Bon. Je vais m'occuper de ce que m'a demandé Rayleigh et ensuite je reviendrais. Pas pour très longtemps malheureusement, je pense qu'on aura besoin de mes services ailleurs.

― Haha ! Quels genres de service ?

― T'es lourd Franky.

― Ooooh je plaisante !

Kuroashi eut un geste agacé, sachant que son ami aurait le dernier mot. Le jeune homme n'était pas en assez bonne forme pour répliquer efficacement. De plus, son esprit voguait encore vers Dorobo et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui téléphoner pour lui demander de l'aide. C'était bien un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Et il avait la sensation qu'il y en aurait quelques unes prochainement.

Cette certitude venait très certainement du fait qu'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il devrait encore lui donner un coup de pouce. Malgré lui. La raison pure lui criait de laisser la jeune femme se débrouiller, que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais son cœur, lui, avait une tout autre version de ce qu'il devait faire.

Bien évidemment, le travail devait passer avant tout. Sa vengeance avait encore énormément de valeur à ses yeux. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer là-dessus.

'*'

― Alors Pipo, tu es sûr de toi ?

Le cambrioleur professionnel entendait son compère taper sur le clavier avec une vitesse et une fureur qui le firent douter de la fiabilité des renseignements. Il y avait une très mince probabilité. Après tout, Rayleigh n'était plus tout jeune et il était faillible. Rare était ces fois-là mais ça pouvait arriver.

― C'est bon, il va bientôt passer par ta droite, à quelques rues de l'endroit où tu te trouves. C'est à toi de jouer ensuite.

― Oui je sais, je n'ai qu'un essai ensuite c'est la grillade assuré ! Je te recontacte plus tard.

Kuroashi éteignit l'oreillette et sauta de toit et toit, cherchant du regard son but qui devait se présentée à lui. Il ne s'était pas souvent attaqué à ce genre de cible c'est pourquoi il était un peu nerveux. Une bonne adrénaline qui s'instillait dans ses veines et le poussait à continuer. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'intérêt.

Il se stoppa net et reprit ses jumelles pour s'assurer que sa cible allait bien dans la direction désirée. Il la reconnut sans aucun mal et sortit son grappin dont il avait enlevé les crocs et placé une plaque qui avait la propriété intéressante de posséder une grande force d'attraction. Il suffisait qu'il sache viser correctement et d'ajuster ce puissant magnétisme. Et ce truc était encore expérimental.

Kuroashi adorait les challenges mais celui-là, il devait avouer qu'il pouvait être aussi serré qu'ultra-facile. Il ne savait pas pour lequel pencher.

Il remit son sac sur son épaule, bien en place. Le jeune homme vit sa cible tourner vers la rue juste face à lui. Il était en plein Quartier des Affaires dans une ville de Déclarés. Il n'y avait personne, les immeubles étaient complètement vides ou les fonctionnaires se fichaient bien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. L'endroit idéal.

Kuroashi resserra sa ceinture, sa planche anti-gravité sous le bras, dépliée et prête à l'usage.

Le vol commençait à être de la haute voltige. Tient ça pouvait être un bon calambour à ressortir à l'occasion.

Il sauta sans hésitation, la plaque magnétique qu'il lança se colla à la toiture du fourgon tandis qu'il plaçait de son autre main sa planche sous ses pieds avant qu'il n'atteigne le bitume et finisse en crêpe ou en carpette sanguinolente. Maintenant il se faisait tracter par le véhicule et les conducteurs n'avaient probablement rien entendu vu que la plaque était entouré de coussin pour atténué au maximum le bruit de la fixation.

_La prochaine fois, je la mettrais moins fort. _Songea t-il avec une grimace de douleur en pensant à son épaule qui avait été tracté par la puissance du magnétisme qui s'était couplé avec la vitesse à laquelle filait le fourgon. Il avait été si surprit par cette force qu'il avait bien failli ne pas réussir à placer correctement sa planche.

Maintenant, il devait entrer rapidement. Le voleur avait beau être dans l'angle mort des rétroviseurs, le véhicule allait finir par quitter le quartier des affaires. Il s'approcha des portes arrière, petit à petit, serrant les dents dès que le fourgon négociait un virage. Le jeune homme atteignit avec soulagement le marchepied et reprit sous son bras sa planche qu'il rangea. Il désactiva la plaque magnétique dont la corde se réenroula dès qu'il eut finit d'ouvrir la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

Intérieur pratiquement vide d'ailleurs excepté un lourd coffre posé sur un meuble blanc. Exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Le jeune gentilhomme alluma sa lampe de poche et s'approcha de la molette graduée. Maintenant, patience et rapidité allait être de mise. Cela pouvait sembler paradoxal mais c'était une question de dosage.

Une main posé sur la porte du coffre et l'autre à la molette, il faisait tourner cette dernière alternativement de gauche à droite sans que ses yeux ne quittent cet unique trait noir au-dessus. Guettant le léger cliquetis qui lui annoncerait la reddition, il eut un sourire triomphant lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir le coffre. Il prit le thermos qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avec précaution pour le remplacer par un autre, similaire à vue d'œil. Il referma le coffre et fit rouler la molette de sorte à remettre le code à zéro

Le voleur rouvrit la porte, remarquant que le fourgon était sorti de la ville et était à présent en pleine cambrousse. Il referma derrière lui et resta sur le marchepied, pestant intérieurement sur le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour ouvrir le coffre. Il dut se résigner à sauter alors que le véhicule faisait un bond après que les roues aient rencontré quelques trous sur la route. Un roulé-boulé et le jeune homme atterrit sans une égratignure. Son costard était poussiéreux mais pour une fois il n'allait pas chipoter. Il avait touché terre hors piste, dans les quelques fourrés qui se trouvaient là. Une aubaine.

Il se releva et s'épousseta sommairement en regardant le fourgon partir comme si rien de très important ne s'était produit. Il contacta Pipo pour le rassurer et l'informer que la mission avait été un franc succès. Kuroashi lui assura qu'il reparlerait de la plaque magnétique dès qu'il serait rentré et raccrocha après avoir abrégé la conversation en remarquant que son portable vrombissait dans sa poche.

Curieux et se félicitant pour ne pas l'avoir éteint durant le vol, Kuroashi devint soudain encore plus intéressé. Sa prédiction s'était avérée juste.

Il s'agissait de Dorobo.

\***/

Et voilà l'épisode en plus comme promis ! Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, je n'ai pas été très disponible la journée d'hier et en soirée j'avais totalement zappé ! Mille fois pardon j'espère que vous passerez l'éponge grâce à cet épisode.

Je vous dis à Samedi pour le prochain épisode !


	29. Episode 24

Épisode 25

La jeune femme mourrait de froid dans cette tempête alors qu'elle s'était chaudement habillé. Elle tenta en vain de se frictionner, se tournant vers ses deux subordonnés grelottant. Heureusement, ils s'étaient trouvé un abri qui les protégeait du grande partie de la neige mais le froid intense les faisait claquer des dents d'autant plus que l'épaisse couche de neige leur arrivait jusqu'à mi-mollet. L'Inspectrice savait qu'il était plus raisonnable de rester près de la bâtisse mais à ce train-là, ils allaient bientôt faire partie du paysage et la peur que son aide ne les trouve pas ou ne vienne tout simplement pas commençait à s'instiller en elle.

― Vous êtes certaine que cette personne va venir Inspecteur ? S'enquit une énième fois Hermep qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas claquer des dents.

― Bien évidemment qu'il va venir. Répondit Nami, agressive à cause du froid. Il se dit gentleman. Sachant que je suis là, il lui semble logique de venir surtout que c'est lui qui m'a donné ce tuyau et j'en ai besoin.

Elle essayait en même temps de se persuader car plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se disait qu'il était beaucoup moins dangereux de passer par l'administration du Gouvernement pour avoir l'autorisation. Ce qu'elle allait faire était à la limite de l'illégal mais au vu de son grade et de son palmarès, elle savait qu'on ne lui dirait rien si cela venait à s'ébruiter. Sauf que les motifs de sa venue dans cet endroit désertique la ramenaient à une conclusion difficilement concevable. Surtout après la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Jinbei

― Il va venir. Souffla-t-elle. C'est inévitable.

Au moment où Dorobo prononçait ces derniers mots, elle aperçu une silhouette sombre arriver. Elle était plutôt proche d'eux mais un bruit de moteur se fit enfin entendre, de moins en moins couvert par le boucan que faisait le vent en soufflant sur la haute tour.

La moto s'arrêta devant eux et la personne coupa le moteur. A la grande surprise des trois policiers, le conducteur était vêtu d'une simple combinaison noire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très épaisse qui plus est et tandis que la personne enlevait négligemment la neige qui lui était tombé dessus, Nami se surprit à remarquer qu'elle le moulait à la perfection. Ce qui lui permit de s'apercevoir qu'il avait mit un pantalon par-dessus la combinaison. Détail futile qu'elle regretta au fond d'elle-même.

Le conducteur descendit du véhicule et ôta son casque, passant sa main dans ses cheveux platine pour les ordonner. Il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur sa boite de commande portable et des grappins jaillirent des enjoliveurs pour se planter dans le sol. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle bouge. L'endroit avait beau avoir l'air désert, on ne savait jamais sur quel genre de personne on n'allait tomber.

― Bonjour Inspecteur. Navré du retard, mon avion a eut quelques soucis avec la tempête mais normalement elle va se calmer dans l'heure qui vient.

Il ouvrit le coffret installé derrière le siège et en sortit une bâche qu'il fixa au sol à l'aide de crochet et au haut de l'abri grâce à quelques attaches. Il referma le coffret et s'intéressa à nouveau aux trois officiers qui étaient fascinés malgré eux par la prunelle dorée du seul œil visible.

― Du moment que tu as pu tenir ton engagement… Fit remarquer Nami.

Le motard haussa les épaules et écarta nonchalamment les deux élèves-lieutenant qui se trouvaient sur son passage. D'une main gantée, il débarrassa un pan du mur métallique de la neige qui s'y était concentré. Il frappa pour s'assurer que la porte était bien là et continua à déblayer le strict nécessaire.

― Tu es déjà venu ici ? Demanda la jeune fonctionnaire, curieuse.

― Non jamais.

― Alors comment…

― Mes relations.

Cette réponse, appuyée par un regard qui en disait plus long que n'importe quelle explication, convainquit l'Inspectrice à ne pas en savoir plus à ce sujet. Koby finit par s'approcher du nouveau venu, un peu inquiet pour son supérieur et son ami Hermep.

― Vous êtes certain de pouvoir nous faire entrer sans risque Monsieur Kuroashi ?

L'intéressé eut l'air surprit, figé net dans ses mouvements. Il était très rare qu'on lui donne du "Monsieur". Seul les personnes mortes de trouille face à lui l'appelait ainsi, sans aucun doute pour lui inspirer de la pitié ou de la compassion ce qui n'avait jamais marché. Pourtant, dans la voix du policier à l'étrange tignasse rose, il n'entendait ni peur ni appréhension. Seulement du respect. Il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de la part d'un représentant de l'autorité. Pour la peine, le cambrioleur lui épargnerait le petit surnom dont il avait coutume de l'affublé à présent.

― Et bien, je ne peux rien garantir pour toi et ton ami le Blondin car je n'avais pas prévu que vous seriez là mais l'Inspecteur n'a rien à craindre. Toutefois, l'absence de risque ne peut jamais être garantie.

― Ah… Tant que vous pouvez assurer la sécurité de l'Inspecteur, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se plaindrait.

― C'est vrai. Soutint Hermep.

― Mais dis donc ! Intervint Dorobo, rouge à cause de sa gêne. Je n'ai pas besoin de Kuroashi pour me défendre. Je sais le faire seule.

― Oh oui ! J'ai pu le constaté par le passé. Ricana Kuroashi. Voudriez-vous que je donne quelques exemples ?

Dorobo lui tourna le dos, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, décidée à ignorer les sarcasmes. Sans savoir que c'était le seul moyen pour Kuroashi de garder ses distances envers elle. Il eut un profond soupir et se concentra sur le pan de mur dégagé qui s'avérait être une porte. Il eut une grimace désappointé en voyant que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

― Je reviens, je vais chercher le digicode qui permet d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Elle ne devrait pas être très loin pourtant… Ah si ! Il était à un mètre de la porte. Futé ces Déclarés…

Après cette remarque pleine d'ironie, le jeune homme débarrassa la boite fixée au mur de la neige et l'ouvrit après avoir crocheté la serrure.

― Tu as le code ?

― Ne posez pas de questions aussi futiles, Dorobo. Vous connaissez la réponse.

_Non… Bien évidemment que non. Il ne l'a pas. _Se dit la jeune femme avec abattement.

Laissez agir un criminel faisait bouillir son sang mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'Inspectrice voulait juste entrer dans cette fichue banque pour être au chaud. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait été contrainte à rester dans cette atmosphère glaciale.

Il sortit discrètement une étrange petite clé USB qu'il inséra dans le port juste sous le digicode et appuya longuement sur le bouton sur l'embout de la clé. Une série de chiffre défila sur la cadrant du digicode, si rapidement que personne ne sut jamais quel était le code. Une diode verte s'alluma sur le digicode et sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Le voleur referma le boitier avec un mince sourire.

Si l'Inspectrice préféra ne faire aucun commentaire, Hermep ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

― Ce n'est pas interdit ce genre de gadget ?

― Blondin, je suis un N.D. Ma seule existence est un crime aux yeux de ton Gouvernement. Par conséquence, je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes lois.

Cette invective pleine de rancœur, d'amertume et de mépris calma les ardeurs justicières d'Hermep qui se tut. Satisfait, Kuroashi ouvrit la marche en ignorant la pitié qu'il lisait dans le regard de Koby. _Je rêve où il me plaint ce mioche ? Pfff !_

Les trois officiers le suivirent et la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient à présent dans l'entrée, petite pièce vide où se trouvait un interphone. Kuroashi se tourna un court instant vers ceux qu'il accompagnait.

― Surtout taisez-vous.

Il se racla la gorge, la main porté sur la molette de son modulateur de voix. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone qui se trouvait juste à côté de la double porte.

― Débarrasser.

Soudain, un vent d'air chaud jaillit des conduits et les trois jeunes policiers furent non seulement soulagés de la neige qui les avaient recouvert mais également plus à l'aise et réchauffé de façon optimale.

― Ouverture Sub01.

La double porte obéit alors que Kuroashi enlevait le modulateur et continuait de suivre son itinéraire. L'Inspectrice et ses subordonnés étaient stupéfaits par les connaissances que le jeune cambrioleur avait sur cet endroit.

― Il n'y a personne ici ? S'enquit la jeune fonctionnaire en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait dans l'immense salle où ils venaient d'entrer.

― Non, comme vous avez pu le constater, l'endroit est inhospitalier au possible et il est difficile d'entrer pour la majorité de la population et des fonctionnaires. Et puis cette banque rassemble surtout de vieux dossiers clos depuis des décennies. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'une personne un peu curieuse pense quand elle se renseigne sur cette vieille tour. Au sous-sol se trouve les dossiers dit "sensibles" dont ne veux plus personne ou "non résolu".

― Et pourquoi as-tu modifié ta voix pour parler à l'interphone ?

― Parce que c'est enregistré. Je parlais à une machine qui obéit à n'importe qui tant que cette personne possède les mots-clés pour entrer.

― Tu es vraiment très bien informé.

Kuroashi adressa un magnifique sourire à l'Inspectrice, pas peu fier du petit effet qu'il venait d'avoir sur elle.

― Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je récolte le plus d'infos possible sur ma cible avant de me lancer.

Le jeune homme sortit son portable qui venait de bourdonner dans sa poche. Il avait, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, décidé de le laisser allumer. Si une tuile arrivait, il préférait être au courant le plus tôt possible, Dorobo ou pas. Si c'était Franky, il saurait trouver un moyen de lui parler sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il réprima avec une grande difficulté une grimace en voyant s'afficher le numéro de Zoro. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cet abruti à tête d'algue ?_ Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de l'Inspectrice et prit l'appel.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

― Et bien merci ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir apprécier à sa juste valeur.

― Si tu crois que je vais te remercier pour la dernière fois, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

― T'es avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Kuroashi vira au pivoine et le jeune homme remercia la providence qui lui avait fait l'appel tout en tournant le dos aux trois policiers qui se demandaient avec une curiosité plus personnelle que professionnelle qui était l'interlocuteur du cambrioleur. Ce dernier repoussa le stupide réflexe de se tourner vers l'objet de ses pensées et répliqua.

― En quoi ça te regarde ?

― Tu ne me la fera pas à moi. Je t'appelais de la part de Franky en fait.

― Et bien dis-le au lieu de m'emmerder, tronche d'algue défraîchie ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre, je travailles contrairement à certain.

― Ohoh, t'es sur écoute, elle est pas loin ?

― Arrête de changer de sujet et dis-moi pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que tu sais pertinemment que je n'éprouve pas la moindre envie de gaspiller ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avec toi.

― Dit-il en ayant le visage d'un beau rouge tomate bien mûre.

― ...

― Je suis magnanime, je vais te faire te laisser en paix en disant juste ceci : R. sera au point de rendez-vous trois jours plus tard que ce qui était prévu.

Un ange sembla passer durant ce lourd silence.

― C'est tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible ! Je savais qu'il y aurait un imprévu avec tout ce qui se passe en Europe en ce moment.

― Je dois l'admettre, c'est surtout pour t'emmerder et ça a très bien marché.

― Va crever ou mieux, essaye de transmettre mes amitiés à ta fiancée.

Kuroashi éteignit rageusement son portable pour le ranger dans son sac. Il se tourna vers les trois officiers qui attendaient avec un certain amusement. Il leur fit signe de venir tout en les menaçant de les abandonner là s'ils émettaient le moindre commentaire. Dorobo se concentra sur les bribes de paroles intéressantes qu'elle avait entendues de la conversation. Ainsi donc, il avait d'autres projets outre Doflamingo.

Ils parcoururent l'immense pièce remplie de bibliothèque et entrèrent dans une nouvelle, plus petite, qui ressemblait à un bureau. Toute avait ce point commun que d'avoir des murs nues, 100% métal 0% original, rendant l'endroit froid et invivable. Il y régnait pourtant une étrange chaleur qui mettait les officiers de police dans un sentiment plutôt mitigé.

― A présent, ça va se corser un peu plus alors je vous prierais d'être plus vigilant. La section où nous devons aller n'est normalement réservée qu'aux Hauts Dirigeants du Gouvernement et ceux qui ont la chance de posséder un pass.

― Tu veux dire qu'on va plonger en plein Indiana Jones ?

Kuroashi eut un sourire à l'entente de l'antique référence de Dorobo.

― Je ne l'espère pas.

Puis son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur le corps de la jeune femme qui avait enlevé son manteau. Il détourna les yeux avant qu'elle ne remarque son petit manège et se concentra sur la trappe qui ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Le jeune cambrioleur descendit les marches d'un pas assuré, sautant de temps en temps l'une d'entre elles en prenant tant de précaution que les policiers l'imitèrent, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il ne les menait pas en bateau. L'air concentré et sérieux de Kuroashi les convainquirent. Ils poseraient des questions plus tard.

Un long couloir, assez large d'au moins trois mètre, s'allongeait devant eux. Difficile de savoir où était le bout vu qu'à l'horizon se dressait seulement du blanc. Après les ténèbres, ils avaient droit à une intense luminosité qui, si elle soulageait l'Inspectrice et ses subordonnés, déplaisait à Kuroashi qui ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Dorobo perçut le léger tremblement qui agitait le corps du jeune homme. Après avoir passé sa vie dans l'ombre, elle comprenait aisément qu'il puisse détester être dans la lumière. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers ceux qu'il guidait.

― Il est très important, voir essentiel, que vous copiez mes pas à la perfection. La moindre erreur vous sera fatale c'est compris ?

― Sinon quoi ?

L'œil d'or du cambrioleur se tourna vers Hermep qui était bien content d'avoir ses lunettes en toute circonstance. Ce regard semblait vous pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme.

― Blondin, je crois que tu peux deviner par toi-même si tu te servais des deux neurones que tu possèdes. Sinon… Dis-toi que cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid de voir tout ce blanc si pur repeint en rouge. A moins que tu ne disparaisses sans laisser de trace.

Il laissa une pause puis s'adressa aux deux élèves-lieutenant.

― Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai dis que je pouvais garantir la sécurité de l'Inspecteur mais pas la votre ?

― Oui. Répondit Koby avec sérieux. Tant que vous respecter votre parole, nous suivrons vos indications.

Nami se sentit rougir à nouveau alors qu'elle ordonnait à ses deux élèves de passer devant elle afin qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur eux. Après tout, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité et elle leur avait permit de venir ici. Dorobo se serait sentit très mal si il devait leur arriver quelque chose et qu'elle n'ait prit aucune disposition pour réduire les risques.

La jeune femme, Koby et Hermep s'appliquèrent à fixer les pieds du voleur pour le suivre à la trace. Ce dernier enleva ses gants, crevant de chaud et se disant que de toute manière il avait recouvert le bout de ses doigts de colle à bois. Il connaissait par cœur le parcourt à suivre néanmoins, ses yeux restaient collé au dallage à peine plus grand que ses pieds.

Ils avaient parcourut le quart du chemin lorsque le premier dérapage survint.

De la part de Dorobo qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui l'intriguait par son comportement. Pourquoi était-il si distant envers elle tout d'un coup ? La dernière fois, il avait presque eut un bond en arrière, comme si la toucher revenait à toucher une pestiférée. Et ce regard empli de crainte… Peur de quoi ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il voulait lui cacher ? Une ultime facette de lui qu'elle ne devait pas découvrir ?

C'était sur ses questions qu'elle avait marché sur la mauvaise dalle, obsédée par cette angoisse qui avait noué sa gorge sans raison apparente. Un trou s'était ouvert sous ses pieds avec qu'un cliquetis s'était fait entendre. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de se tenir sur le bord du gouffre.

― NE BOUGEZ PAS ABRUTIS ! Hurla Kuroashi en voyant les deux élèves-lieutenant se tourner vers leur supérieur pour leur porter secours.

Il poussa Koby et se reçut le mini-harpon lancé à pleine vitesse du mur face à lui. Le gentleman se jeta à plat ventre et prit le poignet de la jeune femme alors qu'elle était en train de lâcher. De sa main libre, il se tint à l'autre bord du gouffre. Il avait jeté son sac par réflexe et n'avait pas réfléchis davantage. Un autre piège s'était activé.

Les murs étaient en train de se rapprocher lentement et surement sur le quatuor.

― Tenez bon. Souffla Kuroashi à l'intention de l'Inspectrice qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il sentait que le bord entaillait sa main, coupant sa peau de plus en plus profondément au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait appui dessus. A cause de la lumière trop vive, Dorobo ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son sauveur mais les gouttes qu'elle voyait tomber sur son visage étaient indéniablement du sang.

― … Koby c'est ça ? Mon sac devrait être à côté de toi, ouvre la poche avant. Tu vas trouver un boitier noir strié d'argent.

Sans bouger de la dalle où il était, l'élève-lieutenant obéit et extirpa du sac ledit boitier où se trouvaient plusieurs boutons, chacun de couleur différente.

― Presse le bouton rouge, maintient et compte jusqu'à ce que les murs s'immobilisent.

― M-mais qu'est-ce que…

― FAIS-LE !

Les murs étant à un mètre d'eux, Koby abdiqua et compta mentalement tout en priant pour que quoiqu'il fasse cela fonctionne. Un lourd bruit métallique, un grincement, comme si des engrenages venaient de s'arrêter contre leur gré se fit entendre puis les murs cessèrent leur progression infernale. Hermep et Koby eurent un soupir de soulagement.

― Bien maintenant Dorobo, passez votre bras autour de mon cou.

La jeune femme, oubliant la gêne qu'elle devait éprouver et sachant qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose -la sortir de là, suivit son ordre et rassembla ses forces pour se tracter et approcher son visage de lui. Elle sentait à présent le souffle de Kuroashi sur sa peau aussi intensément que le voleur qui devait sentir le sien sur lui. Elle tremblait de peur mais cette présence, ce contact la rassurait. La certitude qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber l'aidait à surmonter sa peur. Nami n'avait jamais aimé les ténèbres, elle les craignait et elle savait au fond d'elle que si sa chute s'était poursuivie, si elle avait été en vie au bout de cette chute, elle aurait été plongée dans des ténèbres insondables.

Cette main qui s'était glissé dans la sienne et qu'elle serrait avec l'énergie du désespoir, il le voyait comme un S.O.S. Il tenta de se redresser pour la tirer du gouffre. Après cinq minutes de lentes progressions, les deux élèves n'osant pas intervenir de crainte d'être plus inutile qu'autre chose, il réussit à l'extirper du gouffre.

Pour son plus grand bonheur autant que pour son plus grand malheur, Kuroashi la garda dans ses bras. Essoufflés tout les deux, Nami avait ramené ses bras contre elle et avait caché son visage contre le cou du cambrioleur. Tremblant à l'idée d'avoir échappée de peu à l'enfer, elle en oublia leur statut respectif.

Il ne fit aucune remarque, pas même sarcastique ou dans le but de la rassurer, si cette proximité suffisait à l'apaiser…

Non, il ne fallait pas.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui, à regret, mais avec douceur. Elle avait ravalé ses larmes, c'était l'essentiel.

― On doit y aller.

Nami opina et il l'aida à se relever. Les jambes en coton, l'Inspectrice maintint ses bras contre elle.

― Je suis navrée Kuroashi, je…

― Ce n'est rien. L'essentiel c'est que vous n'ayez rien.

Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya avec application le sang qui était tombé sur le visage de la belle rousse. Sans arrière-pensée. Il ôta le sang qui maculait sa propre figure, ignorant la plaie à sa main gauche. Il récupéra son boitier et son sac.

― Il faut vraiment continuer alors faites plus attention.

― Et vos blessures ?

― Plus tard, sortons d'ici. Rosie, combien de temps les murs ont mit pour se stopper dès l'instant où tu as pressé le bouton ?

― 6 secondes.

Kuroashi le nota, pestant dans sa barbe imaginaire puis reprit la marche là où ils en étaient avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Koby lui avait répondu par réflexe et se demandait si c'était une bonne chose que d'avoir donné ce que voulait le voleur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis sans qu'un autre obstacle ne surgisse devant eux. Kuroashi commençait à s'inquiéter sur la soudaine lourdeur qu'il éprouvait en lui. Faire un geste lui demandait des efforts incroyables à ses yeux, tant et si bien qu'il se demandait si ce harpon n'avait pas été enduit d'un poison. Une fois ce long corridor passé, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle entièrement beige, du sol au plafond. Il y avait eut plusieurs portes à choisir mais sans une once d'hésitation, Kuroashi était entré dans celle-ci.

Le jeune cambrioleur s'adossa au mur, le visage rougit par la chaleur qui l'avait prit par surprise. Son dos glissa jusqu'à qu'il se soit assit. Dorobo s'arracha à la contemplation de tous ces dossiers pour se tourner vers le gentilhomme qui n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle s'agenouilla, anxieuse.

― Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Affirma Kuroashi. Prenez le dossier et allons-nous-en.

― Pas tant que tu ne seras pas soigné.

Elle prit le sac du voleur et fouilla, trouvant une trousse de soin. Baissant les bras face à sa détermination, il lui fit aussi chercher aussi une seringue d'antidote, plutôt courant, fait pour éviter les étourdissements ou les empoisonnements bénin. Il en prenait toujours avant une mission importante mais avec le planning chargé qu'il avait eut, il ne se l'était pas administré.

C'est ce que fit Dorobo elle-même, allant à l'encontre des protestations de Kuroashi. Elle désinfecta la plaie et la pansa avec une telle vigilance que Kuroashi perçut un rapprochement sensible et physique. Si dérangeant.

Elle avait envoyé ses subordonnés en vadrouille, pour vérifier qu'aucun danger ne régnait dans cette pièce et si une sortie était envisageable. Le cambrioleur avait déjà la réponse mais il ne pipa mot à ce sujet, distinguant l'envie de parler de l'Inspectrice.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être ravie qu'ils soient seul à seul ou craindre ce tête à tête. Pour éviter un dérapage, il choisit de commencer la conversation, dans le but d'orienter le sujet.

― Pourquoi voulez-vous me soignez ? C'est ridicule !

― Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

― Je l'avais garanti.

― Tu aurais pu ne pas le faire et prétexter avoir tout tenté. Me lâcher alors que Koby et Hermep ne regardaient pas. Ne me dit pas que tes principes vont jusque là.

― Bien sûr que si. Ne me faites pas dire ce que vous voulez tant entendre.

Elle passa le désinfectant sur la plaie, qui s'avérait être deux larges blessures, près du sourcils, pas très jolie à voir mais qui n'ôtait rien au charme naturel que possédait le gentilhomme. La jeune fonctionnaire, une fois la plaie soignée, rangea le tout dans la trousse et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée pour autant. Cette distance ne la dérangeait pas elle et Nami se perdait dans cet œil dorée. Qu'importe la couleur d'ailleurs, ses yeux avaient toujours été naturellement attiré par cette prunelle plus expressive que le reste de son visage, de son corps.

― J'ai un peu chaud pourriez-vous…

― Chaud ? Pourtant il fait bon.

Dorobo allait poser sa main sur le front du cambrioleur lorsque celui-ci attrapa son poignet avec une vivacité prodigieuse pour quelqu'un qui allait faire un malaise.

― Éloignez-vous.

― Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu aussi distant et aussi froid tout d'un coup ? Répliqua la jeune femme ne se dégageant sèchement. Tu étais comme ça aussi avant mais pas de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

― Restez à votre place. C'est tout.

― Ce n'est pas une explication.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils soutenaient le regard de l'autre sans faillir. Après une longue minute de silence, Kuroashi reprit la parole.

― Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'Icare ?

― Ne change pas de sujet.

― Bien sûr que si. C'est exactement cela.

Encore un silence. De ceux qui se faisait de plus en plus dur à interrompre parce que les deux jeunes gens ne voulaient pas soit en dire davantage soit craignait d'en savoir davantage. Dorobo finit par prendre la main blessée de Kuroashi et reprit la trousse.

― C'est une belle histoire ? Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

― Pas vraiment, c'est irrémédiablement tragique, comme plus de la moitié des histoires de la mythologie grecque. C'est plus une mise en garde contre l'orgueil. Quand on la connait, il est facile de faire un amalgame.

― De quel genre ?

― Je me suis brûlé.

Surprise par cette affirmation, elle leva les yeux, cherchant naturellement une quelconque trace de brûlure ce qui fit sourire Kuroashi.

― Si vous connaissiez, vous sauriez à quoi je fais référence.

― Alors explique-moi.

― Non, faites des recherches. Je préfère ne pas être là quand vous aurez compris.

― Cela à un rapport avec Absalom ?

― Si seulement… Si seulement cela pouvait être ça, croyez-moi, je ne serais pas en train de me torturer comme je le fais depuis un mois.

Nami haussa les sourcils, complètement perdu par les paroles de Kuroashi. Les yeux baissés sur la main du jeune homme, elle ne remarqua pas la tendresse, l'amour et le désespoir dans l'œil dorée du voleur dont l'attention était, elle, concentrée sur les lèvres de la belle. Cette bouche qu'il voulait goûter, savourer, pour savoir pourquoi elles étaient si attirantes. L'embrasser sans son consentement ?

Impossible, cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Jamais il ne lui arracherait un baiser sans son plein gré. Jamais il ne pourrait lui soutirer quoique ce soit sans qu'elle l'accepte. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas. Même en rêve.

Elle allait le forcer à tout lui préciser lorsque ses deux subordonnés revinrent.

― A ce sujet au moins, il ne faut pas chercher à en savoir plus. Souffla Kuroashi. Si voulez m'aidez, continuez à me haïr. C'est la seule solution. Un jour je devrais vous expliquez mais pas maintenant.

― Pour quel problème ?

― Inspecteur, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Vous pouvez aller chercher le dossier.

― Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'y vais de ce pas. Veillez-le.

Hermep et Koby s'échangèrent un regard intrigué. Elle ne voulait pas plutôt dire "_sur_veillez-le" ? Kuroashi fut lui aussi assez étonné par la jeune femme qui semblait être sortit d'un rêve. Rouge pivoine, elle tourna le dos aux trois hommes et partit à la recherche de ce fichu dossier. Kuroashi baissa la tête, honteux d'être aussi bavard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Le gentleman se releva péniblement, toujours adossé au mur. Il fit peu de cas de la présence des deux policiers face à lui. Si Hermep se tenait en retrait, en chien de fusil, prêt à tirer si le voleur tentait de s'enfuir. Koby s'approcha d'un pas vers le cambrioleur.

― Vous avez beaucoup de gadgets. Fit-il remarquer.

Le jeune gentilhomme haussa les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir Rosie ?

― Oui. J'ai beaucoup de moyens à présent.

― Vu tout l'argent que vous détournez, je comprend mais toutes ces choses sont interdites ou n'ont jamais existé. Vous devez payer les services d'un grand inventeurs non ?

― … Tu peux me dire où tu veux en venir ? Ma réserve de patience est déjà bien épuisée alors…

― Avant vous vous en passiez non ?

― En fait, je suis l'anonyme mécène d'un petit génie. En échange de son silence à propos de l'existence de ses créations, je le paye. C'est un N.D. alors il a tout intérêt à accepter. S'il voulait déposer un brevet, il ne pourrait pas, on pourrait lui voler ses inventions.

Le jeune homme sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'un geste mécanique. Les alarmes incendie étaient depuis longtemps calibrés pour reconnaître la fumée provenant de feu important que celle d'une cigarette allumée par un vulgaire briquet.

― Pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ça ?

― Cela me fascine. Il faut avoir beaucoup de confiance et d'intelligence pour utiliser toute cette batterie de machines sans hésiter. Ils sont encore au stade de prototype à ce que je vois.

― Je fais confiance au type. Il est connu de par chez nous.

Kuroashi brodait. Usopp ne tenait pas à être reconnu, ce genre de détail ne l'intéressait pas. En fait, plus on lui fichait la paix, mieux il se portait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que les inventions qu'il créait serve et aide. Raison pour laquelle il trépignait d'impatience en attendant le retour du cambrioleur. Ce n'était pas seulement pour pouvoir améliorer ses créations mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'elles avaient été utiles.

― C'est quelqu'un de fiable ?

― C'est un N.D.

Koby foudroya du regard Hermep qui venait de répondre à la place de Kuroashi à qui la réponse déplut fortement.

― Je lui fais confiance les yeux fermés. C'est un type droit et honnête qui a eu la malchance d'avoir des déboires avec votre justice à cause d'un de vos scientifiques Déclarés. Je l'ai sorti de la panade c'est pourquoi il est toujours d'accord pour m'aider. Je l'aide financièrement pour qu'il soit à l'abri du besoin.

― Il est donc au courant de vos activités. Attaqua Hermep.

― Pas le moins du monde. Il pense que je suis un excentrique féru de sport extrême.

― De sport extrême ?

Kuroashi eut un rictus mauvais.

― Je possède une petite merveille qui m'a énormément facilité la vie.

Il était évident que Koby parlait en curieux et non en tant que policier. Quand il avait fouillé, involontairement, dans le sac de Kuroashi, il l'avait envié pour posséder de tels articles, tous plus intéressant les uns des autres.

Dorobo revint enfin, le dossier en main. Elle ne l'avait pas encore parcourut mais comptait bien s'y plonger dès qu'elle serait rentré chez elle.

Le jeune cambrioleur se détourna d'elle et annonça à haute voix qu'il était enfin temps de partir. Et pour lui, enfin temps de s'éloigner de l'Inspectrice.

\***/

J'angoissais -sans raison comme d'hab- pour ce passage où un autre indice à été inséré, Kuroashi continue à prendre des risques. L'intrigue avance, inéluctablement et le prochain épisode devrait vous plaire. Les révélations se font petit à petit, navré si la progression vous paraît longue mais je ne voyais pas l'histoire se dérouler autrement. Tout ira beaucoup plus vite à partir d'un certain point, ne vous en faites pas.

J'en profite pour dire que je suis navrée d'avance si je ne réponds pas aux messages ou aux reviews dans l'immédiat, j'ai quelques soucis avec leur envoi : un coup ça prendra quelques secondes puis ça prend du temps et ça ne l'envoi pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma connexion ou Internet qui m'en veut mais sachez que rien que voir le compteur de vue et lire et relire vos reviews me procurent de la joie. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, même ceux qui lisent tout simplement.

Sur ce, a Samedi prochain !


	30. Episode 25

Épisode 25

Kuroashi se sentait bien.

Mais réellement ! Il régnait à présent une certaine sérénité dans son esprit. Si omniprésente qu'il en venait à se demander si c'était naturel.

Ses yeux bleus croisant l'œil d'un noir profond de son interlocuteur, il sut de suite que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Non parce que ledit interlocuteur avait mit une quelconque drogue dans son café, ce n'était le genre de l'un ni de l'autre.

Non, cela venait de ce visage empreint d'une antique sagesse orientale. Rien qu'en l'ayant face à soi, on avait déjà l'impression qu'il prodiguait mille leçons sur une morale philosophique sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Kuroashi et Sanji était aussi bouche bée l'un que l'autre. Kuroashi ne le montrait pas lui.

Le vieil homme gagna le duel silencieux et le jeune homme baissa le regard sur sa tasse.

― Je te remercie de t'être occupé de cette affaire, mon ami. Ce genre de cabrioles, ce n'est plus de mon âge.

― Ce n'est rien du tout, je pouvais bien faire ça au mentor de Luffy. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il évite toujours Boa Hancock ?

― Ah ça ! Cela fait parti du genre de chose qui ne changera jamais. Répondit l'homme avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

― Tu es sûr qu'il est conscient que c'est l'unique Princesse qui fait parti du groupe des 7 Chefs qui le poursuivit de ses assiduités ? Franchement, j'aurais foncé tête baissé sans hésiter !

― Il est vrai que son influence t'aurait permit de parvenir à ton but.

Kuroashi ne fit répliqua pas, chose inhabituel chez lui que nota Rayleigh. Il décida néanmoins de changer de sujet.

― Et Jinbei ? Comment ça va en ces périodes de trouble ?

― Bien, assez surmené mais il tient le coup. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'attendait à autre chose du Paladin des Mers.

― Tu as raison. Vous autre Supernovas êtes aussi des cas très intéressant. Surtout toi et tes coups de génie. Ton but n'est pas seulement Absalom je me trompe ?

Kuroashi eut un sourire énigmatique.

― Faut vraiment être flic pour ne pas s'en apercevoir mais en même temps, il te prenne tous pour un solitaire. Joli coup. Tu es certain d'avoir les épaules assez solides pour tenir encore un peu ?

― Depuis que je me suis imposé dans le milieu, chaque année à la même période, tu me donne rendez-vous ici pour poser cette question. D'ailleurs, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton coup de pouce discret. Par contre la question est…

Kuroashi se pencha presque imperceptiblement vers son interlocuteur, ce sourire mystérieux encore sur ses lèvres.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Moscou ? La Russie pour les femmes faciles et la vodka coulant à flot, ça je comprends mais Moscou… ça craint même pour des gens comme nous. Tu étais seul en plus !

― Je ne suis pas encore un vieillard sénile qui a besoin d'une canne pour marcher ! Protesta l'homme en regardant avec une certaine honte la tisane que venait de poser la serveuse à côté de lui. Je venais voir où tu en étais et j'avais appris qu'Absalom était dans le coin…

― T'es en train de me dire que tout le monde savait sauf moi ?

Le sourire avait disparut du visage du cambrioleur dont les yeux bleus devenaient aussi froid que de la glace. Il serra le poing et attendit la réponse de celui qu'on surnommait "le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Ce dernier se redressa, cet air serein ancré sur ce visage si sage qui avait vu passé des années de luttes, de calvaires. De lourds fardeaux avaient été jetés sur ces épaules voûtés.

Kuroashi avait l'impression de se voir. S'il atteignait l'âge plus que respectable de Rayleigh, ce qui était de l'ordre de l'impossible, il lui aurait ressemblé.

Son cerveau tournant à plein régime, il finit par trouver. Soudain, tout s'éclaircit.

― Tu étais là. Souffla le jeune voleur. Tu étais au Manoir de cette enflure et tu l'as empêcher de nous achevé, Dorobo et moi.

― Jinbei m'a chargé de ta protection. Dès qu'il a sut que tu allais en Russie, je suis venu. Je pensais que cette altercation avec cette petite brute t'aurais rendu un peu plus prudent mais tu es une véritable tête de mule. En plus, tu fonces comme un bœuf dès que tu as ton objectif en vue.

― Mais pourquoi m'avoir laissé emmener Dorobo ?

― Je me suis dis que tu avais tes raisons pour l'embarquer avec toi au lieu de la laisser mourir de froid. Il n'y a pas que ta galanterie qui a opéré ce jour-là.

Il prit une gorgée de sa tisane avant de poursuivre, décelant de la colère dans les prunelles bleu océan de son interlocuteur.

― On jase beaucoup dans notre monde, Kuro. Certains prétendent que tu es en train de t'attendrir et qu'il se pourrait que tu sois une cible plus… aisée.

― Avec le coup que je projette, ils vont fermer leur grande gueule.

― Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle.

Les yeux de Kuroashi s'arrondirent d'étonnement. Rayleigh arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il lui fut facile de voir que la réaction du jeune homme était sincère. Il savait que son ami détestait être aussi transparent.

― Ça fait plus d'un an et tu as toujours la même Inspectrice qui te colle aux basques. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Pas mal de gens de notre milieu commence à se poser des questions.

― Qu'ils s'en posent, je m'en fiche pas mal.

― Tu te doutes des rumeurs qui traînent.

― Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé. De toute manière, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle abandonne mais cette femme est pire qu'une sangsue.

― Jinbei m'a dit que tu lui avais raconté. Pour tes parents.

Silence de quelques secondes, le temps pour Kuroashi de maudire le Paladin des Mers.

― C'était un deal. Je devais le respecter.

― Mais maintenant, elle est convaincue qu'il y a autre chose. Tu as mis en danger Franky et les autres.

― Non puisque Kuroashi est un solitaire.

― Elle va bien finir par savoir que tu as un autre objectif. Pourquoi avoir insisté sur le côté vengeance alors que tu n'as pas énormément connu tes parents ? Elle doit s'être posé la question, il est trop tard pour la dégoûter.

Le regard de Kuroashi se focalisa vers la vitre. Ou plutôt vers la dizaine de gamins N.D. qui jouaient au ballon sur la place. En les voyants, il devinait les rires et les éclats de voix. Son attention s'arrêta sur un garçon de 7-8 ans qui restait en retrait en observant avec une envie certaine ses camarades qui s'amusaient. Lui s'était assis sur le bord du trottoir, cachant son visage derrière quelques fines mèches blondes. Un garçonnet se stoppa net puis alla s'asseoir près du premier jeunot.

Voilà qu'il avait les deux extrêmes sous ses yeux. Sa jeunesse et sa peu probable vieillesse. L'univers voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raté sa vie ? Alors quoi ? Pourquoi le destin lui jouait un tour si cruel que de lui voler son cœur, sa raison pour la donner à celle qui allait le mener vers une mort certaine ?

― Il y a un moyen. Murmura t-il. Il est possible qu'elle me laisse en paix pendant un bon bout de temps.

Il reprit, d'une voix plus forte.

― Mais je ne pense pas l'utiliser, il est tout aussi probable qu'elle me tue sur place.

― Pas très pratique cette solution.

― N'est-ce pas ?

Rayleigh avait repéré le sourire tendre de Kuroashi –ou plutôt de Sanji. Il avait vu cette petite troupe d'enfants. D'ailleurs ils s'étaient stoppés net, plus intéressés par le café où se trouvaient Rayleigh et Kuroashi que par le ballon. Le vieil homme eut un léger sourire en voyant quelques uns venir vers la bâtisse.

― Tu n'aurais pas une autre solution, plus radicale ?

― Je ne te suis pas… Tu viens juste de dire que c'était trop tard.

― Tout n'est pas figé dans le marbre.

― Mon avenir l'est. Tout doit être écrit depuis le début.

Une petite clochette tinta, prévenant que de nouveaux arrivants venaient de pénétrer dans le café. Malgré le brouhaha, le son était très nettement discernable parmi le bruit ambiant.

― Allons Kuro, ne soit pas aussi catégorique.

― Toi et moi, on s'est ce qu'implique mon objectif final même si les autres ne sont pas d'accord. Tant que tu gardes ça pour toi et que tu n'en parles pas à Luffy, tout se déroulera selon mes plans. La mort d'Ace lui a fait assez mal pour en rajouter avec ce que je compte faire.

― Son exécution a marqué les esprits chez les N.D… Dire que les Déclarés n'y songent même plus. Souffla Rayleigh. En parlant de ça, tu viendras à la petite réunion qui va se dérouler dans une semaine ? Tes Supernovas devraient être tous présent.

Kuroashi tiqua sur la dernière phrase, légèrement irrité mais sachant que ce choix était volontaire de la part de son ami, il ne le corrigea pas.

― Bien évidemment. Je compte "fêter" les deux ans. Luffy y sera ?

― Il ne m'a rien affirmé. Il reste en retrait depuis la disparition de son frère.

― Le Gouvernement aura une magnifique surprise quand il reviendra sur le devant de la scène. Je suis certain qu'il le fera.

Kuroashi allait poursuivre lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil deux gamins se planter devant leur table. Il reconnut le blondinet et son ami qu'il avait remarqué sur la place. Rayleigh ravala son sourire en contemplant la mine mi-ahurie mi-méfiante du cambrioleur. On pouvait lire de la détermination dans les yeux du garçonnet à la tignasse blonde. Celui-ci fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac et sortit son porte-clés, prenant garde à garder son strap dans la main pour le cacher à la vue de tous sauf à celle des deux adultes face à lui.

Kuroashi le reconnut pour l'avoir vu dans les mains d'un Chopper ravi d'avoir pu se le procurer. Un strap à l'effigie du célèbre cambrioleur Kuroashi dans son apparence la plus régulière quand il venait dans la ville de son enfance.

― C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le petit, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

― Peut-être peut-être pas. Répondit le voleur du tac-au-tac. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à ce type ?

― Et bien…

Le petit baissa la tête, toute trace d'assurance disparut. Il était venu sur un coup de tête en croyant voir son idole et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit. Son ami se planta à côté de lui et lui prit le petit objet des mains pour le mettre sous le nez du jeune homme.

― Tout ce qu'il veut c'est savoir si ce mec existe histoire d'espérer. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif.

Ce regard émeraude, cette détermination sans faille… Kuroashi avait l'impression de voir Zoro. Les cheveux verts en moins.

― C'est bien moi. Déclara finalement Kuroashi, d'un ton plus doux. Mais je signe pas d'autographe, je vous préviens.

― Il voulait juste être sûr.

Le second garçon prit son ami par le poignet, lui rendant le strap, et le conduisit vers la sortie. Le regard que lui jeta le blondin était plus parlant que les mots. Ce fut ce regret dans les prunelles du petit qui obligea Kuroashi à les suivre à l'extérieur, s'excusant auprès de Rayleigh au passage.

― Vous avez des problèmes ?

Tout deux se tournèrent vers Kuroashi, étonné par sa réaction. Il poursuivit.

― Si vous en avez… Il se pourrait que j'ai envie d'aider. Ou d'aider l'orphelinat qui vous héberge.

― Comment vous savez que…

― Intuition. Rien de plus.

Quelques secondes de silence puis…

― Si vous avez de l'argent à gaspiller, aidez l'orphelinat. Fit le garçon qui ressemblait en tout point à Zoro.

Et ils repartirent, le Zoro n°2 tractant son ami qui adressa à Kuroashi un sourire timide. Après un long soupir de résignation, le cambrioleur tourna les talons tout en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir confirmé son identité aux deux gosses. Pas de regret à avoir, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rectifier le tir maintenant.

Cette rencontre anodine lui donnait envie de prendre des nouvelles de son pote la plante verte. Avait-il pu se marier avec sa fliquette ? Des gosses en perspectives ? Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas de la tristesse qui étreignait son cœur mais seulement de l'envie. De la joie pour son ami qui avait réussit en se battant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et maintenant, il avait ce que ni Kuroashi ni Sanji ne pouvait obtenir. La seule et unique chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voler malgré tout ses efforts : le cœur de Dorobo.

Kuroashi se rassit face à Rayleigh, écartant de lui ses peines de cœur.

― On en était à… ?

― Au fait que tu t'attendrissais.

Le jeune gentleman haussa les sourcils, dubitatif et consulta l'heure.

― Ah. Planning chargé ?

― Que veux-tu on ne se refait pas. Affirma le voleur avec un large sourire. Je crois qu'on parlait de Luffy mais nous en rediscuterons à la réunion.

Le jeune homme se leva, sortant quelques billets, insistant pour payer les consommations. Rayleigh abdiqua, vu les problèmes d'argent qu'il avait, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était une gêne de laisser le plus jeune payer l'addition.

― Luffy réussira là où tout le monde à échoué. Continua Kuroashi. Lui il peut défier le Gouvernement Suprême ou tout du moins améliorer le sort des N.D. J'ai une grande confiance en lui et je sais que dès qu'il se relèvera, qu'importe quand ce sera, je serais là pour l'aider. Absalom est un obstacle pour lui aussi et je compte bien m'en occupé moi-même. Un à un, ses opposants, je vais les envoyer à Impel Down même si cet enfoiré est ma priorité.

― Je me disais que tes choix dans tes proies n'étaient pas totalement guidés par ta soif de vengeance… Jinbei approuve ce que tu fais ?

― Il ne m'en parle pas.

Ils se saluèrent de la main et Kuroashi ressortit du café pour de bon, disparaissant dans la ruelle la plus proche. Rayleigh faisait tourner pensivement sa tasse entre ses mains. Cette réunion dont ils avaient parlé était plus une cérémonie pour célébrer le courage de Portgas D. Ace et l'espoir qu'un jour, un autre héros verrait le jour. Un héros de la trempe de Gol D. Roger.

Les deux exécutions n'avaient pas douché l'envie de reconnaissance et de liberté des N.D. Au contraire. Kuroashi, sans en avoir conscience à moins qu'il n'y prête guère d'importance, portait sur ses épaules cet espoir. Qu'il le veuille ou non c'était ainsi. Il avait tout de même envoyé deux Princes à Impel Down plus une bonne dizaine de petits malfrats nationaux. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, Kuroashi donnait de l'espoir aux N.D. Ils l'encourageaient sans hésiter, discrètement. La preuve, ce petit aux yeux brillant d'admiration et d'espoir.

Le cambrioleur avait été troublé, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

_Ces prochains mois sont plein de promesse._

\*/

Kuroashi s'était bien foutue d'elle. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Elle avait beau lire, relire encore et encore le dossier qu'elle s'était procuré en Amérique du Nord, rien d'intéressant.

Elle n'osait pas rappeler le voleur. Déjà, parce qu'il était peu probable qu'il ait conservé ce numéro de portable et puis elle ne voulait rien lui devoir. Bien que, malgré le consentement de l'Inspectrice, elle lui devait la vie.

Ce n'était que le dossier d'un N.D. Mort il y avait de cela deux décennies au moins. Gol D. Roger… Cela ne lui disait rien. Rien de rien.

Dorobo jeta le dossier sur son bureau et se pencha légèrement, tendant la main vers le second qui provenait du Groenland. Elle le parcourut, un pli de contrariété apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que son front se plissait. Kuroashi l'avait bel et bien prit pour une abrutie ! Elle se disait aussi que c'était un peu louche cette aide. Il avait juste voulu jouer avec elle, dominer la situation et la troubler avec ces histoires d'Icare et de brûlure.

Puis, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. C'était bien le même dossier que le premier mais…

Un nom avait été effacé dans le premier !

_Abusaro Hakaba… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

S'il y avait bien une information qu'elle avait réussit à avoir sur Absalom, c'était son nom complet. Absalom Hakaba. Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple fait du hasard. La jeune femme rouvrit le premier dossier, le comparant avec le second alors que son cerveau surchauffait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Gouvernement. Il se tramait quelques affaires douteuses.

\~/

― _Vous vous en êtes aperçue lorsque vous avez retrouvé votre rapport officiel modifié n'est-ce pas ? Quand je disais que vous auriez des ennuis si vous poursuiviez sur cette voie, je ne parlais pas simplement des Empereurs ou des Princes. Je parlais aussi de votre Gouvernement. La Providence soit louée que vous ayez juste noté qu'Absalom avait disparut de votre rapport. Si vous aviez été plus loin, vous n'auriez pas pu faire machine arrière._

\~/

Jinbei l'avait bien prévenu, Kuroashi aussi…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la tête baissée entre ses mains, le regard sur son bureau. Que devait-elle faire ? Détruire ces dossiers ? Dans quel but Kuroashi voulait lui faire lire ces dossiers ? La justice n'était pas parfaite, cela allait de soit. On se devait d'agir pour le plus grand nombre de personnes dans l'intérêt du tout. On lui avait bien assez lire ce texte sur cet antique philosophe qu'est Descartes pour le savoir. L'Inspectrice sentait les larmes poindre lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Reniflant pour ravaler les perles d'eau, elle se redressa et dissimula les dossiers dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Elle l'aurait tout le loisir d'y repenser plus tard.

Une unique question continuait de la tourmenter cependant malgré tout ses efforts.

Pourquoi Kuroashi avait changé aussi radicalement de comportement envers elle ces derniers temps ? Loin d'elle l'idée que cette soudaine distance était déplaisante mais il lui manquait quelques choses. Ne pas poser le doigt sur la cause de ce manque la rendait furieuse et passablement irritable.

― Vous nous avez fait appeler Inspecteur ?

― Ah… Oui c'est vrai.

Elle ne s'en rappelait que vaguement. Nami avait bien besoin de repos.

― Je voulais surtout te poser une question Koby. Tu as un peu feuilleté certains bouquins plus ou moins proscrit si je me souviens bien...

Le jeune élève-lieutenant opina, soudainement en nage. Une erreur d'enfant qui avait failli lui valoir trois jours à Impel Down. Vu qu'il avait l'autorisation, étant le fils d'un Archiviste, l'erreur avait été corrigée mais le Gouvernement lui avait bien rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas partager ses connaissances avec d'autres. A l'exception de ses supérieurs s'ils lui posaient des questions car, après tout, il devait leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

― Tu as lu l'histoire d'un certain Icare ?

Koby se permit de prendre un temps de réflexion, le nom lui étant familier.

― Dans la mythologie grecque, Icare est le fils de l'architecte Dédale et d'une esclave crétoise, Naupacté. Il est connu principalement pour être mort après avoir volé trop près du Soleil. Il avait fabriqué des ailes en cire pour s'enfuir d'un labyrinthe et, dans sa folie, il a eut l'ambition folle de vouloir atteindre le soleil. La cire à fondu et il fut brûlé vif.

― Cette histoire a-t-elle… plusieurs interprétations possibles ?

A l'étonnement des deux subordonnés, elle avait écouté Koby avec un calme et un sang-froid inquiétant. L'élève-lieutenant hocha à nouveau la tête.

― C'est exact. Maintenant le Gouvernement l'utilise pour mettre en garde les gens qui veulent égoïstement satisfaire leurs intérêts. Mais si vous le permettez, personnellement, je trouve que cela correspond plus à la situation des Non-Déclarés.

Les N.D. Il avait malheureusement raison. Eux qui désiraient être reconnu, avoir leur part au soleil plutôt que de vivre caché ou reclus dans la misère.

En parlant de cette histoire appartenant à la mythologie grecque, Kuroashi avait vu juste. Il était donc quelqu'un de plus cultivé qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Pourtant, lui qui se présentait comme un gentilhomme, cette facette de sa personnalité était si évidente…

\~/

― _Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'Icare ?_

― _Ne change pas de sujet._

― _Bien sûr que si. C'est exactement cela._

[…]

― _C'est irrémédiablement tragique, comme plus de la moitié des histoires de la mythologie grecque. C'est plus une mise en garde contre l'orgueil. Quand on la connait, il est facile de faire un amalgame._

― _De quel genre ?_

― _Je me suis brûlé._

[…]

― _Cela à un rapport avec Absalom ?_

― _Si seulement… Si seulement cela pouvait être ça, croyez-moi, je ne serais pas en train de me torturer comme je le fais depuis un mois._

\~/

Un amalgame ? Entre Icare et lui ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il en vienne à penser à ce genre de chose ?

Dorobo en était certaine, ce changement était récent et ce que Kuroashi lui avait dit était un indice. Un mois. Qu'est-ce qui s'était donc passé il y avait de cela un mois ? Leur incartade dans la demeure de Jinbei ? A son bon souvenir, rien de très spécial ne s'y était produit. Sauf sa soudaine brusquerie quand il l'avait repoussé.

Et cela la concernait elle puisqu'il avait ajouté qu'il préférait ne pas être là quand elle comprendrait. Mais comprendre quoi au juste ? _Bon sang ! Qu'il m'énerve avec ses énigmes et ses devinettes !_

― Si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi cette question Inspecteur ?

Elle fit légèrement basculer son fauteuil en arrière, histoire de poser ses bottes sur son siège nonchalamment avant de répondre à Koby. Elle se demandait s'il fallait être sincère ou simplement lui dire qu'elle avait cru avoir une piste solide ?

― Kuroashi a prononcé ce nom lorsque vous étiez parti vérifier si aucun danger ne subsistait dans la salle. Finit-elle par dire, sans avoir l'intention de développer.

― Serait-ce donc une piste ?

― Avec ce que tu viens de me dire… Je ne pense pas.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en extirper son carnet où se trouvait le bout de papier que lui avaient donné ses subordonnés quand elle était revenue de Russie. 10-110-11-0. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle y accorde une attention toute particulière. Le Paladin des Mers lui avait confié qu'il s'agissait d'un code qui pouvait être seulement résolu par système binaire.

Il était bien gentil sur ce coup là mais elle ne savait même pas comment le lire ! Rob Lucci n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Avec ce genre de combinaison, il y avait plusieurs possibilités tel que 101-10-110 et cela changeait du tout au tout ! Un chiffre à décaler et elle se retrouvait avec un autre code. Peut-être que Kuroashi avait trouvé ce bout de papier et en avait changé l'emplacement des chiffres. Ou peut-être était-ce un faux.

Non. Si Jinbei lui donnait une information, c'était que ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains étaient importants. La question étant… Comment le savait-il ? Kuroashi lui en avait fait la commission ? Probable vu qu'il s'était résigné à la laisser faire…

Elle n'était guère avancée.

Mais elle voulait comprendre, un sentiment la poussait à toujours vouloir en savoir plus, en découvrir plus. Si seulement elle l'avait sous la main ! Elle le secouerait comme un prunier pour qu'il lui révèle tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, même le plus monstrueux, même si elle ne devait pas l'entendre. Nami voulait juste savoir.

Une dernière fois, juste une fois. Elle devait au moins essayé. S'il ne répondait pas ou que le numéro n'était plus attribué, elle redoublerait d'efforts pour le piéger et le capturer même si elle savait qu'elle faisait déjà le maximum pour ça.

Dorobo porta son attention sur son téléphone où elle avait enregistré le numéro.

Oui. Elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans les ténèbres. Elle était trop effrayée par eux.

Qu'importe s'il fallait mentir pour qu'il l'approche mais elle saisirait l'occasion. Et cette fois-ci elle le capturerait pour de bon.

\***/

Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter par rapport à ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je vous promet que Kuroashi et Nami n'ont pas fini de se voir. Cela devient de plus de plus sérieux mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenue, je l'ai annoncé dès le départ !

A Samedi mes fidèles lecteurs !


	31. Episode 26

Épisode 26

_Allez… Décroche bordel ! Tu peux pas lâcher ta bonne femme trente secondes ? _

Le jeune homme s'alluma une cigarette, de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée que ce soit justement cette femme qui décroche. Rien qu'en repensant au regard glacé et à ce visage fermé juste devant lui il en avait des frissons. Mais ce qu'il faisait valait le coup. Il fallait qu'il paye ! Ou pas. Le jeune cambrioleur était détendu et il profitait pleinement de ce sentiment d'apaisement bien venu puisqu'il n'y avait pas goûté depuis plus d'un mois.

― Sanji ?

― Non, c'est Zeff.

― … Déconnes pas avec ça toi ! Pourquoi t'appelle ?

― Tient ? Monsieur est d'humeur ronchonne ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose… Ah oui ! Il y a quelques jours alors que tu savais que j'étais en mission tu as osé m'appeler !

― Donc tu te venges en m'emmerdant au maximum c'est ça ?

― Pas du tout. Je suis pas comme toi.

― …

― En fait, y a pas de raisons particulières. J'avais envie de t'appeler, d'entendre ta voix et savourer ton caractère de bougon tout en fumant et en sirotant un bon café.

Léger silence, Zoro mobilisant surement les trois neurones qu'il avait pour comprendre pourquoi son ami avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Il avait fumé la moquette ou quoi ? De la drogue ? Pas son genre, lui qui était toujours contre ces merdes qui vous bousillaient encore plus vite qu'une cigarette.

Et le verdoyant entrevit a lumière au bout du tunnel.

― Ah ça y est j'ai compris… T'es chez Hina n'est-ce pas ?

Alléluia ! Que le hasard soit loué que son cerveau fonctionne à peu près convenablement.

― Tout juste Auguste !

― Tu ne changeras pas toi, je croyais que tu…

― Bon, je te laisse. Ce fut très agréable de t'entendre râler. A une prochaine fois !

Sanji raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table de chevet. Il venait d'entendre la jeune femme sortir de la baignoire et il ne tenait pas spécialement qu'elle attende qu'il ait finit sa conversation avec l'algue. Faire attendre une femme… quelle idée !

― Tu étais avec Zoro n'est-ce pas ?

― Comment tu as deviné ?

― C'était soit lui soit Smo-chou et je sais qu'il est au travail, il ne m'a pas appelé depuis une semaine. En fait, t'as le chic pour venir au bon moment.

Kuroashi regardait pensivement les volutes de fumées s'élevées avant de se disperser, cette fumée expulsée de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de sa cigarette qui se consumait lentement. Hina sortit de la salle de bain, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et laissant le jeune homme se blottir contre elle. Hina passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or.

― Par contre, le fait que tu veuilles juste de ma compagnie, ça, c'est inédit. Je sens bien que t'as des scrupules. Ça va Kuro ?

Il resta silencieux durant une longue minute, Hina caressant ses cheveux, la tête posée sur la sienne qui était callée contre son épaule. Elle lui prit la cigarette qu'il gardait entre deux doigts, l'éloignant d'eux, pour la prendre entre ses lèvres et en tirer une bouffée. Elle n'était pas une addict de ces bâtonnet de nicotine mais, une de temps en temps, elle ne voyait pas où était le mal.

― J'ai des scrupules à venir ici. Avoua t-il. Je devrais plutôt pousser Smoker à se bouger.

― Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu en as déjà fait bien assez. C'est son travail qui lui prend tout son temps.

― Non je veux dire que… Je suis désolé.

Hina, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le laissa poursuivre. Il se redressa, d'un sérieux surprenant, ses yeux dans les siens.

― Je n'aurais pas dû t'utiliser durant toutes ces années… Nous sommes tout de même amis…

Installant la cigarette au bord du cendrier, elle l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur son front, le serrant contre elle. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir face à lui une amie avec qui il couchait à l'occasion mais une présence maternelle. C'était bizarre mais cela y ressemblait. C'était si doux, si apaisant. Il passa ses bras à sa taille et la laissa le rallonger sur le lit.

Elle qui redoutait ce jour fatidique où il aurait des remords viendraient. Et elle savait qu'une chose pouvait les faire apparaître, ces remords.

― Ne redit jamais des choses aussi stupides comprit ? Moi aussi, j'ai mes responsabilités, j'ai accepté la facilité.

Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il reviendrait en tant qu'amant. Hina n'arrivait pas à déterminé ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Du soulagement ? De la tristesse ?

Soulagée qu'il accepte enfin d'avancer. Triste qu'il soit dans une impasse.

― Je vais bientôt devoir m'en aller. Fit observer soudainement Kuroashi en consultant l'heure sur son portable. Imagine que Dorobo se pointe à nouveau à l'improviste…

― Ça ne risque pas. Ronronna la jeune femme. Tu lui donne beaucoup de travail. Dès que j'ai su que tu viendrais, je lui ai téléphoné et elle m'a assuré avec une pointe de déception qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Tu vois, j'essaie de me faire pardonner pour ma petite plaisanterie.

Elle réussit à lui arracher un sourire mais il fut intraitable : il devait partir. Pour une fois, il s'autorisait une pause agréable avant sa mission. La sérénité avant la montée d'adrénaline qui allait parcourir ses veines durant sa mission.

― Quand est-ce que tu repasseras ? S'enquit Hina, observant le séduisant cambrioleur se rhabiller sans une once de gêne.

― Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de mon travail. Je te rappelle et cette fois-ci, tu auras droit à un traitement de reine.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, sachant qu'il ne parlait pas de sexe. A présent, la belle jeune femme le sentait, elle n'y aurait plus droit. Il le lui avait bien fait sentir rien qu'aujourd'hui, en repoussant ses propositions.

― Bon alors je vais préparer ma tenue de soirée… Surtout si tu comptes me faire présenter ma remplaçante.

― De ce côté-là, rassure-toi, tu ne risques rien.

Le visage d'Hina se figea, percevant l'amertume et le chagrin dans sa voix, puis s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait été très heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec lui et n'avait eut en tête que le désir de lui faire passer un bon moment. Elle émergea de ses pensées au baiser de Kuroashi sur sa joue. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt mais elle espérait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise impression.

― Merci pour tout Hina. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles le plus souvent possible.

― C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. A part un crash d'avion, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

'*'

Kuroashi eut un petit soupir en se remémorant de sa dernière visite chez Hina. Ça lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, sans un seul refus et sans lui reprocher de ne pas prendre en considération ses désirs. Son amie s'était débrouillée pour être disponible à chaque fois et il saluait sa volonté et sa force de persuasion.

Il se rappela d'un seul coup de l'endroit où il était et lâcha prudemment le garde qu'il venait d'endormir. Le prenant par les pieds, il le cacha derrière le comptoir avec les quatre autres et sortit ses jumelles afin de vérifier s'il y en avait encore. La fonction "vision thermique" avait ses avantages.

Par contre, jamais il n'aurait cru faire plus cliché. Il était au moins certain que personne ne le penserait ici mais… Faire une petite visite dans une banque, sérieusement, quel voleur ne l'avait pas fait ?

Dernière vérification, s'assurant qu'ils étaient tous bien bâillonnés, ligotés, désarmés, endormis et incapables d'atteindre le bouton d'alarme qui se trouvaient sous le comptoir comme tout bureau d'accueil de banque qui se respectait, Kuroashi repartit et referma la porte en verre qui permettait aux personnels de franchir la ligne de séparation entre clients et employés.

Il laissa l'autre porte qui menait à "l'arrière-boutique" ouverte afin de garder un œil sur les quatre imbéciles.

Ici au moins, il n'aurait pas à utiliser énormément de gadget. Le système de sécurité extérieur était quasiment inexistant en dehors des quatre vigiles accompagnés de leur toutou en dehors de la banque. Plus ces gardes à l'intérieur…

La partie plus "corsée" allait se présentée à lui.

Il se planta devant la porte blindée de deux mètres. Le cliché type des portes hermétiques qui permettaient de garder l'argent liquide en sécurité. Une part de lui, Kuroashi bien évidemment, bavait d'avance en imaginant les tiroirs et les mallettes pleines de billets.

Ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que cette banque appartenait à Joker. Et qu'il y avait un "tiroir" personnel. Et quand Kuroashi parlait de tiroir, il voulait plutôt dire un casier entier de dossiers importants concernant un ou deux trafics. Et sa généreuse participation.

Malheureusement pour Doflamingo, plus connu chez les N.D. comme Joker, Kuroashi possédait ce type de porte, en plus petit, pour les Salles Blindés de leurs planques principales. Le système de sécurité de leurs portes est plus simplifié, car ils avaient choisit le type standard, mais les verrous n'étaient pas moins solides. Pour les avoir étudié, décortiqués à l'aide de Franky, sacrifiant 850 999 govern pour simplement savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Finalement, le jeu en avait valu la chandelle car ce type haut de gamme était couramment utilisé par les riches malfrats qui étaient persuadé que le plouc de base ne pourrait pas venir à bout d'une porte aussi parfaite.

Seulement voilà. Kuroashi n'était pas le plouc de base mais un cambrioleur professionnel.

Il connaissait les faiblesses de ses petites merveilles et Franky avait pallié à ce problème sur leurs portes. Il avait fallu en faire des tests pour savoir.

Kuroashi prit son temps, ayant bouché la vue des deux caméras qui se trouvaient dans les angles face à lui. Il sortit un boitier noir strié d'argent, celui qu'avait utilisé Koby pour stopper les murs au Groenland. Il appuya et compta six secondes afin de désactiver tout piège indésirables. Pipo l'avait amélioré, prenant en compte le délai de fonctionnement pour améliorer son efficacité sur des courtes distances. Dans une pièce aussi petite, rien ne pouvait survivre aux ondes.

_Sheesh… C'est lourd de devoir se fier à la technologie toutes les deux minutes. C'est presque à la portée de n'importe qui…_

Bon, il devait exagérer un brin… Néanmoins il aurait préféré être à l'époque d'Arsène Lupin tient. Ça aurait été plus simple et peut-être plus drôle.

Le jeune homme sortit un autre boitier rectangulaire, plus massif, dont l'une des faces était adhésive. Faites expressément pour cette utilisation, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle tombe. L'opération qu'il allait effectuer allait être très technique.

Le verrou n'était pas seulement une épaisse barre de fer à l'intérieur de la porte. Elle était traversée par six autres barres, plus fines mais non moins résistantes qui étaient elles-mêmes traversées par de petites vis. Sur la porte se trouvait une immense molette entourée de six, plus petites, qui ressemblaient à des barres de gouvernails.

Le boitier qu'il venait de prendre émettait des vibrations. Assez fortes pour faire bouger les vis et ainsi débloquer les six barrettes et, par conséquent, l'ensemble du verrou.

Le challenge ? Il fallait faire tourner dans un ordre précis les six petits "gouvernails" sans oublier le verrou principal car les vibrations qu'ils produisaient étaient juste assez fortes pour traverser l'alliage et un verrou. Il était donc essentiel de faire vite et de placer le boitier sur plusieurs endroits bien précis. Pour avoir fait des centaines d'essais afin de garder en mémoire la procédure à suivre, Kuroashi savait que cette opération prenait dix minutes au bas mot. Une demi-heure si la moindre bourde devait survenir.

Il espérait que la porte n'était pas dotée d'une intelligence artificielle. Il s'était renseignée et avait apprit que certaines portes de ce style, pour peu qu'on y mettait le prit, possédait une fonction de "retour en arrière" embêtant. Au bout d'un certain temps –cela pouvait varier entre un quart d'heure et trois quart d'heure- lorsque l'ensemble du verrou n'était pas… déverrouillé, la porte la refermait entièrement et on retournait à la case départ. Mais une fois décadenassé, l'intelligence artificielle nous foutait la paix et il suffisait de la refermer pour que les verrous se remettent en place.

Franky et Kuroashi s'étaient assurés que les vibrations n'endommagent pas la fermeture complète de la porte. Il ne fallait pas l'abîmée. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. Tout était une question de timing et il connaissait par cœur la procédure.

Il était parfaitement concentré sur l'ouverture, le travail étant assez physique, quand son portable vrombit dans la poche de sa veste. Vu que ni Hina, ni Franky, ni Usopp/Pipo, ni même Chopper ou Zoro n'aurait eut l'outrecuidance de l'appeler aussi tard vu qu'il y était en plein travail. Pour les quelques connaissances qu'il ne prévenait pas régulièrement, ils savaient tout des activités de Kuroashi et le laissait tranquille la nuit. Sauf urgence.

Non, ce n'était pas son portable officieusement officiel.*

Se disant que ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur de numéro, il poursuivit sans se préoccuper davantage. Un essai, deuxième essai… Au troisième, ce fut un Kuroashi excédé qui décrocha.

― Vous croyez que c'est faire preuve de politesse d'appeler à une heure pareille et de harceler par la même occasion ?

― Ouh, je t'ai connu plus aimable Kuroashi.

Le cambrioleur s'étrangla en déglutissant, toussotant avec le moins d'élégance possible à sa plus grande déception. En entendant cela, l'interlocuteur surprise ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite réflexion.

― Je vois que t'es en forme, c'est super.

Se raclant la gorge, gênée, Kuroashi entendit le troisième verrou retomber. Il fallait qu'il recommence celui-là. Tout à sa surprise, il avait oublié de faire reculer le verrou principal. _Même quand je ne la contacte pas, elle réussit à m'empêcher de bosser convenablement._

Et ce cœur qui refaisait des siennes…

― Dis donc Dorobo, vous tombez à point nommé.

Ce fut au tour de l'Inspectrice d'être surprise.

― A-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train de faire ?

― Vous êtes en train de me pister non ? Vous devriez le sav…

― Pas vraiment non.

Remontant le petit verrou jusqu'au cran de sécurité, Kuroashi s'intéressa à nouveau à la molette du verrou principal qu'il tourna, rétractant la barre sur elle-même vu qu'elle était en plusieurs petites parties, raison pour laquelle elle était aussi grosse.

Doublement étonné, le cambrioleur ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.

― Vous êtes soûle ?

Pertinent. Il se serait bien applaudi par dépit.

― On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu.

― Navré, ça m'a échappé. Alors ?

Mutisme à l'autre bout. Nami était gênée mais elle était contrainte d'être honnête. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons pour qu'un flic veuille conserver le numéro d'un criminel.

― Je… tiens à garder ce numéro vu qu'apparemment tu veuilles toujours me contacter pour me prévenir de tes prochains méfaits.

― Et il vous a fallu un an pour vous en rendre compte ?

Deuxième silence d'une trentaine de seconde. Quatrième verrou défait.

― Je suis devenu raisonnable, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

― C'est pas moi qui interprète les paroles des autres. A vous de voir. Que me vouliez-vous ?

― La question est plutôt, pourquoi mon coup de fil tombe bien ?

― Dites donc, ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé mon pire ennemi. Bien que si je devais effectivement appeler mon pire ennemi, ce ne serait pas vous et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui téléphonerais.

Dorobo lui concédait cet état de fait. Pourquoi se défiler ? Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il devait faire mais elle savait à l'avance qu'il aurait été impossible de le capturer maintenant. Le téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule, Kuroashi restait impassible. Sa seule crainte aurait été que quelqu'un le surprenne toutefois c'était très peu probable, il avait neutralisé tout le monde.

― J'ai lu les dossiers.

Ah. Cinquième verrou défait.

― Je vous avais prévenu.

― Je sais, Jinbei aussi. Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

― On m'a mit au parfum. C'est tout. Ne chercher pas à savoir de quelles manières j'ai eu les informations. Cela fait très longtemps que je suis dans le métier.

― Je suis au courant. J'ai mené une enquête dès que j'ai eu ton dossier entre les mains. Je dois avouer que j'ai été admirative dès que j'ai su que tu sévissais depuis tes 15 ans. C'est tout de même impressionnant. T'es rôdé ce qui explique pourquoi tu es si difficile à attraper.

― Je dirais plutôt que c'est pratiquement de naissance.

Blague ou réalité ? Le mystère restait entier. Vu le ton mi-sérieux mi-taquin, elle se posait des questions. Encore. Elles venaient s'ajouter à l'immense pile qui formait le "puzzle Kuroashi".

― Alors ? La raison de cet appel si bien venu ?

― Une trêve.

Dérapage. Blocage. Sixième verrou à refaire. Cœur qui s'emballe et souffle coupé. Il avait bien entendu ? Sous le coup, le téléphone était tombé, il le rattrapa de justesse et décida de sortir son oreillette afin de la connecter au mobile et d'être plus libre.

― Une… trêve ?

― Oui tu sais ? Une suspension temporaire des hostilités d'un conflit par convention. Une accalmie, un répit, une pause, un repos…

― Je sais ce que "trêve" veut dire. Grommela le cambrioleur en reprenant la molette du sixième verrou en main. Mais je ne vois pas pourq…

―Je veux en savoir en plus. Que dirais-tu d'un point de rencontre ? Tu es toujours en Amérique j'imagine…

_Un rendez-vous ? De… Je rêve là c'est pas possible. Si ça se trouve, je suis encore dans mon lit, Chopper va me sauter dessus et je vais me réveiller._

Sixième verrou fait. Verrou principal complètement rétracté. Après avoir récupéré le boitier, il pénétra dans la salle tant convoitée et chercha du regard le numéro de tiroir qui l'intéressait. Au fond de la salle, comme indiqué sur les plans. Juste au-dessus : le conduit d'aération.

― Oui oui, j'y suis encore.

Ouvrir le tiroir n'était pas bien compliqué, c'était même un jeu d'enfant. Ses doigts parcoururent rapidement les dossiers, le temps de regarder l'intitulé et d'écarter brièvement les pans des chemises afin de voir de quoi il en retournait, s'il n'y avait pas autre chose à prendre. Il piocha et extirpa du tiroir trois dossiers qu'il rangea dans son sac. Il voulait passer le moins de temps possible et sortir d'ici. Il avait déjà mis trop de temps pour ouvrir.

― Bien alors, que dis-tu d'un restaurant pour terrain neutre ?

― J'en dis que vous voulez tester mon porte-monnaie plutôt que mes connaissances. Vous n'aurez pas trop honte d'être avec un N.D. ? Il va falloir que je blanchisse ma peau pour passer inaperçu.

― Et un café ?

― Avec toutes les questions que vous devez vouloir me poser… Je n'étais pas contre le restaurant. Simplement, en tant que gentilhomme, je vais me sentir obligé de payer. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

Dorobo rendit les armes, se disant qu'au moins, si elle choisissait le restaurant, la jeune femme pouvait s'en tirer. Et dans un café, il y avait trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Beaucoup de ses collègues prenaient leur pause dans les bars et les cafés. C'était trop dangereux.

― Un restaurant alors. Tu aurais une idée de la ville ?

― C'est à vous de voir. Je présume que vous ne voulez pas que vos chers collègues voudraient vous voir en ma compagnie ?

Il supposait bien l'enfoiré ! A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées !

Le jeune homme sortit du tiroir quatre autres dossiers qui disparurent dans son sac. Il entendit des cliquetis familier, comme si quelqu'un rechargeait son arme et le braquait dans son dos…

― J'ai de la chance que tu ais conserver ce numéro. Je t'envoie l'adresse du restaurant d'ici quelques jours ?

― Hum… Oui.

Il referma le tiroir dont le verrou se réactiva par lui-même et se tourna avec lenteur, évitant à tout prix tout geste brusque, vers la personne qui venait de le menacer de son arme. Les mains bien en évidence, l'une en l'air l'autre près de son oreillette, la respiration du cambrioleur restait régulière et aucune peur n'était décelable dans sa voix.

― Je vais devoir vous laissez. A bientôt.

― KU…

Il évita de justesse la balle que son adversaire venait de tirer et raccrocha. Zut ! Il y avait plus de personne qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Impossible !

Espérant que l'Inspectrice n'avait pas entendu le coup de feu, il se plaqua derrière l'immense armoire métallique à côté de lui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas énormément le choix. Il devait empêcher son ennemi de trop s'approcher sinon son plan B risquait de tomber à l'eau. D'une main, il sortit une bombe fumigène et de l'autre il se saisit de son arme à feu par le canon. Il allait l'assommer et, si d'autres indésirables se présentait, il n'aurait qu'à utilisé sa bombe afin de s'enfuir.

― Bonsoir Kuroashi, tu pensais sincèrement que je n'aurais pas prévu que tu fourrerais ton nez dans mes affaires ?

Cette voix… Il était ici ? Peu probable, la corpulence de l'homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus ne correspondait pas. Par contre, Kuroashi n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il vienne le narguer mais le connaissant, il préférait le railler de loin, en tant que simple spectateur. Dans cette voix, il reconnaissait un léger parasite. Joker lui parlait d'un téléphone et vu le bruit, il devait être assez loin pour que la qualité du réseau soit aussi merdique.

― Je me disais qu'après tout ce temps… T'aurais arrêté de chercher les emmerdes. Répondit Kuroashi.

― C'est vrai que tu as un léger retard mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Absalom m'a demandé de te ramener à lui vivant mais pour la petite rousse qui te colle aux basques… C'est la sentence de mort si elle continue à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

A l'entente du nom de l'enfoiré qui lui avait tout volé et qui menaçait son ami Luffy, Sanji serra les dents puis se reprit. Il devait rester dans la peau de Kuroashi.

― Ah mais je fais tout pour qu'elle se désintéresse de l'affaire.

― C'est pourquoi il m'a chargé de son élimination mais il me semble que ma tentative a échoué. Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?

― C'était de la faute de tes trois abrutis que tu as engagé. Ils se sont fait passé pour moi de la façon la plus grotesque qui soit. Mais tu es le commanditaire, c'était donc ton idée. Afin que je vienne dans la gueule du loup.

― C'était le plan initial. Au fait, je dois te remercier pour t'être occupé de Rob Lucci. Ce peintre à deux govern me tapait sur le système.

― Ce n'était pas le but m'enfin… De rien.

― Pour la peine, je vais t'offrir une petite chance et te conseiller de me rendre ce que tu viens de m'emprunter.

― Sinon quoi ? Je ne risque rien vu que t'as aucun intérêt à me tuer. Tu as dû te faire remonter les bretelles pour le bal. Et de façon magistrale.

― Dernier avertissement Kuroashi. Repose ces documents là où tu les as trouvés et je te laisse repartir. Absalom ne m'a pas interdit de t'amocher. Il trouvait même que c'était une bonne idée de te casser une jambe, histoire que tu ne puisses plus courir.

Le jeune homme percevait l'impatience de son interlocuteur, la discussion allait être écourtée. Kuroashi jeta un œil vers sa bombe puis vers sa sortie de secours. C'était risqué mais une balle dans l'épaule n'allait pas le tuer. Normalement.

― Fallait pas inviter le loup dans la bergerie mon cher Joker.

Il jeta sa bombe aux pieds de son adversaire qui en lâcha le téléphone. La fumée emplit la salle rapidement, laissant à Kuroashi le loisir d'ouvrir le conduit d'aération et de filer. Il suivit le conduit jusqu'à ce qu'il le mène à l'extérieur. Il aperçut une troupe d'hommes en noir armés devant la banque. Toujours et encore des amateurs qui pensaient Kuroashi bloqué dans la banque. Il ouvrit la grille du conduit, la remit à sa place et marcha tranquillement vers la ruelle juste en face de lui. Il fit son possible pour éviter de boiter mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Par réflexe et dans la panique, l'homme qui bloquait la sortie de la salle lui avait tiré dessus. Deux fois. Il avait frôlé son mollet et sa joue d'assez près. Il s'arrêta au premier tournant pour nettoyer et panser la plaie avant de mettre trop de sang et qu'on puisse le suivre grâce à elle. Pour les quelques gouttes qu'il avait dû laisser, il faisait assez confiance en Joker pour savoir qu'il les ferait nettoyer. Si Kuroashi était attrapé par la police, c'était un aller sans retour à Impel Down et le cambrioleur ne se gênerait pas pour dire tout ce qu'il savait sur le Prince.

Il entendit des cris, des ordres jetés à la va-vite afin de déployer le petit effectif pour quadriller le secteur. Kuroashi devait faire vite mais ne pas éveiller les soupçons. A part celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait.

De toute façon, ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers le rendez-vous qui avait été convenu entre Dorobo et lui. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un piège pour le capturer et ce n'était pas Dorobo qui l'attendait mais plutôt une dizaine de voiture de police et quelques agents du Gouvernement. Et puis même, accepter revenait à souffrir à cause de la proximité et il s'était promis de ne plus l'approcher.

Mais l'autre part, dictée par son cœur, lui soufflait que près d'elle ou pas, il souffrait. Son absence était tout aussi insupportable.

Il jouait avec le feu mais tant pis, le maigre espoir continuant d'exister en lui, il devait la voir.

\***/

*Paradoxe poweeeeer ! Je veux simplement dire que c'est le seul portable qu'il conserve et non pas les mobiles à cartes prépayées.

C'est l'un des épisodes qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre à écrire à cause de quelques détails qu'il a fallu rectifier, notamment sur les verrous... 'Fin bref, je l'ai enfin publié *soulagée*. Bon, comme promis, i nouveau rapprochement et rien que parce que j'aime torturer, voilà un petit extrait.

_Dans le prochain épisode..._

Elle avait repéré la main de Kuroashi distraitement posée près du bord de la table. Exactement l'ouverture qu'elle espérait.

Nami posa nonchalamment sa main sur celle du cambrioleur, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il eut le réflexe de se reculer mais elle avait immédiatement resserré sa prise. Il était complètement déstabilisé. Son cerveau venait très certainement de bloquer sur ce qu'elle venait de faire et son cœur l'avait honteusement lâché.

_Par la Providence, elle m'a prit la main ! Bordel, je suis en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Je vais mourir sans jamais avoir connu l'Amour !... Nan attend, c'est justement à cause de ça que je vais crever aussi jeune. Merde…_

Tristement ironique. Bizarrement, il espérait avoir une crise pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Malheureusement pour lui, son cœur tint bon. Il devait battre des records de battement à la minute sinon tout allait bien. Même pas une légère douleur au bras gauche. Rien. Il commençait à pester contre sa bonne santé.

― K. ?

Son cerveau se connecta à nouveau à la réalité, se demandant pourquoi elle l'appelait simplement par une lettre. _Ah oui, par précaution…_

Il reprit une grande inspiration.

― Veuillez retirez votre main je vous prie.

― Mais tu dois vraiment m'aider ! Je… J'éprouve une certaine affection depuis quelque temps à cause de tout ceci.

Il ne put détacher son regard de ces yeux noisette. Inspirant la tendresse, la vulnérabilité… la détresse. Il avait bien entendu là ?

_Suspense !_

Sur ce, bonne semaine et à Samedi prochain !


End file.
